The Marvel Alliance
by Dakkaman777
Summary: in a world of heroes and villains, humans and aliens, mortals and demons, only one group of heroes has managed to keep the peace...The Avengers, but what happens when a scheme by the universe's most nefarious villains threatens to tip the world into chaos, will the heroes except their fate or will they fight to save everything they hold dear, Ms Marvel x Spiderman, OC x X-23
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – birth of a ….hero?

Location – new York, abandoned factory

Two men were walking side by side in the factory while all around them men were filtering white powder into small vials; the first man was wearing a fine tailored suit while the other was wearing a full yellow radiation suit with two armed guards trailing behind both of them.

"listen man, I don't see why it's taking you this long to make up your mind, I mean this is some quality shit I'm dealing here" said the first man with an American/Italian accent, picking up a vial of white powder "try some man, I'm sure it's what you're looking for"

The taller man walking beside him simply stopped and looked at the men below "not sure if your aware my friend but the Advanced Idea Mechanics doesn't deal with your petty little drug running ops" he then turned his attention back to the other man "we are here for another reason" the other man simply turned his back "okay then, what are doing making deals with me if you don't want to purchase some quality merchandise? Care to "enlighten" me then?"

"You must know that with the kingpin behind bars, it is quite difficult for men of your profession to make an honest living without the super-humans getting in your way" this caught the gangsters attention "what A.I.M is offering is a simple act of co-operation, we make sure no super-humans bother you in your dealings and we get 50% of your profits"

"50 PER CENT! YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING WITH ME!"

"50% is quite reasonable for what we are offering"

"Christ man, why don't you just take the fillings in my fucking teeth while you're at it?"

"What would you be willing to give us then?"

"….20%"

"40"

"30"

"35 per cent final offer" the man in the yellow suit said, waiting for the gangsters reply. The gangster simply looked at his men below, it was true what the he said, times were indeed tougher without the kingpin around and the rising number of super-humans flying about the place was certainly doing a number on their operations, not to mention the police were getting bolder with support from both S.H.I.E.L.D and the avengers. The gangster swallowed his pride, he needed this deal.

The gangster held out his hand in a friendly gesture "you got yourself a deal Mr?" the other man shook his hand firmly and smiled behind his black visor "I'm the scientist supreme of A.I.M and it was a pleasure doing business with you"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The doors of the factory began loudly thudding as if something was ramming against them, all the men in the factory below stopped what they were doing and upholstered their guns aiming them at the door. "What the hell was that?" the gangster was sweating at this point there was no way someone could have stumbled on them here, unless it was this A.I.M guys plan to do this all along, he pointed at the scientist supreme who's guards were aiming at the door as well "you! Your behind this aren't you, you son of a bitch!"

The scientist supreme was just as worried as the thudding continued "I swear I have as much information on the situation at hand as you do" the thudding kept getting faster and faster until it stopped in its tracks, the gangster pointed to two of his men armed with shotguns "you two, check the door" the men edged their way towards the door nervously, one of the men then tapped the door with the barrel of his gun

KRAKOOM!

The doors were blown to pieces in an explosion of red energy as then two men were sent flying across the room crashing into stacks of wooden boxes, suddenly a black and red blur flew across the room knocking out most of the men as they fired blinded by the smoke. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" the gangster shouted out as his men were taken out one by one, even the scientist supreme was scared shitless as he couldn't track the movements of whatever was doing this as his suits advanced vision modes could only tell that whatever was doing this was leaving behind massive trace amounts of pure energy around the room.

"that's it were out of the here" the scientist supreme said only to turn to a sight that literally made him shit himself, one of his guards was clearly unconscious hanging from the railings while his other guard was being held up by the throat by the man responsible for this.

Standing in front of him has a man about 6 ½ foot tall dressed in a long black duster coat, a black cowboy hat with what seemed to be a black feather sticking out the top, his hands and forearms were covered by clawed red gauntlets while his feet were in black steel plated boots, underneath his coat he was wearing a very intricately patterned red and black armour plate, his nose mouth and cheeks were covered by black bandana but the thing that stood out the most was his intense glowing red eyes matched only by his long pitch black hair. This man was obviously a super human due to the fact that he had a 120 pound man hoisted up by the throat like he was nothing in one hand while his other hand was glowing with the same red energy that blew up the factory entrance.

"What's up?" the super human said with a heavy British accented voice before throwing the aim trooper to the floor

"Who the hell are you" the gangster said recovering from the smoke

"Me? Well…I'm the man who is going to put your sorry arses behind bars for rest of your pitiful lives" his eyes then began to glow brighter as he continued to speak "OR I could be the man killed Antony Armando head of the Armando family and former right hand man to the kingpin and Franklin Dean the current scientist supreme of one of the largest terrorist organizations in the world" he then grinned behind his bandana and held his arms out wide "now you tell me gentleman, WHICH ONE AM I!"

"you're the dead man asshole" Antony pulled out a magnum and unloaded the clip in the man's direction but to his dread the bullets seemed to burn up before they even reached him, the super human smirked behind his bandana and said "well…to each his own, you guys are lucky I'm In a good mood" the super human then began slowly walking toward them chuckling

*5 minutes later

Both the scientist supreme and Antony Armando were tied up along with every other man in the factory; the super human had just finished tying up the last man "well let's see today's count comes down to 3 bank robberies, 5 muggings, 2 attempted rapes and 1 collaboration between the mafia and AIM… pretty boring really" the super human then crouched down before the scientist supreme and Antony's faces pointing at them with his clawed gauntlet "now you fella's stay here, the boys in blue usually take about 10 or so minutes to get here on weekdays" the super human was then interrupted by the sound of wings flapping

A large black crow suddenly landed on the super humans shoulder and cawed loudly; the super human then stroked the birds chin and smiled "hello mate, where did you go all of a sudden?" the crow responded with a series loud caw's "oh so they're on their way then?" the crow then gave a nodding motion with its head before the super human looked back at the tied up criminals "good news, it seems like the cops will be here a bit earlier than expected, and it gets even better, shield operatives will be arriving to take custody of you A.I.M fellows for some "special treatment"" the super human seemed to sing the last part of that sentence as he dusted himself off and waved to the criminals "well gentleman it was fun while it lasted but alas I have to get going, ciao" suddenly both the super humans and the crows eyes flashed a bright shade of red as flames appeared from the ground and as soon as they appeared they disappeared leaving only a group of confused criminals and a few scorch marks on the ground.

Antony then looked to the scientist supreme tied up next to him with a raised eyebrow "how did he know your names franklin?"

*meanwhile in the city

At another part of the city two avengers were scouring the city for crime, the shorter of the two was running along the rooftops leaping from building to building while the other was content swinging from building to building via web cartridges.

"So web head how did the date go?" said the yellow suited x-man known as wolverine

"Could have gone better if doc ock didn't destroy the café we were at" said the red and blue superhuman known as spider-man

"Well how was it going before he came and crashed it?" wolverine said trying to make some conversation

"To be completely honest Logan I don't think me and MJ are really….compatible" spider-man said with a hint of regretfulness in his voice

"Any reasons bub?" wolverine said as he leapt over a gap between buildings

"I just don't think being in a relationship with her would be for the best, for me or her, I mean ever since losing Gwen and becoming an avenger I don't think I'll be able to be in a relationship again, well with a normal girl at least" it was true ever since peter lost Gwen he was never the same, after a while he thought he could get to being his old self more so when the avengers gave him the choice to become one of them and become part of something better, through the avengers peter met so many other like him and for once he could be 100% himself and feel free to express what he thought to his newly acquired friends. Though if peter had to say the avengers with whom he connected with the most were Logan who was little rough around the edges but still a good man whom peter could always rely on, Tony Stark aka Iron Man who was always around for his teammates when they needed support, Luke Cage who peter could always look to for advice seeing as they were both street level heroes then of course there was Carol Danvers aka Ms Marvel who was always…

"Hey web-head you hear what I just said?" Logan said snapping peter out of his trance

"Uh...Sorry Logan can you say it again?" peter said stuttering a little due to embarrassment

Logan rolled his eyes and muttered something before replying

"I said that I've been around long enough to know that no women are normal bub, you might think that having super-powers makes them different but trust me it doesn't"

"Still I don't think I could handle the pressure of dealing with the whole secret identity thing in my love life too" peter said before they stopped on a random rooftop

"Listen Pete just tell me the problem with MJ"

"I don't know Logan I just thing she would love spider-man and not peter parker, or maybe the other way around or…oh god Im just scared if she gets close to me the same thing that happened to gwen will happen to her, everyone who gets close to me something bad happens I mean look at the list uncle ben, Gwen, Gwen's father"

"You can't keep blaming yourself for that Pete none of that was your fault"

"I know Logan it's just….wait haven't you noticed something weird?"

"what?"

"We just went through 20 city blocks of the most crime infested part of New York, and we didn't even see a mugging"

"Maybe the bad guys are just sick of getting their asses handed to them" Logan smirked as he relished the thought

"that or someone's doing our job for us" Pete said as he looked down one particular alley way to see 5 unconscious gang members all tied up to a lamppost with a large scorch mark in front of them,

Logan then took a few sniffs in the air and looked to peter "you know something peter…I think you may be right"


	2. Chapter 2: the new kid on the block

Hi guys Dakkaman777 here, just wanted to state a few things about the continuity of this fanfic:

Peter parker isn't doc ock

Peter and MJ aren't dating/in a relationship

Gwen and her father are both dead

Carol and peter are both in their early 20's

There hasn't been a civil war or dark avengers

I don't own the avengers or any of marvels heroes and villains, nor do I own any of the fictional locations featured, though I do own the OC's within this story.

Now onto chapter 2

Chapter 2: the new kid on the block

"breaking news, yet another day goes by and the police still have no idea who this mystery man is, for the past month crimes have taken a major dip as it seems a new super-human has joined the ranks of the city's protectors, eyewitnesses report that the man responsible for these heroic deeds i foot man wearing a black duster coat and a cowboy hat along with an abnormally large black crow perched on his shoulder. Tony stark aka iron man the leader of the avengers had this to say" the screen of the television switched to that of tony stark in his mk7 suit with the helmet removed standing at a podium in front of the avengers mansion

"At the present time neither I nor any other avenger knows the identity of the super-human responsible for the crime dip, personally I welcome the fact that someone with their kind of powers chooses to use them for good rather than the purpose of evil, though as the leader of the avengers I can't stand by while someone of this skill roams around the city freely and unchecked so on behalf of the avengers I offer this person a choice either make yourself known and state your intent or we hunt you down and bring you to justice, thank you that will be all"

The figure sitting in front of the television smiled and let out a chuckle "always the sweet talker aren't you stark?" the television then went back to the news anchor "due to the fact that said super-human hasn't yet revealed themselves, the public have begun to give him a name" the figure then sat up "it's about time someone thought of that, well let's see what the public have come up with huh callus?" the crow perched on his shoulder then let out a long caw.

"The public have come to call this super-human…the crimson crow" the figure then held out his hand and blasted the television with a bolt of red energy

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"CAAAW"

"The crimson crow? How is that even remotely a good name?"

"Caw caw"

"Oh you like you it? Well that's easy for you to say because in case you haven't noticed YOU ARE A CROW!"

"Caw"

"sorry callus, I'm just a little riled up that they couldn't have gotten something better, for god's sake iron man has a great name, Thor has a great name EVEN THAT BASTERD DEADPOOL HAS A GREAT NAME!" the man threw his arms up in frustration at the fact that after all he had done it looked like he was going to have to look for a name himself, At the moment he was only wearing a simple pair of jeans and a Lordi t-shirt seeing as he was just walking about the house

He then stood up and looked at the burning husk that was his television "also looks like we're going to need a new telly" callus then gave a sad sounding caw as he held his head down, the man then stroked his feathered friends head "don't worry mate, we'll have new one before the doctor who marathon is on" callus seemed to puff out his breast as he heard the words and let out a proud caw the man then seemed to do the same imitating his bird "that's right my friend we are British, we always find a way".

From the door came a knocking, the man then looked to his crow "callus go to your cage, we got a visitor" callus then flew off his masters shoulder and into his room as the man walked down the stairs and to the front door "who is it?" the man then opened the front door to find a small old woman with white hair and wrinkled features

"Ah Mrs Parker what can I do for you?" the old woman then smiled sweetly before gently replying "please dear call me May, I just wanted to come by and see what that loud noise was and if you're alright"

Shit he just remembered that he blasted a television set in his living room; he had to come up with a cover story and quick or she would suspect something "uuhm, callus was just trying to make some popcorn on the stove and it exploded, trust me he made a caw that could wake the dead"

'_Yeah nice going you stupid twat there is no way in million years that she would_...'

"Oh my is the poor dear all right?"

'_Never mind'_

"Yeah he's fine, his feathers are bit ruffled up but that's the worst of it, he is fast asleep in the back room" he smiled feeling pleased that he could at least get this much right

"Oh well it's good to know everything is fine, it was nice seeing you Mr Harrigan"

"Please May call me Viktor, and let peter know I said hi"

"Don't worry dear I will" May waved as she went back across the street

It had been at least 5 years that Viktor had been living across the street from the parkers and their nephew, Viktor had always thought they were a good family as they invited him around for dinner the day he moved in, both he and callus were always fond of them and they were equally crushed when they found out that ben parker was killed on the street, Viktor always saw him as a good man who didn't deserve a death like that, in fact it was one of the reasons he started fighting crime again.

This wasn't the first time Viktor had fought against crime, 5 years ago before he came to the states he fought crime in the UK where he grew up, but of course he was always outshone by heroes like the black knight and the members of Excalibur, not to mention the majority crime in the world seemed to take place in the US. He always wanted to make a difference in his life as a hero, he always wanted to know if he could do something for humanity and the past few weeks had proved that he could.

Then there was the situation he was in with the avengers, he wasn't sure he could fully commit to a group who were famous for saving the world countless times against super villains, aliens and creatures from a parallel dimension, then there was the whole "I don't even have a proper name" dilemma, even his human name wasn't originally his, he was an orphan since birth the only things belonging to him being a strange necklace and his crow callus whom he could understand perfectly. He had always wondered what and who he was, he knew he could fly, shoot red energy from his arms not to mention his ability to teleport from place to place and his astounding speed and streangth, but he never knew whether he was a mutant, an alien or a human who got their powers from an accident or something else that outlandish, all his life he had been looking for answers…he just didn't know why he cared about the questions that much, all he had wanted to do since he discovered his powers was to be something great, something that could change people's lives for the better and perhaps joining the avengers could give him the chance to do that.

Viktor then felt something sharp poking his temple

"Caw" callus had apparently been pecking his master's head for a good 2 minutes

"Ouch ok I get it callus I've snapped out of it" Viktor said as he rubbed his temple

"Well old friend, what do think we should do?" Viktor asked his feathered friend

"Caw caw" callus crowed spreading his wings and puffing out his chest

"Yeah I guess beating some scumbags senseless should help clear my head, come on then boy" Viktor said as he opened his trunk and fished out his outfit with a grin on his face before his red eyes began to glow.

***Avengers mansion**

"Come on he isn't usually this late!" Hawkeye moaned as he and most of the other avengers were waiting around for a certain web-slinger to show up.

"It's true he has been getting more laid back recently" said tony stark as we sipped a glass of scotch

All the available avengers had gathered for a meeting concerning their new addition to the city and where waiting for spider-man to show up, spider-man was always a little late on account of his slow transportation method of swinging to the mansion but today he seemed to be a lot later.

The avengers who gathered were Clint Barton aka Hawkeye who was laying down on the sofa taking up two seats while the remaining seats were taken up by the incredible hulk who was probably the only avenger who could get away with being next to completely nude wearing only a pair of badly torn jeans, standing behind the sofa were Luke cage and iron fist who were having a conversation about how working the streets was getting quit dull due to the newcomer cleaning house before they could get any work done, sat on the second sofa was the red cape wearing hammer wielding thunder god Thor who was boasting about a recent battle he had in Asgard to a bored looking wolverine and Ms marvel who was wearing her black leather leotard with the lightning bolt along with her gloves and boots along with a red sash tied around her waist ,she seemed to be staring out the window almost waiting for something with her best friend Jessica drew aka spider-woman sitting beside her in her red and yellow outfit enduring Thor's tales of great battles.

And last but not least were the two leaders of the avengers Steve Rogers aka the great captain America and Tony Stark aka the invincible iron man, Steve was standing in front of the fire place also wondering what was taking peter so long to show up while tony sat in his armchair in a very expensive looking suit with a glass of scotch in his hand.

Suddenly without warning spider-man swung in through the window Ms Marvel was looking at leading to a number of mixed reactions, mainly ones that screamed "finally".

"Aww come on don't tell me you're not glad to see me" peter said as he held his arms out trying to be as dramatic as possible

"spider-man made hulk wait for 2 hours, HULK NO LIKE WAITING!" the green behemoth bellowed out making everyone especially spider-man a little tense

"Hey big green I was a little held up ok, sue me for being curious" spider-man retorted with his hands raised

"Why? What happened that made you so late?" asked Ms Marvel with a hint of worry in her voice

"I almost got a hold of our new friend, before he flew away" parker stated as he sat down next to Ms Marvel

"You're shitting me?" said Hawkeye as he shifted to a sitting position

"So now on top of being able to kick more ass than we do this cat can fly?" said Luke as he began to get pissed at this newcomer

"How fast was he exactly?" asked tony stark, tony knew that most flying super-humans could outrun spider-man if they had a good head start if he was slower than his armour then if they needed to bring him down it wouldn't be that difficult

"Well I saw him finish beating the piss out of some muggers down a backstreet, I tried going after him but he just took off like Thor or carol and to be honest he is Just as fast as you tony, hell maybe even faster, he could at the very least go neck and neck with carol on one of her good days"

'Shit' tony thought this was going to be a problem

"Great, just great tony, you threatened the man on live television, now if he feels like it he could fly round here and wreck the place while we're on patrol and be gone before we know what hit us" said Hawkeye with a bit of anger behind his words

"Do not worry my friends I can see that this man is a worthy warrior indeed and if it comes down to violence I shall be the one to vanquish him" Thor boasted

"Yeah and get half the city destroyed in the process" said the captain as he finally spoke up, everyone then began to listen to Steve as he walked to the centre of the room

"It doesn't matter how strong or fast this man is because we have faced worse together and won, no matter how strong, fast or smart he is there is one thing we have that he doesn't, we have each other and as long as we fight together there isn't a force in the world that can beat us" this seemed to perk the other avengers up and brighten their spirits.

"Oh and tony, Hawkeye was right about not threatening him on live television, it's hardly a good way to show we are willing to let him join our ranks" Steve said as he turned back to tony

"I would've let you take the interview Steve if you weren't out battling Zemo again; I was the only person available so I thought "what would Steve do?" tony said trying to bail himself out

"It's ok tony I'm sure you were doing what you thought was right" Steve said as he put his hand on Tony's shoulder

"Don't patronize me soldier boy" joked tony as he got up from his seat "well guys I'm sorry but I've got a movie premier to get to" tony said as he gave Jessica a sly wink

"Yeah I've got to go and report to fury so I'll have to go too" said Jessica as she went over to the window to make her getaway

"Ok you two enjoy your date" said peter with a massive grin on his face, as if on cue both tony and Jessica went bright red before making their escapes.

"Did they really think we wouldn't notice?" Logan said with a chuckle

"They seemed quite surprised to be honest" said Thor as he got up from his seat

"Ok Pete your on duty with Carol tonight ok?" said Steve as he and the some of the others made their way to the door

"Sir Yes sir" said Pete as he saluted and turned to Carol

"So it looks like it's just the two of us tonight" said the blonde beauty putting her hands on her hips and smiling brightly

"yeah looks like it" peter said smiling behind his mask, peter had always enjoyed carols company and always relished what time they could have together, truthfully peter had always found carol attractive and had always wanted to ask her out, though the main reason for him not doing so was that little niggling feeling he got that she was too good for him, she was everything he loved in a woman, she was strong, smart, beautiful and could actually stand him for more than 5 minutes which in itself was a rare trait shared by only two other women In his life, his aunt may and Gwen.

Little did peter know that carol felt the same way about him, she may not have paid him much mind for the first few weeks of him being an avenger, but overtime she came to respect him more and more for who he was, he was a brave, caring and compassionate man not to mention she loved how quirky he was on a day to day basis, all her life she was surrounded by either military stiffs or perverts. Of course peter wasn't the first man she had a crush on but he was defiantly the most likable, the only other two men she ever fell for never appreciated her, first there was mar-vell who she thought loved her but came to realize more and more that his affections were little more than an apology for what his people had done to her, secondly there was Simon Williams aka wonder man who turned out was simply acting to love her when In reality he was simply using her to further the "adventure" of his life, she didn't want to be just another chapter in someone else's life so she was quick to break it off with him.

Now here they were about to spend the night alone…or so they thought

"Hulk staying here" the green monster said making his presence known

"Oh but hulk you do know it's just me and peter on duty tonight right?" carol said hoping to convince the behemoth to go

"stark promised hulk that I could watch the big TV tonight if hulk showed up for meeting, HULK SHOWED UP SO HULK GETS TO WATCH TV!" the green giant bellowed, it was a fact known to all the avengers that hulk usually got what he wanted due his stubborn childlike behaviour and the fact that no one could really stop him if he wanted something, so carol thought it best to just give up before this got any more complicated.

"Ok fine you can stay" carol said admitting defeat

Hulk huffed before going into the living room over to the plasma screen, peter looked to carol and simply said "do you think he even knows how to turn it on?" this was quickly answered by the sound of hulk angrily shouting at the television to turn on,

"I don't think so" Carol giggled

"Jarvis" Carol called out

"Yes Ms Danvers, how may I be of service" replied tony stark's virtual butler

"Mind turning on the plasma screen before hulk tears it in half"

"Of course" and with that the plasma screen flickered on leaving hulk with his head down in a moody fashion

"What do you say hulk?" peter said to the green giant

"….thank you marvel lady" hulk replied, sounding almost defeated by the fact that these puny heroes could work the television better than him.

"Well it doesn't seem like we are going to get a lot of peace here with him here" Carol said running a hand through her golden locks

"Want to talk on the roof?" peter asked hoping she would accept

"Yeah sure" carol said smiling at his suggestion as they made their way up to the roof leaving hulk to the television.

Hulk flicked through the channels until he came to a pro-wrestling match with two men fighting, one of which was wearing a black leotard with a white saw pattern on it

"Puny human, HULK could smash you" hulk said before laughing hysterically at the puny humans "fighting".

I know there isn't much action in this story yet, but I wanted there to be plenty of down time with the characters so we can get in their minds, but don't worry when we get to the action it's going to be worth it

Please be sure to leave a review and btw do you think I did the characters justice?

This is Dakkaman777 and thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3: a marvelous night sky

I do not own the avengers or any marvel heroes or villains, I also don't own any of the fictional locations mentioned. I do however own OC's

* * *

Chapter 3: a marvellous night sky

Peter was sat on the rooftop with his mask rolled up to his nose; it was good to get a breath of fresh air once in a while without his mask making breathing stuffy

'_I got to remember to get a more breathable suit sometime'_

Lying next to him on the roof of the avengers' mansion was his fellow avenger Ms Marvel who was simply relishing the feeling of the wind on her face while leaning back and gazing at the stars

'_Good god she looks stunning tonight…huh what the hell am I saying, she always looks stunning'_

"The stars look amazing tonight don't they?" asked carol without breaking her gaze from the stars

"Uuh yeah they look amazing" peter said breaking from his trance, it was a clear night sky without a cloud in sight, being a superhero peter never really looked up at the stars anymore, the main reason that he did was to wonder if there was life out there beyond the stars, of course the answer to that question was pretty obvious nowadays with a glorious example lying right next to him.

"Never thought you were a look at the stars type carol" peter said

"Even after I got my powers I always loved just looking up there Pete, even knowing there are vast empires of alien species out there I could never stop wondering" carol said not once breaking her gaze

"Wondering what?" peter asked curious about what she meant

Carol paused and sat back up "nothing, just me blabbering on again, how's work at the bugle?" carol asked, this caused peter to raise an eyebrow at how she suddenly changed her line of thought.

"Fine I guess, Jameson is still busting my ass over the quality of my pictures like always" peter answered, it was true Jameson by comparison made Ultron look rational when it came to peters photographs, peter thought being able to gather pictures of not just spider-man but the other avengers would at least change Jonah's stubborn nature but as it turned out it just opened a whole new world of super-hero slandering, Jonah even went so far to cross the line by mentioning Tony's alcoholic phase in a FrontPage article, of course this didn't end well for Jonah as Tony ended up suing him for almost 15 million dollars, needless to say Jonah is still making up for it.

"You should really consider working for another paper Pete, you know one that actually treats you properly and doesn't slander you every week" carol said hoping peter would take her advice

"Yeah I would if the other papers didn't want interviews with spider-man; I mean how the hell would I explain that to them "sorry I actually am spider-man and take pictures of myself" there goes my secret identity and my career" Peter explained

"You got a point" Carol said regretfully Peter was right suddenly an idea sprung to mind "why don't you just switch careers?" Carol thought Peter should have more than one profession, over the years Carol had been a military pilot, a model and even a reporter so surely peter was good at something else apart from photography

"I don't know carol I'm getting by with the bugle, I may not be a millionaire like tony but at least I'm paying the bills, besides being a photographer isn't the only thing that makes me happy, what makes me happy is being an avenger, being able to help people and meet others that know what it feels like… …..you" peter began to mumble at the end of his sentence realising what he just said but failing to realize that his last few words would have caused Carol to blush a bright shade of red if she hadn't had experience keeping her composure.

'_Did peter just say that he's happy being around me? No I'm just overreacting' _

Carol quickly straightened herself out before trying to change the awkward mood that peter had just set between them

"Well I'm glad to know you value the team so much Pete" Carol said putting on a smile

"Are you kidding? The team is like a second family to me" Peter said now regaining some of his confidence

"It's a pretty weird family"

"Yeah move over fantastic four, if think your strange get a load of us" peter joked causing Carols smile to brighten.

"So what do you think of our new rival?" Peter asked out of nowhere, all the buzz about this new hero in town was kind of infectious especially to the other heroes of the city, most heroes never got this much of a buzz, sure many of the big named heroes like iron man and Captain America got noticed, hell when Ms Marvel made herself known she got named in the 'sexiest women alive' Colum of a magazine , but what made this guy special was that he hadn't even revealed himself to the public yet and already people were taking notice.

"That's pretty much become hot topic with everyone recently hasn't it?" Carol said hardly surprised by the question seeing as everyone was asking it

"To be honest peter I think tony is right about bringing him to justice if he doesn't reveal himself, I mean how many super-villains have come out of the blue when we initially thought they were heroes just trying to do good" Carol said being completely honest.

"I know that's true carol but I think this guy could end up being a great ally if he joins us I mean he's only been around a few weeks and now it seems like we can hardly find anything to do when were on the streets" peter then had a huge grin on his face

"Sucks about what the public are calling him though right?" peter said before both him and carol burst out laughing

"Yeah the public are really losing their touch with coming up with names for new heroes aren't they?" carol said in-between chuckles

"Yeah, 'the crimson crow' sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon, it's no wonder heroes have started picking their own names again" Peter also getting over the laughter

"By the way I never asked did you pick your name or did the public?" asked Carol genuinely interested in peters origins

"Funny story actually, back before I became a super-hero I was actually a pro wrestler"

"Really? Never would have guessed that"

"Yeah, but it was only for a few weeks and when I débuted I tried going with the name 'the human spider'"

This piece of information caused carol to go into another fit of laughter, barely able to breath she managed to get some words out in-between

"Are you serious? That's a terrible name" Carol said holding her sides, peter simply nodded, he loved hearing her laugh and the very fact he was making her happy was more than enough to make him happy.

"Yeah well luckily the announcer thought the same and introduced me as 'the amazing spider-man' and I've used that name ever since" Peter said with a smile on his face

"I think spectacular fits better if you ask me" Carol said fixing her hair after messing it up laughing so hard.

"Well I think your name is marvellous" Peter said hoping to get at least a chuckle out of her

"Now that was a bad pun peter" Carol said folding her arms with a smirk on her face

"Can you blame me for trying?...hey Carol" Pete asked

"Yeah peter?"

"Do you wanna…I mean…uhh…are you….well…..seeing somebody?" Peter asked stuttering

"What do you mean?" Carol asked wanting peter to be a bit more specific

"I mean is there a 'Mr marvel' waiting out on the horizon or something?" Peter asked hoping for the answer no

Carol chuckled a little "no Pete, I don't have a 'Mr marvel' waiting on the horizon"

"Oh good because I…well…I just wanted to ask if you…uuh …if you didn't have anything planned…That maybe….you and me…could uuh" peter stuttered before carol placed a gloved finger to his lips

"I'm free tomorrow at 6:30 okay, dinner and maybe a movie?" Carol asked

Peter was flabbergasted at what he just heard, Ms Marvel THE Ms Marvel, probably one of the most beautiful women on the face of the planet had just said yes to a date with him, he couldn't control when his face went redder than his mask and words began pouring out of his mouth.

"Yeah, YES, uhh 6:30 is good ill… get the tickets and… uuh and I'll get us seats somewhere fancy, yeah uuh so where do we meet up?" peter asked with the largest smile he could muster

Carol was just as flabbergasted as peter was; she never thought peter could feel this way about a date with her, of course she was a bit more experienced with masking her emotions than peter was with her military training, but nethertheless this was shaping up to be a great night indeed until…

"THE REMOTE ISNT WORKING! SPIDER-MAN FIX NOW OR HULK SMASH!" hulk shouted as he was on the roof as well, it was pretty obvious that today was one of hulks 'off' days as usually he had a little bit more restraint when it came to his anger and usually spoke a bit more intelligently and didn't always refer to himself in the third person.

Peter sighed as he couldn't get brought down by the green giants shouting, he had just gotten a date with the most beautiful of the avengers and his spirits couldn't get any higher, he picked up the remote and began to see what the problem was

"Uum hulk?" peter asked

"What?"

"Did you know that this remote is to a Quinjet and not the TV?" peter asked as him, hulk and carol all noticed a Quinjet speeding into the distance

"DAM IT HULK!" Peter and Carol shouted simultaneously.

* * *

"Well that was good workout, glad you suggested it callus" said Viktor dusting his hat off before putting it back on.

"Caw"

Viktor had just finished beating up a gang of muggers as they attacked a young woman, Viktor was fast enough to stop them, well stop was putting it lightly, against Viktor the muggers were pretty much hopeless, all they had were measly pocket knives and one of them had a Glock of which the bullets simply bounced off his chest plate. Viktor had skin dense enough to stop bullets though he always loved the looks on the attacker's faces as they saw the bullets bounce or ricochet off him.

"Are you alright ma'am?" asked Viktor as he held his hand out to the woman crouched in the corner

The woman who was crouched in the corner looked about 20 years old raven haired and fairly pretty, though she looked close to tears due to the traumatic experience she just had

"Thank you so much, god bless you" said the woman as she ran up and hugged Viktor

"Hey it's alright its ok now, you're safe" Viktor said as he reassured the woman

"Now do you think you can make your way home?" Viktor asked wanting to make sure she was alright to be left alone

"Yeah I think so" the woman said drying her eyes

"Good, and try not to walk down dark alleyways from now on" Viktor said tipping his hat before turning his attention to the unconscious muggers, Viktor then pulled a length of rope from his coat pocket and began tying them to a lamppost, nowadays a bunch of people tied to a lamppost or hanging from a roof usually said that a superhero was there.

"Well callus all in a day's work right?" Viktor asked the crow perched on his shoulder that cawed in approval

"I think soon we are going to have to take a step up from muggers and hoodlums soon, because this is getting too easy" Viktor said, it was a while since Viktor actually got a challenging fight, Viktor may have become a hero to help people but he couldn't deny that he loved a good scrap and by that he meant a challenging fight and fighting people armed with guns and knives that couldn't even pierce his skin was starting to get a little grating.

"Caw?" callus squawked tilting his head

"No I mean like actual super-villains like the sinister six or the serpent society, I just want to fight someone who can fight back and give me a challenge for once" this brought Viktor's mind back to earlier that same day when spider-man chased him across the city, Viktor had never before have to fly that fast away from someone and to be honest it gave him such an adrenaline boost that the next criminals he came by dropped like flies in front of him, this kept him thinking for a while until he came to a realization.

"Hey If I joined the avengers I would get fights like that all the time" this put a massive grin on Viktor's face as he flew up into the air in a sudden burst of speed, there he floated for a while until he suddenly grabbed callus and began kissing him all over

"YES YES YES! AN AVENGER, I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT AND ILL FINALLY GET A CHALLANGING FIGHT!" Viktor said as he spun in the air laughing and hugging callus to him, callus kept trying to get out of his masters grip finally got free and landed on the top of his master's hat

"CAW, CAW!" callus squawked ruffling his feathers

"….oh yeah that's right, I still need a name…ahh don't worry about it I'm sure we will think of something before tomorrow" Viktor said laying back while still floating mid air

"Caw?" callus then tilted his head, confused with what his master just said

"Yeah, my friend tomorrow you and I will officially join the ranks of the earth's mightiest heroes, well IF stark's offer still stands" Viktor said with a smile on his face

Callus seemed to agree with his master's decision as always; if there was one thing callus was good at it was following his master through anything. Viktor had callus by his side ever since he could remember and in the years he had known him their bond only got stronger, Viktor could understand everything callus said in almost perfect detail and could always trust him, at first Viktor thought he had the ability to talk to animals or at least birds but whenever he heard another bird squawk it was just a noise, and as Viktor mastered his powers he realized that callus and he were connected somehow through body mind and spirit, whenever callus experienced pain Viktor experienced it tenfold , as Viktor grew so did callus and it became known that callus had the power to heal Viktor's wounds when it was needed, of course nowadays that was barely needed but when Viktor was a child he would scrape his knee only to have callus heal it with a touch of his beak, callus was the closest thing to family Viktor ever had and if he had to become an avenger so would callus.

Even though considering how close they were, callus did seem to have secrets to keep, such as why Viktor could understand him or how callus could amplify Viktor's powers but most of all it seemed callus had an idea of what Viktor was and were he came from, Viktor had tried to get these answers out of callus but the bird was indeed stubborn and simply replied by saying he 'made a promise', Viktor never knew what this meant as callus never elaborated. With that aside Viktor loved callus like a brother, albeit a small, feathered brother.

"Ah well fancy going home?" Viktor asked his companion as he began flying towards somewhere he could get out of his outfit

"Caw" callus replied along with a nod

"Now what do fancy for dinner I could fry us up some shrimp" Viktor asked knowing his feathered friends one weakness

"Caw, caw" callus replied furiously nodding

"Oh ok then I know you love your shri…" Viktor stopped in his tracks as he saw something speeding away in the distance

"Is that a Quinjet...and are those Ms Marvel and spider-man?" asked Viktor pointing a clawed armoured finger at the sight of the two heroes trying to bring the out of control jet down to ground.

Callus also seemed surmised and gave a simply caw

"…I'm sure that they can handle it" said Viktor shook his head as he began flying back home

Please be sure to leave a review and let me know how to improve this, what did you like? What didn't you like? What would have been better? Please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4: what im capable of!

I do not own the avengers or any marvel heroes and villains, I also do not own any of the fictional locations mentioned, I do however own OC's

Ok folks this is where the real action begins

* * *

Chapter 4: what I'm capable of!

Tony stark woke up feeling a bit groggy from the night before, he felt a splitting headache and realized he was in his bedroom in stark tower.

"Oh god what happened last night" Tony asked rubbing his head before noticing that he wasn't alone in his bed, he turned his head to see a raven haired beauty snuggled up to him, Tony couldn't help smile at this

'_Oh yeah that happened'_

Said beauty began to stir and raise her head to look at her bed-mate, a lock of Jessica's hair hung over her face giving her a cute looking bed-head

"Good morning gorgeous" said tony as he brushed the lock of hair from her face

"Good morning yourself" said Jessica as she kissed the arc rector on Tony's chest before shuffling up closer and gently sharing a kiss with him

"I think that last night went well" tony said sitting up a bit to realize both he and Jessica were in the nude "scratch that, last night went VERY well" tony said earning a chuckle from Jessica

Tony then put on some boxers and walked over to Jessica's side of the bed and kissed her on the lips "want some eggs honey?" tony said offering to make his girlfriend some breakfast

"Couldn't you just get Jarvis to do it?" said jess fully knowing Jarvis was capable

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't make my girl breakfast?" tony grinned

"Scrambled" Jessica replied with a smile

"What me or the eggs?" tony joked before walking to the kitchen to make breakfast

Jessica then put Tony's discarded shirt on along with a pair of panties, Jessica then walked over to Tony's side leaning on his shoulder affectionately as he made breakfast

Suddenly without warning Tony's artificial butler Jarvis spoke up

"Miss drew, sir I would regret to inform you that there is something on the news you might wish to see" tony then turned to the plasma screen in the living room, "put it on the screen Jarvis"

The screen then turned to an image of what seemed to be the national bank with a huge hole in front with several trashed police cars around the entrance, then as if on cue 4 large men came marching out of the bank carrying several large bags of cash, one of the men was also carrying a large crowbar while another was carrying a massive ball and chain, another of the men had a large helmet covering his head while the other has large muscular fists

"Dam it the wrecking crew, Jarvis who is the closest?" tony asked as both he and Jessica began getting dressed

"I'm afraid to inform you that you and miss drew are the closest avengers to the scene sir, though I would recommend you divert your attention back to the screen" tony and jess then turned back to the screen to see a truck get torn in half, a moment later a figure stepped out on top of the truck, a figure wearing a black duster coat with a black cowboy hat.

"Looks like our friend is making his big move" jess said pulling her costume out of her bag

"Even so I doubt he can beat the wrecking crew by himself, even Thor would have a tough time with them alone" tony said as he got dressed

"Jarvis get me a suit"

"Which one sir?"

"Let's go with silver centurion, I need to be strong and fast" tony said stepping into his suit machine, the machine then closed and with the sound of a the machines innards working the doors opened once again and out stepped iron man in his scarlet and sliver armour, the face plate of the suit then lifted up showing tony

"Looks like those eggs are gonna have to wait jess" tony smirked to his girlfriend as she finished putting her costume on

"Don't worry we'll get a takeout later" said jess as she kissed tony on the lips before his face plate shut.

Tony and jess then leaped out of the window and began soaring towards were their new friend was most certainly going to need some help.

* * *

Viktor was sitting down eating some toast while callus was eating some of the leftover shrimp from last night, Viktor ate breakfast in his outfit seeing as he fell asleep in it last night and couldn't be arsed to change yet

"Aww god I'm bored I hope we actually get some real action today, oh well nethertheless, its going to be a matter of time until a super villain or two shows up, so we're bound to see some action soon" Viktor said between mouthfuls of cornflakes

"Caw" callus cawed at the new television set

"What you want the telly on buddy?" Viktor said as he reached for the remote and turned the television on to see a breaking news report

"Breaking news, the super criminal group known as the wrecking crew have broken into the national bank and have repelled several police squads…" Viktor immediately dropped his spoon into his bowl and gazed into the screen

'_The wrecking crew? Are those the guys with the asgardian powers? I hear they're quite tough, even Thor has had problems taking them down, this could be the challenge ive needed'_

Viktor then began laughing hysterically before leaping over his chair into his bedroom latching his gauntlets onto his forearms and dusting his hat before putting it on

"COME ON CALLUS! LET'S KICK SOME WRECKING CREW ARSE!" Viktor shouted as callus perched himself on his shoulder, Viktor then put his bandana up to his face with the biggest grin he could muster, Viktor's eyes began glowing a burning red as did callus' as a veil of fire covered them as they disappeared into the smoke leaving their home empty with a burnt floor.

* * *

The wrecking crew had just finished breaking open the vault and began filling their large leather bags to the brim with bundles of dollar bills

"Looks like we're going to finish work early today boys" wrecker said as he stuffed a bag with a large roll of dollar bills

"Yeah all tax deductible" joked bulldozer as hoisted his bags up holding at least 5

All 4 members of the wrecking crew then began to leave to stash their bags in their getaway truck only to find that their truck had been torn in half

"What the hell!?" yelled pile driver as he dropped his bags and bashed his fists together

"Ok who's the wise guy with a death wish?" said wrecker as he got out his crowbar, thunder ball also began swinging his ball and chain

"That's a lot of money gentleman" the wrecking crew then looked up to see a figure stood on top of one of the truck halves with his arms crossed

"Though I'm pretty sure not all of it yours" Viktor said as he grinned behind his bandana

"Hey, hey wait a minute, I know you" said wrecker as he pointed at Viktor

"You're that guy who's been putting all the small fry's out of business" said wrecker as a smile appeared on his face "I gotta warn you buddy we aren't push-overs like they are" said bulldozer as he cracked his neck

"Oh on the contrary" said Viktor before jumped off of the truck half, his red eyes then began glowing brighter "I'm counting on it"

All the wrecking crew dropped their bags and limbered up, wrecker clutched his crowbar, thunder ball tightened his chain, pile driver bashed his fists together and bulldozer kicked the dirt from below his feet to get some friction going

"Now gentleman I'm going to give you a choice, either you put the money back where you found it OR I kick seven shades of shit out of you before rustling your filthy criminal arses up and lock you in little steel cells for the rest of your lives" Viktor then cracked his knuckles before saying "please take the second option" Viktor's hands began glowing with red energy and his eyes went brighter.

"Well that's a tough option isn't It boys?" said wrecker as he turned to the others, he then grinned at bulldozer "bulldozer, care to give his highness our response?"

Bulldozer then charged straight at Viktor intent on breaking him in half

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" bulldozer yelled as he charged full on.

Viktor saw this attack coming and quickly crouched as bulldozer got close and sweep kicked the legs from under him causing bulldozer to crash headfirst into the floor, Viktor then rushed to bulldozer and hoisted him up above his head before turning to the other 3

"Special delivery!" Victor shouted as he hurled bulldozer at the other members of the wrecking crew, wrecker and thunder ball managed to get out of the way while bulldozer and pile driver were sent flying into the stone walls of the bank.

"You're gonna pay for that runt!" Shouted thunder ball as he threw his ball and chain at Viktor, unfortunately for thunder ball Viktor dodged the ball and grabbed hold of the chain yanking it toward him, this sent thunder ball hurdling toward Viktor where his face met a red steel gauntlet. Viktor then picked thunder ball back up and set him on his feet before shooting a red energy blast into his gut sending him flying.

Wrecker ran towards Viktor swinging his crowbar at him as he dodged every blow that was thrown his direction "got to try harder if you want to hit me big boy" said Viktor as he taunted his foe's feeble attempts at trying to hit him, Viktor then grabbed wrecker's crowbar with both hands and tried prying it from him, of course this turned into a contest of strength with both Viktor and wrecker trying to pry the crowbar from the grip of the other

"Give it up good guy, you can't beat me, I'm stronger than you are!" wrecker shouted at Viktor, Viktor simply looked wrecker dead in the eye and grinned before kicking him full force in the crotch, wrecker let go of the crowbar as his hands went down to grip where Viktor had just kicked, Viktor then took hold of the crowbar and slugged wrecker in the face with it sending him to the floor "I'm not that good" Viktor said before throwing the crowbar back to wrecker whom was gripping his crotch and writhing in pain.

Viktor then turned his attention back to the others and got an earth shattering punch to the stomach sending him flying back into the truck leaving a massive dent in it, pile driver and bulldozer had gotten to their feet and were ready for a chance at payback, Viktor got out of the dent in the truck and felt his chest plate, it had a huge dent in it in the shape of a fist.

'_Now this is what I call a fight!' _thought Viktor as dusted off his hat before putting it back on, bulldozer had just pulled thunder ball to his feet and pile driver seemed to be ready to go one on one with Viktor, Viktor then cracked his neck before turning back to pile driver.

"Come and have a go if you think your hard enough" taunted Viktor with a grin as he did a 'bring it' motion with his hand

'Yeah come on arseholes' Viktor thought as he prepared for their charge, this was exhilarating for Viktor for he hadn't had this much fun in ages and it was going to get better, his blood was pumping through his veins and the adrenaline rush was unbelievable, if this was a taste at what it was like to be an avenger then it was set in stone that he was going to join as soon as he could after kicking these guy's arses.

Pile driver and bulldozer then charged as fast as they could towards Viktor, Viktor's eyes then began burning red as it seemed as if they were on fire, his fists they began to glow red with energy.

Suddenly both pile driver and bulldozer were shot by two beams of energy that weren't Viktor's, one blue one yellow.

"What?" Viktor whispered under his breath

Two figures then flew down from the air one was a beautiful woman wearing a red and yellow outfit while the other was a man in a scarlet and silver suit of armour

"Nice shot iron man" said Jessica complementing her boyfriend

"You're not so bad yourself spider-woman" tony said with a synthetic voice, tony then looked behind him to see an astounded man in a black duster coat and cowboy hat with a black bandana covering his mouth which hung wide open.

Tony then held his hand out in a friendly gesture to the man hoping to make a good first impression

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm…" tony started only to get interrupted

"What the hell are you doing?" Viktor said with a hint of venom in his voice

"Excuse me… but we just" tony started again only to get interrupted once more

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Viktor shouted as he got right up to iron man's face plate, his red eyes burning into Tony's.

"Hey we were just trying to help" Jessica said as she grabbed Viktor's right arm, Viktor then turned around to look at jess with his burning red eyes before replying

"I didn't need your help, I had everything under control" Viktor said through gritted teeth

"Hey if you wanted to fight them alone then be my guest, but don't talk to her like that" tony said as he gripped Viktor's left arm, Viktor found himself with two avengers gripping his arms, he let out a sigh and tried calming down a little.

"Here's a deal for you stark, you and spider-woman go wait on that roof top and I finish beating seven shades of shit out of the cast of fraggle rock over there, then we can talk, isn't that what you wanted on the news?" tony was appalled at this man's attitude right now, but he would be dammed if he would give up this easy simply because of a bad first impression.

"yeah alright we have a deal" tony agreed to this, it would give him a chance to properly gauge this man's skills and see if he was on par with the other avengers.

"Good now can you two please let go of my arms?" Viktor said, making the avengers realize they both still had hold of his arms, both Jessica and tony let go and went to fly to the roof top until Viktor turned to them and said with a loud and steady voice

"Now let me show you what I'm capable of" Viktor said as he faced the wrecking crew who were all on their feet once again.

This time it was Viktor who charged head first, wrecker raised his crowbar ready to hit him until Viktor slid underneath wreckers legs and leapt onto pile driver landing a bone crunching right hook, wrecker turned and went to strike Viktor who was still on pile driver landing punch after punch, Viktor then leapt into the air making wrecker strike pile driver across the jaw, Viktor then plummeted down landing a spin kick on wreckers face then following up with a dual handed energy blast to the chest sending wrecker spiralling into a car.

"Wow he's good" Jessica said after seeing that little demonstration

"Yeah I've never seen someone take out wrecker and pile driver that fast, well except hulk" tony said surprised at how skilled this man was taking out two members of the wrecking crew this fast.

Viktor was standing with thunder ball at his left and bulldozer to his right both ready to attack

"You know what your problem is lads?" Viktor asked as thunder ball threw his ball and chain at victor and bulldozer charged

"Your too predictable" Viktor said as he flew upwards making bulldozer collide with thunder ball's weapon sending him flying into a wall, Viktor then tackled thunder ball to the ground and pinned his arms underneath his knees and began landing punch after punch to thunder ball's face.

"Hey isn't he supposed to have a crow with him or something?" tony asked

"Caw" callus squawked loudly into Tony's ear

Tony turned his head to see an abnormally large crow perched on his shoulder staring him dead in the eye

"Does that answer your question tony?" Jessica said with a little chuckle

Viktor then got back up only to get two massive arms wrap around his waist and begin squeezing

"I'm gonna crush you like a bug!" shouted pile driver as he had a hold on Viktor and began squeezing as hard as he could

The pain ran through Viktor like a knife through butter, this guy was strong and really strong, it felt like he was about to burst at any minute.

Callus then raise his wings and began to glow red, both tony and jess noticed this and responded accordingly

"What the hell?" both tony and jess said almost simultaneously as the crow began glowing brighter they also noticed Viktor's eyes glow brighter until they were almost burning

"No one's gonna save you this time asshole" pile driver said as he squeezed harder

Viktor then got his arms out of pile drivers grip and began unloading a series of machine gun punches to pile driver's face before striking him with a devastating right hook forcing him to let go, Viktor then grabbed pile drivers face and struck it with a knee before ramming his elbow into the back of his head causing pile driver to fall to the ground unconscious along with the rest of the wrecking crew

"And for the record I would have kicked your arse the first time if stark hadn't stopped me" Viktor said to the unconscious members of the wrecking crew.

Viktor then cracked his neck and undid his stiffened joints before flying up to where tony and Jessica where.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" he then looked to Jessica and tony with an apologetic look on his face

"I'm sorry about how I acted, I was caught in a bit of an adrenaline rush for a second back there, plus there was the fact that that my first super-villain fight and let me tell you I had to enjoy it by myself" Viktor said as callus flew from Tony's shoulder to his masters shoulder where he perched himself comfortably.

"No that's fine we work with the hulk, if we couldn't handle a temper tantrum once in a while we wouldn't be much of a team" said Jessica reassuring Viktor

"Besides the first fight against another super-human is something you tend to get caught up in" said tony fully knowing what the adrenaline rush felt like

"Now as I was saying I'm…" tony started

"Your tony stark, iron man, and your spider-woman, I know who you two are, the only way someone wouldn't would be if they were living in a cave for the past 20 years" Victor said offering them is hand in a friendly gesture while smiling behind his bandana

"I was actually on my way to meet you in fact" Viktor added

"Really why's that?" tony asked holding his hand out to shake Viktor's

"I thought long and hard about it and I want to take you up on your offer" Victor said shaking Tony's hand.

"My...my offer?" tony began

"Yeah, I want to be an avenger" Viktor said smiling proudly at the armoured man, Viktor then offered his hand to Jessica

"Wow, I never thought you would take it up that quickly" Jessica said shaking Viktor's hand

"Well I have to say I'm impressed with the way you fight; a lot of avengers wouldn't be able to take down the wrecking crew like you did, you defiantly have the skill to be an avenger but to be an avenger you have to have other qualities besides skill" tony explained

"Like what?" Viktor asked hoping to get a straight answer

Tony was about to speak until Jarvis spoke up inside his suit alerting everyone

"Sir the avengers' mansion is under attack"

"What…by who?"

"Several energy signatures confirmed, only identifiable culprits are crimson dynamo, the abomination, radioactive man and shocker, only avengers present at the mansion are spider-man, Ms Marvel and the hulk sir"

"The masters of evil again dammit, spider-woman we got to go now"

"Agreed" said Jessica as she and tony turned to go help the others at the mansion

"Wait" Viktor called at the last second

"You can't stop us we got to go and help the others" jess said a little annoyed

"Who said anything about stopping you?" said Viktor as he walked up to them "I'm coming with you, you're gonna need some help taking them down"

"Then what do want us to call you? We have to call you something" tony said

Viktor then looked back at all the fiery scraps of metal scattered around where he had just fought the wrecking crew when the smell of the flames and smoke reached his nose a name struck his mind

He turned back to tony and jess and his eyes began glowing red

"…call me…Brimstone" Viktor said with a smile on his face as he, tony and Jessica flew off toward the mansion.

* * *

There we go, how was the fight? Did you guys enjoy the action sequence or did you think it could have been longer or shorter, what do you think is happening at the mansion? Do you think peter and carol are alright? Why are the masters attacking?

Please leave what you think in the comments and please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5: some assembly required

I do not own the avengers or any of marvel's heroes and villains; I do however own OC's

* * *

Chapter 5: some assembly required

Both carol and peter had spent near the whole night attempting to get the Quinjet back to the mansion after Hulk had sent it off by mistaking its remote for the television remote, even though it was a pain in the neck for both peter and carol to catch up with it and manoeuvre it back it did give them a chance to be alone for a while even if it was spent trying to stop a 15 million dollar jet from crashing into the city below.

"Well that was fun" joked peter as both he and carol stepped out of the jet

"yeah we could have spent the night relaxing for once, but no matter what something happens to stomp that idea right out" carol said as she tightened one of her gloves

"We still up for later?" asked peter hoping carol hadn't forgot

"Certainly" carol replied with a bright smile that made the sun look dull by comparison

'_Good god could she be any more attractive?' _peter thought blushing behind his mask

Peter and carol then made their way through the mansion halls, their shift was almost over, it would give them enough time to go home get changed and go on their date.

"So who's on duty next?" peter asked knowing that carol was a lot more informed than he was when it came to the teams duties

"I'm pretty sure its Logan and Clint's turn next" carol said naming the wolverine and the greatest archer on the planet.

"Wow I can't imagine those two putting up with hulk, Clint maybe but Logan?" peter joked imagining the clawed mutant trying to put up with hulk's stupidity for an entire day

"Yeah poor Logan, I would like to see him get a Quinjet back" carol said agreeing with peters assumption

Peter and carol continued to walk side by side through the mansion until peter stopped dead in his track, carol continued for a few steps before looking back

"Peter is something wrong?" carol asked before peter sharply looked up before running to carol

"CAROL MOVE!" peter shouted as he tackled her out of the way before the wall to her side blew up, the smoke began to clear as the figure responsible was revealed

"_**GREETINGS COMRADES" **_said a voice with a deep synthetic Russian accent, the figure was massive and wearing a colossal red steel suit of armour with jets of steam coming from the metal visor.

"Crimson dynamo" carol said realising who it was as the steel plated giant marched toward the two heroes; carol and peter got to their feet and stood in a fighting pose.

"Why the hell are you attacking us Anton?" carol demanded with her fists beginning to glow, crimson dynamo then began chuckling and slowly walked towards carol and peter, peter then whispered into carols ear

"you hit him high, I hit him low" carol nodded to this and prepared to make a dash toward crimson, peter and carol then dashed toward the towering giant, carol then punched crimson full on in the face plate while peter swept the legs from under him sending crimson tumbling down to the floor with an almighty thud

"The bigger they are the harder they fall" peter said as they looked at the giant attempt to pick himself up

"_**ILL TEAR YOU APART FOR THAT YOU INSECTS!" **_shouted dynamo as he backhanded Spiderman down the hall, Ms Marvel then shot after peter and stopped him impacting against a wall

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

Both peter and carol looked back to see the giant get back on his feet

"Your kind of stupid to come fight us alone dynamo" peter said as he and carol prepared for his next attack

"Who says he's alone" said a voice to their right, peter and carol turned only to get a pair of energy blasts to the chests, the culprit was wearing a red and yellow suit with energy gauntlets on his wrists,

"Shocker?" peter said realizing him as an old foe, peter and carol then got back to back, carol facing dynamo, peter facing shocker, they prepared to fight until the wall to their left gave way to reveal a massive grotesque figure with green fins on the side of his face

"hello little spider" said the abomination as he sent carol and peter flying down the stairs, peter and carol turned to see a glowing green figure fly past them into the wall, apparently radioactive man was with them and got into a scrap with Hulk, Hulk then leapt onto the radioactive man and started littering him with punches causing the wall he was leaning on to give way.

Suddenly a rocket crashed into the ground below carol and peter separating them by a few feet, carol then suddenly got tackled by the abomination that proceeded to litter her with punches

"GET OFF HER!" peter shouted as he jumped on to the back of the abominations head and start delivering devastating punches to him in a rage, carol saw this and struggled to get to her feet only to get a giant red mechanical boot pin her on the floor

"_**YOU ARENT GOING ANYWHERE, MY PRETTY" **_dynamo said as he aimed his wrist mounted rocket launcher at her face only to have someone grab his arm and pull it away

"Not yet dynamo, we need live bait to lure the rest" said a man with a German accent

"Zemo" carol said with venom in her voice, recognising the man as the leader of the masters of evil.

"Don't worry Ms Marvel we won't kill you…well not yet anyway" said Zemo before he stuck a syringe in her neck, injecting her with some strange liquid, carol felt a sharp pain in her neck before falling unconscious.

Zemo then hoisted her onto his shoulder before turning to Dynamo, "capture the beast" Zemo said as Dynamo pointed his fist toward the Hulk and shot an electrified net out of his wrist entangling the green behemoth, this gave shocker, dynamo and radioactive man enough time to blast him with everything they had, hulk toppled over unconscious leaving only peter.

Peter had managed to web the abominations hands and feet together and was too occupied beating on him to notice the 4 super villains approaching

"hold her dynamo" said Zemo passing carol to the hulking machine man, peter's spider sense then flared and he turned to see Zemo unsheathing his sword but what really got his attention was dynamo holding an unconscious carol in his hands

"Well Spiderman let's see if you're as good as I've heard" said Zemo taking a fencing stance, peter then clouded by rage ran at Zemo, Zemo dodged peters first punch along with his next kick.

"Your anger makes your attacks unfocused and sloppy Spiderman" said Zemo masterfully dodging peters attacks before grabbing peter by the neck

"What confuses me is why you're so angry" Zemo said as he noticed peters gaze go to carol

"Aah the Fraulien" Zemo said as peter swung for him, Zemo then let go of peter and flourished his sword

"In that case, Dynamo crush her skull" Zemo ordered as dynamo wrapped a large mechanical hand around carols head

"NO WAIT" peter shouted

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Zemo said signalling Dynamo to stop

"I…I give up" said peter in defeat dropping to his knees

"Just don't hurt her" peter said, Zemo smiled behind his mask

"You heroes are all alike; you always risk your lives for those weaker than you" Zemo said as he kicked peter in the face knocking him out.

"It's that what makes you weak" Zemo said sheathing his sword, Zemo then turned to the webbed up abomination and began untying him

"take these 'heroes' below and set them up…we will be having guests soon" Zemo said as the abomination stood up and hoisted Spiderman on his shoulder and began dragging the hulk away as dynamo carried Ms marvel.

* * *

The three heroes sat on a rooftop overlooking what was the avengers' mansion; two massive holes seemed to have been blown in the side by concentrated energy bursts and one hole seemed to have been ripped out, there was also the fact that the front doors had been melted open most likely by radioactive man.

"Sir I regret to inform that Ms Marvel, Hulk and Spiderman's vital signs identify them as unconscious" Jarvis informed tony

"Dammit we're too late" tony said retracting his face plate

"at least they are still alive" Jessica said, she was right if the masters of evil wanted them dead they wouldn't be reading unconscious, it was obvious that the masters needed something

"Your right this can't just be a random attack, if it was they would be dead already" tony said as he tried to think of a plan to rescue the others and repel the masters, this wasn't going to be easy Zemo would have planned everything out to the last detail, this was the man who gave the captain a run for his money during WWII after all.

"How long would it take to get hold of the other avengers?" said Viktor as he crouched on the rooftop gazing down at the mansion, Viktor had just recently taken the name of Brimstone and now felt responsible for the other avengers, it seemed like they needed help so he was going to do everything in his power to help them.

"It would take at least an hour to get backup, though Logan and Clint should be here in at least half that time" said tony as he and Jessica looked at Viktor

"That would take too long, the masters will have either killed them or gotten away with what they needed by then" Viktor said analysing the situation

"It's gonna take more than just the three of us to take out the masters and free the others" Jessica pointed out the obvious to Viktor

"Not if we play our cards straight and come up with a plan" Viktor retorted getting a caw of agreement from callus

"listen Brimstone, you may have done good against the wrecking crew back there, but Zemo is a different story, he'll have everything planned out to the last detail to stop or worse capture us as well" Tony said hoping to get some sense through to Brimstone

"Well there is one thing he hasn't planned out" Viktor said standing up and looking at the two avengers by his side

"Really and what's that?" tony said

"Me" Viktor said with a sudden red flash in his eyes, tony and jess then looked at each other before sighing and deciding to listen to Viktor

"Callus, go take up a position where you can keep a good eye on the situation" Viktor said to his crow, callus then responded by nodding and flying off toward the mansion

"Now here's the plan" Viktor said turning to jess and tony.

* * *

Carol felt her eyes fluttering open as she regained consciousness; she tried moving her limbs to no avail, she seemed to be connected to some sort of energy harness (basically the one she was trapped in MUA2) she was able to move her head and to her right she saw Spiderman trapped in the same device while on her left she saw Hulk trapped in what seemed to be a reinforced version of the one she was in

'_Dam it they got hulk and peter' _thought as she scanned the room for any signs of where they were, turns out they were deep in the heart of the mansion a few miles underground in the assembly room, carol then heard the doors to the room open to reveal two figures one was a woman with flowing blonde hair wearing a tight green outfit with a skirt and crown, the other figure was a large armoured man wielding a two handed axe, the woman noticed carol was awake and a smile appeared across her face.

"It's good to see you are finally awake my dear" said the woman as she walked closer to carol

"Enchantress" carol then turned her attention to the man "didn't know you were still following this bitch scourge" carol said with a grin

*SMACK!*

"Watch that mouth of yours dear, I won't tolerate a mortal like you insulting me in this fashion" the enchantress said as she had just slapped carol across the face

'_oh I'm gonna enjoy beating your ass you bitch' _carol restrained herself as she wasn't in the correct position to be standing up to them, once she was free she was gonna wipe the smirk off that bitches face if it was the last thing she would do

Peter then began to stir as a groan escaped his lips; he then seemed to look around the room a bit before realizing his situation alongside carol and Hulk.

"Ahh the other mortal seems to have awoken" enchantress said as she walked over to peter and cupped his cheek in her hand

"An insect is such a fitting title for you mortals, you are so frail and easy to crush" she said as she began stroking peters cheek

"Listen lady I appreciate the attention but you're not my type, I don't go for women who hang around with 7 foot axe wielding mutes" peter said making carol chuckle, though enchantress retracted her hand as if she had just touched something revolting.

"Well get used to this moment of peace while you can, because once the rest of your friends come back you will share the same fate they will" enchantress said as she exited the room with the executioner trailing behind her.

"I swear I'm gonna kill that bitch" carol said with anger in her voice

"Hey calm down, someone's bound to come and help us get out of this mess, and when they do you can pummel her into the dirt as much as you like" peter said hoping to calm carol down at least a bit.

"How can you be so sure?" carol said turning to look at peter

"Believe it or not this is probably like the 20th time I've been in this situation" peter said without missing a beat

"You have got to tell me this over dinner" carol said with a smirk

Hulk then began to stir and groan as he regained consciousness.

"Uugh what happened?" hulk said not fully aware yet of the situation

"Should I tell him or do you want to?" peter asked carol, carol only sighed as she began explaining to Hulk.

* * *

Shocker was walking through the halls of the avengers' mansion wondering if there was anything he could steal and flog off to the black market, he thought 'might as well get something out of this trip'.

"You know when you're a guest in someone else's house you really shouldn't snoop around without permission" said a synthetic voice from behind shocker, shocker quickly turned to get a scarlet steel fist in the face, shocker fell to the ground unconscious

"One down, six to go" tony said as he picked up shocker and carried him off

Radioactive man and abomination were standing guard at the entrance to the underground section of the mansion.

"So what do you think about Zemo's plan?" abomination asked

Radioactive man stayed silent and simply stood still with his arms crossed

"Yeah well I don't think it's gonna last long, hasn't been the first time he's been wrong" abomination said trying to start a conversation, radioactive man simply stood still and didn't say a word

"You don't talk much do you?" abomination asked only to receive a look from radioactive man through his radiation helm, abomination groaned out before he was interrupted

"Hey guys! Is this yours?" Tony shouted as he threw the unconscious shocker at radioactive man, temporarily knocking him to the ground giving tony enough time to shoot a few repulsar blasts at abomination knocking him down.

"God I hope brimstone was right about this" tony said as his suit detected a large power source approaching from the entrance, out of the entrance came crimson dynamo, who seemed to perk up as he saw Iron Man

"_**STARK, I HAD HOPED YOU WOULD BE THE FIRST TO COME, THAT WAY I CAN ENJOY TEARING YOU APART!" **_the steel Russian said bashing his colossal fists together making sparks fly.

"I see your still wearing that oversized tin can Anton, didn't know they still made those" tony taunted his old foe as it seemed to anger him

"_**ILL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS STARK, PREFEREBLY AFTER I HAVE TORN YOUR LEGS OFF" **_said the colossal Russian as he marched towards tony, dynamo's left shoulder plate shifted to reveal three large Gatling guns which began to rotate

"Well that's new" said tony as he flew from the rapid gun fire as it shredded through the walls of the mansion

"_**YOU CAN RUN BUT CAN'T HIDE STARK! NOT FROM ME!" **_dynamo shouted as he ran after tony, making foot marks in the floor of the mansion as the gun fire ceased.

The abomination slowly got up from the repulsar blasts he suffered from iron man and turned his attention to radioactive man trying to wake up the unconscious shocker,

"It's a waste of time trying to wake him up, he out cold" abomination said until a yellow blast of energy hit him in the face, abomination growled and turned his attention to the person responsible

"You know you boys should know it's rude to ignore a lady" Jessica said with a glowing yellow fist

"Why you little bitch" abomination said as he and radioactive man got up

"Catch me if you can ugly" Jessica taunted as abomination and radioactive man chased her up the stairs

* * *

"Have you found it yet?" Zemo asked angrily as the man below him fumbled with a mass of circuits while lying upside down.

"well excuse me for taking too long to get into one of the most heavily encrypted data stores in the world Zemo, you want the data I'm getting it, you just give me the correct amount of time and you will get what you're looking for" said the old man wearing glasses

"Just get me the info tinkerer, or else you will join the avengers when the time comes" Zemo said as he accepted the tinkerers excuse for now

*KRAKOOM*

"What the hell was that?" Zemo said surprised at the noise above, Zemo, enchantress and the executioner were deep in the vaults of the avengers mansion, this was where the avengers kept all the information on super-villains and other known super-humans along with where they kept confiscated items from defeated foes, this meant objects like Kang the conquerors time suit and the green goblin's hover-glider, though right now Zemo had other problems.

"Executioner you keep an eye on the tinkerer and make sure he completes his end of the deal, enchantress you come with me" Zemo ordered, the enchantress nodded to the executioner and followed Zemo to the stair leading to the upper mansion

Zemo came to the upstairs portion of the mansion to be greeted by almost getting a repulsar blast to the face if he hadn't dodged in time, Zemo saw iron man flying circles around Dynamo who was just too slow to hit him, he also got an idea of the situation when radioactive man was blasted by spider-woman over the railing upstairs, Zemo turned to enchantress with an angry look behind his mask

"Well? What are you waiting for? KILL THEM!" Zemo shouted at enchantress whom left his side to help dynamo fight iron man, Zemo then felt something tap his waist but when he spun round he found nothing few black feathers, he shook his head

'_Huh it's nothing' _he then drew his sword and leapt into action

Tony was using the same strategy he usually used when fighting dynamo, Anton always had a thing for massive unwieldy suits, this made Tony's speed an advantage when it came to fighting him. Tony then noticed the enchantress began blasting at him

'Dammit as if Anton wasn't enough' tony cursed in his head as one of the enchantresses bolts of magic hit him sending him flying to the floor, Dynamo then picked up tony by the leg and threw him at one of the mansion's columns making a huge dent in it.

'_Oh boy, this'll be harder than I thought'_

Jessica was trying her best against the abomination with good success, she had already put radioactive man out of commission due to the duo's bad team work, many of the abominations attacks were easily deflected back onto radioactive man, and Jessica was managing quite fine against the green scaled brute due to his anger making him sloppy while she was 5 times as agile and 3 times as fast as he was.

"STAY STILL YOU LITTLE BITCH!" the abomination bellowed as he swung his arms madly trying to hit her, Jessica simply smirked until she was struck with a sharp kick to the side sending her falling to the ground a few feet away

"You should know that is no way to speak to a lady Blonsky" said Zemo as he flourished his sword and began walking toward her.

Jessica struck first barely missing Zemo's face as he roughly kneed her in the stomach; Jessica winced in pain but quickly recovered by grabbing Zemo's head in a cartwheel and throwing him into a wall, Jessica turned her attention back to abomination yet had little time to avoid his next strike, the abomination punched Spiderwoman over the railings of the upper floor where she landed with a thud.

Iron man had just been thrown like a rag doll around the mansion by dynamo who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself while the enchantress was simply standing back making sure not to get in the steel monsters way as he used the iron avenger like a metallic maraca.

"_**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FUN THIS IS! I CAN DO THIS FOR DAYS!" **_yelled the armour clad Russian as he threw iron man against a wall, iron man tried to get to his feet but stumbled down to one knee when Spiderwoman tried helping him up, the masters including radioactive man who had just gotten up gathered in front of tony and Jessica when Zemo spoke up.

"I thought you were smarter than this iron man, a full on frontal assault with only the two of you, you seem to have a death wish" Zemo cocked his head and crouched in front of iron man who seemed to be dizzy from being tossed around by dynamo.

"Your ego must have gotten the better of you; you must have known that the two of you alone couldn't beat us all" Zemo said with an amount of glee behind his voice.

"Who ever said we were trying to beat you?" tony said as Jessica helped him to his feet

"What? Then what was this attack all about" Zemo asked cocking his head to the side

"A diversion" tony said without missing a beat

"A diversion for what?" Zemo demanded

"A diversion for me" said a new voice from behind the masters

Zemo turned around and his eyes widened at what he saw, Brimstone was standing behind the masters and behind him stood Spiderman, Ms Marvel and the Hulk all with looks of anger on their faces.

"But…how?" Zemo stuttered, confounded as to how they were free, he had the only remote that could possibly free their restraints, he reached for the remote on his belt and to his dread it wasn't there! How could it not be there?

"Looking for this?" Viktor said holding up the remote in his hand before crushing it into dust.

"How did you get the remote avenger?" Zemo demanded

"let's just say I have friend who is very good at picking pockets" Viktor said, Viktor knew Callus was good at robbing people senseless without them knowing, it was kind of a ying-yang thing between him and his bird where Viktor loved helping people, Callus loved stealing stuff preferably the shiny things, he was still a crow after all.

"You must be Baron Zemo then?" Brimstone asked pointing at Zemo in particular

Zemo stood up and replied "I am, and just who the hell are you?"

"The names Brimstone and im the man who's going to kick your Nazi arse so hard that your breath is gonna smell like shoe polish" Viktor said cracking his knuckles

"Enough talking, TIME TO SMASH YOU!" yelled Hulk as he charged and tackled abomination breaking on of the mansions pillars; this was enough of a cue for the other avengers to engage the masters, iron man flew straight into dynamo and delivered punch after punch, Spiderman leapt at radioactive man kicking him into another room and going straight after him, enchantress tried slipping away only to get blasted by Ms Marvel and Spiderwoman's energy blasts.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Jessica said placing her hands on her hips

"Don't forget I got a score to settle with you bitch" carol said cracking her knuckles, she still had to pay the enchantress back for earlier.

This left Zemo locking eyes with Viktor and flourished his sword

"I will enjoy mounting your head on my wall avenger" Zemo said as he took a fencing stance

"you're gonna have to work for it fritz" Viktor said as he engaged Zemo, Zemo tried to run Viktor through only Viktor dodged the blow and tried to land a punch to Zemo only to have him leap backward to dodge it, for the next few minutes Zemo and Viktor each tried landing a blow on the other only to have the other dodge or block it, Zemo then tried to slice Viktor in half down the middle only to have Viktor block the blade with his gauntlets, Zemo then leaned closer to Viktor

"You must realize that this is hopeless, you can't hope to defeat me" Zemo said with Venom in his tone

"That kind of thinking is what lost you the war Baron" Viktor said with strain in his voice, Viktor then kicked Zemo back a few feet, Zemo may have been enhanced to levels comparable with captain America but that kick was strong enough to break a few of his ribs, Zemo knew he couldn't win this one on one so he would have to take advantage of that one thing heroes always had a weakness for…friends.

Zemo turned his attention to Ms Marvel and Spiderwoman who were more than holding their own against enchantress, Zemo then too his sword and looked to brimstone and smiled

"Catch" Zemo said before throwing his sword, the blade was intent on hitting Jessica in the back, both tony and Viktor saw this

'Shit it's gonna hit Spiderwoman' Viktor thought as he sped toward the blade

"JESS!" tony shouted unable able to leave Dynamo as he was unloading machine gun fire in his directing

Jessica turned to see Zemo's sword hurling towards her, she didn't have enough time to dodge the blade.

The air was then filed with the sound of steel piercing flesh along with the sound of blood hitting the floor, the avengers all went wide eyed especially Jessica, Viktor had gotten in the way of Zemo's blade which was now imbedded in his abdomen and bleeding immensely.

"Brimstone…why?" Jessica said shocked with what she saw

"Don't worry…this is nothing" Viktor said before grabbing the hilt of Zemo's sword and breaking it off, Viktor winced as this hurt like hell though this doesn't stop him from attacking Zemo again this time with a burning glow in his eyes as he threw blow after blow at Zemo who did his best to dodge them.

'Where the hell did this sudden burst of energy come from?' Zemo thought as he narrowly dodged a right hook from Viktor, Zemo knew this wasn't going to end well as Viktor managed to backhand Zemo into a pillar, this put Zemo on his back struggling to get up as Viktor grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up high.

"It's over Zemo" Viktor said with a gasp, blood seeping from his wound.

"It's not over as long as I'm still breathing" Zemo managed to get out, Zemo then landed a right kick to Viktor's face who stumbled after the blow. Zemo then reached out and grabbed the metal blade that was lodged in Viktor's abdomen and sharply yanked it out causing a jet of blood to shoot out.

"AAAAGH!" Viktor yelled as the pain shot through him like an arrow through the head. Zemo immediately took the blade shard and went to stab Viktor again, Viktor grabbed the blade with his free gauntlet while he used his other to put pressure on the wound, Viktor squeezed and broke the shard into pieces before grabbing Zemo by the scruff of the neck and hurling him towards a wall, chunks of the wall crumbled onto Zemo who slowly got up gripping his shoulder, the impact must have dislocated his shoulder.

Zemo got up and looked around; the masters were losing this battle and badly, Dynamo had weapons and chunks of his armour torn off, abomination was being beaten bloody by Hulk, radioactive man had his hands webbed together and was getting hurled around by the webs, enchantress was being beaten badly by Ms Marvel and Spiderwoman with pieces of her dress torn off.

Zemo would have continued fighting if not for the buzzing in his ear; he put two fingers to his ear

"What is it tinkerer!?" Zemo ordered

"_I have managed to get the data you requested Zemo, there is no need to keep this charade going for much longer" _the tinkerer replied over the radio

"Good then get ready to depart" Zemo turned off his radio and turned to the other masters

"ENCHANTRESS! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Zemo shouted to the asgardian as she began casting a spell, Zemo then looked the bleeding Brimstone and glared daggers at him

"You…I promise you this hero, soon I will have your head and you will rue the day you crossed me" Zemo said with pure hatred in his voice at the man who made him look like a fool in front of the other masters.

"I'll be waiting Fritz" Viktor said gripping his bleeding wound.

Suddenly in a flash of green all the masters disappeared from where they were leaving the avengers wondering what the attack was all about,

"Someone mind explaining to me what the hell just happened" peter said dusting himself off

"We won… that's what happened" Viktor said weakly, he gripped his wound which was bleeding at a fast rate, Viktor then fell to one knee gripping his wound as his eyes went heavy as his breathing went laboured.

"Brimstone are you okay?" Jessica rushed to his side as did tony as they grabbed his shoulders, Viktor simply looked up as his vision began to blur and he began to sway a little.

"I'm fine, just…wake me up…in a…few minutes" Viktor managed to get out before he collapsed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Viktor's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness, he looked around to see he was no longer in the mansion but In a room that wasn't his, the room looked well looked after and didn't look like that of a hospital, he went to sit up only to have a sharp agonizing pain go straight through his abdominal muscles, Viktor reached down to his stomach to find his breast plate had been removed and was replaced with white bandages, he also found that his arms had been bandaged and the only thing of his he was wearing was his bandana and his necklace.

"Easy there son" Viktor felt someone put their hand on his shoulder; he turned to see a man in a blue uniform with a star on the chest area.

"Captain America?" Viktor asked wondering why the captain was sitting at his bedside

"you did good son, you took on the wrecking crew by yourself, came up with a plan to save the others and manage to survive a one on one fight with Zemo" the captain said with a warm smile on his face, hearing this from one of the most inspiring heroes in the world truly warmed Viktor's heart.

"Where am I? I can tell this isn't the avenger's mansion" Viktor asked as the groggy feeling left his head.

"You're in my home, stark tower, this is one of the guest rooms, it's the least I could do for what you did" said tony stark as he entered the room, Viktor got a good look at tony; by his standards he was quite short.

'_Suit must give him a bit of a boost'_

Viktor could see why a lot of he got a lot of attention from the ladies he was handsome, well groomed and knew how to speak in way that would get you on his side.

"Where is callus?" Viktor said concerned for the wellbeing of his crow, he hadn't seen callus since the fight at the mansion.

"Your crow? He's fine, he's a very smart bird" tony said reassuring Viktor, then as if on cue a cawing sound came from the door and out stepped a petite woman in a yellow and black suit with red hair, callus was perched on her shoulder and rubbing his head against her cheek making her giggle.

"Hey you little bugger, gone and replaced me have you?" Viktor joked as callus cawed at his master and snuggled up closer to the woman; the woman walked up to Viktor and held her hand out in a friendly fashion.

"Hi Janet van dyne, it's a pleasure to meet you" Viktor shook her hand

"I think your crow likes me" Janet said as callus snuggled up to her.

"He has always had a thing for pretty women" said Viktor, this caused Janet to giggle a bit, callus then hoped off her shoulder and onto Viktor.

"How long was I out?" Viktor finally asked

"About a day" the captain said

"Wow, never been unconscious for an entire day, I must have been off worse than I thought" Viktor said surprised with how long he was unconscious.

"If it wasn't for your powers you be dead, you lost at least 4 litres of blood, you fractured 3 ribs and your left lung was pierced." Tony said

"My powers?" Viktor asked, he never knew he had any self-healing powers to speak of, sure he was durable but he never got that injured in the first place.

"Yeah you heal fast, not as fast as wolverine but still, pretty fast" the captain said folding his arms.

"So what happens now?" Viktor asked confused at what would happen next.

"Well it'll take a few days for you to completely heal, but I remember you saying you wanted to join the avengers" tony said offering a hand to Viktor.

"I also remember you saying it takes more than skill to be an avenger" Viktor shot back

"You proved that you had what it takes to be an avenger when you saved Jessica" tony said

"Jessica?" Viktor asked not knowing who this 'Jessica' was

"Spiderwoman" the captain said

Viktor remembered that the reason he got Zemo's blade in the gut was because he had to use his body to shield Spiderwoman.

"You proved that you are willing to risk your life protecting others Brimstone, that's what it really means to be an avenger" the captain said putting a hand on Viktor's shoulder.

Viktor simply paused and stayed silent for a while, he then put a hand up to his bandana and pulled it down revealing his face to the three, Viktor then firmly shook Tony's hand and said with pride

"Viktor Harrigan, at your service" Viktor smiled, he had finally began his new life as an avenger.

"Hey is he awake yet?" said peter as he peeked around the corner, but as he saw Brimstone unmasked his eyes widened

"Viktor?" peter said as he was gobsmacked

"Do I know you?" Viktor asked unsure of how Spiderman knew him

Spiderman then pulled off his mask revealing a gobsmacked peter parker

"Peter?" asked Viktor shocked just as much as peter was

"…am I missing something? You two know each other?" asked Janet breaking the dense silence that filled the room.

* * *

So there we go a nice bit of action and Viktor has been accepted into the ranks, what do you think Zemo and the masters are planning? Did you like the action?

Please leave a review and let me know what you think


	6. Chapter 6: You owe me a date

I do not own the avengers nor do I own any of marvels heroes and villains, though I do own OC's in the story.

Here we go with chapter 6, not much action in this one, just a bit of development here and there enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: you owe me a date

"So he's your neighbour?" tony asked

"Used to be, now he's my aunts neighbour, he's a good guy"

As it turns out peter and Viktor knew each other and where equally surprised when they found out each other's alter ego, needless to say the other avengers were equally surprised when they found this out as now one expected Brimstone to be anyone of significance to any of the team. The team were all gathered in the lounge section of stark tower while Viktor got some well needed rest.

Tony was in the bar section fixing himself a drink while Steve sat on the couch next to Janet who was still getting over the initial surprise, peter was sitting on the opposite couch with his mask off while the leader of the fantastic four and close friend of tony stark, Reed Richards had come by to help the avengers figure things out.

"Enough beating around the bush tony, do have any idea why Zemo would attack?" Steve said as he put his mask back and ran a hand through his short hair.

"No idea Steve, but my guess is that the wrecking crew where a diversion to get some of us away from the mansion to make their job a little easier" Tony said pouring a glass of scotch.

"So they were defiantly looking for something?" Janet confirmed

"They had to be, Zemo wouldn't risk everything just to land a sucker punch that wouldn't leave a lasting effect" reed said at a speedy rate

"That's true Zemo may be a madman, but he isn't stupid, he had to have some reason to attack" Steve gave his input

"I guess I could get Jarvis to run a scan on the data files and see what's missing, though that'll take some time" tony said as he sipped his glass of scotch

"How long exactly?" asked peter

"Until the mansions finished being repaired, so about a week at least" tony said scratching his head

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime" asked Janet

"Chill out, take walks in the park, beat up criminals, save lives, you know the usual boring stuff" said Pete with a smirk

"For once peter's right, we just have to stay cool and collected and try not to draw to much attention to the situation we're in" Steve said laying back on the sofa.

"Well now that's taken care of I guess you guys don't need me here then" reed said as he prepared for his departure.

"Actually reed I asked you here for two reasons, one was about the masters attacking the mansion and the second involves our new friend" tony replied.

"Well I'll let you two nerds talk it out, I on the other hand am needed elsewhere" Janet said as she got up from the couch

"Yeah same here, I guess I'll see you guys later" said peter as he got up as well and headed for the window putting on his mask.

Peter then leapt out the window and began spinning his webs from building to building across the city getting a good feel of the breeze as he swung from tall high story buildings.

Peter then came to perch himself on the edge of a building and take in the view.

'_Well that was eventful' _peter thought to himself as he looked into the distance, then without warning a figure quickly flew up in front of him, peter almost tripped off of the building as the figure startled him.

"Did I scare you spider?" Asked a female voice

Peter looked back up to the figure to see a beautiful woman in a black leather leotard with a lightning bolt along with black gloves and boots and a red sash tied across her waist, the woman's beautiful face was framed perfectly with a black mask covering the area around her eyes.

"Hi carol, and yeah you did" said peter as he regained his balance

"So what brings you here" peter asked genuinely confused why the blonde heroine would try to find him

"I believe you promised me a night out" carol said placing her hands on her hips

Peter suddenly remembered that he asked carol out the night before the attack on the mansion, of course peter never thought she would remember it after the initial attack, he thought it would be beneath her notice and that she would never in a million years remember a date with peter.

"I…umm…yeah I…I guess I did, never thought you would remember though" peter said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay then, pick me up at my place at 6 alright?" carol said as she flashed peter a warm smile, that smile could melt glaciers it was so gorgeous, peter blushed furiously but thank god his mask hid that.

"Ok then I'll pick you up at 6 then" peter said as he got up to swing back home, he leapt off the building then carol shouted at him

"And be sure to wear something nice!" carol shouted as she brushed a lock of hair out of her face, carol then flew in the opposite direction to get ready.

Carol blushed furiously as she lowered her emotional mask and allowed herself to let her feelings flow, she was truthfully afraid that peter may have forgot about their date, she wouldn't have blamed him as they did suffer a blow from the masters of evil. She only hoped that tonight would go a bit smoother.

* * *

*castle doom, doomsdadt, latveria

"THAT IGNORANT LITTLE HURENSOHN!" Zemo swore as he flipped a table on its side causing dishes and candlesticks to crash to the floor with a clutter.

"Calm yourself Zemo, we got the information nethertheless" said victor von doom from his throne, it was a well-known fact among the masters that Dr doom and baron Zemo never got along and often clashed among who would be the leader.

"That insolent little shit had the Gaul to make me look like a fool, ILL HAVE HIS HEAD WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Zemo bellowed furiously, that hero brimstone had made him look like a fool in front of the other masters, Zemo had his shoulder dislocated and several of his ribs were broke, no hero had ever done that sort of damage to him apart from captain America.

"I have to admit it was funny seeing him beat seven shades of shit out of ya" the abomination chuckled, this only served to anger Zemo even more as he grabbed the abomination by the throat and threw him to the other side of the room, Zemo then marched over to Blonsky and put his boot heel on his throat chocking him.

"I'm sorry, I fail to see the joke, care to explain this to me Blonsky" Zemo demanded as he pressed his heel harder

"…ghgh…im…sorry….it wasn't….funny" the abomination managed to get out between chokes; Zemo then let him go and turned to the other masters.

"Anyone else care to make a joke?" the dead silence afterwards showed that his leadership tactics proved to work in his favour, Zemo may not have been the most powerful of the masters but he was defiantly the most intimidating.

"Enough with the threats Zemo, now would you care to tell us your master plan?" dr doom asked with a superior tone, this didn't please Zemo in the slightest but it wasn't the first time that Doom tried to act as if he was the leader and not Zemo.

"I don't answer to you Doom, you had better know your place before ordering me around like one of your latverian street rats, and you will know what you need to know when you need to know it…is that understood?" Zemo said

"…understood" doom said begrudgingly, doom would have to buy his time for right now wasn't ideal for another leadership scrap with Zemo.

"Good…now all of you are dismissed" Zemo ordered the rest of the masters as they all individually left the throne room, doom got up off his throne and also left with two latverian guards following him. This left Zemo alone with his thoughts.

It was true what doom had said, Zemo did have a plan that could turn the tides between them and the heroes for good, though the one thing his mind was fixed on was that one hero, that Brimstone, Zemo was seething with hatred for that little basterd, he hadn't hated someone so much since captain America.

Zemo simply sat down on doom's throne pondering the ways of which he would make that scumbag suffer.

Viktor had just made his way to the top of Zemo's death list right next to Captain America and he didn't even know it yet.

* * *

Peter straightened his tie out looking in the mirror; he was wearing a pair of black trousers along with a white shirt and black tie. Peter couldn't help but worry about how tonight might end up, his life was never what people would call fortunate, this was especially true when it came to the women in his life.

First there was Gwen Stacy who peter truly loved, peter always thought he would be able to protect her if anything should happen…he was wrong. No words could describe the despair that filled peters heart when she died, peter wished that he could blame the green goblin for her death, but the truth was that he was the only one to blame, if peter hadn't been so close to her then she would still be alive. After weeks of depression and self-loathing peter finally managed to become a fraction of his former self, he still carried the scars of Gwen's death both literal and metaphorical but as a spider-man he still had a responsibility to do what was right and never stop defending those who couldn't defend themselves.

Then there was Mary Jane Watson who was always one of peter's closest friends since childhood, peter was undoubtedly attracted to her at a few points in his life, though ever since what happened with Gwen he always had his doubts he could have a steady relationship with a "normal" girl, that was confirmed when one of his dates with MJ was ruined another of the girls in his life.

Felicia Harding AKA the Black cat, Felicia certainly wasn't a normal girl by Pete's standards and could defiantly handle herself in a fight, but the downsides were too much to handle, Felicia got jealous extremely easily and seemed to love spider-man and not peter parker, there was also the fact that she was a known criminal and being with her would only serve to complicate his life even more.

"There we go, looking good parker" peter said putting on a black overcoat and taking a final look in the mirror.

'_I hope I'm not getting myself into another emotional mess' _peter thought as he stared into the mirror before leaving his apartment to go and meet his date.

* * *

Carol had just finished getting dressed; she was wearing a pair of black trousers with a white blouse finishing off with a black overcoat.

Carol didn't know what kind of night peter had in mind but she didn't care as long as she could spend some time with him. Carol had just as much luck with relationships as peter, her past boyfriends were hardly appreciative of her and she was sure to break off with them quick sharp before things got complicated.

Peter on the other hand was different than the other men in carols life, instead of being a stiff like mar-vell was he was fun loving and always cheerful, where wonder-man was full of himself peter always knew how to laugh at himself and cheer up everyone around him, it was true peter was indeed one of a kind.

*knock, knock, knock

Carol heard a knocking at the door and a smile appeared on her face as she put on her coat and went down the stairs.

Peter was standing right outside her door and waiting for her to answer.

'_God I hope I don't screw this up' _peter only wanted to show carol a good time tonight and hoped that he could do that at least.

The door opened to reveal carol with a warm smile plastered on her face, peter wasn't used to seeing her without her mask but it didn't make her any less beautiful in fact peter wondered if there was anything that could, carol noticed peter staring at her and decided to play around.

"Quit drooling peter, you're gonna ruin your shoes" carol said with a grin, this took peter out of his trance and he gave a chuckle.

"What can I say, you look lovely carol" peter said

"Well you certainly know how to complement a lady, so what's first on the agenda?" carol asked locking the door behind her.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the movies before dinner, is that ok with you?" peter asked as he and carol began walking side by side.

"Well I haven't been to the movies for a while, I guess it couldn't hurt, what have you got in mind?" carol asked.

"Well there's that one movie with the giant robots fighting monsters"

"Ah come on, we see that stuff all the time, wouldn't that be like us watching a drama?"

"What you don't like dramas?" peter asked with a grin

"Ok then, giant robots it is" carol said hooking arms with peter as they made their way down the road.

* * *

Tony and Jessica were sitting side by side on the couch in stark tower; they were watching a news report on the attack on the mansion, the thing that drew their attention the most was the fact the reporter was interviewing a known newspaper editor.

"_These masked menaces are the cause of this, it's their kind that bring all this mayhem and destruction on this fine city, if not for them this mess wouldn't have happened" _said the editor almost turning red with anger

The interviewer simply kept calm and endured the editors wild ranting's as tony quickly switched the channel.

"My god can you believe that guy, we save the world from an alien invasion people forget in a month, but when this happens everyone makes a big deal of it" Jessica said with annoyance in her voice. Tony simply put an arm around her and held her close

"What do you expect with Jameson? The guy has always treated us all the same no matter what, besides he still owes me 20 grand so he's bound to still be a little bitter" tony said with a grin.

"I still can't believe peter puts up with him all the time, if it were me he would be in hospital by now" Jessica said

"Yeah well that's what makes peter so unique, he has probably had more media scrutiny in his life as Spiderman then the rest of us combined yet he always does what's right regardless of what anyone says" tony said leaving Jessica simply staring at him wide eyed

"That was kind of wise for you tony" Jessica said without hesitation

"Hey I can be wise when I want to"

"How about when reed was explaining his scientific theories earlier today, you looked like you were gonna start dribbling on your shirt" Jessica said with a chuckle

"Oh come on no one can understand what reed talks about half the time" tony joked; Jessica chuckled and got up from the couch.

"Hey where you going?"

"To check on our guest, you know see if he's doing well, plus I haven't met him yet" Jessica said as she walked toward the guest room. Jessica turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door open just as slowly as not to wake their guest, but as she opened the door she saw that the bed's covers were opened up and its occupant was nowhere to be seen, Jessica instantly went into panic mode and shouted.

"TONY! HES GONE!" tony came running to Jessica's side as they both began scanning the room for clues about where he had gone, tony then stopped right next to an opened window inside the room, Jessica came to his side And stared out.

"I think he's gone jess" tony said

"Oh my god….who's gone?" asked a third voice from behind the couple

Tony and jess then turned around to see Viktor wearing one of Tony's bath robes, the bandages on his forearms and hands were still there as were the bandages on his chest and feet, what was most noticeable was the fact that in his left hand he was holding box of coke bottles while in his right hand he was holding a plate balancing what seemed to be a grilled cheese sandwich, a bag of potato chips, a bag of nachos and a jar of peanuts.

"What are you doing out of bed?" jess asked with her arms crossed

"And why do you have half the contents of my kitchen?" tony asked with his eyes fixated on Viktor's right hand.

"Well one I got bored and two I was hungry…and who are you?" Viktor said gesturing to Jessica, Jessica was momentarily confused until she realized that Viktor hadn't seen her without her mask on before.

"It's me…Spider-woman" Jessica said gesturing to her face, she could she Viktor's expression change as he pieced it together.

"HOLY SHIT IT IS YOU! Whoops…pardon my French" Viktor said with embarrassment as he couldn't tell Spiderwoman from her voice '_her mask really does the job of concealing her identity'._

"It's fine I'm used to that reaction, Jessica drew by the way" Jessica said extending her hand before realizing Viktor couldn't as his hands were full.

"Pleasure to meet you, by the way has callus come back?" Viktor asked as he easily looked over the two to the window

"Who?" Jessica asked

"My crow, he went to go and stretch his wings for a bit while I got snacks" Viktor said

"Um no I don't think he has, the tower is pretty big for a crow to fly around" tony said as he dreaded the idea of the bird crapping on his beautiful tower

"Callus isn't an ordinary crow in case you haven't noticed" Viktor said as he set down his stuff on a nearby table. Viktor simply stared at tony and Jessica and a wide grin appeared on his face

"Never knew that iron man and Spiderwoman were an item" tony and Jessica instantly went bright red and began to spew out a flurry of excuses until Viktor began chuckling

"Oh come on its so obvious even to me you two are a couple, I mean why else where you lying affectionately in each other's arms a few minutes ago" Viktor said with a grin

"Is it that obvious?" Jessica asked in defeat

"It wasn't when I saw you two when I was fighting the wrecking crew, you were fairly professional then" Viktor shrugged

"Hey I'm not gonna judge, it's not my place" Viktor said as began to get back under the covers, his wounds still hurt like hell and it was a good choice to get some rest.

"Now if you'll excuse me I think I've still got a few days' worth of healing to do" Viktor said as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Jessica and tony on the other hand simply left the room and stared at each other before tony spoke

"I guess since even he knows it, there's no point keeping it a secret much longer"

"Well we were never good a keeping secrets, you especially"

"What do mean me especially?"

"Well you didn't keep the whole secret identity secret for very long did you?"

"….fair enough" tony sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Well I can honestly say I enjoyed that" carol said as she and peter made their way out of the cinema.

"See I told you that you might enjoy it, who doesn't like giant robots?" peter said as he and carol walked side by side

"Try getting shot at them a few times, but yeah it was weird rooting for giant robots for once"

"Could you do that?" peter asked

"Do what?"

"Use a freighter like a baseball bat?"

"Never tried, I don't know… maybe" carol chuckled at peters question, it was fun spending time with peter and to be honest it was the most fun she'd had in a long while, she had known spider-man very well for a few years yet she didn't know the man behind the mask, she didn't know peter parker that well….but to be honest…she was beginning to like him too.

"Well wouldn't that be an amazing sight to see" _'mind you when isn't she an amazing sight?' _carol wasn't the only one who was having fun tonight, peter was thoroughly enjoying himself and realized he hadn't enjoyed himself this much since….since Gwen was alive.

Peter was quick to shake though depressing thoughts from his head so he could concentrate on tonight, he knew they had to enjoy tonight for all it was worth, being superheroes was a lot more taxing than most people thought and moments like this had to be treasured. Peter and carol walked side by side for the next few minutes until they came to the restaurant that peter had booked for them earlier today, to carol's surprise it was actually a lot higher class than what she expected, she knew peter was probably one of the weakest avengers in terms of finance so he must have really dug into his pockets to get reservations at a place like this.

The restaurant was indeed very high class and carol couldn't believe it was what peter had in mind for their date, she thought it be best to simply enjoy the night instead of burdening her mind with thoughts that would ruin the night.

Once sat at their table carol and peter removed their coats and proceeded to let he waiter take their orders, as the waiter left carol simply looked at peter with a knowing look.

"There is no way that guy was French" carol stated bluntly

"What do you mean? He sounded authentic to me" peter asked

"Yeah well you don't speak French do you?"

"You can speak French?"

"Yeah and Russian, German, Korean…hell I can even speak Kree" carol stated as if it wasn't a big deal

"Are you kidding me? I can barely get by speaking English and you can speak all that?" peter joked earning a chuckle from carol.

"How did you come to speak Kree anyway?" peter asked

"The hard way, I pretty much got the lessons carved into my brain along with my powers" Carol said remembering the unfortunate incident that caused her to become Ms Marvel

"Ouch, it was a Nega bomb wasn't it?" peter asked, his knowledge on the Kree was way below basic

"It was the Psyche magnetron peter, the Nega bomb was a weapon the Kree used to destroy civilizations and it wouldn't surprise me if it hurt just as much" carol said with a grim look on her face

"That bad huh?" peter asked knowing that most heroes became who they were through immensely painful ways, right now his spider-bite seemed really insignificant compared to what carol went through.

"Listen peter I really don't feel like discussing this sort of stuff, at least not tonight"

"Yeah sure, let's try to enjoy the most of it" peter agreed, it was best that they put memories like that behind them and focus on tonight.

* * *

It was around 10 o'clock when peter decided to walk carol home, of course carol could take care of herself if need be, hell bullets even pierce her skin so she had nothing to worry about but peter wanted this to end like a normal date would.

They finally came to carol's apartment where they both stopped and looked at each other

"Well I really enjoyed tonight peter" carol said with a smile

"Hey after all I'm not _totally _useless, I can do some things right" peter joked

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" peter said before carol suddenly grasped him arm, her grip was gentle by her standards usually her grip would be enough to crush steel but here it was enough to keep him in place.

"Carol?" peter asked confused until carol brought her other hand to the back of peters head and quickly pressed her lips against his cheek. Peter suddenly felt a lot hotter than he did a few minutes ago. Carols lips then left peters cheek as she gave him a warm smile

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Pete" carol said as if nothing happened before she went into her apartment leaving peter standing there as stiff as a board (NO NOT 'THAT' KIND OF STIFF YOU PERVERTS!)

'_Did…..did she just kiss me?' _peter thought as he raised a hand to his cheek to feel where carol kissed him, peter then began walking away into the general direction of where his apartment was. As he walked a huge smile appeared on his face.

Peter kept walking until he found himself on the roof of carols apartment building; he was quick to change into his red and blue outfit, with the smile evident even while wearing his mask peter ran across the roof's length and leapt as high as he could off the roof.

Peter plummeted down but as he neared the ground he held out his arm and shot a stream of webbing from building, peter swung his way across and around the buildings as he leapt from web to web he yelled out as loud as he could as he flew across the city.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" peter was simply on cloud nine and couldn't believe how unrealistically well tonight had gone, no super villains interrupted the movie, the restaurant wasn't held up by armed thieves and there weren't any giant monsters to speak of, apart from the ones in the movie of course.

Peter hadn't felt this good in a long while and to be honest he felt like he could take on Galactus with a hand tied behind his back. Peter thought nothing could ruin with amazing feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, but of course there was always something waiting to happen in this city and in the lives of its heroes could never be simple for a long amount of time….little did peter know that this was the calm before the storm and the worst of it was yet to come.

* * *

Well guys there is your chapter, I hope you enjoyed it

Please leave your reviews and opinions here, tell me what heroes and villains you want me to introduce in later chapters because I promise I will probably find a way to get them in the story.

This is Dakkaman777 saying see you amigos and senoritas in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7: Preparations

Ok so here we are a chapter 7, just wanted to point out that if you have followed the story this far, I would appreciate it if I got some more reviews now and again.

Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 7: preparations

"So remind me why we are here again?" Viktor asked as he and tony walked side by side down the long hallway, Viktor was wearing a simple shirt and jeans while tony pretty much wore the same.

Tony had insisted that Viktor have a tour around stark tower due to his new nature as an unofficial avenger, tony also said that the other avengers each had the tour when they joined, of course Viktor decided to just go with stark, he had always wanted to see the interior of the famous stark tower. Viktor's wounds had healed to an extent where he didn't have to have constant rest and could walk without fuss; it would at least be another day or two before he would be back to 100% which was amazing as he recovered this much in the span of a night.

Tony and Viktor where walking down a very specific and iconic hallway, the iron man hall of armours. Every suit that tony had ever made was here and many of them stuck out to Viktor's eye as being a tad unusual while other suits seemed to be missing, probably for maintenance or upgrades.

"Well, not that this isn't cool as hell mate, I would like to know why you've brought me down here, I'm pretty sure the top secret hall of armours isn't part of the stark tower tour" Viktor said beginning to get a little curious about why tony brought him down to this level.

"I'm simply repaying a debt Viktor" tony said as they both came to a specific room that looked like a testing area for the suits, it was a very spacious room while half of it seemed like an area for suiting up and getting equipment prepared while the other half of the room had a flat plain ground with targets and test dummies with noticeable blast marks and missing limbs.

"Wooooow, nice room….what's it for?" Viktor asked

"It's a testing room for my suits, but my suits aren't the reason you're here, I told you I was gonna repay a debt and that's exactly what I'm doing" tony said retrieving a large silver briefcase from one of the tables in the room, tony placed the briefcase in front of Viktor.

"What's this?" Viktor asked

"Open it up and see" tony said with a smile

Viktor opened the briefcase and was very surprised with what he saw inside, in the case were a pair of gauntlets that looked very similar to his own gauntlets, like his gauntlets these had clawed fingers and had intricate patterns identical to his.

"Well….umm…..can't say I don't appreciate these tony but, what's wrong with my gauntlets?" Viktor asked

"Do you remember the bandages you had on your forearms?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well when you were unconscious we had to remove them, but the insides were so shredded that they sliced a lot of the arteries in your wrists, you almost bled to death not to mention those things were trashed beyond repair, so I made these for you" tony then took out one of the gauntlets and began pointing to different parts of them "the framing and claw tips are made of Adamantium while the plates are made of pure vibranium, I think you'll find these will last way longer than those pieces of scrap you were using before" tony said handing one of the gauntlets to Viktor.

"Adamantium and vibrainium? I know I'm not the tech genius you are stark but I know those don't grow on trees, they must have cost you a pretty penny and how did you know to put the markings on these anyway?" Viktor asked as he felt the weight of the gauntlet he was holding.

"Well the vibrainium was a gift from a friend in Wakanda, and the Adamantium was very hard to get a hold of, as for the markings I saw them on your old ones and thought I might as well make them familiar as possible" tony said shrugging

"Ok then…but why make these for me, you barely know me?" Viktor said

"These are for saving Jessica back at the mansion, you risked your life to save her and you hardly know her, I think these suffice as a thank you" tony said, Viktor instantly remembered that the reason his wounds were so bad was because he got impaled by Zemo's sword after he threw it intent on killing jess.

"…I didn't think your cared for her that much" Viktor said causing tony to raise an eyebrow, "I mean…considering your reputation" Viktor quickly corrected himself.

Viktor then went to put on one of the gauntlets as he realized that some of the plates were a bit spread out and revealed quite a bit underneath, but as Viktor slipped the gauntlet on the plates quickly retracted and covered what was left exposed; Viktor had to admit these gauntlets were way more comfortable than his old ones and had a bit more weight behind them, Viktor then tried to fire off an energy blast while wearing them to see if they worked as well. Viktor held out both his arms both the one with the gauntlet and the unarmoured one, his shot a blast from his left unarmoured hand first, the shot hit a test dummy and burnt a hole through it; it seemed that the dummy was reinforced to take damage. Next he tested his gauntlet hand, in his experience his old gauntlets got In the way of his energy blasts and weakened them so he wondered if these ones would do the same, as he shot an energy blast at the same dummy he expected naught but a scorch mark, but as he fired off a blast it blew the dummy in half.

"WHOA! …what the hell did you do to this thing?! This is awesome!" Viktor exclaimed with the results that this new gauntlet gave.

"Like I said the plating is made of vibrainium, it absorbs energy like a sponge and I tweaked a few things in the design so that it enhances it and delivers a blast twice as powerful as your regular blasts, the energy you disperse is thermal energy so it works perfectly with the vibrainium plating" tony said as he inspected the damage that Viktor's new gauntlet did.

"…..do I get to keep these?" Viktor asked as he pointed to the other gauntlet

"They're all yours Vik, take care of them, I don't make armours for just anyone" tony said with a smile

"Thanks mate" Viktor said as he grabbed tony in a bear hug lifting him several feet off the ground, tony then tapped Viktor on the shoulder.

"_Too tight_" tony strained to say as Viktor had forgotten his above average strength.

"Whoops, sorry tony are you okay?" Viktor said letting go of tony.

"I think you broke something" tony said holding his ribs tightly as Viktor patted him on the back.

* * *

Ms Marvel was standing atop a large building looking over the city, it was around midday so the crime had yet to pick up the pace, since Viktor had gotten bed ridden it gave the other avengers crime to fight and after many weeks of sitting around on their arses they were eager to get into the hero business again and fight some crime.

Ms Marvel on one hand was more than eager to get back to fighting crime, she was never the sort to fight petty street crime like muggings and robberies, she was more of the type that fought aliens and giant monstrosities but ever since Brimstone came and began cleaning house she realized that it was the little things like saving a woman from being raped or saving a family from a burning building that made being a hero worth it.

It had been two days since her date with peter and she couldn't get one specific thing out of her mind….why did she kiss him? It was true that carol had feelings for peter but to go that far was unprofessional and not to mention if you did that in the air force there could be major penalties for fraternization, she got most of her fighting experience from her days in the air force and the lessons she learned from her days in the military helped her get this far in life so she wouldn't be forgetting them anytime soon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGHGHGH!" carol's superhuman hearing picked up a scream, it sounded like a woman's scream and luckily it was within a distance that carol could clear in almost no time.

Carol took off into the skies and flew straight to the direction of the scream until she came by an alleyway where a young woman was being cornered by a group of thugs.

"I would appreciate it if you gentlemen would give yourselves up quietly and without a fuss" carol then cracked her knuckles as she hovered in place "or this might get messy" a few of the men knew better than to cross her due to the fact that she could tear them limb from limb without even trying.

Though not all of the men were convinced she was a threat and just had to go and run their mouths

"Hey baby, loving the outfit, how's about you come over to my place and I show you a good time?" one of the thugs said earning a chuckle from the others, carol then flew right in front of his face and grabbed his crotch lifting him several feet in the air.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you from up there, can you repeat that please?" Ms Marvel said as the thug in question was letting out a high pitched squeal at the feeling of Ms Marvel slowly crushing his man parts.

"Let me go…you...bitch" the thug managed to spit out

"Ok then" Ms Marvel said as she threw the man into the wall knocking him unconscious leaving a dent in it, Ms Marvel then looked to the other thugs who pulled out an assortment of knives and pistols; she simply tilted her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously fellas, you think those are going to do anything?" Ms Marvel said as her hands began to glow with yellow energy, the thugs immediately realized how foolhardy it was to resist in anyway and simply dropped their weapons and held their hands up in a surrendering gesture, Ms Marvel grinned.

"Wise choice" she said as she lowered her hands and in a flash she knocked the other thugs unconscious before they even knew what hit them, Ms Marvel then looked to the young woman who was at least in her early twenties.

"Thank you so much, you saved my life" the woman sobbed as she clung onto Ms Marvel, Ms Marvel was used to this sort of reaction, the victim would seek comfort after something like this though it wouldn't leave any mental scarring to speak of.

"It's okay now; just don't walk down dark alleyways from now on alright?" Ms Marvel said patting the woman on the shoulder, the woman nodded and quickly departed leaving Ms Marvel with her thoughts; this certainly wasn't the first time a criminal tried to flirt with her, well if they could call that flirting anyway, mostly it was because of her outfit which she had to admit did show off her figure. That didn't mean didn't like her outfit on the contrary it was her favourite and showed off a lot less than her first outfit, she also wasn't ashamed of her figure and wasn't afraid to show it off, it did a great job of putting criminals of the opposite sex off guard and separating the real men from the perverts.

There were a few times she considered changing her outfit but there was no real reason to change her attire and to be honest it had become her trademark look, her first and second outfits were basically based off of mar-vell's costume while this one was all her and gave her an individual identity so to speak, she also considered making her current outfit less revealing but even if she did that there was no way it wouldn't show off her figure so she decided to just stick with it, after all captain America had been going with the same outfit design since the 1940's so there was a chance her's wouldn't get old soon.

"Nice bit of work just there marvel" said a familiar voice coming from behind Ms Marvel who turned around to see who it was.

"Spiderwoman, I didn't notice you there" Ms Marvel nodded at the raven haired arachnid who smiled back.

Carol and Jessica were now both sitting side by side atop a tall building with their legs dangling over the side, they had both removed their masks as now one was watching and even if they were they wouldn't be able to tell what they looked like.

"So how was last night?" Jessica asked out of nowhere

"What do you mean 'last night', it was the same as any night" Carol said trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Oh…so you go on a date with my male counterpart every night is what you're saying" Jessica stated blatantly, carol turned to her with a glare in her eyes

"You were spying on us?!" carol asked angrily

"you say spy, I say I was making sure my best friend wasn't being taken advantage of" Jessica said with a smirk, both jess and carol new that was a lie and carol on one hand decided not to take this any further.

"Ok fine, fine I went on a date with Spiderman…happy?" carol admitted

"So does that mean that…you know?" Jessica said with a smile

"Does that mean what?" carol asked not knowing what jess was getting at

"That you and Spiderman are in L.O.V.E" Jessica said with a sing song voice

"What! No not at all, it was just one date, you know just to see where things went" carol said trying to cover things up

"Oh well, guess I was wrong, good thing too because I think you could do a lot better than him" jess said with a sly smirk

"What's that supposed to mean? Peters a good man, he's smart, funny, kind and not to mention he…oh god I fell for it again didn't I?" carol said face palming, jess on the other hand was having trouble holding in a laugh while her teammate was scolding herself for falling for such a simple trick.

"Carol don't worry about it, I know peters a good guy and to be honest it was obvious that you two had something going on" jess said placing a hand on her friends shoulder

"Look who's talking Mrs stark"

"Hey I can't help it if the man I love is super rich and one of the smartest men alive"

"…so you finally admit it"

"Yeah…aren't you surprised?"

"Not really it was only a matter of time until you actually admitted it"

"Hey I thought we were friends"

"We are, I'm just saying you're easy to read"

"Why you…"

The two heroines argued, threatened and laughed for a while on the rooftop, jess and carol had been best friends ever since carol re-joined the team after her memory crisis, jess had been there to welcome her back and be someone that she could count on, god knows she needed that, as the years went on they grew closer and at this point they were like sisters. The two were now sitting side by side in silence watching the horizon, the wind blew past them making Jessica's hair blow in the wind as did carols hair and sash.

"A moment of peace, for once we can actually enjoy life" Jessica said as she ran a hand through her locks, she noticed carol had a stoic look on her face as she looked into the distance.

"What's wrong carol?" jess asked

"We've been getting silence a lot recently…I don't like it" carol said with a grim tone

"What's not to like? I think it's a decent change from being shot at by aliens and giant robots"

"Yeah, well this silence is too familiar, it's a sign something bad is going to happen" carol said

"When did you get all mystical all of a sudden?" jess asked rhetorically

"it was silent like this before a lot of the worst things we have experienced happened, it was silent before Galactus arrived the first time, it was silent before the Kree and skrull invaded, catching my drift?" carol asked, it was true the calm before the storm was a regular in their lives and this was a prime example of one.

"You think this has anything to do with the masters?" Jessica asked carol who simply sighed

"I don't know, but I think its best we all stay on our toes and be prepared for what's coming next" carol said earning a nod of agreement from her friend

"That we can agree on" Jessica said as the two heroines put their masks back on and flew off to patrol the city.

* * *

*location, Rykers island penitentiary

"Alright ladies wake up, its role call time" shouted a guard to the prisoners who were located in the cells along the long hallway.

"First up, Dr Otto octavious or doc ock, you awake doctor?" the guard said as he looked into the cell, these cells were reinforced so the stronger inmates couldn't break out, inside this particular cell was doc ock who's metallic tentacles were attached to a larger more refined harness that prevented him from using them, it was impossible to remove the dr's tentacles without killing him as they were fused with his spinal cord a long time ago.

"Here" the doctor groaned, the guard then ticked his name off of the list

"Next, Max Dillon aka electro" the guard called as he looked into the cell, electro was hooked up to a machine that was designed to absorb his electrical output and render his powers useless, every criminal in the prison with powers had some kind of restraint especially meant for them, it was protocol to make sure they had no chance of escaping.

"Here" electro replied with an annoyed tone as the guard ticked his name off.

This prison was specially repurposed to hold not just regular criminals but to hold the likes of super villains as well, the prison was repurposed under the express command of the U.N due to the raising number of supervillans around the world, and this was one of the many prisons around the world that had been repurposed, other prisons like this could be located in Germany, Russia, the U.K and all the other major countries of the world.

The guard kept keeping tally of all the prisoners whom were present, many of the prisoners could be described as crazy sociopaths, while some of them were good men who found themselves too dangerous to be allowed in society, one such example was Doctor Curtis Connors aka the Lizard, all the guards found him to be a well-mannered intelligent man of course many of the other doctors and professors present in the prison gave off that vibe at first but Connors was different, over the course of all the riots and prison breaks that took place Connors never once left his cell. Most of the guards had come to respect him and treat him a lot better than the other prisoners.

"Dr Curtis Connors, aka the lizard, how are doing doc?" the guard asked with genuine kindness, Connors simply wore prison clothes without any restraints needed; he was only a danger with his formula which turned him into the monstrous Lizard. The patch of scales on his neck were a side effect of his use of the formula, the one armed doctor smiled back at the guard.

"I'm quite fine Andrew, how are the kids?" Connors asked

"Oh the kids are fine doctor…listen between you and me, you don't deserve to be locked up with the rest of these psycho's" the guard said keeping his voice down

"It's necessary Andrew, I would only be a danger to people if I was let out, trust me its better this way" the one armed scientist replied

The guard nodded and ticked off the doctor's name before continuing, he then came to the cell which held the prisons most dangerous inmate, with good reason his cell was reinforced twice as much as any other cell and had armed guards standing on rotation. Andrew looked into the reinforced glass of the cell and pressed down the intercom button.

"Cassidy….you in there?" Andrew spoke loudly into the intercom; there was a long pause before there a piercing screech filled the air, all the guards and most of the prisoners shielded their ears at the noise, the screech died down into manic cackle which in turn died down into a dry wheezing sound as if the prisoner was still laughing.

"That guy freaks me the fuck out" Andrew said ticking the name off of the list, the cell that held Cassidy was reinforced in almost every way, it was bulletproof, fireproof, radiation proof hell it was even waterproof and not to mention the doors were airtight. This prison was specially made in every single way to keep that mental case from breaking out, the last time he broke out he killed 20 guards and went on a killing spree before Spiderman managed to bring him down.

Then Andrew heard a mumbling from Cassidy and turned looked back into the cell, the cell was almost in complete darkness apart from the light that was shed on by the reinforced window of the cell, Cassidy was rocking back and forth with his back turned to the door while mumbling something which was unusual seeing as Cassidy usually either made as much noise as he could or stayed silent in the darkness.

"What was that Cassidy?" Andrew asked through the intercom, Cassidy then slowly turned his head and with his bloodshot red eyes he slowly grinned.

"When I get out of here…..I'm going to tear out your insides and show them to you before I bite your face off" Cassidy said menacingly before chuckling

Andrew immediately back off, it was best not to encourage Cassidy any further.

"I'll never understand why that guy is in here and not in the negative zone with the really dangerous nuts" Andrew said to the other guards.

"Who knows man, maybe it's because he hasn't tried to destroy the world yet" one of the other guards said.

* * *

*Doomstadt latveria, castle Doom.

Victor von doom was sat in his study alone; the room was darkly lit by candlelight as doom flicked through the pages of a very large tome at on his desk, doom then noticed a change in the room and sensed another presence besides his own.

"I would appreciate it if you used the door enchantress" doom said not letting his eyes leave the pages of the tome, the blonde asgardian simply crossed her arms and pouted at doom.

"My dear doctor, I really think you must take some time to relax and take a load off…that is how you mortals say it am I right?" enchantress asked the doctor with a grin

"Get to the point witch, I'm not in the mood for your games" Doom was having a bad day, Zemo had already made him look like an underling in front of the other masters, if there was one thing Doom couldn't stand it was being treated as anything less than what he was…a king.

"I think the masters are due for a change in leadership" this got the doctor's attention as he looked up from his tome to lock eyes with the enchantress he narrowed his eyes.

"And how do you suppose we do this? Zemo is a powerful man and he has also manipulated a large number of the masters to never question his command, overthrowing him seems like a fool's errand" doom said

"True Zemo is indeed powerful, but he is still just a man and men can fall if pushed in the right direction, all we need do is even the odds" the enchantress said making her way behind doom and began caressing his armoured shoulders.

"Even the odds you say?" doom asked as he closed the tome in front of him, doom then paused and raised his hand to his chin; doom was silent for a minute or two and then rose from his chair, enchantress was about to say something until doom cut her off

"Enchantress, meet me in the throne room with a few masters loyal to our cause at dawn" doom then looked back at the enchantress "I think it is time we bolstered our ranks". Doom smiled behind his mask as he walked down the corridor of his castle, it was time he put Zemo in his place and he knew just where to find some new recruits to help him achieve that.

"You will regret crossing me Zemo, I can assure you that" doom said as he reached his destination, his castle was the masters base of operations at the moment and many of the most important members were stationed there and there was one in particular that doom needed to speak with.

Doom came to one of the many guest rooms in the castle and burst through the door without so much as a knock, he shouldn't have to knock on of his own doors surely. The room was altered due to the nature of this certain guest's….tastes, the voice of an old man then interrupted dooms track of thought.

"Would you at least knock before barging in here you simpleton!? I could have been working on….oh it's you doom, what brings you here?" the tinkerer said with anger before realizing it was the ruler of latveria himself, doom shut the door behind him as he came closer to the old man.

"I think you and I should have a chat about something" doom said with holding his hands behind his back.

"Oh really….and what may I ask is it you wish to chat about?" the tinkerer said nervously while fiddling with one of the gizmo's on his workbench.

"….Zemo's plan" the doctor stated bluntly

The tinkerer instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at doom with a look of worry on his face, a single bead of sweat showed clearly that he thought doom was going to ask that specific question.

"….my good doctor…you…you can't expect me to tell you something…like that….Zemo would have my head off in the blink of an eye" the tinkerer pleaded with doom.

"I know that you are the only master that Zemo has 100% control over and it doesn't surprise me that he would threaten you, but I also know he would make sure that there was someone within the masters that he could store his plans with….you"

Doom made his way right in front of the tinkerer towering over him; doom then grabbed the tinker by the throat and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"You will tell me Zemo's plans in full for there are worse things I can do to you than simply take your head off" the doctor threatened the tinkerer, then the doctor let the tinkerer go and knelt down and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I can also be allot more generous than Zemo ever was, and if you help me and tell me his plans" doom then stood up and went to leave the room but as he stood in the doorway he turned "you will be rewarded in full, having a debt paid from the ruler of a country can be very beneficial….you have 2 days to make your decision" doom then shut the door and left leaving the tinkerer alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Laura asked as the wind blew through her hair

"No" Logan stated bluntly

"…..how much longer?" Laura asked in a whiny tone

"Not long now kid"

"…are we there yet..."

"NO WE ARENT THERE YET!" Logan shouted at his clone/daughter.

Logan was driving his motorcycle with Laura sat behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist, the mansion was to be completed in a day while stark tower was the groups new base, Laura had never been to stark tower in her time as an avenger, next to Viktor she was probably the newest member of the team and she was anxious to see the interior.

"Listen kid I know you're exited but remember what stark is like"

"That he's a rich asshole with an expensive suit, yeah I know what he's like, but who I really want to meet is the new guy" at this Logan sighed, over the time he had spent with Laura the two of them had grown closer and were now more like a father and daughter than what they were when they first met. When Logan first met Laura she was just like what he was all those years ago…an attack dog on a leash, she was once a methodical merciless killing machine that only lived for the missions her creators gave her and without a family, friends or even memories of a life before there was a chance that she would stay like that for the rest of her life.

But then Logan and the x-men saved her from that fate and gave her the second chance she deserved, since the x-men saved her she began to become more like a person than a weapon and even adopted a bit of her father's personality to the other x-men's disdain. Logan on the other hand was glad he could build a bond with the girl as the last time he had a kid it didn't work out so well.

"Any idea what he's like?" Laura asked

"Who? The new guy?" Logan asked

"No the chucky cheese mascot, of course the new guy"

"I never should have taught you sarcasm, no I know as much about him as you do" Logan then revved the engine causing the motorcycle to roar as he sped off toward the tower.

"I hope he isn't another boy scout in spandex" Logan and Laura mumbled simultaneously

* * *

"So how does my new look seem?" Viktor asked as he held his arms out and turned a 180 in front of jess and tony.

Viktor was wearing his new updated costume if that is what you could call it, he and jess were working close together and using what they could to make Viktor's new costume a lot more 'avenger-like', his new hat was a black fedora with a longer brim, his chest plate had been replaced with a black flak jacket with the same red markings his gauntlets had, his boots were a new pair but looked the same as his last pair and instead of a bandana he was wearing a black face mask that covered everything below his nose (same as the new winter soldier's), he was also wearing his new gauntlets while the only trace of his old outfit was his duster coat which has been a little torn at the base.

"I still think you should get another coat, those tears make you look like a hobo" jess said

"What have I told you jess? The tears give it character just like the dents and scratches on Tony's suits" Viktor said holding up the base of his coat

"He's got a point, all the little battle scars make it seem that little more awesome" Tony agreed

"Uugh men" jess sighed as she got up and went to got get herself a drink

The lift doors then opened and out came Ms Marvel and Spiderman fully dressed in their outfits, tony stood up to go and greet them as did Viktor.

"Carol, Peter it's good to see you, have you recovered from the attack?" tony asked shaking Pete's hand

"We're fine tony, we didn't get that injured in the first place" carol said.

"Hey Pete" Viktor extended his hand

"Good to see you Viktor….looking good" peter shook his hand and looked his friend up and down

"Thanks, never thought you would look good in spandex" Viktor and peter chuckled at this, Viktor then looked at carol and gave her a friendly smile.

"Ms Marvel" Viktor nodded

"Brimstone" carol greeted back

"Peter mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Viktor asked, peter simply nodded and they both walked to the other side of the room.

"Holy shit Pete you lucky bugger" Viktor whispered to peter as he put an arm around his shoulder.

"What are you talking about Vik?" peter asked

"You and Ms Marvel, shit you have to be the luckiest son of a bitch I've met to end up with her"

"Hey we aren't going out, we're just friends" peter said trying to shake Viktor's suspicions

"Really so that date you went on didn't count hmm?"

"…how the hell do you..?"

"Jess told me"

"….Spiderwoman told you...why?"

"Simple she knew carol was going out with you so she thought it was fair I knew that you were going out with carol" Viktor said with a smile.

"Wait you know Ms Marvel's name?"

"Yeah didn't tony tell you? You and I are teammates now buddy, so I thought it best I learn my teammate's identities quick, don't worry I won't call anyone by their real names in public" Viktor said

"Well it's good to know you aren't gonna blow anyone's cover by mistake" peter said with a smile behind his mask.

"It's going to feel weird calling you Spiderman peter"

"It's gonna feel weird calling you Brimstone Viktor"

Viktor and peter then touched fists before returning to the others who were also busy talking.

"So what did the scans say it was?" carol asked tony

"Well that's the problem, I managed to find a few missing data files but they were corrupted with a virus and a very advanced virus at that, all I could recover was that the information was on shield…the question is what it was?" tony said

"It could be anything tony, from weapon blueprints to data on shield personnel, but in the masters hands it could prove to be extremely dangerous, I'll have to report this to fury when I get the chance" Jess said as she came to sit down on the couch next to Carol who had her legs overlapping.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing you two, but why you guys are here?" Viktor asked Carol and Peter

"They're here because we have to figure out Zemo's next move, you would know that if you weren't so occupied with finding your dam bird" tony said with a hint of annoyance

"Hey callus hasn't come back for a little while; sue me for being worried about him" Viktor said as he began looking out the windows.

"Besides I don't think Zemo would make his next move against shield anyway" Viktor continued

"Why do you say that?" jess asked

"…if the guy who hacked into starks systems is good enough to plant a virus that only just now got picked up, what do you think the chances are that that same guy simply forgot to get rid of the fact that the data is on shield?" Viktor said

"You've got a point there but what have got to back that up?" Jessica asked brushing a lock of hair out of her hair

"Well….you've got me there"

"Sir Captain rogers is on the other line for you" the computerized voice of Jarvis rung throughout the room

"….god? Is that you?" Viktor asked the ceiling

"Ok Jarvis put him through, jess explain to Viktor what Jarvis is" tony said as he went to the other room, Jessica then began explaining to Viktor what Jarvis was.

"Hey Steve what's new?" tony asked the captain as he appeared on the television screen

"Tony we got ourselves a situation down at Rykers Island" Steve said with an urgent tone, tony took note of the amount of shield troopers stationed behind the captain

"What kind of situation?"

"There's been a mass breakout here tony; all the regular criminals have been rounded up and accounted for, but the super criminals that were locked up are still out, shield has set up a perimeter around the island to stop anyone escaping but they need some help neutralizing the inmates and me by myself isn't enough, gather whoever is available and get down here asap"

"Alright Steve, I'll bring Jess, Carol, Peter and Viktor in a Quinjet, we'll be over soon" tony then turned the television off and returned to the others.

"Ok guys time to saddle up; Steve needs us over a Rykers now" tony said as the others followed him to the door, as tony opened the door and got startled as a black mass flew right past him and latched itself onto Viktor's waiting shoulder.

"CALLUS! Buddy where have you been?" Viktor scratched his feathered companions head

"Caw"

"…you what?"

As if one cue Logan appeared at the door with a seething look on his face, it didn't take long for everyone to spot why; on Logan's leather jacket was a white patch that looked very runny….a crow dropping.

Logan lunged at callus but jess and carol grabbed a hold of him before he could get closer, they specifically tried not to touch the white patch on his jacket.

"Come on just let me gut that little shitbird and ill calm down" Logan growled until Laura came from behind and put a hand on her father's shoulder, obviously not the shoulder that had bird crap on it.

"Come on dad, your cholesterol's high enough without you getting pissed off at a bird that didn't like your jacket" Laura said holding back a snicker

"Don't push it kid" Logan retracted back and took off his jacket

"You two are coming with us" tony said pointing at the two of them

"Why what did we do?" Laura asked

"Cap needs help at Rykers, there's been a breakout" jess said

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Logan then took off as everyone else followed suit to the Quinjet hangar, Peter and Viktor trailed behind the others to exchange a few words

"So….did callus do that on purpose?" peter asked

"No, no, no….pffft yeah" Viktor chuckled as he and Peter high fived each other.

* * *

There we go, and if anyone wants to see their favourite super villain next chapter I suggest you leave who you want to see in the comments/review section,

So what did you guys think?

What did you like?

What didn't you like?

What should I improve?

Whatever you guys think leave it in the form of a comment or review.


	8. Chapter 8: Jailbreak pt1

Yeah here we go a chapter named after one of my favourite rock songs, this chapter is going to be chock full of action and overall awesome and seeing as now one told me what villains they wanted to see in this chapter I just went ahead and picked them myself.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 8: Jailbreak

The Quinjet was soaring through the air towards Rykers Island and Tony, Logan and Laura were busy getting suited up while carol flew the jet, Viktor, Jess and Peter were sat in their seats.

"I have always wanted to fly in one of these" Viktor said as he leaned back in his seat

"Keep your head in the game Brimstone" Carol said not taking her eyes off the skies

The doors to the back segment of the Quinjet opened to reveal Logan and Laura in their respective suits, Logan was wearing his yellow and blue outfit while Laura was wearing a black midriff with matching black pants and boots, she also wore black arm covers.

"So when is Tony going to get finished suiting up, I thought it would take him quicker than this" Viktor said until he noticed the armoured figure approaching from the back.

Tony was wearing the Mark 17 AKA the Heartbreaker; the reason for that name was the noticeably bigger chest light. The armour also seemed to be heavier plated than the other suits Viktor had seen him wear; this gave it more of a commanding presence and made it look more suited for combat than previous suits he had worn.

"Wow….awesome" Viktor said

"What is that one supposed to do?" Jess asked

"Packs one hell of a punch" Tony said tapping the chest light

"You're gonna need it with some of the guys in Rykers stark" Logan said as he and Laura sat down.

Viktor also noticed the way the girl with black hair had been watching him and that he ultimately didn't know who she was.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Viktor asked

"Laura Kinney, call me X" Laura extended a hand which Viktor gladly shook

"She's basically Logan's clone, daughter, and sister….it's hard to explain" Peter said

"So….you got the same powers as wolverine?" Viktor asked

"Yeah" Laura nodded

"Even the….you know?" Viktor gestured to her hands

Laura smiled and held her hand up as two Adamantium claws extended from her knuckles

"Oh yeah"

"….sweeeeet" Viktor said with his and Callus' eyes fixed on the shiny claws, Viktor and Callus seemed to share a fascination with shiny metal objects; it might have just been because of their link.

"You have me at a disadvantage, you know my name but I don't know yours" Laura said

"Viktor Harrigan, call me Brimstone" Viktor held out his hand which Laura shook

"So what are your powers may I ask? Apart from talking to the bird of course" Laura asked

Viktor went to speak until Carol cut him off.

"We're approaching the landing spot, get ready to drop" Carol said in a commanding voice

"Drop?!" everyone asked simultaneously, Carol then realized that this wasn't a military operation and immediately responded in the correct fashion.

"Sorry….old habits die hard" she said scratching the back of her head.

* * *

The Quinjet touched down as the opening the ramp lowered onto the ground, the team emerged to see the sheer amount of shield troopers gathered around the prison, and Viktor also noticed the huge shield ship known as the Helicarrier hovering in the distance.

"Is that the Helicarrier? Huh it's not as big as I imagined" Viktor said

"Trust me it's bigger up close" Jess said from behind him.

"Good to see you guys made it" Captain America greeted the others

"What's the situation Rogers?" Logan asked

"It's pretty simple Logan, a jailbreak with a lot of seriously pissed off super villains involved, we have to get inside and put them down" Steve said with a commanding voice

Carol then noticed Peter looked a little bit on the Edge and thought it best to ask him why later.

"So what's the game plan captain?" Viktor asked

"We go in groups of two and go in through 4 different directions containing prisoners on the way, Ms Marvel and Spiderman will take care of the west wing, Iron man and Spiderwoman will take care of the east wing, Wolverine and I will take care of the south wing and Brimstone and X will take care of the north wing, any questions?" Steve asked

Everyone seemed content with the plan and where ready as ever to go through with it.

"Ok then…..let's move out people" Steve said as everyone paired up and went straight to their positions.

* * *

Carol and peter had reached their position and were about to move in, Carol thought it odd that no super villains had tried to escape the actual prison yet, she knew for a fact that some of them very bright individuals who would know about a blockade set up, but they would at least attempt to get out.

"Pete, you seemed kind of Edgy earlier, mind telling me why?" Carol asked concerned for her teammate

"It's nothing…..I just put a lot of these guys in here so I guess they're gonna be pissed at me in particular" Pete said with a smile, he always kept a smile on his face in situations like this.

"_Come in Spiderman, Ms Marvel, do you copy?" _came Steve's voice over the radio

"This is Ms Marvel, we read you Captain" Carol said pressing a finger to her ear

"_Move in, and make sure you keep in touch" _the captain said

"Don't worry we will, Ms Marvel out" Carol then nodded to peter as they entered the prison

* * *

"So…you ready?" Viktor asked trying to make conversation

"As ready as I can be, what about you?" Laura asked back

"I wish I used the bathroom on the way here, other than that I'm fine" Viktor said

"You know, you're not what I expected"

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know, I just didn't think you would be a wise cracker like Spiderman, with the way you look I would have expected a broody sociopath"

"Never judge a book by its cover, besides I'm British, we are known for our sense of humour" Viktor replied with a warm smile

"_Come in X, Brimstone do you copy?" _came Steve's voice over the radio

"We read you captain, we are all good on this end" Viktor replied over his radio

"_Don't you worry Boy Scout, she'll take care of ya, she's a tough one" _Logan said over the radio, Viktor looked at Laura who had a smirk on her face.

"Ok then, were moving in, Brimstone out" Viktor then clicked off his radio as he and Laura moved in.

* * *

Carol and Peter were moving slowly through the prison and it certainly didn't look good, plenty of cells had been broken, bended and even melted open, not to mention the fact that some walls had been torn down and there were only a few lights flickered on and off.

"Hey Carol ever seen 'Aliens'?" Peter asked out of nowhere

"Yeah…..what's your point?"

"Doesn't this scene look familiar?"

"…..ok no more references or I will smack them out of your head"

"What...is Ms Marvel scared?" Peter asked with a grin

"Who wasn't afraid of 'Aliens'?" Carol said

"Good point, ill shut my mouth now" Peter said as they walked through the halls, they kept walking until they came to a specific room with the words 'armoury' on the frame, this was where the weapons and equipment of many of the inmates were kept. Carol opened noticed the door had been clawed open and both her ad peter rushed into the room.

"You have got to be kidding me" Peter said as they scanned the room, the entire armoury was empty, every weapon every piece of equipment was gone.

"This is bad" Carol said pressing a finger to her ear

"Captain this is Ms Marvel, Spiderman and I have just reached the armoury and…"

"_And what?" _the captain asked over the radio

"Everything is gone, that means we got a prison full of seriously pissed off fully equipped super villains to deal with" Carol said.

"_You heard what she said everyone, keep on high alert and stay frosty" _the captain said to everyone

* * *

Tony and Jess were trying to stay as quiet as possible, Jess was doing a good job with her lightweight outfit and spy training but tony couldn't stop the metallic clanking of his suit, tony was beginning to think he should have picked one of his more stealth based suits but after Carols announcement about the villains getting their equipment back he was glad he picked the Heartbreaker suit for this.

"Do you know anyone locked up here?" Jess asked

"I may have one or two enemies here, what about you?" Tony asked back

"I may know a few guys here and there, but my bet is on Spiderman knowing the most inmates"

"No surprise, peter sure knows how to make enemies" tony said as they came to a stop

"What is it tony?"

"That's what I want to know, Jarvis scan for heat signatures will you?" Tony asked his AI

"_As you wish sir…..sir you may want to know that I'm picking up 4 heat signatures, two of which are yours and Spiderwoman's" _the AI butler said

"And the other two?"

"_To the left and above you sir_" Jarvis said, tony and jess then got into their battle stances as a figure dropped from the ceiling in between them and kicked jess in the stomach sending her a few feet away before entangling tony up in an electric whip and throwing him into a wall.

Jess got back to her feet but the wall behind her broke open and a large figure grabbed her by the throat, the figure was a very large man clad in grey armour with two rhino horns on his head.

"Hey little lady" Rhino said

"So you're Rhino huh? Funny I thought you would be taller" Jess managed to get out between gasps for air, this clearly angered Rhino as he raised her above his head and threw he into the opposite wall only for her to skilfully land on it and propel herself into him landing a double dropkick to his face, this sent him reeling clutching his face.

"Want to dance big boy?" Jess taunted Rhino as he growled and began his attack.

Tony felt his suit getting fried from the inside out as the whip seemed to get tighter and tighter; Tony held out his hand and shot a repulsar blast at his foes causing them to lose the whip and take a few steps back. Tony got a good look at his opponent and it was a familiar sight, his enemy had shoulder length red hair and was wearing a metallic power suit covering his torso and entire left side, he also wore a very streamlined helmet and had two long electrified whips coming from his gauntlets.

"Whiplash, I would say it was good to see you but I would be lying" Tony said as his suit regained power.

"Very funny tony, but I would like to see you make jokes when I turn your insides into steaming muck" Whiplash said with a Russian accent as he gave his whips a flourish resulting in a loud cracking sound.

Tony used the repulsars on his boots to shoot towards whiplash before he had the chance to counter attack, he grabbed hold of his opponent's shoulders and ploughed him into the ground, Tony landed a few right and left hooks to his opponent's armoured face causing sparks to fly around the place. Whiplash kicked tony off of him and quickly got to his feet, Whiplash then stuck one of his whips around Tony's neck and another around his right arm, Whiplash then began putting more voltage into his whips causing Tony to shout out in pain.

"Hehehe do you like that stark?" Whiplash asked over the crackling of electricity.

"_Sir we are taking too much damage" _Jarvis said

"You think?" Tony stated before grabbing both of the whips and giving them a sharp yank causing Whiplash to come speeding toward him only to be greeted with a red metallic fist to the face, tony untangled the whips from him and hauled Whiplash to his feet, Tony gave him a sharp head-butt before blasting him full force with his unibeam, this caused whiplash's power core to short circuit and fizzle out causing his whips to lose their charge.

Tony then ripped off Whiplash's helmet and kneed him in the stomach before elbowing him to the back of the head, Whiplash fell to the floor unconscious and tony bound his arms together with his own whips. Tony looked to Jessica who seemed to be having trouble with Rhino and sped off to help her out.

* * *

Viktor and Laura were also walking down the hallways of the prison and needless to say the vibe the place was giving off was unnerving to say the least, the prison looked more like the set of a horror movie than a prison made to contain supervillans '_they must be pretty dangerous to cause this much damage then' _Viktor thought.

"That bird isn't going to get in the way right?" Laura asked pointing at callus who was perched on Viktor's shoulder

"Don't worry; he never gets in the way when I'm fighting, he knows how to keep his distance" Viktor said as he scratched his Feathered friends head

"Stop" Laura said suddenly stopping dead in her tracks and holding an arm in front of Viktor stopping him as well.

"What is it?" Viktor asked

Laura took a few sharp sniffs of the air, something didn't seem right and her nose was hit with a powerful scent that burned the insides of her nostrils.

"Uuugh what the hell, can you smell that?" Laura asked shielding her nose, Viktor took a sniff or two and the smell pierced his nostrils, his eyes began to water the smell was so bad.

"Aaaaagh Christ what the hell is that? It smells like a used toilet wrapped in burnt hair and Indian food" Viktor said, felling lucky he was wearing a face mask that blotted out most of the stench.

"This is bad news this smell is…familiar"

"Familiar how? I don't think that…" Viktor began until a something long wrapped around his neck and yanked him backwards a few yards; Callus was quick to fly off to a distance.

Viktor got back to his feet quickly albeit a little clumsily. Viktor looked to where the attack had come from and saw a short green skinned man with short dark green hair and yellow eyes, he wore very scruffy and dirty clothing (basically what he wore in the movie).

"Oh Christ, of all the guys I could get stuck with I get Frog boy" Viktor groaned as he dusted himself off

"My name is Toad you steaming great twat" Toad said with a strong British accent.

Laura extended her claws and rushed to Viktor's aid only to get a kick to the face sending her back a few feet, she wiped the blood from her nose as it quickly healed up.

"You're getting sloppy sis, what would dad say if he saw that?" someone said in a smug yet familiar voice that hit a nerve in Laura.

"Daken, what the hell are you doing here?" Laura asked surprised to see her biological brother standing in front of her wearing not but a pair of prison trousers with his jumper tied around his waist.

"What does look like? I've been spending time behind bars because of you and dad; I had to pay for his mistakes….but never mind that, now I get chance to kill you and then dad once I hunt him down" Daken said gleefully

"He didn't do anything wrong Daken, you're the one who made the mistakes" this caused Daken to extend his own Adamantium claws.

"Shut your mouth! I'm going to enjoy gutting you over and over again sis!" Daken snarled as he lunged at her.

Laura and Daken clashed as their claws caused sparks to fly across the room, Daken swiped and cut Laura's face while she cut his chest leaving a large gash, the two exchanged swipes for a time each inflicting regenerating wounds on each other.

Daken then grabbed Laura by the throat and threw her into the wall, she recovered quickly and stabbed him in the gut as he leapt towards her, Laura then head-butted and threw Daken away from her causing him to skid on the floor.

"That the best you got sis?" Daken taunted her as he licked the blood trickling from a cut on his face that quickly sealed itself.

Laura cracked her neck and got ready to pounce as did Daken, as they leapt at each other their claws clashed and they began slicing each other up again.

Meanwhile a few yards down the hallway toad had his tongue wrapped around Viktor's heel and was throwing his back and forth, Viktor crashed into a cell and pieces of the wall fell onto his head with a thump.

"…ow" Viktor groaned as he got to his feet, Viktor was really starting to get pissed off as how this fight was panning out, whenever Viktor fought someone he would use his speed and agility to enhance his strength, this method proved very effective against enemies like the wrecking crew. Toad however was starting to become a pain in the ass due to his agility and tongue making it almost impossible for Viktor to get a hit in or even get close.

"What's the matter? Can't take a hit?" Toad said dancing on the spot taunting Viktor.

Viktor's eyes went over to Laura who was busy exchanging slash's with an inmate who also seemed to have metal claws and had a very noticeable arm tattoo, '_at least she is getting some damage in'_ Viktor thought as he wiped a bit of rubble off of his shoulders.

"Well slimy, you going to fight or act like a jackass all day?" Viktor asked as his eyes flared up red.

Toad shot his tongue out at Viktor who dodged it this time and sped toward to try and land a blow, but as soon as Viktor got close enough something large and heavy hit the back of his head sending him to the floor. Toad had latched his tongue onto one of the loose pieces of rubble behind Viktor and had yanked it toward Viktor's head when he rushed at him.

"You sneaky little shit" Viktor said as he began getting up only to get stomped on repeatedly by toad.

"London Bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down!" Toad sang as he repeatedly stomped on Viktor.

Viktor then let out a growl as his eyes began to glow a brighter shade of red, he then let of a burst of thermal energy knocking toad clean off his back and drew the attention of Daken and Laura who couldn't ignore the bright flash of red light.

"ENOUGH!" Viktor roared as toad was thrown across the hall and Laura and Daken shielded their eyes from the blinding light. Toad got back up and looked at Viktor who had a glowing red aura surrounding him.

"Ready for a shit-kicking toad boy?" Viktor said with a slightly distorted voice as he gestured 'bring it' with his left hand.

Toad leapt at Viktor intent on delivering a drop kick only to have Viktor grab hold of his feet and hurl him away into a wall leaving a dent.

'_Where the bloody hell did this come from?' _Toad thought at the sudden outburst of energy.

Viktor grabbed Toad by the scruff of his neck and hauled him up in front of him, Toad opened his mouth and shot a clump of goo onto Viktor's face causing him to let go of him and try to pry the hardened substance off of his face. Toad took this as a chance to get the hell out of there; there was a very little chance that he would not be able to stay out of Viktor's reach if this fight went on.

It didn't take long for Viktor to pry the substance off his face, he spotted toad taking off and let out a growl.

"Hey X, are you alright by yourself?!" Viktor shouted to Laura who was still fighting Daken with both of them taking attacks from the other.

"I'll be fine, Go!" Laura shouted as she clashed claws with Daken.

Viktor nodded and ran after Toad and shouted at the top of his lungs "Get back here you smelly little shit!"

Daken and Laura kept swiping at each other cutting not deep enough to cause any real damage but deep enough to leave a mark.

They both leapt back to get some space between them, neither one was out of breath but they needed a few seconds to analyse the situation and regenerate.

"Tired yet?" Daken said

"No, you?" Laura shot back

"I can do this all day" Daken said as he shot toward Laura stabbing her in the stomach and throwing her over his head, she just barely managed to keep her footing as she landed without crashing to the floor. She knew that if she gave Daken even a split second he would take it to cut her head off.

Daken prepared to strike until a loud high pitched shrieking noise pierced the air causing him to look up and smile, he looked at Laura and began to chuckle.

"You and your friends are dead now" Daken said with a hint of glee behind his voice as he chuckled.

* * *

Viktor ran after Toad as fast as he could without running into the walls or seriously damaging the structure of the prison.

'_This guy is faster than I thought' _Viktor thought as Toad managed to stay just out of reach; suddenly a loud shriek stopped both Viktor and Toad in their tracks.

"Oh shit" Toad whispered, Viktor heard the whisper and wondered what the hell that shriek was.

"_This is Ms Marvel, Spiderman and I need immediate assistance!" _Carols voice came in over the radio

"_Carol! Logan and I can't help we're busy!" _the captain replied over his radio

"_Sorry carol, me and Spiderwoman are busy as well" _Tony said over the radio

Toad suddenly took off and Viktor thought about continuing the chase but stopped in his tracks, he looked back the way he came.

'_Goddamit' _Viktor cursed in his mind, he was conflicted with two choices he could either keep chasing toad or help his friends, Viktor was under the captain's orders to contain any criminals he encountered, but he couldn't risk Peter and Carol in order to do it.

Viktor let out a loud sigh and pressed his armoured finger against his ear.

"This is Brimstone….im coming guys, just hold on!" Viktor spoke clearly into the radio as he sped off to their position as fast as he could.

* * *

Well guys what did you think? I decided to split this chapter into two parts due to the fact that I won't be able to upload as i will be away this weekend.

Please be sure to let me know what you think about this chapter, either leave a review, comment or PM me.

Let me know what you guys hope to see in the future in terms of fights, villains or heroes I haven't included yet.

Until then this is Dakkaman777 simply saying SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	9. Chapter 9: Jailbreak pt2

ok I know this chapter isn't up to par with the others but just bear with me ok.

Chapter 9: jailbreak pt2

* * *

*a few minutes prior to the end of pt1

Carol and Peter were walking through the prison passing many pried open cells among other ones that looked like they were melted, torn or even vaporized; the darkly lit corridors gave of an unnerving vibe that put them both on edge as did the fact that the supervillans were totally armed.

Peter felt something gnaw at the back of his mind that he just had to address, peter was known for being a bit talkative at times, but that was only due to the fact he hated unanswered questions.

"So…..about that kiss" Peter said a little awkwardly remembering when carol kissed him on the cheek after their date the other night.

"Really? I don't think now is the time to discuss that" Carol said with a little force in her voice

"Oh ok….so when do you want to discuss it?" Peter asked causing Carol to roll her eyes and give out a sigh.

"How about when we don't have a bunch of seriously pissed off supervillans lurking around the dark, creepy prison?"

"That sounds totally reasonable"

The pair of heroes kept walking until they came to a corner, they were about to keep walking until they noticed a few figures with their backs turned to them. Carol and Peter quickly and quietly put their backs against the wall and hid from them in order to maybe get some insight into what happened.

Peter slowly looked around the corner to see the figures much more clearly, standing there were the Enchantress, the Executioner and most surprisingly the unmistakable green cloak of Victor von doom. Standing by them were a few of Peter's old foes including Kraven, Doctor Octopus, Electro and Shocker, they were all standing in front of one cell in particular that looked way more enforced than the other cells, and this made Peter nervous.

"Who do you think is in the cell?" Carol whispered quietly

"I don't know but I got a bad feeling about this, my spider sense isn't warning me about who it is" Peter said thinking as hard as he could

Doom looked into the cell and looked around seeing a man in an orange prison outfit crouched in the corner.

"Do any of you know him?" Doom asked Spiderman's old enemies.

"Everyone in this prison knows him, he is probably the most dangerous inmate in here, the guy's a fucking psycho" Electro responded

"I like him already" Doom smiled

"Executioner, tear the door open" Enchantress said to her bodyguard

Executioner raised his two handed axe and began chopping at the door, the door was very sturdy as most cells would crumble in about 1 or 2 of the Executioner's Axe strikes thought this door would take much more punishment.

Peter then worked out who might be behind that door and it all made sense, the way Electro described him and the reason why his spider sense couldn't pick him up.

"Carol we have to stop them opening that cell right now, the guy behind it can't be let loose" Peter whispered to Carol urgently, Carol nodded at him and flew off straight at the executioner and landed a devastating punch to the back of his head giving off the sound of a sonic boom.

The executioner fell to the floor and Spiderman also began engaging the villains alongside Ms Marvel, Ms Marvel took care of Enchantress, Electro and Shocker while Spiderman engaged Dock ock and Kraven, Doom simply stood back and watched with amusement behind his mask.

Electro shot an energy bolt at Ms Marvel who absorbed it and redirected it back at him sending him flying into a wall, Enchantress then began a fist fight with Ms Marvel both women managed to get a few good hits in and Enchantress had Ms Marvel on the ropes until Shocker shot an energy blast at her which she absorbed and used as strength to pick up the enchantress and throw her at shocker knocking him off his feet.

Spiderman on the other hand was holding his own against Kraven and Doc ock, Kraven kept trying to land a few hits on Spiderman as did Doc ock but he was too fast and kept manoeuvring himself around Doc ock's harness making sure not one of them could land a clear shot, Spiderman then shot a web at the doctor's face causing him to swing his tentacles blindly while he used his human arms to try and pry the webbing from his face, one of these tentacles lashed out at Kraven and struck him against a wall leaving a dent in it. Spiderman used this chance to leap onto Octopus and begin landing right hook after left hook until the doctor fell onto his back and began flailing his tentacles at Peter.

Peter then landed a few more shots before leaping off onto a wall and shooting a few webs entangling the doctor's tentacles in a web. Kraven then got out his whip and wrapped it around Spiderman's neck; he gave it a sharp yank bringing him down to the ground before grabbing the other end of the whip and began to pull hence strangling peter.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time" Kraven said with his thick Australian accent.

Pete then kicked up wards hitting Kraven Square in the face causing his nose to bleed, Peter quickly got to his feet with a witty remark.

"You've been waiting a long time for a broken nose? Huh weird" peter said as he leapt at Kraven again drop kicking him this time.

Doom watched both battles unfold with his arms folded; the Executioner then got back to feet and got a grip of his Axe.

"Weren't you in the middle of something?" Doom asked, the Executioner then hefted up his Axe and with a roar he slammed it down on the cell cleaving it in half cleanly, the two pieces of the door where then threw away and the man inside the cell leapt out and tackled Spiderman pinning him to the ground.

"Good to see you again spider!" the man said as a red substance began emerging from his eyes, mouth and ears, Peter kicked him off and quickly got to his feet.

"I wish I could say the same…Carnage" Spiderman said to one of his most deranged enemies, the red substance them completely covered the man turning into a very twisted vile looking creature, he had long red talons on his hands and feet, his disturbingly large mouth was full of razor sharp teeth and his eyes took up nearly the entirety of his face.

Carnage then let out a bloodcurdling screech that pierced air causing everyone villains and heroes alike to shield their ears, peter didn't have to due to his experience with Carnage and got into a defensive stance. Carnage leapt at Spiderman and slashed at his chest causing a splatter of blood to hit the wall, Peter winced at the cut and hit Carnage in the face which it looked like he didn't even notice.

Carnage then grabbed peter and slammed his against a wall, Carnage then unleashed a hail of machine gun punches into his gut, peter felt his insides shift at the punches and felt a trickle of blood leave his mouth. Carol noticed this and would have run to his Aid if Doc Ock, Kraven and the Executioner hadn't started to attack her too, Carol was barely holding them off and getting the living hell beaten out of her, she quickly flew past the villains but collided with a wall in order to get some space between her and them, she quickly pressed a finger to her ear and called the others.

_"__This is Ms Marvel, Spiderman and I need immediate assistance!" Carol shouted into her radio_

"_Carol! Logan and I can't help we're busy!" __the Captain said over his radio_

"_Sorry carol, me and Spiderwoman are busy as well__"_Tony said over the radio

Carol almost gave up, there was no way in hell her and peter could fight against this many super villains on their own, if no one came to their aid it was a possibility that they would die there., suddenly a voice came from her radio.

"_This is Brimstone….im coming guys, just hold on!"_ Viktor shouted over the radio

This gave Carol the boost she needed to keep fighting for a little longer; she flew straight into the fray and began delivering energy blasts and punches to her foes with everything she had. The villains managed to get a few hits of their own in as well, Executioner tried to decapitate her but she dodged at the last minute and delivered an uppercut to his face making him take a few steps back, Shocker and Electro tried not to shoot her directly with energy blasts as she would just absorb them, nevertheless they managed to wear her down and the executioner held her down on her face while Doc ock and shocker held her arms down.

Enchantress then grabbed her face and forced her to look at Carnage beat peter senseless, Peter wasn't doing well at all, pieces of his costume were torn off and his hair was sticking out of the side of his mask, Carnage grabbed Peter by the scruff of the neck and roared into his face.

"I want you to watch you slut, watch as your friend dies, but don't worry you will be joining him soon enough" the Enchantress said with Venom in her voice and a smile on her face.

Carnage morphed his left arm into that of a serrated blade and was about to bring it down in a cutting motion, Carol wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't, the shock was too much and she couldn't take her eyes off of peter, time stood still as Carnage was about to bring the blade down.

"HEY FUCKFACE!" shouted a voice gaining Carnage's attention, Carnage's face then got hit with a large red steel fist sending him flying towards a wall, the same attacker then flew towards the executioner and ploughed him into a wall before grabbing one of doc ock's tentacles and throwing him away.

Carol took this change to blast Shocker into the wall; she got to her feet and kicked Kraven away before grabbing a hold of the Enchantress and delivering a head-butt, she then picked up the Enchantress and threw her into a wall.

Viktor took the Executioner's Axe and imbedded it in the ground before sharply kicking him in the face; Viktor then got into a full mount and began littering the Executioner's face with punches and elbows causing the Asgardian to bleed from the nose, the Executioner then threw a fist toward Viktor which he easily dodges and grabbed a hold of turning it into an arm bar, Viktor strained and strained while the Executioner tried to get free to no avail.

With an audible snap Viktor broke the Executioner's arm, the sight was sickening even for Viktor as the Asgardian's arm was pointing in the wrong direction. Viktor decided to put him out of his pain and gave a powerful kick to the face knocking him out.

"One down" Viktor said as his eyes burned red and turned his attention to Carnage who growled at him while drooling like an animal.

"Uh….you have something..." Viktor said pointing to the drool hanging from Carnage's maw; Carnage simply sucked it back in with a slurping sound

"Ugh that's just disgusting" Viktor said before Carnage leapt at him.

Viktor quickly reacted and kicked Carnage square in the gut and thought to give him a taste of his own medicine and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and ploughing him into a wall, Viktor then unloaded a series of extremely powerful machine gun punches to carnage's gut before grabbing him by the throat and punching him square in the face, anyone else would probably cut their hands on Carnage's teeth but Viktor's Gauntlets were vibranium plated and could take the damage as well as dish it out.

Carnage then wrapped a tentacle of a left hand around Viktor's arm and leapt up kicking him in the face causing him to take a few steps back.

"Now this is where it gets interesting" Viktor got into a battle stance as his eyes burned with intensity that matched Carnage's.

Carol ran up to Peter and checked to see if he was ok, she put an ear to his chest '_a heartbeat, thank god he's still alive!' _she thought as she tried to wake him up.

Doom was watching this unfold and pressed a finger to his ear.

"This is doom, all masters withdraw and prepare for Evac" he spoke clearly, the Enchantress then got back to her feet as did the other villains present.

"Enchantress get us out of here!" Doom ordered as the enchantress began to cast an incantation with her hands glowing green as she did.

Viktor had his armoured hand firmly around Carnage's throat as he suddenly disappeared in a flash of green as did the other villains as if they were never there to begin with.

Viktor had a look of anger on his face as his foe disappeared; he walked over to a wall and punched a hole clean through it.

"GODDAMIT!" Viktor roared at the top of his lungs

Carol was busy trying to wake Peter up; she couldn't believe what just happened. Peter would have surely been killed if Viktor hadn't come, she couldn't believe she could be so helpless.

'_How the hell could I have been so helpless like that?' _she thought angrily, Viktor noticed the blank look on her face and knelt down next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah…I'm fine" she replied as she held peter's unconscious form close to her, Viktor could see peters chest moving up and down indicating that he was fine, he decided it would be best to let these two recover.

Viktor stood up and was greeted by the sound of feathers flapping as his crow callus flew in and landed on his shoulder.

"You missed all the action bud" Viktor said only to have callus reply with a loud caw.

Viktor pressed an armoured finger to his ear and spoke through his radio.

"This is Brimstone, is everyone alright?"

* * *

Laura was walking down a hallway with her wounds regenerating as she pressed a finger to her ear to reply.

"This is X, I'm ok on my end, and the guy I was fighting just up and disappeared" she said wiping a bit of blood off her face.

* * *

Tony and jess were also walking through the halls; Tony had his helmet under his arm while Jess was walking beside him.

"This is Iron man, Spiderwoman and I are fine, and the same thing happened to us, even the guy we beat disappeared"

* * *

Steve and Logan were making their way through the halls as well; both Steve and Logan had their masks off as Steve pressed a finger to his ear.

"Alright everyone regroup, I think it's time we set the situation straight" Steve replied over the radio

* * *

"Ok Carol let's get peter out of here" Viktor said as he crouched down next to Carol

"Alright" Carol said picking up peter as they both left for the exit

* * *

Back at the newly finished mansion everyone was busy licking their wounds, Carol held a bag of ice against her head with her mask off while Peter was just barely conscious with bandages around his head and torso also without his ask, Viktor had his hat off and his mask down and was pouring himself a drink. Tony had his armour on but held his helmet in his lap; Jess had her mask off and was cleaning a wound on Tony's head.

Standing in the room also was the African American director of shield Colonel Nick Fury; he wore along black leather coat and a distinctive eye patch, he was also pacing in front of the gathered avengers as they tried piecing things together.

"Are you sure you saw doom?" Fury asked carol

"Dam sure, I know that green cloaked basterd anywhere" Carol said

"Never knew doctor doom was with the masters of evil, I recall that he had problems taking orders….being the ruler of a county of course" Viktor said as he fixed himself a pint of bitter and took a sip.

"Exactly and that's what's worrying" Steve said

"So Doom is with the masters...fucking great" Laura sighed

"They have to be up to something" Logan muttered gaining some attention.

"Dam straight, why else would they attack Rykers Island a few days after attacking the mansion?" Viktor said

"I don't think this was Zemo's plan" Steve said

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked

"Did anyone see Zemo at the prison?" Steve asked gaining a moment of silence from everyone else

"I thought so" Steve said

"That doesn't mean he wasn't involved" Carol said

"Zemo has never been one to watch at the side-lines; even if he was injured he would always be there to make sure no one would disobey his orders" Steve said, he knew Zemo better than anyone and there was no way he would stay behind for something like this.

"So are you saying Doom is planning something?" Viktor asked

"I'm not sure but one thing I'm sure of is that this won't be the last we hear of them, so we're gonna have to prepare for the worst"

"Well I can see you guys have things to attend to, if you'll excuse me I've also got some business of my own to take care of" Fury said as he left the mansion.

"Does anyone else think he is a bit…..what's the word….suspicious?" Viktor asked

Without hesitation everyone else simply replied "yes" simultaneously, Viktor seemed a little weirded about this and simply took another sip wide eyed.

* * *

Ok everybody I hope this chapter is ok, I know for certain that it isn't my best and to be honest I could have done better, just leave a comment/review/PM to let me know what you thought.

Next chapter will have a little action, a bit of romance and a bit of development so be sure to tune in next time.


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayal

Ok just a bit of warning this isn't the chapter I promised, I just had to write this down as I think it belongs in the story, any way enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Betrayal

*location – Doomstadt, Latveria

Zemo burst through the doors of the throne room, sword in hand with his mind filled with rage. All the other masters were gathered including the ones escaped from Rykers Island and Doom was sat in his throne.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS DOOM!?" Zemo roared at the top of his voice while gripping his sword tighter.

"I would appreciate it if you would lower your voice in my throne room Zemo" Doom said nonchalantly

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, I AM YOUR LEADER!" Zemo yelled at the top of his lungs pointing his sword in Doom's direction

"Not anymore Zemo, I think the masters are due for a change in leadership" Doom said picking up the chalice at on his throne's arm and taking a sip through his mask.

Zemo's mind was full of rage as he began walking toward Doom's throne, how dare he speak to him like that, Zemo was the one who made the masters and it would be a long time in hell before he took orders from a pompous latverian royal like Doom. The tension that filled the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife and speaking of sharp objects Zemo had his sword pointed at Doom's throat and gave him a glare of pure rage.

"Care to repeat that?" Zemo asked with gritted teeth as he gripped the sword handle so hard his knuckles went red.

Doom pushed the blade away with an armoured finger like it was nothing, and gave Zemo a very calm look.

"I said I think that your time as leader of the masters has went long enough, I am simply taking over" Doom said with a calm voice

"Oh really…and what makes you think I will let you live long enough to take over?" Zemo asked pointing his sword back at Doom's throat.

"Zemo, Zemo, Zemo….what you have failed to realize is that I have already taken over, all that is left is YOUR DEPARTURE!" Doom roared as he shot a blast of energy from his hand into Zemo's chest sending him flying across the room and slamming into a wall.

Zemo struggled back to his feet balancing himself on his sword; Doom on the other hand rose from his throne and began slowly walking towards Zemo with his chalice in hand.

"All the times you ordered me around like filth, all the times you dared to speak to me like an imbecile in my own throne room, now I finally get to stop buying my time and show you what we latverians do to scum!" Doom half shouted as he sharply kicked Zemo in the gut

Doom reached down and grabbed the back of Zemo's mask and hoisted him up by it, he looked Zemo dead in the eye before throwing him onto one of the tables, Zemo crashed through the various plates and candlesticks before falling at the other end of the long table. The masters who were gathered in the hall all witnessed this and were following the movements of the two.

Doom took a sip from his chalice before setting it down on a table; he slowly waked towards Zemo as he got to is feet stumbling over the place.

"Dynamo, kill this treacherous scum!" Zemo shouted at the steel plated Russian who looked back and forth between him and doom before simply looking blankly at Zemo.

"Oh dear, it seems that you don't really inspire the loyalty of your men when you can barely stand up…never mind, let me show you how a real leader takes charge" Doom said smiling maniacally behind his mask.

"Daken, Carnage…show him some real pain" Doom ordered with a joyous tone

Daken immediately drew his claws and swiped a few times at Zemo slicing his arm and chest, Zemo tried his best to evade Daken's attacks but he would end up tearing a piece of his uniform or cutting him. Carnage shot a stream of red webbing out at Zemo snagging his leg and yanking him to the floor; Carnage then leapt onto Zemo and morphed his arm into a spike which he stabbed Zemo in the shoulder with, Zemo let out a painful grunt while Carnage screeched into his face.

Zemo kicked Carnage off of him and tried to get back to his feet as quickly as he could, Daken saw this and shoved his claws into Zemo's shoulders causing him to let out a loud yell, blood was pouring from his wounds as Daken raised him up only to toss him away. Zemo could handle a few hard hits from a one on one fight but this was totally different, as he hit the ground he felt someone kneel down next to his and dust him off, he opened his eyes and saw Doom looming over him with a gleam in his eye.

"Don't worry Zemo you aren't going to die, I have something much worse in mind, I am going to make you suffer so much that by the end you will have wished I killed you" Doom said as he grabbed the scruff of Zemo's neck and yanked him up.

Zemo felt blood trickle down the side of his mouth, darkening his mask's mouth area with a deep red colour.

The Enchantress began to cast a spell, summoning a portal out of pure energy. The other end of the portal seemed to be in flux as it seemed it was to send Zemo somewhere at random at the moment, Zemo knew out of experience that the Enchantress' portals needed time to fix a destination and right now was his best chance to avoid what Doom had planned for him, there was no way in hell he would give Doom the satisfaction of winning this.

Zemo summoned up all his strength and used it to land a right hook at Doom's face causing him to stumble back while Zemo leapt to his feet and sprinted toward the portal, he knocked the Enchantress clean off her feet and leapt through the portal, without the enchantress casting her spell the portal quickly vanished.

"Dam it!" Doom cursed as he set his face plate back in place.

"Do you want me to find him?" the Enchantress asked

"No, he isn't our problem anymore, and with those wounds I doubt he will survive long enough to factor into it" Doom said as he rose up.

The tinkerer then walked up to the Doctor and asked "When do we proceed with the plan Doctor?"

Doom simply smiled behind his mask before replying loudly for all the masters to hear "Well without Zemo here to ruin the progress of our plan we shall buy our time for when our foes will least suspect us, because of Zemo's carelessness the heroes would have discovered us and unveiled our plan. But now under my leadership we will make this work to our advantage, we prepare for the next stage so it goes perfectly"

The masters gathered seemed content with Doom's reasoning and no one questioned him, Doom smiled behind his mask and picked up his chalice once again and raised it in the air.

"To Zemo" Doom chuckled

"TO ZEMO!" the other masters announced raising their cups before bursting out into laughter.

"Now all we need do is wait" Doom smiled as he brought his chalice to his mouth.

* * *

Zemo fell face first into snow, the surrounding area was covered in snow and ice, the wind howled like a wolf as the ice cold wind his Zemo's wounds it seemed to sooth the pain by a fraction, Zemo tried to get up only to fall back into the snow. His blood turned the snow crimson as it dripped from his wounds; he used every remaining bit of his strength to get into a kneeling position and raised a hand to pull off his mask.

The wind blew into his face and resulted in frost clinging to his face, he looked into the sky and the snow falling onto him and swore "I swear Doom….you will pay for this…..you will…all…pa..." Zemo couldn't finish the sentence as he fell unconscious into the snow with a thump.

* * *

Yeah I know that chapter was short but I really wanted to include it, hope you guys enjoyed it, the next chapter will be the one I promised last one.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to the team

Chapter 11: Welcome to the team

Well it was finally finished, and it was about time too because some of the team were sick of going to stark tower all the time for meetings and whatnot, the mansion had finally finished reconstruction and it was back in tip-top condition.

Viktor was ecstatic about this as he had never seen the mansion in its prime, the avengers' mansion was pretty much a landmark by now and if someone in New York hadn't seen it they must have been living under a rock for the past ten years. The Mansion looked even better than it did before the attack due to some upgrades from some of the avengers' more technical members like Tony and a certain Wakandan King, many of the security systems had been upgraded to avoid the situation they faced with Zemo's attack as did the training rooms.

Viktor was getting changed into a pair of Black sweatpants and sneakers, at the moment he was wrapping white bandages around his fists and forearms, he was very eager to test out the mansion's gym first hand, he had tried regular gyms at first but quickly left when he began tearing open punching bags with his fists and one arming weights that even Olympians couldn't lift. Now if this gym was built to suit heroes like Thor and the Hulk then he wanted to see if it could handle him well enough.

Viktor chose not to wear a shirt due to the fact that he would end up getting it caked in sweat and preferred to loosen up his muscles, Callus was perched on his bare shoulder and was pecking under his wings. Viktor then went out into the Gym and was pleasantly surprised with what he saw; the Gym was quite spacious and had plenty of room for a superhuman to work out, the weights looked way more futuristic and reinforced as did the punching bags but what really stood out was the ring in the centre of the room that was obviously made for sparring.

Viktor made his way over to the punching bags first and cracked his knuckles before laying into it; he struck the bag with a left hook before delivering a devastating right hook resulting in a loud thump. Viktor looked at the bag to see that he hadn't completely destroyed it like most punching bags he hit, instead there were only a few creases, Viktor smiled and immediately began beating the living hell out of the punching bag.

* * *

"So what you're saying is…..that he is a wise cracker?" Elektra asked

"I was just as surprised as you" Laura said as she walked side by side with two other avengers

"I thought with a name like brimstone he would be more….melodramatic" Storm said with a raised eyebrow

Laura was walking through the halls of the mansion with her fellow female avengers Elektra natchios and the lightning mistress Storm. Laura was wearing casual wear of a pair of jeans, a leather jacket and a white undershirt, back when she was the assassin weapon x had made her to be she would have worn these clothes like a shell, trying to conceal or hide herself away, but now she had been able to grow more confident in herself and wore these clothes like a woman her age would have. Elektra was wearing a pair of red pants a red shirt and… (keeping you in suspense here) a red jacket, the raven haired ninja defiantly had a thing for the colour red, mind you that did factor into her taste in men, Laura had found a kindred spirit in Elektra who also spent time as an assassin and knew what it was like to take a life….and like it, Elektra was probably one of Laura's closest friends since she joined the avengers. Storm on the other hand wasn't exactly what Laura would call a friend per-say, she defiantly respected her on equal terms and didn't have any problems with her, and she was more of an acquaintance than anything. Storm was wearing a white blouse and black pants; storm always gave off a commanding presence no matter how she presented herself, it was part of her aura so to speak.

"He has a…..a crow right?" Elektra asked tilting her head

"He does" Laura replied nonchalantly

"But why…what can it do?"

"He talks to it"

"…what?" Elektra asked raising an eyebrow

"That doesn't seem that farfetched" Storm retorted

"How is that not farfetched?" Elektra asked with a confused look stretched across her face

"Kitty has a pet dragon"

"…..ok I see where you're going with that"

The trio stopped at their destination the gym, they had come to the mansion for a workout originally as it was way easier to exercise at the mansion rather than a regular gym, of course these three couldn't destroy training equipment like most other heroes but they would look out of place with Laura's Adamantium claws, Elektra's ninja techniques and Storm's habit of shooting lighting from her hands.

As Laura reached for the handle they all heard the sound of grunting and the sound of something getting struck multiple times, as she opened the door she noticed Viktor standing in front of a very worn out punching bag delivering fearsome blows to it while sinking in an elbow or a kick every once in a while. The first things she noticed were the scars on his back; all the time she was with the avengers she hadn't seen many scars due to most of the team having either impenetrable skin or remarkable healing abilities, she had heard from stark that Viktor healed relatively quickly from the wounds he got from the attack on the mansion so this naturally intrigued her.

Callus leapt onto Laura's shoulder probably because she was the most familiar person present, Viktor was completely oblivious due to the fact he was enjoying himself a bit too much, Laura decided to snap him out of his trance and whistled to get his attention, Viktor quickly stopped assaulting the punching bag and looked back at the three heroines.

"Ladies" Viktor nodded with an amused smile

"Interrupting are we?" Storm asked

"No, no not at all, just working out" Viktor panted wiping some sweat off his brow

"So you're Brimstone?" Elektra asked extending a hand

"Yeah that's me, just call me Viktor" he said shaking her hand

"Elektra Natchios" she said

"….electric nachos?" Viktor asked with a confused look

Elektra was going to reply until she realised Viktor was holding back a grin obviously joking about her name, she rolled her eyes and chuckled

"Ororo Munroe, call me Storm" Storm said extending her hand

"A pleasure to meet you" he panted wiping off a little more sweat

"Do you mind if we join you?" Laura asked

"No of course not I won't stop you" Viktor said with a warm smile

Laura could help but have her eyes drawn to Viktor's sweating muscles; of course she had seen men without shirts before but he really stood out. She felt like blushing but kept it back for she was very experienced at masking her emotions, hell she had done it for most her life but right now was a little different but she couldn't tell how.

The three heroines quickly retreated to the changing rooms to get into their workout attire, Laura changed into a black midriff and a pair of boxers that clung tightly to her lithe figure, all the while Elektra and Storm exchanged knowing looks until Elektra spoke up.

"You like him don't you?" she asked with a grin

"I don't have any idea what you mean" she said bluntly

"Oh come on a rugged stud like him, of course you would be attracted" she said slapping Laura on the back.

"I have never been attracted to anyone in my life, besides I hardly know him" she retorted

"That would be easily remedied if you simply spoke to him" Storm spoke up putting on a white sports bra

"Listen to Storm she knows what she is talking about, she married to a king for god sake's" Elektra chuckled

* * *

Viktor had moved from the punching bags to the weights and to be honest he was thoroughly enjoying himself, he never got to let loose like this except for when fighting super villains which wasn't that often as he only just got into the inner circle of the hero business.

The weights were defiantly testing his strength which was good; he only wished that callus would get off the dam bar so he could concentrate.

Two shadows came into Viktor's vision one was taller than the other but as the light was above Viktor's head he couldn't see their features well.

"Yo dawg" said the deep voice of the man on the right, Viktor put the weights down and sat up he then turned to see two men standing behind him.

One of the men was a big built African American around his height with a black goatee wearing a black vest with grey sweatpants and a black woolly hat. The second man was shorter and wore what looked like a set of shaolin robes and a yellow mask covering the upper half of his face.

"Uh hi?" Viktor greeted confused who these two were until he pieced it together who they were, they were in their workout clothes which is why he couldn't recognise them, these two were Luke cage and Iron fist the heroes for hire.

Viktor got to his feet and walked up to the two and asked with genuine admiration "You two are Luke cage and iron fist aren't you?"

"Yeah that's us" Iron fist replied flatly

"You must be Brimstone" Luke said keeping his arms crossed

"Oh please call me Viktor" he said extending a hand which Luke looked at it blankly, Viktor could see that these two had something against him.

"Is…there something wrong?" Viktor asked

"Yeah there is dawg, what's wrong is that you're the reason me and Danny haven't been able to get any business recently" Luke said bitterly

"Sorry I...didn't know" Viktor apologized until Luke got closer in front of his face

"Listen I don't like you, all this time me and Danny where preparing for a fight with you in case you turned out to be like one of those assholes who pretends to be a hero just to cover up his ass" Luke said as he got into Viktor's personal space

Viktor shoved Luke away before replying in kind "listen I don't care if you have a problem with me, but if you get in my personal space again ill make you swallow your own teeth!" Viktor half shouted as his eyes went a little brighter shade of red

Laura, Elektra and Storm came back into the room and saw the commotion that was going on, Laura hurried to separate the two before a fight broke out.

"Hey what the hell's going on?" Laura asked as she got between Viktor and Luke who had locked eyes and were squaring off like a pair of predators fighting over territory

"Stay out of this Laura!" Luke ordered half shouting

"Laura stand back or you might get caught up in this" Viktor replied calmly but still locking eyes with Luke

"If you two got beef then sort it out in the ring" Elektra spoke up, the two men then looked at the sparring ring and looked back at each other and replied "alright then"

The two men quickly got into the ring and no gloves where needed due to the men's durability, Luke did however wrap his fists up in bandages to make it fair.

"Ready for an ass whooping?" Luke asked

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing" Viktor replied

The two men then approached each other and Luke began throwing punches at him left and right Viktor however just kept his arms up and blocked the attacks, when he couldn't block he dodged the attacks.

"Come on man fight back!" Luke shouted as he landed a left jab into Viktor's defence

Laura watched as Viktor simply dodged and blocked the attacks, she hadn't seen him fight properly before, all she had seen him do was let off an energy blast when fighting toad at the prison and seeing Luke lay into him was starting to worry her, she knew for a fact that Luke was a great fighter and a powerhouse that could give the Hulk a run for his money.

Danny simply watched the fight unfold as Luke lay into Viktor who kept blocking and dodging attacks thrown at him by Luke without fighting back, Danny had seen Luke fight many times before and he could see on Luke's face that he was frustrated but at what? Was he frustrated at the fact Brimstone wouldn't fight back or that he was so angry at the man for cleaning up the streets hence putting Luke and Danny's business on hold?

Luke was really starting to get pissed off, he had heard from Tony and Jess that this guy was a great fighter and even managed to fight off the wrecking crew by himself, but if that was true then why wasn't he fighting back? To be completely honest Luke was looking forward to fighting him and right now he wished he hadn't because this was starting to become a disappointment that is until…

*TWACK!* Viktor landed a devastating right hook to Luke's face causing him to falter back a few steps and shake his head, Luke raised a hand to his nose to see it was dripping blood

"What the he…" Luke began until Viktor began his counter attack, he let out a flurry of attacks that caught Luke totally by surprise and Viktor's blows were far more powerful than what Luke expected as he really felt the force behind them.

'_That's more like it' _Luke thought as he fought back, the two super humans exchanged blows one after the other, rage and aggression soon turned into enjoyment and adrenaline as the two exchanged hits with smiles on their faces.

Laura realized a shift in the mood as the two were no longer fighting like rivals but more like friends sparring with each other enjoying a good scrap. Viktor landed a particularly powerful blow to Luke's face causing him to become dazed giving Viktor time to do a leg sweep sending him plummeting to the floor, Viktor them got into a full mount and raised a fist as if he was going to finish him off.

Luke's nose was gushing blood and his vision was a little dizzy but he could just about make out Viktor standing above him with a bloody nose and a raised fist, Viktor then lowered his fist into an opened hand as if helping Luke up.

Luke grinned a bit and grabbed Viktor's hand as he got pulled back onto his feet, Danny had been watching the fight closely and could point out where Viktor got the upper hand in the fight, Luke fought like a boxer or a brawler, he would attack first with everything he had and would mainly use his fists while Viktor was more of a mixed martial artist and used everything at his disposal. Danny could tell that Viktor got the upper hand as he started off on the defensive and analysed Luke's moves like a warrior on the battlefield would, Danny could read it in his Chi that Viktor was used to one on one fights and had the eyes of an experienced fighter, only people who had been fighting their entire lives had eyes like that.

"Are you alright?" Viktor asked as he helped Luke up onto his feet, Luke simply paused to wipe some of the blood from his face

"Yeah man I'm fine…..listen I…I'm sorry about what I said…I was wrong" Luke slowly apologized

"What changed your mind?" Viktor asked

"Trust me you don't know someone until you have a fight with them" Luke smiled

"Well…I'm glad we straightened things out" Viktor said wiping blood from his face as well.

Laura was a little confused about how these two solved their problems through beating seven shades out of each other, then again Storm had told her before that men will do things that women will never understand and vice versa….this must have been one of those times.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city on a rooftop Ms Marvel was looking down on the streets as people went by minding their own business going to work, shopping or whatever the hell else normal people did with their spare time. Carol could hardly remember what life was like being normal and sometimes she wished it could be like that again, to a hero like her spare time didn't exactly come that often and even then they would either be training or recuperating from wounds.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" said a familiar voice from behind her, she turned to see her favourite web head landing on the rooftop

"Nothing much, how's the head?" Carol asked

"Well it's not broken if that's what you're asking, though I have had worse I almost lost an eye once" Peter said rubbing his dome

"Really…how?" Carol asked

"Skateboarding when I was a kid"

"Well at least it hasn't messed with your personality" Carol chuckled

"Hey people love my personality" Peter raised his hands in defence

"Really, what about Logan?" Carol asked with her hands on her hips

"Ok except for Logan" Peter admitted

"Luke" Carol continued

"And Luke"

"Danny"

"Ok I apart from Logan, Luke and Danny everyone loves my personality"

Carol chuckled and turned back to the street below as Peter walked up and stood beside her, the wind blew through her hair and caused her red sash to flutter in the wind.

"You got any plans tomorrow night?" Peter asked her

"Not really…why?" Carol asked back

"Well it's just that…" Peter began but was interrupted by the sound of police sirens which both Carol and Peter heard due to their superhuman hearing

"Can it wait until afterwards?" Carol asked

"Yeah sure we have to take care of this first" Peter said with a smile

Peter was about to shoot a stream of webbing to start swinging across the city but before he could Carol wrapped an arm round his waist firmly and smiled

"Trust me my way is faster" she said with a mischievous smile

"Oh no not agaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIN!" Peter yelled as Carol flew off with him in her arms, peter always hated situations like this where he was partnered up with a flying teammate and they had to carry him in order to get somewhere faster, it made him feel like less of a man or like a child that had to be carried away because they weren't fast enough, but at least there was one advantage he had when it was Carol carrying him and that was that he got to see her beautiful face close up.

He would have appreciated that a little bit more if flying didn't make him feel like he was about to throw up any second.

It wasn't long until they found themselves at somewhere familiar, city hall was surrounded by police cars and the blinking lights lit the place up. Carol landed down in the midst of the police cars and let Peter down who staggered dizzily for a few seconds before straightening himself out a bit.

"Ms Marvel, Spiderman thank god you're here" the Police Chief said walking up to them

"What's the situation?" Carol asked getting her head in the game

"You remember the election last week?" the Chief asked

"Yeah the last mayor lost didn't he?" Peter asked

"Well turns out he went loco and now he has the mayor and his aides' hostage in there" the chief said pointing at a broken window

"You need us to take him down? Doesn't sound too difficult" Carol said

"We would go in ourselves but he's hired a few mercenaries to back him up" the chief said

"How many are we talking?" Peter asked

"At least 6, all carrying assault weapons"

"Ok then, we got this" Carol said

"Just try and keep the Ex-mayor talking so we can slip in without getting noticed" Peter said

"Shouldn't be that hard, cocky bastard loves to run his mouth"

* * *

"Can you believe this guy? He loses an election fair and square and now he gets us to help him hold up everyone else" one mercenary laughed

"Hey I'm not complaining, you know how the guy is paying us?"

"How much?"

"15 mil"

"Split 6 ways?"

"Each"

"Holy shit really?"

"Yeah man it's really…" the merc began only to get a web to his mouth along with a web to the other merc's mouth

Two hands then burst through the wall behind them and got a hold of their heads and pulled them back into the wall knocking them unconscious.

*line here

"_ALRIGHT MILLER DON'T HURT THE MAYOR AND WE'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!" _the police chief called into his megaphone

"First Don't fuck around with me! I'm a desperate man! second…I want some fresh coffee! And third I want a recount! And no matter how it turns out I want my old job back!" Miller shouted holding an AK-47 to the mayor's head

"_OK!" _the chief asked through the megaphone

"And I want a bigger office! And I want a new car! And I want the city to pay for it all!" Miller screamed out the open window

"_WHAT KIND OF CAR?!" _the chief asked back

"Something with reclining leather seats! That goes really fast and gives really shitty gas mileage!" he shouted back

"_HOW ABOUT AN ASTON MARTIN DB9?" _the chief called

"…yeah! Ok fine! What about cruise control? Does it come with cruise control?" Miller shouted out the window

"_HEY NO PROBLEM MILLER, YOU LET THE MAYOR GO AND WE'LL EVEN THROW IN A PLASMA SCREEN!" _the chief called back

"Dam it chief don't jerk me off! When people jerk me off I kill em! Want to see?!" Miller said as went over to the mayor and grabbed him by collar and threw his against the window and pointed the gun's barrel against his head.

"You see chief now do as I say or I blow this son of a bitch's head clean off!" Miller screamed

A stream of webbing wrapped around Miller's AK-47 and yanked it away into the hands of Spiderman who proceeded to wave at Miller. Miller turned around to see the leather clad Ms Marvel who had a smile on her face.

Ms Marvel grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him into the air before flying out of the window with Spiderman jumping out behind her.

"Special delivery!" Peter said as Carol threw Miller onto the ground with a thump, Miller quickly looked up to see about 10 police with their guns pointed to his head.

"I give up!" Miller said holding his hands up

"You got the situation from here?" Carol asked the chief

"What happened to the rest of the mercs?"

"We took care of them" Peter said with a smirk behind his mask, the two heroes then set off into the distance as the chief watched.

It didn't take long for the police to find the mercenaries all strung up in webs all around the interior of city hall.

"Well they may not be subtle about it…but at least they get the job done" the chief smiled

* * *

Carol and Peter soon came to a rooftop in order get a little rest before they heard police sirens again, Carol noticed Peter was fiddling with what looked like a camera.

"Are…are you holding a camera?"

"Yes I am, I think I got a few killer shots back there of you especially" Peter said with glee

"Where did you have it anyway?" Carol asked genuinely curious about how he managed to get a camera into the situation without anyone noticing yet alone take pictures.

"I webbed a camera on a lamppost outside town hall just in case" Peter said

Carol sighed and ran a gloved hand through her hair before looking into the sky, it was getting dark and fast '_time flies when you're having fun'_ she thought with a smile.

"So how many hostage situations have you dealt with?" Peter asked fiddling with his camera

"About 15 more or less, what about you?"

"I've had to deal with at least 10 in the last year" Peter said earning a surprised look from Carol

"Well I'm guessing you have been on the streets WAY more than me"

It was a pure fact that Peter was probably the avenger who did the most street work apart from Luke and Danny, though Luke and Danny made a living out of being heroes Peter did it because it was the right thing, it was one of the reasons why she admired him.

"Right now where were we before we got interrupted?" Peter asked putting his camera around his neck

"You were asking if I was doing anything tomorrow night" Carol said

"Oh yeah I'm going to visit my aunt may tomorrow for dinner and I would really like you to meet her" Peter said hoping Carol would accept

"You…you want me to meet your aunt?" Carol asked

"Yeah I really want you two to meet" Peter said with a smile on his face

"Ok then…what time?"

"Eight o'clock, and be sure to wear something nice" Peter smiled

"I can't wait" Carol said with a bright illuminating smile.

* * *

In the bar section of the mansion Viktor was having a drink with Luke and Danny as they were telling each other stories of their times as heroes. None of them where wearing their masks and all three had a drink in hand.

"Wait just a minute….you're telling us you fought a dragon once?" Danny asked with a cynical look

"Well it wasn't a real dragon….it was a robot designed to look like one" Viktor explained pouring himself a drink

"But I thought you said you didn't get any hero work done in the UK?" Luke asked sipping his beer

"Well I didn't fight it myself I helped the black knight fight the dam thing, it was made by this mad scientist or something" Viktor said taking a sip of his drink while callus gave out a loud caw

"Oh yeah and then his highness had to go and take credit for the whole thing while I was sitting in the rubble" Viktor said scratching Callus' head

"That sucks man" Luke said

"Yeah…but Callus did manage to take a shit on his helmet when people where praising him" Viktor said causing Luke and Danny to laugh hysterically probably due to the copious amounts of alcohol they had been drinking.

"Aw man I wish I saw that" Luke chuckled

"I thought you were going to be some kind of broody asshole, turns out I was wrong…you're alright Viktor" Danny said recovering from his laughs

"Yeah you're okay in my book" Luke said

"Well I could see why you were so pissed off at me to begin with but I guess we're cool now right?" Viktor asked

"We're cool man" Luke said holding his fist out, Viktor smiled and fist bumped the African American Avenger.

"Welcome to the team man" Luke said smiling

"So what was the weirdest thing you two did?" Viktor asked the heroes for hire as they began telling him a story involving aliens and whatnot, what the three failed to notice was Laura standing around the corner in the shadows silently listening to every word they said, she turned to get a quick glance of Viktor and took in every detail she could.

His long pitch black hair in contrast to his fiery red eyes that glistened like Rubies in the dark highlighted his facial features. Laura had never in her life felt anything close to attraction in the way Storm described her relationship with T'Challa but if she had to take a guess this was it and it was making the insides of her mind like a battlefield.

'_Why the hell am I feeling this? I barely know him' _she thought

Laura's mind couldn't take all these feelings and she didn't know what to do, in the past she did have a relationship with the mutant known as hellion but even then she never felt like this before, she would need advice from someone who knew what she was going through, someone who could give her the advice she needed in order to get through this.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I had real fun doing this chapter and could really appreciate it you guys enjoyed reading it. Now for my habit of throwing a few questions your way:

-who do you think Laura should ask advice from?

-should anyone else turn up at aunt May's tomorrow

-And could you spot the reference?

Whatever you think leave it I the form of a comment/review or PM

Now the next chapter is going to be pure development and romance (and maybe a little action if anyone wants it)

This is Dakkaman777 saying see you next time


	12. Chapter 12: Lonely Hearts

ok everyone here we go with chapter 12...whoa I cant believe I have wrote this many chapters

Chapter 12: Lonely Hearts

* * *

"PARKER! GET IN HERE NOW!" bellowed the editor of the daily bugle as he looked at a newspaper blueprint with no pictures present. Peter rose from his seat outside and entered the room.

"Yeah Jonah?" Peter smiled putting on the same façade he did every time he went to work.

"Where the hell are my pictures Parker?! We got news of the Ex-Mayor going gaga and two of those masked menaces destroying city hall and I we don't have a front page for it! What the hell am I paying you for?!" J. Jonah Jameson shouted across his desk at Peter who felt like he was in the way of a blizzard or a hurricane.

"Don't worry JJ I got the pictures, here check these bad boys out" Peter handed Jonah his portfolio of photos.

Jonah looked at the photos one by one flicking through them.

"Crap, crap, crap, they're all crap….I'll take em all" Jonah said yet again proving how much of a hypocrite he could be.

"Jonah we got to have a front page!" Robbie Robertson said bursting into the room

"Alright put this one on the front page and title it 'Spiderman and Ms Marvel destroy city hall!'" Jonah said with glee as he spoke the words, Peter felt like protesting but after all the years of working with Jonah he knew it would be a pointless waste of breath, mind you that was the woman he loved he was slandering and that changed things.

"Jonah that isn't fair! Ms Marvel didn't do anything wrong!" Peter said half shouting

"What's the matter Parker? Got a soft spot for her? HA I don't blame you she is a fine piece of work!" Jonah laughed

"I told you Jonah they aren't menaces!" Robbie shouted

"And I thought I told you that…"

"Ok I'll take care of it" Robbie gave up

"Now what the hell are you staring at?! I'm still waiting for photos of that new Menace that's joined their menagerie of freaks!?" Jonah shouted at Peter

Peter was about to leave the room until a new person entered the room and this surprised him to his core.

"Am I interrupting something?" Carol asked peeking through the door.

"Ah Parker I want you to meet the new columnist Ms Carol Danvers" Jonah said rising from his seat to shake Carols hand. Peter simply looked at Carol in almost disbelief as she acted as if she had never met him before.

"Pleased to meet you Mr Parker" she greeted with a smile holding her hand out

"Same Ms Danvers" Peter acted it cool as not to get suspicious.

* * *

It had taken a little while for Carol to finish her talk with Jonah and to be honest Peter was surprised at how she dealt with it, he never saw anyone make Jonah nice and polite in his life though that wasn't at the top of his list of questions.

"What the hell was that?" Peter asked as he and Carol were walking down the street

"What was what?" she asked back

"Why do you suddenly have a job at the bugle?" Peter asked a little more forcefully

"Well I have connections in the city not to mention I needed something to do with my time besides beating up muggers" she said

"Why the bugle?"

"Well…I have experience working for a paper and I thought I could use this job to keep an eye on you" she said with a sly look in her eye.

Peter sighed and kept walking down the street, hell he shouldn't be complaining due to the fact that this mean he could see her more and that was always a positive in his book.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion Logan was busy tuning up his bike; he was lying down on a towel with a box of tools beside him. Logan loved this Bike like a third child as it gave him such joy in the long disappointment that was his life, whenever he had problems or felt down he would just hop on that bike and ride wherever the wind blows.

It was then when he heard a few footsteps coming from the direction of the door, he didn't need to look to know who it was due to his smell being able to pick up who it was.

"What is it kid?" Logan asked his biological daughter

"You've been around a while haven't you dad?" Laura asked, Logan knew this was serious as she never called him dad unless she was being dead serious about something.

"I guess you could say that, why are you asking?" Logan replied not getting up from his position

"I could use some advice" Laura asked sheepishly

"Unless it's about drinking, smoking or gutting people I doubt I can help" Logan said gruffly from underneath his bike.

"I don't know who else to ask" Laura said

Logan let out a groan and got up from underneath his bike and wiped his oily face with a wash cloth, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white vest showing off his lean muscular physique though Laura only saw him as a daughter would see a father.

"Ok what's the problem?" Logan asked

"I…I don't know how to explain it exactly" Laura said

"Just spit it out kid" Logan said blatantly

"Ok….I think I may have intimate feelings for someone" Laura explained with her old self leaking through her dialogue, this was common for her ever since she had become more like a person and less like a weapon she only spoke like this when nervous, it was sort of her way of masking weakness.

"Ok" Logan stated

"…ok?" Laura asked

"Yeah ok…you're a young girl you were bound to get these feelings sooner or later" Logan said walking over to the fridge to get a beer.

"So…what do I do about it?" she asked

"There is only one thing you can do sweetheart and that's to ask him out….it is a guy right?" Logan asked

"Yeah it's a guy" Laura said

"Well in that case you're going to have to take him to a bar" Logan suggested

"A bar?" Laura asked confused

"Yeah, one thing you should know about us guys is that we are at our most honest when we've had a few drinks" Logan said opening a beer bottle and taking a swig.

"Ok you sure it will work?" Laura said

"Yeah…well as long as it isn't Banner because if it is I swear…"

"It isn't Banner!" Laura said insulted by the fact Logan even considered that she would have a crush on someone like Bruce.

"Ok fine then who is it?" Logan took a long chug of his beer

"It's….Viktor" Laura said causing Logan's eyes to widen as he almost choked on his beer causing it to spill all over the place.

"WHAT!?" Logan shouted

* * *

"Come on is that the best you can do?!" Steve strained to say

"On the contrary my friend I didn't know we had begun" Thor said with a grin across his face.

Thor threw Steve half way across the room causing him to crash into a perfectly good coffee table. The other male avengers gathered around the table burst out Laughing. There was nothing like a good arm wrestling match among friends to pass the time and Thor had just beaten Steve without breaking a sweat.

"Well my friends, who wishes to test their mettle against the god of thunder?!" Thor boasted loudly

"I'll give it a go" Viktor said sitting down opposite the Asgardian prince

"Very well my friend I hope you enjoy the taste of defeat" Thor boasted setting his hand down on the table which Viktor grabbed getting a good grip.

"Ready?" Luke asked the two who nodded in agreement

"Go!"

The two then began to struggle to pull the other's hand down to the table top but as one put more strength into it the other would simply match it with their own. Thor on one hand was surprised that Viktor could match his strength even momentarily while Viktor was evenly surprised at how strong the god of thunder was.

"You're quite strong Brimstone. You have the strength of many great warriors" Thor strained to say

"You're not so bad yourself Goldilocks" Viktor replied in a strained voice as their hands got tighter and tighter trying to overpower the other.

The two avengers struggled to beat the other as it seemed they were evenly matched. The other avengers who were watching were also surprised at this as not very many of them could put themselves into the same league as Thor yet Viktor seemed to be doing remarkably well against the thunder god.

This went on for a solid 5 minutes with both avengers struggling against each other until Callus who was perched on Falcon's shoulder got bored and wanted his master to win with contest of strength. Callus flew onto Thor's shoulder and gave out a piercing squawk right into Thor's ear causing him to break his concentration and allow Viktor to win.

"AAAGH Blasted crow!" Thor yelled causing Callus to fly off and perch onto the top of a nearby cupboard

"Callus! That wasn't fair! You come down here right now!" Viktor shouted at his crow who wasn't listening and was simply pecked under his wings. Callus then gave out a long caw.

"Don't you use that language with me you little shit!" Viktor yelled at Callus who gave out a series of caws that when put together sounded like a chuckle.

Viktor sighed and gave Thor an apologetic look

"Sorry about that he's…..well….difficult at times" Viktor apologized for Callus' behaviour

"It's alright Viktor I haven't had that much of a challenge in a long time. Perhaps we can share a mug of ale after a battle sometime" Thor suggested

"Sounds good to me" Viktor smiled. Viktor was glad he joined the team, he had made so many new friends since joining the avengers and this was a completely new experience for him because back in the UK he never made this many friends even with his history.

"Hey Viktor, can I speak with you for a moment?" Laura asked entering the room

Viktor smiled and was honestly glad to see her "Yeah of course" he said as Calls flew onto Laura's shoulder and gave a quite caw.

"Oh now you come down" Viktor said to Callus who was snuggling Laura affectionately most likely for protection.

Laura and Viktor were now walking down the halls of the mansion and Callus was now back on his master's shoulder.

"You seem to be fitting in alright" Laura stated

"I think I made the right choice in joining the team" Viktor chuckled

"To be honest I have never had this many friends in my life" he continued with a little bit of sorrow leaking through his voice

"What do you mean?" Laura asked

"Oh its nothing, it's a boring story anyway its best heard after a few drinks" he smiled

"Ok then" she said

"….ok then?" Viktor asked confused

"Let's go out for a few drinks" Laura smiled

"….really?" Viktor asked

"Yeah of course, what time are you ok for?" Laura asked

"Uuum 8 o'clock?" Viktor said

Laura gave him a bright illuminating smile and said in a warm voice "8 o'clock sounds great" she then began to walk away back to where she came from leaving Viktor standing still with a very blank look on his face.

"Caw!" Callus cawed snapping Viktor out of his trance

"I know right...I think she is….wait no she isn't that kind of woman Callus!" Viktor scolded his bird

"Well one thing is for sure and that's that I'm leaving you home when we go out so you can't ruin anything" Viktor said earning a whiny sounding caw from Callus

Viktor walked down the hall until he came face to face with Logan who had his arms crossed as if he was waiting.

"Oh hi Logan I was just…" Viktor began until Logan cut him off

"Listen here bub, I know everyone here likes you and I'm sure you're a nice guy…but if you do anything to hurt her or break her heart I'll make you wish were never born….are we clear?" Logan asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Crystal" Viktor replied seriously

"Then you and me aren't gonna have a problem" Logan said before walking away.

"Well…..you shit yourself Callus?" Viktor asked his crow

"Caw!"

"Yeah…..me too" Viktor said

* * *

Aunt may was in an apron while in the kitchen and was cooking dinner for when Peter arrived. Her nephew had phoned her last night and told her that he was bringing someone around as well, May honestly thought he would be bringing Harry or Mary Jane, though the way Peter said it made it sound like someone she hadn't met yet.

No matter who it was would be a friend of Peter's and if they were important to Peter then she would welcome them as if they were family.

*knock, knock, knock*

May's attention came to the door where the knocking had come from. She took off her apron and put a lid on the cooking pot before going into the living room towards the door.

"I'm coming hold your horses" May said as she reached the door and opened it to reveal who was standing outside. Peter was standing outside holding a bouquet of flowers but that isn't what surprised her, what surprised her was the young woman standing beside him. This girl was a few inches taller than Peter, had golden blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and had the brightest blue eyes she had seen.

"Hey Aunt May it's great to see you" Peter said happily as he hugged his aunt, May hugged back with a smile on her face.

"Aunt May this is Carol, she's a really good friend" Peter said smiling

"It's great to meet you Mrs Parker, Peter has told me a lot about you" Carol said holding out a hand which May shook with a smile.

"Nothing bad I hope" May joked

"Only the good things" Carol chuckled

"I was just cooking dinner so please make yourselves a home" May said leading the couple to the dining room over to the table.

"Oh Carol dear could you help me bring the plates and cutlery into the dining room please?" May asked

"Oh I could help" Peter said only to have May cut him off

"No dear you have been working all day, just sit down and we will take care of it" May said with a smile as she and Carol went into the kitchen.

As Carol and May entered the kitchen however May pulled Carol to the side and whispered to her.

"You seem like a nice girl Carol…you really do, but I have watched my nephew go through a lot more than any boy his age should have to go through and if you break his heart there won't a force in heaven or earth that could keep you safe from me" May threatened Carol.

Carol was honest to god surprised and a little bit frightened by this display as this sweet little old lady had just threatened her like that. Carol had heard speeches and monologues from deranged psycho robots overlords and world devourers and they seemed tame compared to what Aunt May had just said. Carol could see that May truly loved her nephew to say something like that.

"I wouldn't dream of breaking his heart may…I wouldn't dream of it" Carol said back

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of town Laura and Viktor where sat down in a local bar and where sitting down in the corner so no one could hear their conversation, Laura had finished telling Viktor about why she was made and how the X-men saved her from becoming a weapon instead of the hero she was.

"So you're technically a girl version of Logan?" Viktor asked

"Basically but I still see him as a dad" Laura said taking a sip of her drink

"Well I have to admit, Logan would have made a very attractive woman" Viktor joked, the image of Logan in a dress went straight into Laura's mind and she could help but laugh at the hilarity of the image. Viktor could help but smile at her laugh for she had a beautiful one.

"So, you know a lot about me….but I hardly know anything about you, and for that matter neither does anyone else" Laura stated as Viktor took a sip of his drink

"Well, there is a bit of a reason behind that. All my life I haven't had anyone to tell my life story to" Viktor said leaving a little pause.

"Well can you start from the beginning?" Laura asked

"I was raised for the first 5 years of my life in an orphanage, I never knew my real parents I was….left on the doorstep with nothing but this" Viktor said taking out his necklace and showing it to Laura. His necklace looked very peculiar to say the least as the pendant piece of it was a circular piece of silver with many strange markings and runes on it, these markings were the same ones she had seen on his gauntlets.

"What do the markings mean?" Laura asked trailing the runes with her finger

"I have no idea. I've tried finding what they mean for about 22 years and I still have no idea what they mean" Viktor said with a heavy voice

"I was adopted when I was 5 by a couple. My Foster mother was sterile which is why they were looking for kids. Of course during my stay in the orphanage I never got along with the other kids and I often got into fights…most of them ended with me getting my arse kicked by the bigger kids" Viktor grinned reminiscing

"When my foster parents were looking for kids they saw me, with a bleeding nose and a bloody lip. I guess it was pure luck my father was ex-military and knew a fighter when he saw one, I spent the next few years fairly happy with my new family but when I began going to school I only got a bit more grief" Viktor paused to take another drink before continuing.

"The other kids never really wanted to hang around me, but that was when I met Callus. It was during one day at school and I heard someone talking to me, I turned only to see one big ass crow perched next to me. You could understand me shock when I found out I could talk to him, I may have gained a friend but It pretty much screwed my chances of getting any friends at school, I mean who wants to hang around the kid with red eyes who talks to a bird?" Viktor continued

"But I never let that stop me, I got through school and college without much of a fuss, but I started to discover my powers when I reached the age of 16. I learned about my strength the hard way after a bar fight where I broke 5 of a guy's ribs, gave him severe haemorrhaging and almost broke his spinal column in two" Viktor said, Laura understood where he was coming from as she had a similar reaction the first time she killed someone.

"I didn't know what to think so I asked Callus what was going on, that dam crow seemed to have a good idea of what was going on from the way he spoke, but whenever I kept asking him to tell me what I was he would keep saying 'he made a promise', I'm still trying to figure out what he means by that" Viktor said with a heavy tone

"for a while I tried the path of the hero, to be like the hero's you see on the news, Iron man, Captain America, the X-Men…they were my inspiration in a sense, but where I came from I never felt like I could accomplish anything in terms of helping people"

"But then my mother died, my father was devastated and I just had to get away. I left and head off for the states and thought about having a normal life" Viktor said but Laura interrupted

"How did your mother die?"

"She…she died of lung cancer. Ironic isn't it? The one thing I couldn't save her from" Viktor said trying to put the painful memories back in his mind.

Laura could relate to Viktor in this matter. Her mother was the one person who cared for her since she was born and when she died Laura was devastated, it was especially heart breaking as when her mother died she gave Laura her name with her last breath.

"I met Peter and his Aunt and Uncle when I moved here, and I'm pretty sure you can guess where things went after that" Viktor gave a little chuckle at the end trying to break the tension.

Laura could see in Viktor's crimson eyes that he was feeling pain so she reached forward and clasped his hand in her's. Viktor's eyes then looked at Laura's hand holding his own and then to her face, she had a warm sincere smile on her face.

"I know how you feel" she said with an understanding tone

"Well….I guess you do" Viktor replied with a smile

The two simply sat there for a while enjoying each other's company for the time until Viktor broke the silence with a question.

"By the way….has your dad ever cut a guy's junk off before?" Viktor asked cautiously

"Did he threaten you?" Laura asked with a knowing look

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess" Laura smiled brightly

* * *

Oh everyone this chapter was very fun to write and I hate making you guys wait any amount of time for the next chapter but then again, what's life without a little tension?

Now for my habit of spouting a bunch of questions at the end of every chapter I do (it's just the way I am )

-what did you enjoy about the chapter?

-did you like Viktor's backstory?

-what do you hope to see in the next chapter?

And now for a question that has nothing to do with this chapter (but might later on)

Who do you think is the better iron patriot? Norman Osborn or James Rhodes?

Anyway I'll see you lads and ladies next chapter


	13. Chapter 13: The First strike pt1

Ok everyone this chapter was really fun to write and a fair bit of warning there are a few references to the marvel movies during many parts in this and the next chapter (I know gasp, god forbid I reference something Marvel in an avengers fanfic) anyway on with the chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: The first strike pt1

Jessica was flying through the skies above New York City with the wind blowing through her raven coloured hair. Below her were the citizens of the city, each one would give an upward glance every once in a while and with good reason. A few years ago they would pointing upwards in awe but now super humans were all over the place and seeing one flying was very common especially in this city.

Jessica then glanced to the side to see her boyfriend's home in the distance, it pretty easy to spot seeing as his last name was plastered on the side of it.

'_That man and his ego'_ Jessica smiled as she changed course and flew straight to stark tower to pay Tony a surprise visit.

It didn't take long for Jess to find an open window and creep silently into the tower using her shield training to help her remain undetected by anyone inside.

She looked around the lounge of the tower and found no one which was strange because around this time tony would be either in the lounge just relaxing or….in his workshop.

"_Hey honey I see you" _Came Tony's voice from an intercom

"Tony…are you in your workshop again?" Jessica asked

"_Baby I need you to come down here right now, I have something really neat to show you" _Tony said with an exited tone.

It didn't take long for Jessica to make her way down to the workshop; she had been down there more than a few times due to her relationship with Tony and she honestly did find some of the suits he made kind of neat.

When she arrived in the workshop she saw the usual trademarks of the place including some of Tony's most iconic armours, the Marks 1 through 7 and of course the robotic arms that tony kept around so much the apply named Dummy and Butterfingers. It was quite ironic that Tony called these things his least advanced creations yet they seemed to have the most personality of many of Tony's other inventions. Dummy must have done something to earn the dunce cap it was wearing.

"Hey Jess, over here" called Tony from one edge of the room, he was sitting down at a desk with some kind of syringe gun in his right hand.

Jess walked over to Tony to try and get a good idea of what he was doing, but as she got close he shot himself in the arm with the syringe gun causing him to flinch.

"Uh what are you doing?" Jess asked

"Trust me you will think it's neat" Tony said with a smile before walking over to Dummy who was sweeping the floor

"Hey Dummy, how did you get that cap on your head, you earned it"

"Why are you in the corner you know what you did, now go clean up" Tony said pointing back to his desk

"_Sir may I remind you that you have been awake for over 72 hours?" _Jarvis said

"Focus up ladies and gents, good evening" Tony said bowing to his suits as if they were alive. Jess was always attracted to how quirky he could be at times like this but she couldn't ignore what Jarvis had just said.

"Wait, wait did Jarvis just say you've been awake for 72 hours?" Jess asked a bit concerned for Tony's health

"Ah it's nothing; I've been up for WAY longer than that. Now where was I? Oh yeah welcome to the birthing suite. I am pleased to announce the arrival of your bouncing badass baby brother" Tony said to the suits before turning back to Jess.

"Jess I give you the Mark 42, the Autonomic Prehensile Propulsion Suit" Tony said holding his arms out.

"…where?" Jess asked looking around seeing no suit to speak of, all she saw where what looked like unfinished suit parts that hadn't been assembled yet.

"Just wait for it, Jarvis initialize sequence" Tony said holding out his hands. Jess then noticed the parts that looked unfinished lit up as if ready for take-off.

"Ok let's get this done" Tony said as he seemed to brace himself before suddenly going into what looked like a martial arts stance pointing an open hand towards a table with suit pieces on it getting no response.

Tony did the stance again getting no luck before muttering "crap" he then banged his wrist a few times like you would a television getting static before going back into the stance. Jess was surprised when one suit piece flew straight toward his hand clamping around it before coating his forearm in armour, another few pieces then clamped onto his bicep and shoulder covering his entire arm, It didn't take long for the pieces to cover his other forearm.

"Ok Jarvis send em all" Tony smiled

The other suit pieces all flew towards him and clamped onto him, the leg pieces required him to bring his legs up while the codpiece and back-plate sent him stumbling. Almost every piece of his suit was on except for the face plate which had trouble getting a beat on him, the face plate crashed and skidded before facing him like a bull ready to charge.

"Come on….im not scared of you" Tony said as it sped toward him, the face plate then hit a table on the way over to him and flipped upside down so Tony used his repulsars to flip himself upside down so the faceplate clamped onto his helmet, Tony then landed in his definitive 'iron man' stance with a fist banging the ground. The suit's colour scheme consisted of more gold then red unlike his other armoured suits and it also looked way more regal then most of his other ones.

Tony then stood up and looked to Jess who was standing still.

"Well….what do you think….pretty neat huh?" Tony asked smiling behind his helmet.

Jessica slowly made her way over to tony without saying a word, she walked up to Tony in his suit and put a hand to his faceplate gently taking it off revealing his face. Jessica then grabbed the back of Tony's helm and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Tony certainly didn't expect this but it wasn't like a kiss from Jess wasn't welcomed and he relaxed and kissed her back.

"Well…..I didn't think it was THAT neat" Tony said breaking the kiss as Jessica gave a warm smile

"You're the one that's neat…but yeah the suit's cool" Jess said

"Thanks it's what I've been working on the past few days" Tony said

"I really think you could use some sleep" Jess said noticing the bags under Tony's eyes, she also gave him a little sniff.

"And you smell….I think you could use a shower" Jess said

"Yeah I guess you're right"

"And come to think of it so could I" Jess said with a seductive grin

"….." Tony gave a blank look as Jess walked away swaying her hips as she did.

"Thank you god" Tony whispered to the ceiling as his suit pieces fell off and he rushed off upstairs after his girlfriend.

* * *

**Doomstadt, latveria, Castle doom, 2 days later**

Victor Von Doom was standing on the porch of his castle looking out into the night sky above his country. Even though Doom was a maniacal evil bastard he still cared for his people the latverians, and never once had he allowed his country to be taken advantage of by any others and whenever he had the chance he would try and expand his country's dominance over the globe.

"Something on your mind Doctor?" the Enchantress asked approaching from behind.

"Not at all Amora….are the men gathered?" Doom asked not breaking his gaze

"Yes they are"

"Good" Doom replied as he turned and made his way into the room behind him, gathered there were many of the masters that doom had picked for this stage of the plan.

"Gentlemen, it's good to see you gathered today" Doom said to the masters before him.

"M.O.D.O.K are your AIM troops ready for the attack?" Doom asked the hovering creature

"_Affirmative Doctor, my troops are prepared for the assault" _Modok replied in a metallic sounding voice.

"Good, Octavious you are leading the strike team…have you selected your men for this matter?" Doom asked the eight legged doctor

"Doctor I have just the men in mind for this task" Octavious said with a grin

"Very good, now gather them and get them aboard the ships" Doom said as he began to walk back to the balcony and leaned against the stone railing of the castle.

"It all begins here" Doom whispered as in the distance dozens of both AIM and Latverian warships ascended into the sky followed by a colossal creature that was three times the size of an of the warships.

Doom smiled beneath his mask at the site and began laughing maniacally, the sound of Doom's laughs echoed throughout the Castle and through the air and to be honest most of the masters who were left behind were a bit startled by this as Doom was known for being calm and collected and now he was here laughing hysterically like a madman.

* * *

**Unknown Airspace**

The Shield Helicarrier was seamlessly hovering through the air with its cloaking devices in working order. There were only two Helicarriers on the face of the planet, one belonged to the US under Shield while another less advanced version belonged to the UK. This made the Helicarrier an extremely invaluable asset to Shield.

"Uh Colonel Fury, I'm picking something up on the ship's scanners" one of the Helicarrier's pilots told the director of Shield.

"Friendlies?" Fury asked

"Latverian and AIM colonel and there are at least a dozen signatures of each" the pilot continued

Fury knew this was a bad sign but the ship was cloaked so if anyone had told them the location of the ship it would be impossible for anyone to find them.

"Ready the defence systems just in case but stay on course, there isn't any way they will be able to lock on us in stealth mode" Fury said in a calm tone.

"Yes sir" the pilot said before the ship shook violently and alarms began sounding

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Fury demanded as the ship began shaking and alarms were going off by the second.

"TAKING HULL DAMAGE COLONEL!" another pilot called

"MULTIPLE ENEMY READINGS SIR!" another shouted

"CLOAKING DEVICES DISABLED SIR!" yet another pilot shouted over the alarms

"DAM IT, GET THOSE F-22'S IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW AND GET ALL AA GUNS FIRING!" Fury shouted as warships were seen zipping past the Helicarrier's windows.

The Helicarrier's F-22 fighter jets engaged the warships but weren't doing enough to stop the warships ploughing the Helicarrier's hull.

"WE'RE GETTING A MESSAGE SENT THROUGH SIR!"

"PUT IT THROUGH THEN DAMMIT!" Fury shouted as the ship kept shaking

"Colonel Fury….it's been far too long" said the green cloaked and armoured figure of Doctor Doom

"Doom, I knew it was you, you son of a bitch! I'll have your head for this" Fury growled

"I have no time for your petty little threats Colonel, surrender the Helicarrier to me or I shall proceed to blow it out of the sky and you along with it" Doom said with his hands clasped

"Over my dead body you Metal headed son of a bitch!" Fury growled back

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping you said that, it was nice knowing you Colonel….bon voyage" Doom waved as the image of him fizzled out.

"GODDAM IT!" Fury screamed as several of the control consoles burst into flames causing the crew to scramble around the bridge.

"ORDERS SIR?!" one of the many pilots shouted

Fury then took a long pause before answering, he couldn't believe he was about to do this eve after all the times he and them had disagreed…..he needed their help to get through this with the Helicarrier and his crew alive.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion Viktor was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels with Callus perched on his left shoulder while Laura leaned on his right side while he had an arm wrapped around her affectionately, luckily Logan was in another room doing his own thing, that thing being drinking large amounts of alcohol trying to drown out the sound of Thor telling battle stories that Logan wasn't interested in the slightest.

In another room Peter and Carol were simply enjoying each other's company and having a little chat about things like work at the bugle seeing as they were both working with each other now, work at the bugle now of course was a little easier for Peter as Carol was always there to help him relive some of the stress of his 'chats' with Jonah not to mention Carol really knew how to make Jonah way more pleasant to work with….not exactly pleasant by normal standards but by Jonah standards he was a bit less….well…..explosive.

Tony and Jess were in the Gym along with Luke and Steve, these avengers were busy training and honing their skills. Jess was teaching Tony more advanced fighting techniques in a way that seemed a bit too flirtatious to be called training, while Steve and Luke were exchanging attacks in the sparring ring, Steve may not have had as hard a hitter as Viktor but he made up for it with his skill and was more than a match for Luke.

Suddenly an alarm rang in the mansion and the avengers in the gym quickly ran to get in their uniforms, Cap grabbed his shield and Tony was way quicker than usual as the pieces of the Mark 42 quickly flew to him and clamped into place. Viktor put on his Gauntlets and his hat while the others were already suited up for action.

They quickly met in the Lounge and Tony called Jarvis.

"Jarvis what the hell is going on?" he called the AI

"_I received a distress signal from the Shield Helicarrier, apparently it is under attack and requires immediate assistance" _Jarvis said in the same lax tone he always had

"Where are the co-ordinates?" Tony asked

"_The Helicarrier is located 20 miles from the coast of South Africa sir_"

"Shit, ok everyone get in one of the Quinjets" Tony ordered the others

"A Quinjet will take too long Tony, it will be too late by the time we get there" Viktor said

"What do you suggest we do…teleport there?" Tony said getting a little aggravated

"….yeah" Viktor said

"…what?" was the question on everyone's minds, no one here had that ability so everyone thought Viktor may have been a bit confused

"Uh Viktor no one here can teleport" Laura said as if talking to a child

"You guys can't….but I can…how do you think I managed to get around the city so fast?" Viktor said

"You guys had better gather around because you're in for a bumpy ride" Viktor said as Callus hoped on top of his hat and began to glow red, Viktor's eyes also began burning red like torches as he seemed to be concentrating hard.

The other Avengers chose to listen and got closer to him while Carol had a concern that had to be addressed.

"Have you ever done this with things other than yourself before?" she asked

"Yeah of course…once"

"Once?" Logan asked

"yeah…a few years ago…with a cat"

"What happened to the cat?" Luke asked

"Don't know, still waiting for it to reappear" Viktor said casing everyone to immediately think this was a bad idea

"Don't worry I've gotten way better over the years, you'll be fine….I think" Viktor said reassuringly, there was no turning back now.

The team was surrounded in a veil of flames that seemed to erupt from the ground beneath them, it surrounded them in the shape of a circle as Viktor and Callus' eyes grew a brighter shade of red.

The veil of flames then disappeared leaving the mansion empty with a scorch mark in the ground that Tony was going to be pissed to see later on.

* * *

The Veil of flames reappeared on the deck of the Helicarrier and the Captain was quick to analyse what was going on.

The Helicarrier was under attack and the warships flying past were doing major damage to it, not to mention Latverian and AIM troopers were being dropped onto the ship by the dozens.

Viktor then began stumbling over and Laura quickly caught him before he fell to the floor, he looked exhausted by the way his breathing was laboured.

Aim and Latverian soldiers began to attack the team but where blown away when Thor threw his hammer at them knocking them to the floor, the hammer then flew back and he caught it in mid-air.

"Viktor are you alright?" Steve asked Viktor as he crouched down to meet his gaze, Viktor's eyes weren't burning red like they were and he looked like he was out of breath.

"Sorry Captain, I guess teleporting this many people took a lot out of me….this has never happened to me before" Viktor wheezed out between breaths.

"Take five Viktor we have it from here, Laura you keep him safe while we clean house" Steve said to Laura who nodded in agreement.

The Avengers then sprang into action and engaged the Latverian and Aim forces, Thor and Iron man shot into the sky and shot down Aim ships while Spiderwoman and Ms Marvel took care of the Latverian warships. Spiderman and Luke cage engaged the AIM soldiers while Captain America and Wolverine attacked the latverian troopers.

Thor flew straight through a ship making it burst into flames before throwing his hammer at another one that was flying towards him. One ship shot an energy blast at him to merely wind him for a second; Thor retrieved his hammer and began spinning it rapidly causing lighting to engulf it.

"You wish to test the might of the god of thunder? Very well…HAVE AT THEE!" Thor roared as he shot a lightning bolt at the ship effectively destroying it before flying after the other ships.

"He is really getting into this isn't he?" Jessica asked Carol as she dodged an energy blast that Carol then absorbed and redirected back at a ship.

"He always does when it's a stormy night, it must get him going" Carols said before shooting an energy blast at a ship blowing it up.

Meanwhile the ground team where doing just as well as Wolverine was in one of his feral rages and was slicing up Latverians left and right, he leapt at one soldier who shot at him with an assault rifle only to have Logan impale him with his claws, Logan quickly healed and ran at another group who fired everything they had to no avail.

Steve threw his shield as one Latverian knocking him unconscious and as the shield ricocheted off other troopers he dodged the attacks of other latverians who thought he was helpless without his shield, the Captain then grabbed said shield and bashed a latverian in the face knocking him out before he had a chance to shoot him.

Peter was able to hold his own against these AIM troopers very well but was having a hard time taking them seriously when they wore all yellow, he shot a web stream at one and threw him at another before catapulting himself at another group landing a drop kick to one unfortunate trooper who was sent flying off the side of the ship.

"Sorry!" Peter shouted off the side before leaping at another group of troopers and proceeded to beat the ever loving piss out of them.

Luke was using his fighting skills to the maximum by throwing troopers off the side of the ship as their energy weapons hardly damaged him at all. Luke then grabbed one trooper by the leg and swung him around like a bat, beating other troopers with his head.

It didn't take long for the Avengers to take out the majority of the ships and troopers. Then Tony's radio buzzed and the voice of Fury came from the other side.

"_You guys took your sweet ass time getting here" _Fury said over the radio

"You're welcome Nick" Tony said over the line

"_Yeah, yeah, just get your asses over to the bridge ASAP" _Fury said

"Ok Thor, Tony and Jess, you guys hold the fort while the rest of us meet up with Fury" Steve ordered the others who nodded.

"Laura you keep Viktor here until he's back to 100%" Steve said, Laura nodded but Viktor tried to get back to his feet.

"Captain I'm fine I can still fight" Viktor struggled to say before collapsing to the ground again.

"No you aren't, you have to rest and regain your strength" Laura said holding onto Viktor's shoulders keeping him stable.

The team then rushed to the bridge to meet up with Fury and as they got to the bridge they could see that things weren't in tip top condition. A lot of the monitors were on fire and many support beams had fallen from the ceiling and Shield personnel were busy trying to clear things up.

"Well you guys certainly know how to make an entrance" Fury said walking up to the team

"Skip the pleasantries colonel, mind telling us what this is about?" Logan asked

"What does it look like? The Helicarrier is under attack by the Masters" Fury said

"Zemo is behind this?" Steve asked

"Not at all, it seems like Doom is in charge of the operation now" Fury said

"No Honour amongst thieves…..or rather no honour amongst evil Psychopaths" Peter quipped

"It's not that surprising, it was bound to happen sooner or later with two power hungry Psycho's like Doom and Zemo on the same team" Carol commented

"So what's the damage Colonel?" Steve asked

"A few of the ship's primary engines have been destroyed and half of our fighter bays have been disabled, not to mention our cloaking systems are offline and we only have a few rear batteries that are still functional" Fury explained

"Good god everything is down, are the windshield wipers down too?" Peter quipped like he usually did in these situations; Fury simply rolled his eye and continued

"All in all she has seen better days, the only things keeping her from crashing are the rotors and the secondary engines, the Arc reactor is also stable but if we lose any of those it won't take long for the ship to come crashing down" Fury said

"Colonel Fury, we are getting reports of super-villains attacking the secondary engines and the Rotors!" one of pilots shouted to Fury

"Dam it, it's like they know exactly where to hit us and when!" Fury half shouted

"Ms Marvel, Spiderman you stop the villains attacking the engines, Wolverine you, me and Luke take care of the rotors, now get moving people!" Steve ordered as everyone went to take care of their respective roles.

* * *

Carol and Peter were rushing through the halls of the Helicarrier beating on any leftover Latverian or AIM troops on the way.

It didn't take them long to reach the engine room with their enhanced superhuman speed, and when they got there they noticed the six super villains who Spiderman knew personally.

In the room where Doc ock, Kraven, Electro, Rhino, Hobgoblin and the Lizard who all turned to see their sworn enemy standing behind them, they were destroying the engines but now their attention was solely on Peter.

"I was hoping you would show up spider, now we get the pleasure of tearing you to pieces!" The Lizard growled at Peter.

"Friends of yours?" Carol asked

"Yeah that's one way of putting it; let me introduce to you my lose friends the Sinister Six, first up is their leader Doc ock, his hobbies include chemistry, long walks in the park and grafting mechanical limbs onto his back to make his name make sense" Peter said causing Doc ock to growl at him.

"Next up is Kraven the Hunter, he was born in the outback and raised by a pack of dingoes and to this day he still has the habit of sniffing other people's butts. Then there is Electro whose mother was construction worker from jersey and his father was a Duracell battery" Peter said, Electro and Kraven looked just about ready to gut him after he talked about them like they were idiots.

"Then there is Rhino…he likes dressing up like his mother, Hobgoblin is probably the Green Goblin's most famous cosplayer and The Lizard is from Japan and enjoys destroying large cities" Peter finished up leaving the sinister six fuming with rage.

Carol was honest to god enjoying this and loved how the super-villains got so worked up over being described like they were on some sort of game show.

"I'll fry you for that you little bastard!" Electro shouted shooting an electric Bolt at Peter which Carol got in the way of and absorbed.

"Did you forget from last time sparky?" Carol said with a grin before shooting an energy blast back at Electro sending him flying into a wall, Carol then flew forward and punched Rhino square in the face before grabbing the Lizards tail and throwing him away like a ragdoll.

Peter shot two web streams at the walls to his right and left and catapulted himself into hobgoblin who was hovering on his glider, Peter began landing left and right blows to the Goblin's face causing his glider to go out of control and crash into the floor.

Doc ock tried to grab Spiderman as the glider crashed but Peter was to quick and shot a web into the eight legged doctor's face temporarily blinding him, Kraven rushed peter and shoulder bashed him into the wall before grabbing knife from his belt and slashing at Peter with it. Peter was able to dodge these knife strikes barely as Kraven wasn't a punk with a knife, he knew how to use a blade and Peter had scars to prove it.

"Stay still so I can gut you!" Kraven yelled as he swiped at Peter who narrowly avoided getting his throat slit.

"Not much of an incentive!" Peter called before landing a powerful punch the Kraven's gut causing him to keel over giving Peter time to grab him and ram him into the wall.

Otto finally got the webbing off of his face and attacked Peter who was warned by his spider sense of the imminent attack and dodged the blows Otto sent at him. Peter was used to fighting Otto and to be honest his attacks were very predictable by now.

Otto knew Spiderman could get very cocky in battle and foresaw one of his moves and grabbed him by the legs and turned him upside down with one tentacle while using another one to bind his arms, Otto then extended a blade from one of his tentacles and held it in a stabbing position.

"Try and scurry your way out of this" Otto said before lunging the blade intent on stabbing him through the skull, Peter moved his head out of the way at the last possible second causing Otto to get the blade stuck in the wall behind Peter.

Peter used every ounce of his strength to kick up at Otto thus releasing his from his grip, Peter then leapt at Otto and delivered a devastating uppercut causing Otto's nose to start bleeding profusely. Peter then swept Otto's legs from under him and delivered a devastating leg drop knocking Otto unconscious.

Carol grabbed Rhino by the horn as he charged her and threw him against the wall. Carol then picked him up by the shoulders and blasted him with a dual handed energy blast, The lizard then tried to attack and managed to pin her to the ground and attempted to bite her face but carol kept his mouth open with both hands and delivered a kick to his mid-section sending him reeling on the floor, Carol then grabbed his tail and used him as a shield against Electro who fired another energy blast at her, instead the Lizard was shocked with a few hundreds volts.

Carol threw the unconscious Lizard away and flew at Electro and hoisted him up by the scruff of the neck before delivering a head-butt knocking him unconscious.

"Well that wasn't such a chore was it?" Peter said as Carol dusted herself off

"Are you telling me these guys almost killed you a few times?" Carol asked

"They keep changing the line up so many times so how the hell am I supposed to know?" Peter said

"Good point" Carol said as they looked over the engine which looked to be in alright condition, it was a good thing they arrived when they did otherwise the engine would be long gone by now.

"Still I reckon we make a good team" Peter said with a smile, he couldn't remember the last time he beat the sinister six this easily.

"Dam straight" Carol smiled back

"_Awww how precious" _came a sinister voice from behind them, Carol and Peter turned to see Carnage clung to a wall with that unsettling grin on his face.

"_You know I wanted to make a more dramatic entrance….but I didn't want to ruin this moment, and might I say you two make a cute couple…that's what's going to make so much more satisfying as I kill you in front of each other" _Carnage let out an insane chuckle

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!" Carol threatened the red symbiote.

"_Not my style…catch me if you can!" _Carnage yelled as he sped through the halls at an inhuman pace, Carol didn't go after him but Peter didn't take too long to speed after him.

"You know it's a trap right?" Carol said as she decided to fly after him

"Could you imagine what would happen if we let him get away?" Peter said without diminishing his speed, Carol had seen first-hand how crazy that thing was and Peter was right.

"Good point" Carol said as the two went after Carnage.

* * *

Aaaaaaand im going to leave it there on a cliff-hanger, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be just as good (I hope)

-what did you think of the TonyxJessica romance

-did you enjoy the action

-what do you think will happen next?

And now for that one question I just ask randomly, who is your favourite Spiderman villain?

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, see you next time.


	14. Chapter 14: first strike pt2

Chapter 14: First strike pt2

Steve, Luke and Logan had gotten to the rotors and had taken care of the Latverian and AIM troops who were setting up explosives on the rims of the ship's rotors.

"I expected more of a fight….this is strange" Steve said mulling over what had just transpired.

"Oh come on man it's obvious that they were concentrating on the engines" Luke commented cracking his knuckles.

"I just can't help that something's wrong" Steve said until the radio in his ear buzzed.

"_Captain this is Fury I need you to get your asses over to landing pad right now_!" Fury shouted over the radio

"Why what the hell's wrong?" Steve asked

"_Whatever it is it's not good, we're getting heat readings off the charts in here, either something really big or really hot is heading towards us, I have already sent Iron man, Spiderwoman and Thor in case but you may as well back them up just to be sure" _Fury said with a sense of urgency

"Alright we're on our way there now" Steve said as Luke and Logan followed him to their destination.

* * *

Laura was kneeling beside Viktor who was recovering his strength slowly but surely, Viktor was a little pissed that he was unable to help the others right now, this was his first official mission as an avenger and so far all he did was sit on the floor out of breath while the others did the work.

Laura had to admit it was hard to restrain him from getting up, not just from his superhuman strength but because it was hard to watch him get denied a chance to prove himself to the others.

"Laura I'm fine now, just let me get up and..." Viktor began

"No you're still not back to full strength, if I let you get up now then you could end up getting yourself killed!" Laura scolded him like a mother would a child.

Viktor rolled his eyes and let out a sigh as he leaned back against the wall, Callus was perched on Laura's shoulder and was being very well behaved until he began squawking and flapping his wings, he then leapt from Laura's shoulder onto Viktor's and began cawing loudly into his ear.

"Hey, hey hey buddy slow down I can barely hear you" Viktor said to Callus who then let out few shorter Caws.

"….what? How big?" Viktor asked

"Caw"

"….Holy shit" Viktor's eyes widened

"What did he say?" Laura asked

"Something is coming…..something big" Viktor said

"Callus I think we had better speed this up if you know what I mean" Viktor told his crow, Callus then nodded and began to glow red as did Viktor's eyes.

Laura then noticed that the longer Callus glowed the more relaxed Viktor's breathing became and the brighter his eyes shone.

Viktor had told Laura that Callus had special abilities besides intelligence and one of said abilities was to enhance Viktor's energy levels and even healing him, it was possible that this was it.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the interior of the Helicarrier, Carol and Peter were still tracking carnage throughout the ships halls. They had managed to catch up with carnage and corner him….the problem was it was in a very darkly lit room that was laid out like a maze with a lot of cabinets and walls mixing the room up.

"You got to be fucking kidding!" Carol exclaimed putting a hand to her head in frustration

"Great just great, now in order to find the blood-thirsty alien Psychopath, we have to go into the darkly lit maze separately…..I have seen this movie before and I'm pretty sure the funny guy dies first" Peter said

Carol knew that behind Peter's joke, he did have a point, in this room was an extremely dangerous killer who was probably more dangerous than most sane super-villains, and he had made the clever move of giving Peter and Carol no choice but to split up in order to capture him.

"Well…it looks like we have no choice but to split up….and before you start referencing Scooby doo, I know it's a crap idea, but it's the only one we have right now" Carol said sternly

"Unless you have any better suggestions?" Carol asked and Peter kept his mouth shut.

"Good, now we have ourselves a symbiote to catch" Carol said but as she went to walk away Peter grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Just…..be careful okay" Peter told her, he knew that Carnage was not a foe to be taken likely and if you let your guard down around him it could mean your death.

"Don't worry Pete, I can take care of myself in case you haven't noticed" Carol said with a smile before walking off in one direction

Peter then walked off in the other direction, to tell the truth he was genuinely worried that she wouldn't take Carnage seriously due to their last fight, but Peter knew for a fact that Carnage was the most dangerous inmates at Rykers for a reason, he just hoped that Carol wouldn't let her guard down.

* * *

Carol was walking down the hallway slowly and silently as she could, she didn't want to give Carnage a heads up that she was approaching. She had faced uglier and scarier creatures in her time so this guy wasn't going to be anything difficult.

"_Hello pretty" _Carnage's voice echoed through the hall

"Come out where I can see you ugly!" Carol called looking around to try and pinpoint where the voice was coming from

"_We work best in the dark…..no one ever sees us coming….even the spider" _Carnage chuckled at the end of his sentence

"I've beaten bigger and uglier Carnage…I'm not scared of you" Carol threatened

"_Hahahaha….you will be my dear…you will be" _Carnage chuckled sinisterly

Carol did her best to try and find out where the hell Carnage was hiding but couldn't detect where he was, even with her enhanced superhuman senses she couldn't pick him up. Carol was honestly expecting this to be some cheap trick that most villains did to conceal their whereabouts but from what she could tell was either this guy was really that stealthy or he wasn't there at all.

Suddenly without warning Carnage leapt from the shadows and attacked Carol swiping as claws at her in an attempt to shed some blood, Carol was quick to dodge the symbiote's attacks and landed a few well aimed blows of her own.

"_Nice moves missy" _Carnage chuckled circling her like a shark.

"Don't call me missy!" Carol threatened

Carnage then leapt at Carol slathering at the mouth like an animal with his abnormally large mouth, Carol suddenly remembered back at Rykers when Carnage busted out, underneath the symbiotic suit he was just a man and like Tony who without his suit would be useless so would Carnage.

Carol shoved both her hands deep into Carnage's mouth and got a good hold of the man inside, she then gave a sharp, strong yank and out came Cletus Kasady wearing his orange prison clothes.

Carol threw Cletus to the floor and he instantly hurdled into a foetal position against the wall, Carol then turned her attention back to the symbiote which she expected to be on the floor in a puddle without a host, but what she saw was that the symbiote was still mobile and began to latch itself onto her arms.

"Ugh dammit get off me!" Carol tried to get the symbiote off of her as it took over her more and more.

"_Stay still you little bitch, it will all be over soon" _the symbiote said without any hint of a human voice.

Carol tried her best to get the symbiote off of her but no matter how hard she tried it just kept taking over more and more of her, it was like fighting the rain, she could get a grip of the creature and the more she struggled the faster it spread across her entire body.

The Red substance finally latched onto her face and pulled itself over the rest of her, it stretched itself over her figure until it covered her entire body.

Carol was now covered in the symbiote and it looked like a female version of Carnage except her Blonde hair was still showing as was the lightning bolt on her torso.

"_Now there we are, not quite as comfortable as you Cletus…but she will do" _Carnage said in Carol's distorted voice.

Carol on the other-hand felt like she was trapped inside her own head, she couldn't move her limbs even if she wanted to and she could hardly control her voice. As if that wasn't bad enough Carnage began to dig itself into the inner confines of her mind.

"NO, NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Carol screamed as the symbiote dug deeper and deeper into her Psyche

"_Wow…your mind is almost completely different from Cletus'…..there is so much Hate and fear and….love?" _Carnage said almost confused until it let out a menacing chuckle

"_Oh I see….you have feelings for the spider don't you?" _Carnage said, Carol felt honest to god violated, she had her mind broken into many times in her life but this made her feel sick to her stomach. This…..thing was toying with her thoughts like it was a sick game, not only that but it began sharing some of Kasady's memories with her and those were the most disturbing things she had seen.

Images of the mutilated corpses of men, women and children began burying themselves into her mind, but that wasn't the worst part, the worst parts were the feelings of joy and arousal that came with them. This Abomination was melding her mind with that of a deranged serial killer and it was enjoying it.

"_Hahahahaha well that was fun….now I think I know exactly what to do with you" _Carnage chuckled as the images thank god had went away and she could see through her own eyes again.

"_Stay there Cletus…we'll be back…well….one of us anyway" _Carnage chuckled at Cletus before speeding away in Carol's body.

* * *

Peter was walking through the Hallway he was meant to be patrolling In search of Carnage. Peter was very confident that he could beat Carnage if he came across him, that whole fiasco back at Rykers was probably caused by the fact that when Carnage attacked Peter he was already tired from fighting several masters while Carnage was perfectly fresh and ready for a fight. Peter had managed to defeat Carnage before and he was certain that he could do it again.

Peter's only advantage at fighting Carnage was his experience at fighting him, it was pretty easy finding the symbiote's weaknesses as they all had the same aversions to fire and sound.

Peter then felt himself get blasted off of his feet and thrown against a wall; he could tell by the way the force hit him that it couldn't have been Carnage, is was way to…energy based.

Peter quickly got to his feet and his eyes widened as he saw what had hit him, standing there was a very female looking carnage but what stood out to his was the Blonde hair and the glowing lightning bolt on its chest.

"Carol" Peter whispered under his breath

"_Hello spider…like what you see?" _Carnage said in a sultry tone with Carol's voice. This sickened Peter to his core that Carnage was using her voice like this, Carol had a wonderful voice and Carnage was making her sound like some kind of demon.

"Let her go Carnage!" Peter threatened

"_Oh don't worry spider I will, after I kill you I'm going to let her go just long enough to see just what she did and then I'm gonna enjoy killing her…nice….and slow" _Carnage chuckled in Carol's voice, this filled Peter with rage as he leapt at Carnage to try and free her.

"I WONT LET YOU HURT HER!" Peter bellowed as he leapt at Carnage and began spinning webs all around her, Carnage retorted by grabbing Peter by the throat and shot his chest with an energy blast, this left Peter on the floor with a hole burned in his outfit showing his singed flesh. Carol saw this happening and was trying to fight back to no avail.

"_Hmmm now that was interesting, I think I may use her for longer after all_" Carnage said with a chuckle, this filled Carol's heart with dread, after being taken over by this thing for a minute she was already feeling violated and she would rather die than become this thing's puppet. Peter however had a different reaction and quickly crashed into Carnage and pressed it against the wall with an arm pressed at its throat.

"ILL NEVER LET YOU HAVE HER!" Peter roared into its face, Carnage then smiled and replied

"_She has…such feelings for you" _Carnage chuckled

"…she…what?" Peter whispered before Carnage kicked him off and backhanded him across the room

Carol wanted to help with all her strength she tried to get a word or two out, Carnage then let out a screech and out its hands on its head as if trying to get something out of its mind.

"…pe…ter….need…en...er...gy" Carol strained out in her own undistorted voice

"Carol is that you?" Peter asked

"I…need….energy!" Carol strained out with all her might

Peter remembered that one of Carol's most iconic powers was her ability to absorb energy and if he was right then maybe she could use it to get free, Peter scoured the room for an energy source he could use.

"_Dam it stay in there you bitch!" _Carnage said forcing Carol back into her mind.

"Hey Carnage, come and get a piece you red son of a bitch!" Peter taunted Carnage who gave out a growl and leapt like an animal at him, intent on clawing Peter's face off.

Instead Peter dodged at the last second causing Carnage's claws to pierce into a fuse box on the wall behind Peter. Carnage was shocked with a few thousand volts that Carol absorbed as much of the electrical power as she could handle and began building it inside of her.

"_Agghhgh that feels good!" _Carnage chuckled at the sensation t felt as the electricity surged throughout its body.

"FEEL THIS!" Carol shouted with renewed strength as she released all the power she had in all directions blasting the symbiote off of her, as she fell to the ground Peter rushed to her side to check if she was alright.

"Carol, are you ok?" Peter said as he wrapped his arms around her, he knew the mental strain a symbiote could put on someone, he had learned that the hard way from venom but Carnage was way different and had been latched onto the mind of a serial killer for several years, god knows what it did to Carol within the time it had her.

"I….I just…need a ….few minutes" Carol said putting on a tough face, Peter could tell it had done something to her in that time.

Carol had her mind tampered with before and all those times they were at either the kind hands of Professor Xavier or by some super-villain but Carnage was much different, instead of having her mind in the hands of an enemy or a friend it felt like her mind was in the hands of a deranged rapist. Where an enemy would be violent about it or not even care it was like Carnage was enjoying every second of violating her mind.

Peter's attention then went back to the pieces of the Carnage symbiote which was splattered all around the place, he signed before holding her closer to him.

"_You….think…..this is OVER!?" _Carnage shouted in a distorted voice

"What the hell?" Peter saidas the pieces of the symbiote began to pull itself together into a large red pool.

"How…the hell is that thing still alive?" Carol asked in horror as the symbiote morphed into the shape of a human body, albeit a very stringy skinny human body.

"_You may have beaten me this time…..but soon I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces…both of you!" _the symbiote threatened before scurrying off back to Kasady, Peter was met with two decisions he could either go after Carnage and finish him off in his weakened state or he could stay with Carol and help her recover.

"Peter….you have to go after him…he's weak and you can beat him, don't mind me…I can take care of myself" Carol said causing Peter to remember what she sad before getting taken over by Carnage "_I can take care of myself" _she had let her guard down and underestimated Carnage and if Peter wasn't with her, there was chance she could have been killed…or worse.

"No…I'm staying with you, you need to recover from the mental stress. Trust me I know first-hand" Peter said holding her closer.

"…you're an idiot" Carol muttered

"Dam straight I am" Peter said back.

* * *

The symbiote had managed to bind back with Cletus and had hitched a ride on one of the leftover latverian warships that was leaving the assault on the Helicarrier.

Carnage then looked off into the distance and saw the giant winged creature approaching the Helicarrier and smiled

"_It was nice knowing you heroes" _Carnage chuckled hysterically.

* * *

Many of the team had gathered on the landing pad and where kind of concerned whether Fury's info was correct or not.

"Fury we're here on the landing pad and there isn't anything here" Tony said into the radio in his helmet

"_Well the heat sensors say something is approaching_" Fury said over the radio

"Colonel Fury, we are on the Landing platform and all that's here is nothing but us and a few F-22 wrecks, if it were a ship we would have seen it by now" Steve said into the radio in his ear

"You sure you're reading it right Fury?" Logan growled

"_Dam sure Shorty, the sensors are saying something should be right there_" Fury replied

"Well colonel we can't see anything from where we are, maybe the sensors are…" Jess began until the entire Helicarrier shook as some massive creature landed on the runway.

All of the Avengers' eyes looked to the creature and Tony in particular gasped in realization of whom or rather what it was, the creature was at least 50 foot tall with armoured golden coloured scales and yellow reptilian eyes that burned as bright as miniature suns, the creature's wings blotted out the moonlight and it extended them from its back.

"Fing Fang Foom!" Tony said getting into a fighting stance as everyone else followed suite as the colossal Dragon stretched out his wings and spoke in a voice that could shake the ground beneath his feet.

"**IRON MAN! MY OLD FOE! IT MUST BE FATE THAT YOU ARE HERE FOR YOUR DEMISE!" **the dragon spoke.

"It is you who will meet his demise foul beast!" Thor bellowed twirling his hammer

"Yeah we're here to carve you a new one lizard boy!" Wolverine shouted extending his claws

"**HA HA HA FOOLISH MORTALS! YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE MIGHT OF FIN FANG FOOM?!" **Fin Fang Foom bellowed baring his fangs at the team

"It's over Foom, the Helicarrier is still in the air and the Masters have lost, you may as well give up now!" Tony threatened the enormous reptile.

"**IT IS YOU WHO HAVE LOST! ONCE I SEND THIS SHIP PLUMMETING TO THE EARTH WITH YOU ALONG WITH IT, THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL SEE THAT THE MASTERS OF EVIL ARE A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!" **Fin Fang Foom bellowed at the heroes.

Foom was about to lunge at the Avengers until something zipped through the air and impacted into the Dragon's face sending him falling off the side of the Helicarrier, the figure that impacted upon Fin Fang Foom landed on the Pad and straightened his hat out while glancing over the edge.

"You talk too much" Viktor said over the edge before turning to the others.

"You guys miss me?" Viktor asked causing the other Avengers to relax a little

"Good to see you're ok soldier" Steve greeted him

"Where's Laura?" Logan asked

"I had to go ahead by myself to help you guys….but it looks like I was worrying about nothing" Viktor said with a smile

"Yeah….say Tony did you ever have trouble with that guy?" Jess asked

"Well sometimes but I've never seen….." Tony began until he was interrupted

"**HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSOLENT MORAL! FOR THAT I WILL DESTROY YOU FIRST!" **came the booming voice of Fin Fang Foom as the dragon flew up and landed on the edge of the Helicarrier.

"Methinks you spoke too soon" Thor said to Viktor who had a flabbergasted look on his face.

"**PREPARE TO FACE YOUR DOOM MORTALS!" **Fin Fang Foom bellowed as he extended his wings and took off into the air intent on attacking the rotors.

"Thor, Brimstone get after him!" Steve ordered the team's bruisers

Thor and Viktor nodded before flying off after the dragon with all their speed, Thor had fought dragons before and this brute was no different.

He flourished his hammer before throwing it at Foom. Mjolnir flew through the air before impacting upon the back of Foom's head causing the dragon to sharply turn and dart at the two flying avengers giving out a roar as he did.

"I think you got his attention!" Viktor said as his fists glowed with red energy and Thor retrieved Mjolnir and began spinning it.

The dragon attacked Thor and Viktor who did their best to fight back and evade Foom's attacks as he swiped at them with his claws.

"FOR MIDGARD!" Thor shouted as he landed one particularly powerful swing of his hammer to Foom's face causing the dragon to waver in his attack giving Viktor enough time to shoot a dual handed energy blast at Foom sending him back a little.

"We have to help them out" Jess said speeding towards Foom

"Dam it Jess!" Tony said chasing after her at top speeds

"What the hell is going on?" Laura said as she quickly entered the scene

"Just take a look" Luke pointed at the dragon fighting Thor and Viktor

"Might as well join in the fun!" Logan said as he, Luke, Steve and Laura ran as fast as they could toward the action.

Viktor came crashing down into the Helicarrier's deck as Foom delivered a backhand sending the Avenger reeling on his back.

"….note to self….never give a giant dragon the middle finger when fighting it" Viktor muttered as he got up and wiped some rubble from his shoulders.

"VIKTOR WATCH OUT!" Jess shouted as Foom opened his mouth and a huge jet of flames erupted forth and engulfed Viktor in fire.

"VIKTOR NOOOOO!" Laura screamed as she saw him disappear into the flames

"Cage throw me at that son of a bitch!" Logan ordered Luke who grabbed a hold of him and tossed him at the Dragon, Logan dug his claws into Foom's ribcage and began rapidly stabbing him over and over again.

Laura fell to her knees as her eyes were watering at the sight of Viktor getting burnt to a crisp at the hands of the Dragon. Steve put a hand on her shoulder and shook her about.

"Laura snap out of it, there isn't anything you can do" Steve said locking eyes with her.

Steve could see the look in her eyes and could tell in an instant what it was, how could he not? He saw it in the eyes of the soldiers he commanded in the war and could tell it was the look of sadness and loss.

Steve would have never guessed Laura was that attached to Viktor, he had only been part of the team for week or two and Laura seemed to be very attached to him, mind you he was quick to make friends with most of the team and was very likeable guy.

"I'll kill him" Laura whispered

"What?" Steve asked

"ILL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Laura shouted going into feral rage and extending her claws.

"CAGE THROW ME!" Laura shouted at Luke who was wise to grab and hurl her at Foom.

Laura let out a shout as she landed on Foom's face and began stabbing and slashing wildly at him, she clawed at his nose and one of his eyes causing Foom to let out a roar of pain as he was partially blinded and reached up and grabbed Laura from his face and held her in front of him as his eye healed slowly.

"**FOUL CUR! ILL SEE YOU DEAD!" **Foom roared as he tossed Laura away from the Helicarrier as she plummeted toward the earth, she may have had a healing factor but without the Adamantium skeleton her father had she would die from a fall that far.

"LAURA!" Logan cried out as his daughter fell through the sky, he was unable to do anything as he was stuck on Foom and wouldn't be able to reach her in time while the others were too busy evading Foom's attacks and if they went after Laura there was a chance that Foom would get a hold of them too.

Laura could feel herself falling further and further through the air without any hope of help she was going to die, the only thing she regretted was not being able to kill that bastard dragon and avenge Viktor. Laura then shut her eyes and decided it best not to see how this would end, she suddenly felt herself stop falling and instead rising quickly, she opened her eyes wide and saw the one thing she didn't expect.

"Just dropping by?" Viktor said with a smile

"…..Viktor… but How are you still alive? I saw you burn" Laura said

"Simple…..I'm fireproof" Viktor said as he reached the Helicarrier and dropped Laura by Luke and Steve.

"Viktor?!" Steve said

"Fireproof" Viktor said in a sing song voice

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Tony asked hovering in place

"Bet your arse Stark" Viktor replied

"**WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" **Foom bellowed as he lunged at Viktor with his jaws opening to bite him in half.

"Oh I don't think so!" Viktor leapt into Foom's mouth and held it open, his feet propped his lower jaw open while he used his right hand to prop open the upper jaw of the colossal Dragon.

"I hope you're hungry!" Viktor shouted as he began letting loose energy blasts into the giant reptile's mouth.

Logan who was still on Foom's ribcage began to climb up with his claws piercing Foom's scaly hide claw by claw until he made his way Foom's throat and began stabbed him there.

"Hey Goldilocks give me everything you got!" Logan shouted at Thor who began flourishing his hammer causing Lightning to gather around it.

"Iron man, Spiderwoman, buy me some time!" Thor shouted as Tony and Jessica kept Foom busy by shooting him when they could.

"THOR YOU COULD TRY SPEEDING UP, MY ARMS ARE GETTING TIRED!" Viktor shouted at the asgardian as he was still stuck in between the dragon's jaws.

"You may want to get out of there Brimstone!" Thor shouted as he stopped gathering lightning

Viktor flew out of Foom's mouth narrowly avoiding the dragon's teeth as his jaws clamped shut.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF ASGARD FOUL BEAST!" Thor shouted as he shot everything he had at Logan who conducted the Lightning throughout Foom's body electrocuting the Dragon with the power of the thunder god.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **Foom roared as he felt his insides being fried.

Logan used all his strength to leap from Foom's throat and land on the Helicarrier with a violent thump.

Laura rushed to his side and got shocked with a bit of leftover static, Logan's flesh was burnt and bloody from being shocked with over 9000 volts of electricity.

"That…..hurt" Logan breathed as his wounds began healing.

Fin Fang Foom on the other hand wasn't so lucky to land in the arms of friends as his hide was smoking hot and bloody; Foom descended from his place in the sky and fell through the clouds beneath him leaving no trace of the Dragon as if he disappeared into nothing.

"Is he dead?" Viktor asked as everyone looked over the edge of the ship

"I've seen him come back from worse" Tony said

Laura suddenly threw her arms around Viktor's neck and gave him the tightest hug he had ever received, Logan gave out a growl at this and Jess couldn't help but smile and whisper into Tony's ear.

"Young love" she whispered into Tony's ear

"Huh…..didn't think you missed me that much" Viktor replied as he hugged Laura back

"_Captain, this is Fury….come in…..I repeat this is Fury come in!" _came Fury's voice over the radio

"We read Fury, I think we just took care of your problem, how is the Helicarrier?" Steve asked over the radio

"_Could be a lot worse, we could be dead right now…though I think this situation calls for a bit of thinking and preparation for whatever comes next_" Fury said

"I think we can agree on that Fury" Steve said over the radio

"_Captain_ _Come in this is Ms Marvel_" Carol said over the radio

"Ms Marvel are you and Spiderman alright?" Steve asked

"_We're fine captain we heard a bit of ruckus above, is everything okay_?" Carol replied

"Yeah everything is fine, but you missed one hell of a fight" Steve chuckled at the end of his sentence

* * *

"Doctor…..I apologize that the assault was a failure" the Enchantress bowed her head in apology.

"Failure...whoever said it was a failure?" Doom replied

"But we failed to gain the Helicarrier….not to mention we lost Foom" the tinkerer said

"Oh Phineas…..you should know that the Helicarrier wasn't vital to the plan's success, besides Foom was never going to abide to our rules for very long anyway, his loyalties were held closer to Zemo rather than us" Doom said looking over his country from the balcony.

"Enchantress….you said you had news for me?" Doom asked the blonde asgardian who smiled in turn

"Yes my dear Doctor, I have found us an ally who can serve as a valuable and powerful asset to the cause" Amora said

"Oh Amora you really are the flatterer sometimes aren't you?" Came another voice from the shadows

"Are you saying that you aren't" Amora replied

"I didn't say THAT….it's a pleasure to meet you Doctor, I have heard a lot about you" the figure in the dark spoke

"Show yourself, who are you?" Doom asked

The figure stepped from the shadows and revealed himself to Doom whose eyes widened as he recognised the figure standing before him as a villain whose reputation and power rivalled his own.

"I didn't expect you to want to join us, now may I ask…..why?" Doom said as the figure gave a wide smile and a small chuckle.

* * *

Cliffhanger BOOOM!

You guys have no idea how fun it was writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it so far.

So let me know what you thought

-have you enjoyed this chapter?

-what did you like the most?

-and who was the villain at the end….ill give you a hint…he is burdened with glorious purpose.

Hope you guys enjoyed the story this far

Please leave what you thought in the form of a review/comment or PM


	15. Chapter 15: A Spar and a Theft

Ok I will admit my last chapter lacked originality and the original storyline I had planned for this would be seen as either cliché or too predictable but that was the end of it, from here on out everything story related will be original.

Hope you guys enjoy

**update 12/10/2013- extra dialogue between carol and peter**

** - extended action**

* * *

Chapter 15: A Spar and a Theft

The woods were quiet as a grave since Fin Fang Foom had crashed into the centre of the woods. The Dragon's corpse was spread across the shattered trees and pounded dirt as he had left a crater from his impact, the fall when coupled with the internal damage inflicted to the dragon had proven fatal as the creature that was so full of life and power just a few short hours ago was now lying dead in the forest as it was slowly covered in snow

A figure was walking through the forest towards the fallen dragon; the figure was that of a male human and wore a black hooded cloak protecting him from the snow. The man then came to the corpse and stopped right in front of his snout, most humans would be running and screaming in fear by now but this human wasn't like most others.

He held out a hand and placed it on the dragon's snout and let out a sigh before bringing another hand up to remove the hood. It was Zemo and he was wearing a mask that was reminiscent of his last one only this one was completely black with a more spiked crown.

"It looks like you put your faith in the wrong man Foom, I guess it only makes sense that Doom would try and kill those most loyal to me first on a suicide mission" Zemo said studying the broken body of one of his former followers.

Zemo looked up at the sky as the snow fell on his face and said in a whisper "What next Doom?" he then turned away and began walking back to where he came from. In the few days since Doom had beaten him to a bloody pulp, Zemo had managed to fully heal and fill his heart and mind with one objective in mind…..revenge against Doom.

Zemo knew what Doom was planning to an extent as it was originally his plan, though Zemo wasn't in any rush to get in the way at the moment as the plan was still in the early stages, though Zemo knew that he would have to intervene sometime as he couldn't allow Doom to achieve what he had planned for this long. Doom was bound to have tweaked a few of details by now and Zemo knew for a fact that it would suit his vanity in some way or another.

One thing was for certain though, and that was Zemo had given up his original plan that he had worked so hard to create and had a new plan in mind and that was the amount of agonizing ways he was going to make Doom suffer.

* * *

Viktor stared blankly at Peter who was sat on the chair opposite him; the two were in a café simply having a coffee and a chat. Viktor was wearing what he usually wore in public, a black leather jacket with fingerless gloves and a pair of black jeans and rocker boots while Peter wore a pair of jeans a red shirt and a brown leather jacket.

"Run it by me again" Viktor asked before taking a sip of his cup

"It said she had feelings for me Vik" Peter said

"Ok…why do have to tell me?"

"I don't know man, I needed some advice"

"Advice on what?! I hate to break it to you but I'm new to the whole superhero dating game"

"Oh yeah that's right, you're going out with Laura aren't you?" Peter asked with a grin

"It's early days" Viktor said taking another sip

"Hey….your funeral" Peter said raising his hands up

"What's that supposed to mean?" Viktor asked with a raised brow

"I'm just saying that most girls down have dads that were in the civil war and won't think twice about ripping their Daughter's boyfriend limb from limb" Peter said with

"Logan was in the civil war?!" Viktor said almost choking on his coffee

"Yeah the grizzled bastard had been around longer than Cap" Peter replied to Viktor who was wiping spilt coffee off his shirt.

"I'll have to remember to be careful then" Viktor laughed causing Peter to chuckle as bit, the two then looked out the window to see all the normal people walking by. The two Avengers had stages in their lives when they wanted to be like those people and not have to deal with the world's problems but Peter knew better than anyone that with great power comes great responsibility, a phrase he had told Viktor when they found out each other's alter egos.

"If only they knew huh Pete?" Viktor asked turning to his friend

"Yeah….I miss worrying about taxes" Peter said

"Really….so you aren't worrying about taxes?" Viktor asked with a raised brow

"….well not as much as I used to" Pete admitted, fighting giant robots he could handle but taxes were a different story.

"Pete I can tell that the situation with Carol is bothering you, what does she enjoy doing?" Viktor asked

"Well she enjoys training that's for sure" Peter said recalling all the times that Carol due to her military background would spend days on end in the gym honing her skills.

"Well there is how to approach it" Viktor replied

"What…train with her?" Peter asked

"No, No, No let her beat seven shades of shit out of you" Viktor said with a smile

"….you do realize she could take my head off without even trying right?" Peter asked

"Yes I do, but she won't because she has feelings for you right?" Viktor said

"You're kind of going out on a limb here, you do realize if you're wrong she could put me in hospital?" Peter asked Viktor who finished his coffee.

"Have a little faith Peter, you should know better than most that risks need to be taken to achieve something" Viktor said referring to Peter's life as Spiderman. The first time Peter ever swung from a web was probably one of the riskiest things he had done in his life and was rewarded for taking the risk that came with it.

"You may have a point there Vik" Peter said

"Hell yeah I do" Viktor said

Suddenly at the other side of the Coffee shop two people arose from their seats brandishing shotguns.

"Nobody move this is a robbery!" one shouted

"Any of you fucking pigs move! And ill execute every mother fucking last one of you!" another shouting pointing their gun at the customers.

"Their playing our song Pete" Viktor said with a smile

"Let's not keep them waiting then Vik" Peter returned the smile as he got his web shooters and stuck them on is wrists and put on his mask, Viktor got his Gauntlets from the bag under the table and brought his face mask up. The two heroes leapt into action as they always did.

* * *

*Location – Shield Research Base Delta

The scientists at the Delta research base were tasked with the very important task of taking bio-threats and turning them into weapons used for the defence of the planet. This included things such as viruses, pathogens or even genetic mutations on a massive scale.

The doctor in charge of said project was walking through the lab past the many scientists working on their tasks, while next to him walked a Shield agent with thinning hair wearing a dark blue business suit.

"So how is the prototype coming along doctor?" the Agent asked the doctor

"It is progressing as promised, has Director Fury requested an update?" the Doctor replied

"Colonel Fury was very adamant about the completion of a prototype; I assume you've heard about the situation we're in at the moment?" the Agent asked with his hands crossed behind him

"Indeed I have, with the Helicarrier down I can see why Fury would want us to speed up production" the Doctor replied

"What are the symptoms of the version you have so far?" the Agent asked

"So far the symptoms haven't changed much; they still enhance the body's strength, speed, and agility and greatly speed up the healing of tissue. We have managed to get rid of the more….violent reactions Though the serum unfortunately seems to affect the part of the brain that controls rationality and processes thought, this leaves them open to suggestion and therefore they lack the ability to make decisions by themselves. So far all the test subjects have ended up as nothing but drooling beasts without orders" the Doctor announced regretfully

"How long before you can fix this?" the Agent asked

"I don't know, but estimating by how far we have progressed so far I would say about a 2 months before we are able to synthesise a serum that doesn't have those side effects" the Doctor replied

"Very good Doctor, ill report to Colonel Fury about your progress, thank you for your time" the Agent said before turning to make his way to the exit.

"And thank you Agent?" the Doctor asked waiting for the Agent to leave his name

"Coulson…Phil Coulson" Coulson replied with a smile as he left the room and entered the elevator which would take him to the exit of the base.

The elevator music was playing and Coulson tapped his feet to the tune as it played, the elevator doors then opened and as Coulson left the elevator a woman in a similar suit with shoulder length black hair carrying a suitcase entered and stood where Coulson was a few seconds ago.

The doors shut and the music started up again and by the look on the woman's face she didn't enjoy it in the slightest and crossed her arms. The doors opened to the floor where Coulson had previously been on and the woman stepped out and began walking down the hall.

"Excuse me miss but who are you?" one Doctor asked the woman who stopped in her tracks

"Agent homes I'm here on orders from Director Fury, he said he needed a sample of the serum for close analysis" She said in a professional tone

"Why would Fury need a sample, he sent an Agent only a few minutes ago to receive a report of our progress?" the Doctor questioned

"I don't make the orders Doctor I simply follow them" the woman said, the Doctor knew better than to question Fury's orders as did all Shield personnel who were under Fury's control.

"Alright miss, follow me" the Doctor said as he led the Agent to where the Serum was being produced, the two then came to a production line where massive quantities of the serum was being produced, it was understandable as the serum's testing could swallow sea's worth of the serum.

"I never asked miss; from what section of command are you from?" the Doctor asked her

"I'm….from Colonel Fury's personal staff" the woman replied

"Oh alright…..Guards!" the Doctor called as five Shield troopers appeared from the sides and pointed their rifles at the woman.

"What the hell is this!?" the Woman demanded with her hands raised dropping the suitcase

"Do you think I'm stupid?! There isn't any way a member of Colonel Fury's personal staff would arrive without a warning or some kind of message being sent beforehand, Now identify yourself!" the Doctor demanded

The woman lowered her hands and sighed "Homo-sapiens" before grabbing one Shield trooper's rifle and bashing him in the face with it, the woman then leapt up and kicked the other two in the face knocking them out, she then unsheathed a knife from her boot and slashed one troopers throat and stabbing the other in the eyepiece of his helmet. The woman casually took a pistol from one of the trooper's belts and shot the unconscious three in the head killing them.

The woman then pointed the pistol at the Doctor who began backing away.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked on the verge of shitting himself, the woman then shot him point blank in the face.

"I'm better than you" the woman smiled as she casually tossed the gun away before walking over to the serum was being produced, she picked up a vial and took a closer look at the text on the side of it which read.

E.X.T.R.E.M.I.S

The woman's form then suddenly changed as her skin turned from a pale white into a sky blue, her eyes turned yellow and her hair changed from black to red. The blue suit she was wearing also shifted into a white dress with gloves, boots and a skull belt around her waist.

She retrieved the suitcase she came in with and began filling it with vials of serum as she heard the alarms begin to sound in the background she began to pick up the pace.

* * *

Coulson was on his way to the jet that was waiting for him in the hangar bay until he heard the alarm sounding and saw the red lights flashing in the base. He drew his pistol and ran back into the base to see what was going on.

It didn't take long to enter the main hallway where several heavily armoured Shield troopers where gathered around the corners with rifles on hand. Coulson quickly identified the officer in charge of them and went straight up to him.

"Whats the story?" Coulson asked the trooper

"Shots fired, security camera's picked up a woman killing five guards and one registered doctor, she is stealing vials of the serum as we speak" the trooper said

"What woman?" Coulson asked

"She was posing as an Agent sir, but it turns out she is a meta-human, most likely a mutant. One thing that identifies this is her shape changing ability" the trooper continued

"What did she look like?" Coulson asked needing more info

"Blue skin, Yellow eyes and Red hair sir" the trooper finished

"Mystique, are there any ways of exiting the room she is in?" Coulson asked

"No sir, the only way she is getting past us is through those doors" the trooper said

"Get your men into strategic positions to cut off her escape if she does come through those doors" Coulson ordered as the troopers did as he said

As if on cue the doors slowly opened and there wasn't anything to be seen except the blackness in the other room. Suddenly Mystique sprinted through the halls and the troopers opened fire on her, Mystique skilfully dodged the bullets and managed to leap into the elevator at the end of the hallway.

Coulson only had moments to respond and dashed towards the closing elevator doors and leapt inside just narrowly avoiding them to shoulder bash Mystique into the elevator walls. The doors closed to leave the mutant and the shield agent alone in the elevator.

Mystique began letting loose with a flurry of attacks kicking and punching at Coulson who fought back using everything in his fighting arsenal in order to make this an even fight, Mystique was an expert in hand to hand combat and could go toe to toe with the best of them, mind you so could Coulson who managed to land a few well-placed blows himself. Mystique landed a punch to Coulson's face as he felt it break his nose, he was quick to shrug it off and landed a right hook to Mystique causing her to reel back to the wall. Coulson drew his gun and was about to fire only she kicked it out of his grip and tried to sweep the feet from under him which Coulson avoided by jumping up and crane kicking Mystique sending her reeling.

"Why wont you die?!" Mystique growled lunging at Coulson only have him throw her into the wall

"Been there, done that" Coulson replied before kicking her knees in and punching her in the face

The Elevators doors opened up to the hangar bay and Mystique saw a chance to get away, she leapt up and roundhouse kicked Coulson in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Mystique broke into a sprint to the nearest fighter jet as an escape route. Coulson grabbed his gun from the floor and unloaded the clip at her only managing to shoot her in the shoulder slowing her down.

Mystique hoped into the jet, closed the cockpit and began turning on the ignition controls. Coulson loaded up a new clip and began firing at the Jet as it took off out of the bay. Coulson got to his feet and reloaded his pistol as troopers came out of a nearby door as the jet took off into the distance.

"Are you alright sir?" one trooper asked Coulson noticing the blood on his lip.

"Yeah I'm fine, not as young as I used to be" Coulson said wiping the blood from his lip.

"What now sir?" the same trooper asked

"I'm going to report to Fury, he has to know this" Coulson said, the consequences if that serum fell into the wrong hands the results could be disastrous to both Shield and the entire earth.

* * *

The loud sound of smacking and thumping echoed throughout the mansion's gym as Carol landed right and left hooks into the reinforced punching bag in front of her. Carol was performing her daily workout and she was being sure to push herself to the physical limit, her sweating was just proof of that and she had to tie her hair into a ponytail to prevent her hair getting sweaty.

"Geez what did the punching bag do to piss you off?" Peter asked as he approached her from behind. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a vest that managed to show off his not large but still much toned physique.

Carol on the other hand was wearing a workout outfit that exposed her midriff and from Peter's point of view it was hard not to keel over from a heart attack at that sight _'Everything she wears makes her look amazing' _Peter thought as he had a hard time not staring at her.

"Never seen you down here Parker, what's with the sudden change of pace?" Carol asked as Peter very rarely came down to the gym and chose to do his training on the streets.

"Well I had to see what all the fuss is about, plus I thought it be best to lose a few pounds" Peter said

"Looks to me like you could put on a few Pounds Parker, you're all skin and bones" Carol said joking about the fact that she had slightly larger muscles than Pete.

"Ha Ha everyone's a comedian" Pete said

"Look who's talking" Carol said turning back to her punching bag.

"You know it isn't nearly as fun when the bag doesn't fight back" Peter sad hoping to get her attention, this was proven right as she turned back to face him

"Are….are you challenging me Pete?" Carol said

"Well I wouldn't call it a challenge, it's more like you're still beating something without it staying still" Pete smiled

"Okay then, in the ring then" Carol smirked as she walked over to the sparring ring and took a corner, she then put on a pair of fighting gloves so she wouldn't break Pete's face with her punches or at least lessen the impact, Pete also put on a pair of gloves not because he could seriously hurt Carol without them but more as a formality.

"Ready for a beating Spider?" Carol asked playfully as she raised her fists

"Uuum can I say no?" Peter joked

"Not really" Carol said as she walked towards Peter in a boxing stance

Carol was the first to throw a few punches at Peter, she made sure to slow down and power down her strikes so she wouldn't end up putting Peter into the hospital with a few punches. Peter was defiantly strong but couldn't match up to Carol's standards in terms of strength, his one advantage over her would be his agility which he was using to avoid her strikes thus making her speed back up again.

"Feel like talking and fighting Carol?" Peter asked dodging a punch

"Don't have anything to talk about, what about you?" Carol said throwing a right hook that Peter managed to dodge skilfully.

"How about what happened on the Helicarrier?" Peter asked blocking a left jab that sent him flying to the opposite side of the ring.

"Whoa that was a strong one!" Peter exclaimed as he recovered from said hit.

"Sorry about that but….why do you want to talk about that?" Carol asked

"It looks like you're bothered about it, fancy getting it off your chest?" Peter asked back

"I'm sorry Pete, but I don't think I'm ready to talk about it" Carol said

"When will you be ready to talk about it?" Peter pushed the subject, he was getting tired of her pushing this back.

"I don't know alright!" Carol half shouted

"You have to let me know sometime Carol. You don't have to shut me out!" Peter kept pushing

"I'm not shutting you out Peter!"

"Yes you are! You don't have to keep this wall up….not with me" Peter said softly walking up to her

"Peter you have no idea what my life has been up to this point!"

"I do Carol, I know what it's like to lose someone or something close to you" Peter told her

"Not the way I have!" Carol half shouted back

"Yes I have Carol you aren't alone" Peter said getting in front of her

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Carol's eyes began watering up

"Yes I do Carol and don't you act like I don't!" Peter got closer to her and put his hands on her bare shoulders

"Peter I…I can't risk something like a relationship again" Carol's tears began watering up with memories of Mar-vell rushing back

"But why?" Peter asked

"I can't risk losing someone close again….not like before" Carol said as a tear rolled down her face

"I used to think like that too. But as long as we are who we are our lives will always have that risk, and have to take it so we can move on" Peter rubbed her shoulders, he knew first-hand the pain of losing someone he loved and could see why Carol would put this shield up to defend herself

"But I don't want to risk...loosing you" Carol said

"That risk would always be there Carol, even if we weren't...the way we are, if you don't take the risk you'll never be able to move on and you'll never get what you want" Peter said letting his words sink in before continuing

"I know you lost Mar-vell and I know it hurt. when I lost Gwen I felt the same...like a failure. but we cant let that change who we are, its our responsibility to be an example to others, to help them and to do that...we have to be strong and to be strong...we cant be afraid to do what our hearts tell us is right" he said softly holding her close to him.

"And right now Carol...my heart is telling me, no...demanding that what it wants...is to be with you" he said as softly as he could

Those words touched Carol's heart and they managed to do what nothing had managed to do for years, Peter managed to break through the emotional wall Carol had put up around herself and this caused the tears to roll down her face. Peter then raised a her chin with a hand and looked deeply into her sapphire blue eyes.

Carol's eyes locked with Peter's and the two slowly leaned towards each other, their eyes closed as their lips slowly touched in a passionate kiss. Carol's arms encircled Peter's neck and deepened the kiss as their tongues battled in each other's mouths for dominance over the other.

This kiss lasted for a good five minutes but for the two time stood still as they let their feelings flow to one another through the passionate exchange. Peter broke the kiss and looked deeply into Carol's watery eyes that looked like sapphires of the purest blue and smiled the happiest smile he had ever shown anyone.

"So….what now?" Carol asked

"We make this work…no matter what I want this to work" Peter said before laying a quick kiss to Carol's lips which smiled in return.

* * *

"Remind me Mr Lehnsherr…what is it you have to offer me?" Doom asked the screen which showed a man wearing a red helmet and cape

"Because I have something you want Doom. I think you will find it most useful in your plan" the mutant known as Magneto replied

"How do you know of the plan?" Doom asked back

"Oh be assured Victor I have my sources" Magneto smiled

"….like I asked before what is it you offer?" Doom asked, Magneto simple smiled and snapped his fingers and from his right came Sabretooth holding a briefcase which he then opened to reveal the many vials inside, Magneto levitated a vial into his hand and held it out for Doom to see it.

"Shield's newly re-designed version of the Extremis virus, I think it would do well to suit your needs Victor" Magneto grinned

"….where do you desire to meet?" Doom asked

"My base is located on the mutant isle of Genosha…meet me there and we will talk" Magneto said

"I shall send a close ally of mine to commence negotiations I believe he can stand as testament to my good will" Doom replied

"Very well" Magneto said as his image on the screen fizzled out

"When you make the deal make sure to double check that he doesn't try to cheat us" Doom said to the green armoured man next to him.

"No one can cheat the God of Mischief my good Doctor" Loki said

"Be sure to take a few Masters with you, just in case of a fight" Doom further ordered the black haired Asgardian.

"Do you Doubt my skills Doom?" Loki asked

"It's not that I doubt them, I would rather have it so that it is certain that if you get into a fight with the brotherhood that you will kill them for their treachery" Doom continued

"Very well Doctor" Loki said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Everything is coming together" Doom said with his hands clasped

* * *

So what did everyone think?

I think I got this chapter done…..really frigging quickly if I may say so myself, I guess I was just trying to get something done. Anyway tell me what you thought?

-are you enjoying the fic?

-did you like Coulson vs Mystique?

-are you interested in seeing the brotherhood join in?

-did you like the spar or do you think I should have waited a bit before doing it?

-what could I improve on next?

Anything else you want to comment on please do I would love to hear the feedback from whoever is reading.


	16. Chapter 16: Strengthening bonds

Chapter 16: Strengthening bonds

*Location – Avengers mansion

It had been a few days since the attack on the Helicarrier and Fury was about to arrive at the mansion in order to work out a strategy with the Avengers' so that Doom wouldn't catch them with their pants down again. The members of the Fantastic Four where present as well due to the fact that no one knew Victor Von Doom better than them.

Gathered in the room where the Fantastic Four: Reed Richards, Susan Richards, Johnny Storm and Ben Grim who were sat down in the longue with the members of the Avengers who had gathered. These members where Tony Stark, Jessica Drew, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers, Peter Parker, Laura Kinney and newly appointed Avenger Viktor Harrigan.

Jess couldn't help but notice that Tony, Reed and Bruce all seemed a bit down in the dumps about something, she as among the last to arrive and felt the need to ask why they seemed so down.

"Uh guys why are you so…..gloomy?" Jess asked the three geniuses'

"You would never let us live it down if we told you" Tony replied

"Oh go ahead Tony, tell jess why you three are so glum" Viktor requested with a grin so big it looked like it would crack face.

Bruce let out a long sigh and decided he would be the one to spill the disgraceful news.

"Callus beat us at chess" he sighed

"Wait…what really?" Clint asked chuckling

"You can't be serious" Peter said also chuckling

"Reed wanted to perform an IQ test with a game of chess….and the dam bird beat all three of us" Tony said with shame in his voice

"I warned you guys, Callus is a smart bird" Viktor chuckled

"Hey Vik maybe Callus should be the new leader of the FF" Ben laughed at the thought of a bird being smarter than reed

"Oh god that is hilarious" Clint wiped a tear from his eye

"Laugh it up Clint, that means Callus is way smarter than you" Jess spoke back

"Actually that isn't hard to believe" Natasha spoke up

"Hey Nat who's side are you on?" Clint spoke back to the Russian spy

"If you people are quite finished" Fury spoke up as the others only just realized he had entered the mansion, a few of them were actually shocked at the sudden appearance of the director of shield, Viktor for one lost his balance fell off of his seat and landed with a thump on his ass. Callus also let out a squawk as he fell to the floor also.

"Fury…..good to see you're as unsettling as ever" Tony greeted

"Good to know I haven't lost my touch" Fury said as Viktor got back up

"So what's up then Nick?" Viktor asked as he sat back down

"A lot I'm afraid, while we were busy with the aftermath of the attack on the Helicarrier, someone broke into one of our research bases and stole a secret formula we were developing" Fury said

"What kind of Formula?" Susan asked

"That's top secret, all I can tell you is that it was an experimental serum made to enhance human performance" Fury said

"Oh yeah because that doesn't sound shady at all does it?" Peter said getting a smile from Carol

"Who stole it anyway?" Carol asked

"Funny you should ask Ms Marvel, it was actually an old friend of yours" Coulson said entering the room

"Coulson it's good to see you but….who do you mean?" Jess asked her fellow shield agent

"Mystique" Coulson replied without a moment's notice

"What?" Carol asked getting a bit tense, Peter noticed this and thought it best to ask her about it later

"Are you sure it was her?" Carol asked

"I'm pretty sure, hell I had a game of fisty-cuffs with her in an elevator" Coulson said gaining strange looks from the heroes in the room

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Laura asked

"Not yet, I did however manage to shoot the jet she left in with a tracer round, our men in logistics are trying to trace where it went and needless to say it's pretty far off" Coulson explained

"Sooo why are we here?" Johnny asked

"We still need to work out what the hell Doom is planning hothead" Ben said

"Okay, Okay just asking" Johnny raised his hands in defence

"So it's safe to assume the brotherhood are involved?" Laura asked, she had encounters with the brotherhood before and knew that such things as joining the masters weren't below them.

"Pretty much" Fury said

"Alright I can get to work on cross referencing all the different places the brotherhood may be hiding with their previous hideouts, hopefully I'll be able to find out where they are within a couple of days" Reed said, Viktor had a look on his face that looked like he about to start drooling at the technicality of what Reed had just said, Laura simply put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear

"Don't feel bad, no one knows what the hell he is talking about half the time" she whispered

* * *

Meanwhile half way across the world in the ruined mutant city of Genosha the brotherhood was preparing for their guests who were to arrive soon. The city of Genosha indeed had a dark history to it and many mutants in the world hated and feared it, it had been the sight of countless merciless experiments done to mutant kind while using the using the promise of a safe haven for mutants as a front in order to lure more mutants to a horrible fate worse than death.

There was a period of time when mutants could actually call Genosha the safe haven it had been made out to be and for a while mutants could lead content and happy lives and it seemed as if it could be the first real city that mutants could call their own. That is until the Sentinels came and caused probably the largest case of genocide that mutant kind had ever experienced. The many corpses of the massive Sentinels still littered the island of Genosha, many of them looked as if they could get back up and recommence the slaughter at any moment but of course very few of them had their cores still intact and wouldn't get up again without a tonne of maintenance.

Magneto was walking through the decaying streets and burnt out husks of what used to be homes to families of mutants, there were still skeletons scattered around the place in the aftermath of the initial Sentinel attack. Following him where Sabretooth, Pyro and the Juggernaut who were probably the Brotherhood's most powerful members aside from Magneto himself.

"When are they gonna arrive boss?" Sabretooth asked Magneto

"Within a day, they are probably preparing in case we plan on double-crossing them" Magneto replied

"Are we planning on a double cross?" Pyro asked

"My dear boy why would I double-cross them when we can only gain by co-operating?" Magneto said

"But you said you knew their plan" Juggernaut asked trailing at the back

"I know parts, enough to know that Doom needs the Virus in order to complete the next stage" Magneto said as they came to a new building which served as an infirmary.

The infirmary was grotty by the standards of many hospitals and infirmaries in the rest of the world but it served their needs though they hardly ever used it. Many of the brotherhoods members could sustain massive wounds or shrug them off without notice, but it was necessary from time to time to have it on standby. In the med bay was Mystique whose shoulder was still bleeding due to the bullet lodged deep in her shoulder blade.

"How are you my dear?" Magneto asked the shape shifting mutant

"Fine apart from the slug in my shoulder" she grunted

"Please allow me" Magneto said holding out a hand as the bullet dislodged itself from her shoulder and floated into his palm.

"Thanks" Mystique grunted as she began patching herself up, the wound was deep and would need a little while to heal up completely.

"What more did you find out about Doom's plan my dear?" Magneto asked the blue skinned woman

"Not much, only that it involves the X-men somehow" She replied tying up the wrapping around her shoulder. Magneto simply stood there trying to piece together what Doom was planning and how it could possibly involve the X-men.

"Something wrong boss?" Sabretooth asked

"No, not at all I'm just…thinking" Magneto said as he walked off in the opposite direction.

"Be sure to prepare for our guests….I need some time to think" Magneto said as he left the brotherhood members where they were.

* * *

At that same moment Laura was crouched on a rooftop of a building as it was her turn to be out on patrol. Laura didn't work the same as many avengers due to her past, her style was more like that of an assassin meaning she would strike from the shadows where no one could see her coming.

"Hey good looking" came a familiar voice from behind her

"Congratulations….you're one of the only people who can sneak up on me" Laura said with a smile

"I'm honoured" Viktor said approaching her

"What's it like?" Laura asked

"What's what like?" he asked back

"Being burned alive" she asked in detail, the memory of Fin Fang Foom scorching him on the Helicarrier still fresh in her mind

"Well…..it kind of tingles, it's like getting a static shock only without the pain" Viktor said

"It sure doesn't look like it, I've seen people get burned alive before" Laura replied

"All those people weren't me" Viktor said with a smile

"Yeah….they certainly weren't" Laura replied

"Ever flew before Laura?" Viktor asked standing up

"Yeah a few times before….needless to say I didn't enjoy" Laura replied, the few times she flew with the mutant Hellion before. The only times she flew with him where either away from an explosion or in escape from some kind of anti-mutant military force, she doubted that flying with Viktor would be any different.

"Well my dear I shall try to make this as enjoyable as I can" Viktor said in a stereotypical English accent and pulled Laura to him before flying off into the skies.

The wind blew in Laura's face and at first the experience was very jolting and uncomfortable as it always was for her, Viktor saw this in her face and decided to slow down his speed a little in order to make it a little bit more comfortable for her. Callus left Viktor's shoulder and flew beside him, Laura opened her eyes and could see the entire city below her, from the ways Hellion held her as they flew she couldn't see a thing below her but now she could see New York in its glorious entirety.

"Well….enjoying the view?" Viktor raised his voice a little so Laura could hear him.

"…yeah…..surprisingly I am" Laura admitted as they flew past skyscrapers with the thousands of people below looking up every once in a while.

Laura couldn't help but look up at Viktor's face as they soared through the sky, his eyes were burning with that same intensity they always had and his facial features only served to enhance them. Viktor by all means wasn't the most handsome man she had seen as she was a team with gods and artificially made robots that were designed to be perfect, but he was good looking and certainly gave off a rugged charm that she found attractive.

"Have I got something on my face?" Viktor asked noticing the way Laura was staring at him intently.

"Uh no, it's just….nothing" Laura said blushing; Viktor noticed this and grinned before putting his attention back to the skies lest he crash into something.

* * *

Carol and Peter were sat side by side on the roof of a nearby skyscraper watching the sunset which Peter enjoyed doing this from time to time as it helped him clear his head. The sunset was beautiful at this height and what made the moment even better was the fact that Carol was leaning her head affectionately on his shoulder giving him the perfect view of her beautiful face.

"Carol?" Peter asked

"Hmm?" Carol hummed back looking at the sunset in the distance as the light reflected off her hair giving her the appearance of an angel.

"You tensed up earlier when Coulson mentioned Mystique…why?" Peter asked, if he wanted a relationship between them to work then he had to learn more about her.

"Mystique is the name of the mutant who no matter what continues to progressively ruin my life over and over again. That bitch is one of the reasons I put my whole 'emotional wall' up in the first place" Carol said, Peter could easily detect the malice in her voice when she said the mutants name.

"What did she do?" Peter asked

"That's right; you weren't part of the team back then were you?" Carol asked rhetorically

"Well, I was going through a state of depression at the time, I was….well let's just say I was on bad terms with the rest of the team" Carol said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"What happened?" Pete asked

"I…I can't really remember that well, all I know is that I was hurt and I felt that the others couldn't be there for me when I needed them. I was on a bridge at the time…just thinking I don't know, but that's when things took the worst possible turn" Carol said as the horrible memories came flooding back.

"I was attacked when my guard was down, by a mutant named Rogue" Carol said with equal malice put into the other mutant's name

"I know her" Peter said

"Then you must know what her power is" Carol said leaving a pause before continuing

"She touched me and stole my powers but something went from in the process, she not only stole my powers but my memories, my personality and basically everything that made me myself. After she was done draining me like a leech she tossed me over the bridge like trash and left me to die" Carol was obviously saddened by having to retell this story to Peter as it was probably the one moment in her life that was worse than everything else that had happened to her in the span of her life. Peter simply held her closer as she told him more of her story.

"I….I lost everything….all of my memories, all of my hopes, dreams, everything…I was basically a blank slate…a vegetable. Then the X-men and Avengers saved me and Professor Xavier eventually managed to get my memories back from the back of my mind, though that was a long wait and even longer till I got my powers back" Peter could tell Carol was on the verge of tears again and couldn't stand to see her like this.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that's like" Peter admitted to her

"Turns out Mystique told Rogue to specifically attack and kill me for some reason, probably because Mystique knew what I was capable of and needed Rogue to be stronger. I bet that was the reason because afterwards Rogue used my powers against anyone who stood in her way" Carol said with pure hate emanating from her voice

"But, she must have been under Mystique's influence or something" Peter tried reasoning with her only to receive a chuckle from Carol

"She knew exactly what she was doing, and to be honest I don't give two shits about her anymore. If I never see her again it would be too soon, Mystique on the other-hand….if I ever see her again ill tear her dam head off with my bear hands" Carol surprised Peter with that last part as she never seemed like she was capable of holding that much hate for someone.

"Have you ever had someone that made your life a living hell every time you met them, who would go to any lengths just to make you suffer?" Carol asked and one adversary sprang to Peter's mind

"Yeah…the Green Goblin" Peter said with a heavy voice

"I heard of him…Norman Osborn right?" Carol asked looking up at Peter's unmasked face

"Yeah…he was always the one guy who tried everything he could to make me suffer" Peter began as Carol started listening

"At first he was just another villain you know? Just another bad guy robbing banks and blowing up buildings, the first time I beat him I found out he was Norman Osborn…the father of one of my best friends, after a few fights with him he finally found out who I was and he used that against me. He kidnapped Gwen and held her over the side of a bridge, Laughing as he did it. I ordered him to let her go and that it was between me and him" Peter's eyes teared up a he told the story.

"He dropped her over the side of the bridge and attacked me, I…I tried to save her…but when I shot my web and caught her…..the…the impact of her suddenly stopping broke her neck. I….killed the woman I loved trying to save her….I….I remember the rage that built up inside of me and I attacked him with everything I had" Peter said recalling the painful memories of that moment as Carol sat up with Peter's arm still wrapped around her.

"We ended up in an old warehouse, and I went at him with everything I had. It felt like I broke my knuckles I hit him so hard, but that didn't matter….every fibre of my being told me to kill him, to make sure his face was reduced to nothing but crushed meat and bone. I punched and kicked him so hard his armour bent and his body became to broken he could barely stand, but as I was about to finish it…to end his life…but when he removed his helmet I only saw the face of my best friend's father and I couldn't bring myself to finish it…to kill him" Peter said with tears in his eyes

"You…didn't kill him?" Carol asked

"I couldn't…otherwise how would I be any better than him if I stooped so low as to commit murder" Peter said with a heavy voice

"Well….I guess we have more in common than I thought" Carol said looking deeply into Peter's eyes

"Yeah….we're the perfect match" Peter smiled at the irony of the fact that their greatest similarities were their greatest pains and failures.

"I guess we should get go…" Peter began until Carol grabbed his head

"Shut up and kiss me" She said before pressing her lips to Peter's and sticking her tongue in his mouth. Peter's eyes widened and slowly shut as he leaned into the kiss and brought his hands to her back as she draped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, Peter responded by rubbing her back with his hands causing her to let a moan into the kiss.

That moan only served to encourage Peter as he leaned and made them drop onto their sides on the flat rooftop. Peter was quick to lie on top of Carol with their lips still attached and brought his hand to Carol's leg and draped it around his waist. Peter broke the kiss and began to trail kisses along Carol's neck making her moan before he caught her lips in another passionate kiss, as their tongues battled it out in Carol's mouth Peter brought his left hand up and took off her red sash before he reached for the zip on the back of her black and yellow one piece and began to pull it down.

Carol's eye shot open and she grabbed Peter's arm before he could proceed any further. The kiss was broke and both Carol and Peter where panting.

"What's wrong Carol?" he asked a little concerned

"Nothing it's just….I think we should wait before getting to that stage, that and I don't want our first time to be on a rooftop" she admitted

"Well….yeah I guess a rooftop isn't really that romantic" Peter smiled making Carol chuckle, the couple kissed again and hugged each other as they did.

* * *

So what did you guys think?

-what did you like most?

-should we visit Genosha again next chapter?

And now for my random question to keep you guys busy:

What is your favourite version of the Green Goblin/Norman Osborn?


	17. Chapter 17: The Mutant Isle pt1

Chapter 17: The Mutant Isle pt1

At this moment the Avengers where waiting in the Longue section of the Baxter building for Reed to return with the results. Right now the team consisted of Viktor who was sitting on a couch with his hat over his face as if he was asleep, Carol who was sitting next to him with her arms and legs crossed in a waiting position, Peter who was stuck to the wall in a sitting position reading a magazine, Laura who was stood behind Viktor petting Callus on his shoulder and Jessica who was sitting on the arm of the chair Tony was sat in.

Tony at the moment was wearing his iconic MK6 armour with the helmet on his lap as they were all prepared to depart to the place where Mystique had taken the stolen formula from Shield.

"If there is one thing I hate about days like this…..it's the waiting" Carol said running a hand through her golden locks

"It's not so bad, at least the magazines are ok" Peter stated looking up from the magazine he was reading

"Please…kill me" Viktor groaned muffled by his hat

At that moment the doors to Reed's lab opened and Mr Fantastic himself stepped out with his hands behind his back.

"You took your time" Viktor said taking his hat off his face

"I apologize for that, I had to take some extra time to confirm my results" Reed said

"Well do you have a location?" Laura asked

"Yes I have" Reed said with a sigh

"Well…..where is it?" Jess insisted

"The Mutant isle of Genosha" Reed announced to the group

* * *

Meanwhile on the Isle of Genosha at that same moment the Masters had arrived and currently Loki was walking aside Magneto through the ruined streets of Genosha while behind them walked, Daken and Sabretooth who were eyeing each other down like predators would in the wild, Crimson Dynamo and Juggernaut matched other in height as they walked side by side with their boots impacting heavily on the ground below them while Pyro and toad were walking at the back.

"Since when were you with the masters Toad?" Pyro asked the green skinned mutant

"Ever since THEY broke me out of prison and YOU lot didn't" Toad replied

"Fair enough" Pyro replied

"So what is it that you want in return for the Virus, Mr Lehnsherr?" Loki asked using his bladed staff as a walking stick as he went

"Well I want to be a part of Victor's plan of course" Magneto stated as he walked beside the gold armour clad asgardian (2012 movie attire)

"Well I can vouch for the good Doctor's generosity and I can honestly say your faith is well placed" Loki smiled

"I simply want to know that the Doctor's plan will benefit my kind in some way" Magneto said

"Oh Magnus…I can all you Magnus cant I?" Loki asked to which Magneto nodded, Loki then continued "I can assure you that if you lend the Doctor your assistance along with the vials of the virus, he can be generous to those who deserve it" Loki smiled gaining Magneto's trust

"Then let us talk over the conditions and what the Doctor wishes my Brotherhood and I to contribute to his grand scheme" Magneto smiled as did Loki as they passed the huge corpses of the sentinels, Loki took note of the giant contraptions and gave Dynamo a knowing nod as the tin plated Russian stopped in his tracks.

"Why has your friend stopped?" Magneto asked refereeing to Dynamo

"Oh Dynamo is going to scout the perimeter for any…..disturbances, is that a problem?" Loki asked

"No of course not" Magneto smiled as Dynamo activated his boot repulsars and shot off into the sky

Sabretooth took a sniff of Daken and gave out a growl

"You smell like your Dad, boy" Sabretooth growled, Daken extended his Adamantium claws and growled back

"I can still gut you, Old man" Daken snarled at the older mutant

"Sabretooth settle down" Magneto warned his associate

"Why don't you two put petty differences aside? Soon you will be working on the same side" Loki chuckled

Daken and Sabretooth growled at each other before retracting their claws and turning back, the Masters and the Brotherhood continued to walk down the tattered and ruined streets of the mutant city and Loki noticed the look on magneto's face as they passed what served as a mass grave of the mutants whom were slaughtered in the initial sentinel attack.

"Casualties of war?" Loki asked knowing a mass grave when he saw one, the asgardian god of mischief had seen his fair share of war aftermaths before.

"I doubt you could call it a war, it was a slaughter, women and children having their flesh burned from their bones as they ran screaming through the streets, whole families obliterated just for the fact that they were different from those in power" Magneto said looking over the thousands upon thousands of mutant graves, Loki then put a hand on his shoulder

"If we work together my friend, we make it as if it never happened and the Doctor could save your entire species from certain annihilation and make them kings of their own destinies" Loki told Magneto

"I think we should talk of this elsewhere" Magneto suggested as the group of super villains continued their walk through the rubble that was once the mutant city of Genosha.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Quinjet to arrive at Genosha with everyone inside planning out the next move.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Viktor asked looking out of the Quinjet windows

"We're going to have to be as quite as we can, we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves" Carol said with her military training coming into play

"Who are their heavy hitters?" Viktor asked a bit curious about whom they would be facing on the island

"Well to my knowledge the current brotherhood's strongest members are Juggernaut, Sabretooth and Pyro but its Magneto we have to look out for" Jessica said

"What can he do?" Viktor asked

"He can create magnetic fields in order to control metal and bend it to his will" Laura said remembering the times Logan had told her what Magneto was capable of

"Well as long as we don't use metal around him we're fine" Viktor said confidently

"Not exactly, the entire island has metal buildings and he can also control the ore in the earth" Tony added

"So if he wanted to he could pick up the remains of the city and drop them on our heads...well we're fucked" Viktor said with Callus agreeing with a loud caw

"However I doubt Magneto would destroy the remains of his city to kill us, he's far too respectful to do that" Jessica added

"I don't think it's a good idea that Tony comes" Viktor said

"I can see where you're coming from Vik" Tony said as the Quinjet doors opened, Tony however grabbed Viktor's shoulder and whispered into his ear

"You just keep Jess safe or ill end you" Tony whispered, Viktor then looked at Jess then back to tony

"Trust me Tony I don't think she needs looking after" Viktor whispered back reassuringly before he leapt out of the Quinjet doors and plummeted down.

"He's exited" Jessica sighed grabbing Laura and flying out with her

"You're with me then Web head" Carol smiled grabbing Peter and flying out after the others leaving Tony to keep the Quinjet in the skies

"This must be what going old feels like" Tony muttered as he felt left out of the action.

* * *

On the shores of Genosha everything was quite as the ocean water quietly hit the shoreline, pieces of Sentinel armour where scattered around the beach as were pieces of rubble that used to be part of homes.

KRAKOOOOM!

Viktor came crashing to the ground leaving a small crater where he landed with his fist imbedded in the earth; Callus let out a few loud caws and Viktor spoke back.

"That's right buddy…..that's how badasses make an entrance" Viktor grinned as he adjusted his hat

It didn't take long for the others to land beside him without making craters where they landed.

"Do you have to be so dramatic all the time?" Carol asked

"Hey if you're not enjoying yourself…..what's the point?" Viktor shrugged

"He's got a point you know" Peter agreed causing Carol to sigh

"Alright enough chitter chatter I say we pay our friends in the brotherhood a visit" Jessica smiled

"I hope you guys don't mind if I knock" Viktor said cracking his knuckles as his eyes shone a brighter shade of crimson.

* * *

Alright everyone Pt1 is done, now I have to warn you this will be a 3 parter with the next two chapters being a lot longer than this one so it may take me longer to get the next two out.

-are you enjoying the directions I am taking the story?

-who do you think will fight who?

-what other members of the brotherhood do you want to appear?

A/N:

Who is the most powerful mutant alive? (Phoenix powers don't count)


	18. Chapter 18: The Mutant Isle Pt2

Im sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, I have ben smitten by something called GTA 5 and its devouring my soul like an evil dead demon.

on another note I would also like to thank the continued support of Reborn Dark Phoenix, NeoTyson, Tomzilla99 and aspiringactor (without you guys I wouldn't have the drive to keep writing this)

Anyway on with the chapter, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Mutant Isle Pt2

"So what's the story around this place?" Viktor asked the others as they walked through the streets of the former mutant city

"Are you saying you don't know? Everyone know about Genosha" Laura said

"I'm not talking about the news reports or the cover story….I want to know what really happened" Viktor pressed

"I guess you knew the cover story was bullshit huh?" Carol asked with a knowing look

"It wasn't that hard to see if you had half a brain cell, I mean come on, an island that had such history and the population just disappears?...well there's that and the giant robots kind of tipped me off" Viktor said with a shrug

"Pretty simple actually, some crazy bitch reprogrammed a bunch of these Sentinels and sent them over here….the entire mutant population was wiped out by these things" Laura explained

"That simple, huh?" Viktor asked

"Well…..the crazy bitch was kind of Professor X's sister….clone…twin….i don't know, it's better if you just drop that line of thought" Laura replied shaking her head

"I'm noticing a pattern here" Viktor replied getting a confused look from everyone else

"Is there anyone here who doesn't have a relative that can be seen as many different things?" Viktor asked and Jessica was the only one to raise her hand.

"Wow…..really?" Viktor asked

"I've been cloned more times than I can count" Peter replied

"Alternate version of me, really Psycho bitch trust me" Carol pitched in

"You already met Logan" Laura said

"I'm beginning to think I'm one of the more 'normal' people on the team" Viktor sighed getting an agreeing caw from Callus

The five avengers preceded their trek through the deserted streets of the former mutant city. Viktor took note of the burnt skeletons and sentinel corpses present all around them and couldn't help but feel sorry for the people they once were.

Laura noticed the look on Viktor's face and couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group they were being watched from up high by the steel plated Russian known as Crimson Dynamo who was using his suit's enhanced vision and hearing mode to keep close tabs on them, **"**_**THIS IS CRIMSON DYNAMO REPORTING I HAVE LOCATED FIVE AVENGERS, SHOULD I KILL THEM?"**_Dynamo spoke into the radio in his gauntlet waiting for a reply.

Meanwhile on the other side of the radio Loki spoke back "Hold back for now and concentrate on what you were doing Dynamo, we shall deal with the Avengers", Magneto then looked to his brotherhood and sent them off to deal with the invaders.

* * *

"To be honest I can see why Magneto would be so pissed off at normal humans after something like this" Viktor shrugged

"Doesn't justify planning the mass genocide of all homo-sapiens on the planet" Carol said

"Yeah on that he is probably a tad bit extreme" Viktor said

"Like using a shotgun to get rid of an annoying fly" Peter said before he stopped dead in his tracks and his head gave off the specific buzzing that was his spider-sense, Carol knew what was going through Peter's head and her superhuman hearing picked up the sounds of heavy footsteps coming from their right.

Viktor heard this too but wasn't quick enough to avoid a massive red armour clad mutant ramming into him, sending him crashing through a building. Callus didn't manage to get off of his master's shoulder and went into the building with him with a loud squawk.

"Hehehehe I'm gonna enjoy this. It's been a while since I got to beat someone to death" Juggernaut said with his heavy British accent

"Oh great, now we got to deal with this guy" Jessica said as the team got into their fighting stances

"You lot think you can beat me? Don't you know who I am?! IM THE JUGGERNA…" the armoured mutant began until Viktor flew out of the hole in the building and kicked him into the building he first emerged from.

"Shut up" Viktor growled as his eyes burned a crimson red, Laura noticed the lack of Callus on his shoulder and blood trickling from Viktor's nose from underneath his facemask.

"Viktor where is Callus?" Laura asked before hearing a loud caw from the roof of the same building they crashed through only Callus seemed to be a bit larger and his eyes were glowing red like Viktor's.

"Did that answer your question?" Viktor asked as another mutant leapt from a rooftop and latched himself to his back and began clawing at Viktor.

Peter quickly leapt into action and spun two webs and swung the mutant off of him and into a wall revealing that it was Sabretooth who growled at Peter in turn, Juggernaut crashed back through the wall and had his eyes fixed on Viktor.

"You girls go ahead without us….we can deal with these two" Viktor said cracking his neck

"Just a note, he doesn't speak for the both of us" Peter quipped as the girls flew off, Carol carrying Laura by the arms and both looked to their boyfriends hoping they could come through this in one piece as Juggernaut and Sabretooth were both extremely dangerous.

"Well Web-head….which one do you want?" Viktor asked

"Uh whichever one wont kick my ass the most" Peter shot back

"Ok then…..I get lard arse while you take care of Grizzly Adams over there" Viktor smiled before he shot at Juggernaut and tackled him into a wall, breaking through it with pieces of rubble blowing behind them.

"…..uh ok" Peter said as Sabretooth leapt towards him with his claws unsheathed and fangs bared.

"RAAAAARGH!" Sabretooth snarled as he leapt towards Peter who began flipping and dodging out of the way to avoid the agile mutant as he tried to land a blow on the web slinging Avenger.

"I guess you don't want to talk about this rationally first?" Peter asked as he dodged Sabretooth's attacks. Sabretooth on the other hand was still snarling and growling like a rapid animal as he tried to land a hit on Peter.

"Alrighty then!" Peter replied landing a spin kick to Sabretooth's face causing him to fly a few feet back and land on his back.

"Awwww did I hurt the kitty's feelings?" Peter asked in a baby voice enraging Sabretooth.

Meanwhile Viktor was busy landing punch after punch to Juggernauts helmeted head, his punches only clanging as his vibrainium plated gauntlets only caused sparks to fly off of the Juggernauts helmet.

"What the hell?" Viktor said as his punches to juggernaut's head did next to nothing to injure the mutant.

"Sorry mate" Juggernaut chuckled before head-butting Viktor across into another building causing him to crash straight through it. Viktor was beginning to worry, this guy was strong and every hit he landed on Viktor hurt like getting hit with a cannon point blank in the face, if Viktor didn't have his superhuman durability he would probably be dead by now.

Viktor got back to his feet to see Juggernaut speeding towards him, intent on ramming him in the gut. Viktor steadied himself and waited until the last minute where Juggernaut was literally a few feet away and as the hulking behemoth of a mutant got close enough Viktor crouched down and tripped Juggernaut, with the Juggernauts momentum still in play this caused the huge mutant to send all the momentum to is front and crash into the floor, burying himself there.

"How does the dirt taste shithead?!" Viktor yelled as he grabbed the Juggernauts legs and yanked him out and began to swing him around. The Juggernaut was actually beginning to feel dizzy and due to his top-heavy nature couldn't get free from Viktor's grip and when Viktor had picked up enough speed he tossed him like a Frisbee.

Juggernaut was sent hurdling through the air as a rapid speed and without any land to stand on, his strength, speed and unstoppable momentum were worth jack while in the air and Viktor knew this from studying his moves.

"My turn to make you bleed" Viktor said as he appeared right next to Juggernaut as he span through the air, Juggernaut turned and asked "What the…" before Viktor raised both hands and clutched his fists and brought them down on the back of Juggernaut's head, the force put behind this strike made an almighty clang and sent Juggernaut plummeting down to the ground leaving a crater as he impacted there.

Juggernaut rose to his feet clumsily as he felt as that the last blow Viktor had inflicted had probably done more damage than expected as his head felt like someone had but his brain in a blender then put it back in his skull with a spoon. Viktor hovered in place and his hands began to glow red with energy, his eyes burned red and he snarled as the juggernaut "Ready for round 2?"

* * *

Meanwhile Carol, Laura and Jessica had reached the ruins of what used to be the centre of hammer bay, the capital city of Genosha. What was once a thriving centre of beauty and culture was now nothing but a broken husk of its former self, littered with broken glass, rubble and burial mounds.

"This place is our best bet, if they have the serum on this island, it's here" Carol stated as they came to the large double doors of the capital building

"Would it be better to approach this stealthily?" Laura asked knowing her and jess were fully capable of doing this without anyone detecting them.

"There isn't any point of that, they already now we're here, why else would Juggernaut and Sabretooth know where our position was?" Carol said as she kicked the double doors in which broke to pieces as she did. The double doors where rotten and broken up anyway and didn't take much force to break.

"I say we get inside, find the serum and get the hell out of here Asap" Carol said

"Sounds good to me" Jess agreed

"Agreed" Laura said as the three heroines travelled deeper into the building, floorboards creaking as they did, the interior of the building looked like that of an old mansion with statues both intact and broken around the place.

"I guess we should….split up?" Jess asked Carol

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, they know that we're here….but we don't know who their group of comprised of at the moment so it's best to stick together" Carol said, she had underestimated her opponent on the Helicarrier and wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Hello ladies" said a voice from somewhere in front of them, in a flash of blue light Loki appeared and flourished his cape with a bow.

"Oh great now we got this guy to worry about" Jessica said as she and the others prepared for Loki

"Oh please fair maiden I have no quarrel with you" Loki said reassuringly, Loki was known for how deceptive he could be and his voice was like that of a siren leading ships into their doom. The girls knew this and weren't going to listen to a word he said.

"these however do have a quarrel" Loki smiled and pointed his staff at a wall and shot an energy bolt from it, the wall crumbled and from out of it sprang three forms that tackled the girls to the floor. Laura kicked the man off her to see it was her brother with that same blood lust in his eyes.

"Hey sis, want to play?" Daken chuckled extending his claws, Laura growled back and extended her claws and the siblings leapt at each other.

Jessica on the over hand managed to roll out of the way of the figure that leapt at her and found it was a mutant that she really didn't want to face, the mutant was tall but immensely fat and looked just plain disgusting.

"Gross….I have to fight the Blob?" Jessica asked while pointed at the repulsive fat-man

"I wonder what spiders taste like" Blob said licking his lips

"…..I think I'm gonna throw up" Jessica said as the fat mutant jumped at her as she began to evade him.

Carol finally didn't have to throw the figure that attacked her as the figure leapt off and tried to keep her distance from Carol. Carol instantly recognised the woman, how could she not? How could she not recognise the woman who had ruined her life? How could she not recognise the person she despised with all her being?

"Mystique" Carol said with malice in her voice and pure hate in her eyes

"Hi Danvers, how's the memory loss?" Mystique taunted Carol with a smile, this enraged Carol to her core and she sped across the room and grabbed Mystique by the scruff of her neck and hurled her out of a nearby window.

'CRASH'

Mystique crashed through the window and landed roughly on the broken glass beneath her, she had fought super humans before but all those times they were holding back and it was obvious that Carol wasn't going to be gentle about this. Mystique knew because normally she would be able to dodge Carol but she had a hold of her in the blink of an eye and was out of the window even faster.

Before Mystique could get up Carol was right in front of her, she leaned down and grabbed her by the hair and raised her up so she could look her in the eyes.

"You think I'm going to go easy on you bitch? You got another thing coming!" Carol shouted before she hurled the blue skinned shape shifter at a nearby building, Mystique crashed through another window and Carol was quick to pursue her.

'_You're not getting away from me that easily you bitch' _Carol thought as she flew towards said building.

* * *

Peter landed a devastating right hook to Sabretooth causing the hairy Mutant to stumble back a few steps and spit out a bloody fang, Sabretooth looked back at Peter and leapt at him with his claws extended.

"Awww come on, it's an improvement if you ask me!" Peter joked as he dodged Sabretooth's moves as he was the more agile and speedy of the two. The clawed mutant swiped at Peter who narrowly avoided getting his face clawed off, he then wrapped his legs around Sabretooth's head and threw him across the floor causing him to impact upon the floor with a sickening crack, the way he landed broke his arm.

"Ouch…..sorry about that buddy" Peter winced at the sight a little

Sabretooth grunted as he got back up and spat out a mouthful of blood and but his arm back into place as his healing factor went to work.

Peter took advantage of this and began to spin web streams at Sabretooth and tie him up like a spider would a fly. Pretty soon Sabretooth was completely entangled by Peter's webs and was struggling to get free.

"GRRRR LET ME OUT OF THIS YOU LITTLE SHI…mphphph" Sabretooth got silenced by Peter as he shot a web bullet at his mouth

"Watch your language" Peter joke as he walked toward Sabretooth and put all his strength into a right hook, knocking Sabretooth out cold. It didn't take long for Peter to web him upside down to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

Peter then heard the sounds of crashing buildings from far off to the right, Peter looked to see red energy blasts shoot off into the distance and remembered that Viktor was fighting the Juggernaut and began to quickly make his way over to help his friend.

'_Oh crap, I hope Viktor's doing ok' _Peter thought as he sped over to Viktor's location.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Juggernaut yelled as he crashed into the side of a building before the unstable structure fell on him, burying him underneath tons of Genoshian rubble.

"Had enough yet shithead?" Viktor asked as he flew down to stop on the floor gracefully with his eyes literally lighting up like miniature suns.

Juggernaut got up from beneath the rubble and shook himself off, Viktor was giving him a beating of a lifetime and needless to say it looked like it. Pieces of the Juggernaut's armour had been torn off or dented, his helmet had a huge dent and not to mention his insides felt like they had been thrown in a blender and thought he had fractured one of his ribs. Juggernaut couldn't let his opponent see weakness though and spat out a mouthful of blood before shrugging.

"Is that the best ya got tough guy?" Juggernaut smiled, showing off his bloody gob

"Well….this is different, usually I don't ever get the chance to cut loose, most of the time when I fight I have to hold back to make sure I don't accidently…..break someone. What we have here is a rare occasion where there isn't anyone here to see what I can really do…and I can finally let some steam off" Viktor slowly grinned as Callus flew onto his shoulder and let out a long and loud caw.

"Yeah buddy I think it's time we…" Viktor began until he was cut off by someone else

"Hey Brimstone! Need any help buddy?" Peter asked as he saw the situation and landed right next to Viktor who looked back at Callus and motioned him to take off.

'Shit…..that was a close one. You can't let anyone see that you stupid twat!' Viktor cursed himself in his mind.

"Actually I was about to tie this up Webs" Viktor replied

"Ok ill just watch then" Peter smiled as he slung himself over to a nearby rooftop to see how Viktor fought first hand.

"Still want see what happens when you piss me off shitwipe?" Viktor asked looking back to Juggernaut who charged at him as he said it

"RAAAAAAGHGHGHHGH!" Juggernaut shouted as he began to throw punches at Viktor which he dodged and avoided skilfully. Juggernaut gave up on Charging at Viktor as that strategy got him in his current condition

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO FAST?!" Juggernaut demanded as he kept throwing punches at Viktor who seemed unfazed by the power put behind the strikes.

"Im not fast, you're slow" Viktor said as he dodged the attacks, Peter could clearly see that Viktor wasn't moving all that fast and even though the Juggernaut's punches where powerful, they were missing the speed that made them effective. Viktor must had worn Juggernaut down something fierce and by the way Viktor looked reasonably well for a guy who had been in a fight with Juggernaut as he looked pretty much the same as when Peter last saw him before engaging the red armoured mutant.

Juggernaut when threw one last punch with a loud yell and as he jabbed his fist Viktor held out his gauntleted hand and caught it.

"What….the…." Juggernaut asked before Viktor interrupted him

"This is just getting sad…I'm going to put you down now so you don't embarrass yourself anymore" Viktor sighed as he began letting loose with a flurry of punches, Kicks and other fighting moves which even Peter had a tough time following his movements.

Juggernaut on the other hand felt like his insides were being repeatedly hit by a freight train at full throttle, Viktor then grabbed the Juggernaut's arm and hurled him away causing him to crash into another nearby building.

Viktor strolled towards where Juggernaut was, the huge mutant was stumbling to his feet and fell down to one knee, Viktor could tell by his heavy breathing he was worn out and stopped right in front of the mutant.

"Had enough?" Viktor asked, with That Juggernaut threw a punch at Viktor which he caught with his left hand and leaned closer to the mutant and looked him dead in the eye.

"Consider yourself lucky…..this could have ended a lot worse for you" Viktor said before he took off the clasps that held the Juggernaut's helmet in place, the mutant was too weak and battered to even attempt to stop Viktor. Viktor tossed the helmet aside and landed a right uppercut, knocking Juggernaut unconscious along with knocking out a few of his teeth.

"He'll be out for a few hours" Viktor said as Peter landed beside him.

"How did you take him out so fast?" Peter asked, a bit curious how Viktor managed a feat like this. Peter knew about how Viktor defeated the wrecking crew and he could believe someone could be that strong, but there was no way Viktor could have beaten Juggernaut like this without having an ace up his sleeve.

"I out manoeuvred him, it wasn't that hard" Viktor replied after a short pause, Peter could tell that wasn't true but he chose to not harp on about the subject.

"Now come on, the girls might need some help" Viktor said as he began walking

"Yeah I guess they could, by the way, what kind of moves where those? Where exactly did you learn to fight like that?" Peter asked

"A lot of different places Spidey" Viktor replied as he shot up into the air and Peter followed via web slinging.

'Well someone is acting a little grouchy' Peter thought as he swung trying his best to keep up with Viktor.

* * *

"Come out you bitch…..I'm tired of playing hide and seek!" Carol shouted as she searched for Mystique

'Shit, I can tell she isn't screwing around here' Mystique thought as she tried being as stealthy as she possibly could. If Carol found her it could mean her death.

Carol was never one for killing, but her hate for Mystique was so great that in this case, she would make an exception.

"Come on out Raven, I'm sick of waiting" Carol demanded before using her superhuman senses to listen out for Mystique and try and locate her. Carol's eyes flung open as she heard Mystique trying to conceal her breathing.

"Found you" Carol whispered before ramming her hand through the wall Mystique was hiding behind and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck before pulling her through the wall, causing it to crumble to the ground into little chunks.

Mystique quickly shifted her form to that of Captain Marvel in an attempt to throw Carol off guard but instead of her intended Reaction, Carol's eyes simply glowed with rage and she hurled Mystique against the wall before blasting her through said wall.

"You dare look like him! After everything you have done to me, YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO LOOK LIKE HIM?!" Carol shouted before going back into pursuit of Mystique.

* * *

"Come on sis, just let me cut you a little" Daken growled as he kicked his sister away and tried to decapitate her, Laura ducked and swiped her claws, slashing Daken's abdominal muscles thus putting him off balance long enough for her to swipe his legs from under him and impale his arms to the floor.

"Huh if you wanted to be on top, you should've asked" Daken said licking his lips

"You make me sick" Laura said with venom in her voice, it was moments like this when she couldn't believe she was genetically related to Daken. He had no shame in anything he did and when compared to all the other Psychopaths she had fought before he was bar far the most deranged.

"I get that a lot" he chuckled as he kicked her off of him, Laura quickly got to her feet as did Daken. Their eyes locked and stared each other down.

Laura hated to admit it but Daken had the advantage here, while only Laura's claws were coated in Adamantium, Daken's entire skeleton was coated in it, by that aspect he was more like his father.

"You really think you have a chance here sis?" Daken growled the question

"Just shut up and fight me!" Laura growled as she felt her blood lust rise

The two siblings leapt at each other and Daken managed to tackle Laura in the gut and throw her into a wall. Before she got the chance to recover he impaled her arms above her head with one arm.

"Nggh" Laura growled as Daken smiled menacingly at her.

"…..you know…..I would trade anything to have dad in your position right now, to have him here in front of me, helpless like a bird that's had its wings cut off" Daken said with a joyous tone as he leaned closer to his sister.

"But instead of dad I get the next best thing….my dear beloved sister" Daken cackled as he leaned in and filled his nostrils with his sister's scent and exhaled slowly.

"To be honest I'm going to miss you Laura…..it was fun while it lasted, next time I see dad, I'll be sure to show him your head as a present" Daken said as he raised his other clawed hand and prepared to decapitate her. Laura however had something Daken didn't and those were her foot claws, she extended the claw on her left foot and kicked it upwards into Daken's shoulder blade several times, forcing him to relinquish his grip on her.

As soon as Laura was free she swiped her claws across her brother's stomach, the cut was so deep that his intestines fell out and onto the floor, Daken screamed and clutched his organs trying to keep them inside.

"RAAAGH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Daken shouted as he fell to his knees with his hands were filling up with bloods and entrails.

"Yeah….you take a minute" Laura said as her brother fell on his back in an attempt to push his organs back inside his clawed open abdomen.

"When I heal back up, im going to gut you like a pig your whore!" Daken shouted between gasps of pain, Laura on the other hand wasn't going waste time waiting for Daken to regenerate and would take this chance to get away.

"Sorry Bro…..but I don't plan on dying today" Laura said before sharply kicking Daken in the face, knocking him out. She wasn't going to kill Daken, he may have been a vicious maniac but he was still her brother, she wasn't going to stoop to his level and he wasn't going to die from blood loss. In about 15 minutes his wounds will have healed and his organs will be as good as new.

Laura took this chance to retreat back to the main hall and help the others.

* * *

"EVER CONSIDERED GOING ON A DIET?!" Jessica shouted as she leapt away from Blob as he tried to tackle her.

Jessica had faced some repulsive opponents in her time but this guy took the cake, literally. As if the slobbering wasn't enough, this guy smelt horrible, looked horrible and not to mention the sweat running down him just made him downright disgusting.

"Stay still so I can squash you!" Blob yelled as he leapt at Jessica who skilfully leapt out of the way and landed with a roll a few feet away from the slobbering fat man.

"Not much of an incentive is it?" Jess asked with a repulsed look on her face as Blob waddled out of the small crater he made.

"Good god that's just gross" the British avenger said as she wondered how the hell she got stuck fighting this…thing. She could handle robots, she could handle aliens, she could even handle medieval wizards and knights but this was taking the piss.

"Why couldn't I get stuck with someone less…..I don't even know the word" Jess said

"Hey don't make fun of me, it's glandular!" Blob shouted at Jessica

"Loose a few of those chins and then we'll talk!" Jess shouted back, this enraged the tubby mutant as leapt back at Jess who went back to dodging the fat man's attacks.

* * *

Viktor and Peter had just arrived at the area where the girls were supposed to be and needless to say the area looked more wrecked than it was supposed to.

"Whoa…..Carol?" Viktor asked

"Yeah….Carol" Peter replied knowing exactly what kind of damage his Girlfriend could do, Viktor looked around and could see that Carol hadn't been holding back during her fight.

"I got to go and find Laura and Jess, will you be alright looking for Carol?" Viktor asked

"Go ahead man, I got this covered" Peter replied as Viktor shot off towards the main building.

Peter thought it best to go where the damage was the most severe because that was most likely where Carol would be.

He walked through the halls of what seemed to be an apartment building or whatever was closest to an apartment building. Peter was expecting to find Carol finishing up on beating someone senseless but when he turned a corner he was faced with probably the strangest thing he had seen for a while.

Right in front of him where two carols who were dodging each other's blows skilfully, Peter saw they looked identical and couldn't tell them apart. The two Carols then noticed Peter standing there gobsmacked and both took action simultaneously.

"Spiderman, SHE'S AN IMPOSTER!" both Carol's said pointing at each other

"What the…." Peter couldn't help but say out loud

"She's a shape shifter, she's trying to deceive you!" one Carol said pointing at the other

"Bullshit! She's the fake!" the other Carol said as she leapt at the other Carol and wrapped her hands around her neck. The other Carol retorted by strangling her back, Peter was quick to act and leapt in between the two and forced them apart with all his strength. Peter may not have been on the same terms of strength as Carol but he was strong enough to force her out of the way of something. Peter forced the two of them apart by a few feet, enough to keep them out of range of him and the other.

"NOW CALM DOWN! I'M GONNA FIGURE THIS OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Peter shouted forcefully.

"It's a no brainer Spiderman, she's the fake!" one Carol shouted

"Fuck you! Im the real Ms Marvel!" the other shouted back

"Ok then…what's your real name?" Peter asked

"Carol Danvers" Both Carol's replied simultaneously

"Shit…..well that wasn't going to work" Peter mumbled under his breath, figuring out which one of the Carol's was the real one and which was the fake was going to be a hard task. He couldn't ask what his name was because he didn't want to reveal his secret identity to an imposter, he couldn't ask her to use her powers because for all he knew the imposter could imitate that as well. Peter mulled it over in his mind over and over again but still couldn't think of how to tell them apart until an idea sprang to his mind, one of the things Carol said to him over the time they began their relationship.

"Ok…..who do you blame for your memory loss?" Peter asked

"ROGUE!" one Carol shouted

"MYSTIQUE!" the other shouted

The Carol that shouted first's eyes widened and shifted from Peter to the other Carol back and forth, "Got you" Peter smiled as he shot two webs each side of the hall and propelled himself into a flying kick into the fake Carol, sending her flying out the window. The real Carol walked up to him and stopped by his side.

"I knew you were the real one" Peter smiled behind his mask

"…..really?" Carol asked putting a hand on her hip

"…..Ok not really I was stumped" Peter said scratching the back of his head, Carol put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close so she could take his mask off the lower half of his face and bring her lips to his, Peter couldn't help but kiss her back at this moment, how could he not? Peter and Carol shared this moment of affection until Carol suddenly broke the kiss.

"That's enough for right now big boy" Carol teased with a smile

"Aww come on" Peter frowned as Carol and himself leapt into action and headed toward the capital building

"The others probably need a little help, especially with Loki in the mix" Carol said

"Loki? Great now we got an asgardian in the mix" Peter sighed.

* * *

"You know I think I'm running out of fat jokes" Jessica said as she dodged another one of Blob's attacks

"It's not fat its muscle!" Blob shouted back

"Says the guy named Blob?" Jessica shot back as she tilted her head at the rotund mutant

"That's it! IM GONNA BITE YOUR LEGS OFF!" Blob shouted as he leapt at Jessica with surprising agility for his size. But as soon as he began to descend a red energy blast shot him into a wall.

"Oh go suck on a lollipop you fat shit!" Viktor shouted as he walked nonchalantly towards Jessica with Laura beside him.

"I guess you took care of Juggernaut?" Jessica asked

"More or less, guy wasn't all that" Viktor said with a smile behind his face mask

"Impressive" Jessica commented, out of the corner of Viktor's eye Blob got back up, his wads of fat flapping as he did, this sight disgusted Jessica and Laura but Viktor just burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA, HA HA HA, OH GOD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Viktor laughed at the chubby mutant as he got back up.

"Huh?" Blob asked confused at why he was laughing at him.

"HAHAHA, WAIT, WAIT LETTME GUESS, LETTME GUESS…YOU'RE THE TEAM MASCOT ARENT YOU?" Viktor chuckled at the sight of Blob getting steady on his feet.

"Are you making fun of me?!" Blob demanded as Viktor tried to stifle his laughter

"Oh no, no, no, no…..YEAH!" Viktor replied bursting out into more laughter

"What the hell is so funny?!" Blob yet again demanded

"You are so fat that when you wear a yellow rain coat outside, people yell TAXI!" Viktor joked as he kept laughing

"IM NOT FAT, IM BIG BONED!" Blob yelled back

"Yeah big bones covered in pork chops and gravy!" Viktor laughed as Jess and Laura couldn't help but laugh as well.

(I'm sorry if anyone reading has weight issues but let's be honest, no one likes Blob so its ok to laugh at him :) )

"SHUT UP!" Blob yelled as he ran towards Viktor who retorted with a roundhouse kick to his face, sending Blob out through a wall

"Nice kick" Jess commented

"Thanks" Viktor replied

Suddenly a red armoured form crashed through an opposite wall towards the trio and Viktor used what limited time he had to push Laura and Jess out of the way as the figure tackled him and ran him straight through the wall and into the sky. Viktor tried to get a good look at what rammed him through the wall and saw it was the armour clad Russian, Crimson Dynamo.

"_**HELLO COMRADE!" **_Dynamo greeted as he threw Viktor down to the ground with a few repulsar blasts to make sure he went down.

'KRAKKOOOOOM!' Viktor crashed to the floor leaving a crater in the floor. He groaned as he slowly got back to his feet.

"Ouch" he groaned as he rose to his feet and cracked his neck.

"Brimstone are you alright?" Carol asked as she and Peter arrived

"Been better" Viktor said as he wiped a bit of blood from his brow

Laura and Jessica came from the capital building and rushed to the other's sides. Laura ran straight up to Viktor and began to check if he was okay.

"Are you alright Viktor?" Laura asked as she checked for wounds

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine there's no need to be harassing me" Viktor replied

"_**AWW IT'S SO SWEET, TOO BAD I HAVE TO SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" **_Dynamo said as he hovered in the air, his shoulder plates shifted to show the Gatling guns mounted on his shoulders but as the barrels began to rotate the radio in his helmet buzzed.

'_Withdraw Dynamo' _came Loki's voice in a commanding tone

"_**BUT SIR I HAVE THEM RIGHT WHERE I WANT THEM!" **_Dynamo pleaded eager to shred these avengers to pieces

' _let your 'friends' see to that my friend, we have what we wanted so it's time to withdraw'_ Loki ordered

"_**IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU HEROES!" **_Dynamo smiled behind his helm and typed in a code on the wrist computer on his gauntlet before flying away at top speed.

"Yeah you better run!...well that wasn't so hard was it?" Peter smiled behind his mask at the others

Suddenly the ground shook with the force of a small earthquake and the team slowly turned to see three massive sentinels looking down on them. These things where massive and stood at least 50 feet if not over and had glowing white eyes and thick armour plating, unlike the sentinel corpses scattered around the island, these ones looked more or less intact with the maximum amount of damage being that they missed small pieces of armour plating and one of them was missing an eye.

"If we live through this Remind me to slap you" Viktor said to Peter as they all looked up at the colossal automatons as one of them announced in a loud blaring synthetic voice.

_**[IDENTIFICATION – SPIDERMAN]**_

_**[THREAT LEVEL: HIGH-CRITICAL]**_

_**[IDENTIFICATION – MS MARVEL]**_

_**[THREAT LEVEL: HIGH-CRITICAL]**_

_**[IDENTIFICATION – SPIDERWOMAN]**_

_**[THREAT LEVEL: HIGH-CRITICAL]**_

_**[IDENTIFICATION – X-23]**_

_**[THREAT LEVEL: HIGH-CRITICAL]**_

_**[IDENTIFICATION – UNKNOWN]**_

_**[THREAT LEVEL: UNKNOWN] **_

_**[ACTION RECCOMENDED – IMMEDIATE TERMIATION AND INCINERATION]**_

The Sentinel announced as all three automatons pointed their palms at the team.

_**[PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION…..YOUR CO-OPERATION IS APREICIATED]**_

* * *

Whooooo so how about that everyone, yet again im sorry for the longer wait, I had a bit of a creative drain and needed to find a great way to end this chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far (I know I am)

QUESTION TIME! : )

-what did you like?

-what is Viktor hiding from the others?

-what is doom's master plan?

And finally: **who is your favourite movie adaptation of any marvel character?** (Who played them and why you liked them)

Whatever you think leave it in the form of a comment/review or simply PM me telling me what you thought. And remember if there is something you didn't like then tell me because I can't improve on something if I don't know it needs improving (just be gentle ok)

Until next time see you guys later ;)


	19. Chapter 19: The Mutant Isle Pt3

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! Now I have to say im very proud with how this chapter turned out and I think it is my longest chapter yet,

Btw – when it comes down to the reviews (please be gentle)

Chapter 19: The Mutant Isle Pt3

* * *

*a few minutes prior to last chapter's ending

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Tony cursed as he saw the three colossal sentinels fly through the air towards the other's position. Tony knew that the others would need a lot of help against those things, even one sentinel that size was trouble. Tony landed the Quinjet on ground so that it wouldn't get hijacked by the masters or the brotherhood.

"Jarvis get me into the contact with the rest of the team now!" Tony ordered his AI as he put his helmet on.

"_Of course sir, contacting Avengers mansion now"_ Jarvis said

Tony opened the doors of the Quinjet and shot off into the sky in pursuit of the Sentinels. The radio in his helmet then sounded off with the voice of his fellow Avengers leader Steve Rodgers.

"_Tony what's wrong? Jarvis said it was urgent"_ Steve said over the radio

"Who's at the mansion right now?" Tony asked quickly as he shot through the air lagging behind the sentinels due to their much greater speed

"_What?"_ Steve asked confused

"WHO'S AT THE DAM MANSION?!" Tony shouted

"_Thor, Widow, Vision, Jocasta and Hawkeye…why?"_ Steve asked

"Get in a Quinjet and head straight to my position, we need backup immediately! We got Sentinels over here and I don't think we can take them for very long" Tony ordered as he clicked his radio off. If the others made it in time then they would have a chance but until then Tony and the others would have to hold their ground against the three colossal automatons that were designed to kill meta-humans.

* * *

*few minutes later – where last chapter ended

_**[PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION…..YOUR CO-OPERATION IS APPRECIATED] **_the Sentinel announced in a loud booming synthetic voice

"Oh fuck you!" Viktor shouted as he flew straight up and attacked the Sentinel with a few energy blasts that seemed to only annoy the massive drone, the other two sentinels seemed to turn their attention towards Viktor only they didn't use their palm or eye lasers in case they hit each other.

"I think he needs a bit of help don't you?" Jess asked as she shot up to help Viktor

"Hey Marvel, mind giving me a boost?" Laura asked as Carol replied with a smile and grabbed Laura by her shirt and threw her up at the Sentinels so she could go at them herself. Peter his webs and catapulted himself up at the Sentinels while Carol did what she did best and flew at the Sentinels and began firing energy blasts at them.

"Hey asshole! Shouldn't you be fighting Godzilla or some shit?!" Viktor shouted as he hung in front of one of the Sentinel's faces as it charged up its eye lasers to fire. Viktor leapt out of the way of the eye lasers, as soon as the beams ceased he drove his fist shoulder deep into the Sentinel's eye and tore out what he could grab.

"Hope that wasn't important!" Viktor shouted and flew off as the Sentinel raised his hand to cover its torn out eye.

Laura ran up one Sentinel's arms and leapt in order to drive her claws into the gap between its arm and shoulder. Laura knew from what Logan told her about these things that the best way to take them down was to go for the joints.

"THE JOINTS ARE WERE THEY'RE WEAKEST! TARGET THE JOINTS!" she shouted at the others as she began to claw at the circuitry connecting the Sentinel's arm to its shoulder. The Sentinel however grabbed Laura and pried her from its shoulder and began to squeeze, Viktor saw this and flew at said Sentinel only to get swatted out of the sky by another.

"AAAAAAAGH….Ugh!" Viktor impacted upon the ground with a crash

Carol was flying circles around one sentinel while firing energy blasts at it when she got the chance. Of course this meant the robot was returning fire with its eye lasers but due to Carol's speed it couldn't get a lock on her. Peter wasn't doing any damage to these sentinels as the best he could do was web their eyes so they couldn't see temporarily even though a quick eye laser blast would clear that up. Peter turned his attention to Laura and was quick to leap onto the hand of the Sentinel that was holding her and began to pry its fingers open.

"GRRRRRAGH!"Peter yelled as the Sentinel's grip was too powerful for him to break. Laura literally felt her bones breaking under the Sentinel's iron grip and let out a loud yell.

"Shit, Marvel help them ill draw their fire" Jess said as Carol nodded and flew to the others and began to help Peter pry open the Sentinel's Fingers.

"Hey Over here guys, can't hit a moving target!?" Jess called as two of the Sentinels opened fire on her while the other had its concentration fixed on crushing Laura.

Carol managed to pry the Sentinels Fingers from Laura and Peter pulled her from the robot's hand to get her somewhere that she could heal. The Sentinel's attention was now fixed on Carol who got hit full force with an Eye laser blast, sending her hurdling to the ground with a thud.

Peter got to the ground and lay Laura on her back so her healing factor could get to work, she tried to get up but Peter pushed her back with enough force to keep her steady.

"Dam it Parker, I can still help, just let me…" She growled as Peter held her onto the floor

"Your bones have been Crushed Laura, if you tried to attack again now you would only hurt yourself even more. Just let us handle it" Peter told her forcefully before getting back to his feet.

Peter turned to see the same Sentinel pointing its palm toward him and Laura, and didn't have enough time to evade it. Suddenly a blue energy blast hit the Sentinel in the face thus causing it to falter and miss them by a mile.

"You guys need any help?" Tony said as he flew by and fired a tank missile at the Sentinel, taking a section of its face off. Unfortunately this wasn't enough to put the thing down and it turned its attention to Tony.

_**[IDENTIFICATION: IRON MAN]**_

_**[THREAT LEVEL – CRITICAL]**_

_**[IMMEDIATE EXTREMINATION AUTHORIZED] **_the Sentinel announced as it knew of how Tony was infamous for his genius level intellect when it came to robotics.

"I could use some help here!" Jess called out as the two Sentinels were getting more and more accurate with their shots. Carol heard this as did Viktor as they both got back up and Carol was the first to engage the two Sentinels.

"Hey web head, ever seen 'Empire Strikes Back'?" Viktor asked Peter who smiled behind his mask knowing what he had in mind.

Peter shot a web stream at Viktor's hand and Viktor flew into the air with Pete holding onto the web as he did.

Viktor flew over to the nearest Sentinel and began to fly around its legs. He looked to Pete and said loudly "This may make you a bit dizzy!" Viktor then began spinning Peter around like a cowboy would a lasso and Peter took this as his cue as he began to extend the web he was hanging by bit by bit as Viktor spun him.

Viktor finally threw Peter at the Sentinel's legs and the web that attached the two began to ensnare them. As Peter kept nearing the end of his thread he only extended the web more and more, making the web line even longer. Tony in the meantime was keeping the Sentinel in that spot by flying around its head and firing Repulsar blasts when possible.

"Ok Spidey, let go!" Viktor shouted. Peter nodded and landed on the sentinel's legs to tie up the webs he had spun. If this was going to work the webs needed to be stuck like glue, Viktor flew down to connect his end of the web against the Sentinel's legs and was quick to do so in case the metallic behemoth noticed him.

"Hey Chrome dome! Over here you metallic pile of robo-shit!" Viktor shouted at the Sentinel as he hovered a few yards away. The Sentinel went to take a step forward only the trip on the webbing entangling its legs, the colossal Automaton collapsed to the floor face first with an almighty thud which shook the very earth as it did.

Viktor landed on the back of the Sentinel's head and prepared to ram his fist through it and tear out whatever he could get his armoured claws on. One thing he didn't take into account was that one of the other Sentinels had noticed this and was charging its palm laser at him, ready to fire.

"VIKTOR LOOK OUT!" Laura shouted at him, Viktor looked up to see a ray of light coming straight towards him and didn't have enough time to react. The energy blast impacted upon Viktor and sent him hurdling into the ruins of an abandoned Genoshian building. This energy blast wasn't anything like the eye lasers that Viktor had been hit with, this energy blast hurt like hell, Viktor had never before been actually burned in his life and never knew the searing pain that people who had spoken of, but if he had to guess…this was what they were talking about. The pain shot right through him like nothing he had experienced for a very long time and even the feel of Zemo's blade through his gut was miniscule compared to this.

Viktor was sent hurdling into the ruins only to get a secondary pain shoot straight through his gut. He looked down to see a piece of rebar sticking out his abdomen with strings of flesh hanging off of it.

"Ugh….shit….why is it always the gut?" Viktor strained as blood poured through the wound. He grabbed the end and began pulling.

'Must have been the momentum that impaled me' he thought as a metal rod like this wouldn't normally pierce his skin. Viktor gave the metal rod a sharp yank thus ripping it from his gut causing blood to pour out of the wound that looked like it had been opened up even more.

"RAAAAAGH! FUCK THAT HURTS!" Viktor screamed and pressed his hands on the wound, trying to keep pressure on the wound. No matter how hard he pushed, the crimson liquid flowed through his fingers like a river. Viktor began to feel light headed as he lost more and more blood, his eyes became weary and he felt his strength fading. Superhuman or not, Viktor still needed blood to survive, and right now he was losing a lot of it.

"_You look awful"_ said a voice eerily similar to Viktor's from his right. He turned to see Callus perched on the rubble looking down on him with red eyes similar to Viktor's

"Who asked for your opinion bird-brain?" Viktor strained back

"_You're losing blood fast and have fractured ribs, Viktor. At this rate you will be dead in a few minutes" _Callus replied in Viktor's voice earning a groan of pain from him.

"What do you suggest I do? Cauterize the wound? In case you haven't noticed my flesh isn't affected by heat" Viktor told the large crow in a strained voice as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker by the second

"_I'm not suggesting anything…..you know what has to be done" _Callus replied

"NO…I'm not going to resort to that, not while the others could see!" Viktor half shouted back before he coughed up a mouthful of blood

"_Well, well, well, look at that, your ribs have punctured your lungs, it won't take long now"_ Callus replied

"I'll think of something!" Viktor growled back with blood running down his mouth

"_Excellent and while you think, you will get weaker and weaker and eventually bleed to death thus leading to your demise along with the others…they won't last very long alone against those monstrosities" _Callus said hoping onto Viktor's shoulder

"_You know what must be done…..release your true power, heal these wounds and stand, and together we can wipe these metallic abominations from the face of the earth!" _Callus whispered eagerly into Viktor's ear

"….alright" Viktor replied begrudgingly as he held his right arm out, Callus hoped onto Viktor's arm and his eyes began to glow red brighter and brighter. As Callus' eyes grew brighter so did Viktor's as Callus seemed to begin glowing red all over. Callus then seemed to dissolve into Viktor's arm and literally become part of him.

Viktor's eyes then shot open to reveal his pupils went from circular to slits and unlike before when his eyes would simply glow red, his eyes literally had flames coming from them. The wound on his abdomen then stopped bleeding and bean to hiss and sizzle like it was being burned, the wound then began to glow and eventually seal itself and leave nothing as if the wound was never there to begin with, the only sign that something was there was the steam coming from the freshly healed wound.

Viktor then stood up with renewed strength and vigour and cracked his neck before fiery red runes like those on his gauntlets appeared all over his face and body. The runes on Viktor's gauntlets also began to glow a bright shade of red as if they had been rapidly heated up.

Viktor looked over to the Sentinels and grinned maliciously. Meanwhile the others weren't doing so well.

The Sentinel that Viktor and Peter had managed to trip was in the process of tearing off the webbing from its legs while Peter was desperately trying to stall it by shooting web bullets at its eyes thus blinding it.

Carol and Jessica had their attention divided between the other two Sentinels and weren't doing enough damage between them to disable them. One such Sentinel swatted Carol out of the sky and into the ground before raising its foot and bringing it down, intent on crushing her. The foot was stopped as Tony and Jessica flew underneath and stopped the foot from crushing her.

"You alright Carol?" Jessica asked as she strained to keep the Sentinel's foot from descending any further. Carol responded by getting to her feet and pushing the Sentinel foot away causing the robot to stumble away.

"Tony when is that backup getting here? We are getting our asses handed to us!" Carol shouted as they flew away to avoid the next Sentinel which had fired a palm laser at them.

"They'll get here eventually Carol, we just have to hold out until the…." Tony said until he got shot by a Sentinel eye laser and sent plummeting to the earth with small pieces of his armour falling off.

"Tony!" Jessica shouted letting her guard down as another Sentinel grabbed her and held her in front of its face as its eyes began to glow, preparing to fire.

"Jess!" Carol shouted as she flew towards her friend only to get blasted herself by a palm laser.

Peter saw this and was distracted long enough for the Sentinel he was fighting to grab him and hurl him away. Peter failed to get back into swinging mode but managed to make his landing a lot less painful by going into a roll at the end.

Jess stared into the glowing lifeless eyes of the Sentinel as it charged its lasers ready to kill her.

"Go ahead asshole...do your worst!" Jess spat as she tried her best to open up the iron grip of the Sentinel.

Suddenly the Sentinel's arm was severed from the rest of its body with what looked like a red energy blast thus giving Jess enough time to get out of the Robots grip. Once Jess got free she looked back up at the Sentinel as it tilted its head at its now missing limb and looked to where the energy blast originated from only for Viktor to fly straight through its head leaving a gaping hole as the robot fell to the floor with an earth shaking thud.

"Is that….Viktor?" Carol said as Peter helped her to her feet. Viktor then held out his palms and shot a dual handed energy blast at the fallen Sentinel causing it to burst into flames and explode.

Viktor turned his gaze to the other two Sentinels that had their eyes fixed on him. The Sentinels analysed Viktor with their enhanced vision modes before the results appeared in text on their visors.

_**[IDENTIFICATION OF SUPERHUMAN – UNKNOWN]**_

_**[GENDER – MALE]**_

_**[SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH, SPEED AND FLIGHT ABILITIES DETECTED] **_

_**[DECTECTING MASS THERMAL ENERGY SIGNITURES]**_

_**[COURSE OF ACTION – IMMEDIATE EXTERMINATION]**_

The Sentinels then held their palms up at Viktor who gave a very animalistic snarl. The Sentinels then fired at Viktor who dodged the blasts with amazing speed before flying into one of the Sentinel's chests causing it to tumble to its knees and grip the gaping hole in its chassis.

_**[MAJOR HULL DAMAGE DECTECTED – POWER RESERVES DIVERTED TO SELF REPAIR SYSTEMS]**_

Viktor wasn't going to let that happen and landed on the back of the Sentinel's head, he raised his fist to shoot an energy blast through its head. However the other Sentinel shot another energy blast at him which sent him crashing into the ruins of a nearby building.

"I get the feeling that this place is gonna have one massive repair bill when we are done" Peter quipped to loosen the tension among them.

"We have to help him!" Laura said getting to her feet before Tony held an armoured hand in front of her.

"I think he is doing fine by himself" Tony said as Viktor rose from the ruins and snarled at the Sentinels before breaking into a sprint towards them. The Sentinel that had the gaping hole in its chest looked toward Viktor and had barely anytime to react as Viktor had his claws dug in the Sentinel's arm and began to pull.

"RAAAAAAAGHGHHGH!" Viktor roared like a beast as he brutally tore the Sentinel's arm clean off and swung it like a bat into the face of said Sentinel. The Sentinel fell to the floor as its repair systems weren't able to repair a gaping chest wound along with a missing arm. Viktor ran straight up the fallen Sentinel's face and ran his fist through the robot's forehead and caused the Sentinel's head to explode in a flare of red energy.

"Is that really Viktor...why didn't he do that to begin with?" Jess asked the others as they watched wide-eyed

"Jarvis do a scan on Viktor, what's changed?" Tony ordered his AI as he began to scan the British black haired Avenger as he emerged from the flames.

"_Brimstone's thermal energy readings have went off the charts sir, it also seems his strength and speed have increased tenfold" _Jarvis replied

"Well, I say that's a win for us" Peter smiled

Viktor wiped a bit of flaming rubble off his shoulder before putting his attention to the last standing Sentinel and growling like an animal. The Sentinel's systems were going haywire over what had just transpired and did its best to assess the situation.

_**[SENTINEL UNITS 2 AND 3 – TERMINATED]**_

_**[EMPLOY ALL WEAPON SYSTEMS IN ORDER TO TERMINATE TARGET]**_

The Sentinel then raised both its palms as if it was going to fire but it was interrupted by Viktor flying straight through its head in one fast and fluid motion and tearing the CPU out. Viktor landed on his feet and crushed the CPU in his hands causing sparks to fly, the Sentinel body collapsed to the floor with an almighty Thud and Viktor turned his attention to the team, focusing mainly on Tony who was walking toward him.

"Well Vik, I got to admit, you whooped major ass back there" Tony said with a smile as he approached his fellow Avenger who kept silent as he walked towards Tony at a steady pace.

"What's the matter pal? You're acting kind of dista…" Tony began only to have Viktor grab him by the throat and hoist him up only to throw him at the distant ruins.

Viktor looked to the others and his head began to twitch as he growled at the others like a predator would its prey. It didn't take the team long to notice the extent of how much Viktor had suddenly changed, his flaming eyes, the fiery runes all over his body and the feral aura he was giving off. The others then knew that Viktor had lost control and now saw them as enemies.

"Things just keep getting better and better" Carol said as she and the others readied themselves. Viktor let out an animalistic roar before lunging at them in a feral rage.

* * *

Meanwhile the team from the mansion where on their way to Genosha while sat in the Quinjet working out a fight plan as they couldn't be too careful with Sentinels involved. Of course that probably wouldn't be necessary as the Sythezoids Vision and Jocasta would give them a tech advantage against them.

"Alright people, Tony was a little sketchy on the details but what we do know is that they need our help with Sentinels on Genosha, we have no idea how many or what class they are. For all we know there could be an army of the latest models there so stay on your toes" Captain America explained as he steered the Quinjet toward its destination

"Verily Captain, I have been waiting to fell one of these so called 'Sentinels' for a long time" Thor announced loudly

"That makes two of us goldilocks" Hawkeye said sarcastically as he prepped his arrows

"_I advise you prepare for a difficult fight, Sentinels are capable of destroying entire cities and eradicating whole mutant populations so it is advised that you exercise maximum caution" _Vision announced in his synthetic voice

"Just stay focused and work as a team" Steve said, simplifying what Vision just said

The Quinjet finally made it to the Mutant Isle and the team couldn't help but look down and comment on the state of the island.

"There must have been a great battle here" Thor said

"More like a massacre" Jocasta said feeling an ounce of sadness for the lives that where lost

"Empires rise and fall every day Tin miss, this is nothing different" Natasha stated, with her past she could look at such sites and her memories would go back to her childhood and the terrible experiences she faced back then.

Suddenly without warning the tattered form of Iron man crashed through the Quinjet and into Thor, sending him crashing out the other side as well.

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL!?" Hawkeye shouted as the Quinjet began to lose altitude and spin out of control.

"LOSING ALTITUDE! GET OUT NOW!" the Captain shouted as the others leapt out the Quinjet, Natasha and Clint where sure to grab parachutes first while Vision could fly, Jocasta could land without any damage and Steve could survive a fall from this height anyway.

Once they had landed they tried to figure out the situation, Steve was confused as to how they could have been attacked without seeing the Sentinels first but the situation became clear as Tony and Thor landed beside them.

"Tony what the hell is going on?!" Steve demanded

"It's Viktor….he's gone out of control!" Tony said as his armour sparked and fizzled like it had been clawed at.

Steve then turned his attention to where it seemed the action was happening and saw Viktor with burning runes all over his body firing energy blasts at everyone else. Carol flew at Viktor and tackled him into a ruined wall and began landing punch after punch to his face, Viktor's hands shot out and wrapped themselves around Carol's throat then began choking her.

Carol felt her air being cut off and could barely breathe as Viktor's grip tightened, she used one hand to try and pry his iron grip while she tried punching him in the face to stop him but his face was like a slab of steel and his reaction was miniscule. Carol felt herself getting weaker and weaker as she could hardly keep her arms up any more.

Luckily for her Peter catapulted himself into Viktor and double kicked him away into the ruins he came from. Carol looked terrible as she had a bloody lip and small pieces of her outfit where torn off, not to mention her sash was all raggedy and torn

"Are you alright Carol?" Peter asked concerned for her.

"Im fine, just…give me a minute…to catch…my breath" Carol said in between deep breaths, Peter turned his attention back to Viktor who was already back on his feet. Peter leapt over in front of Viktor and tried to reason with his friend

"Viktor snap out of it buddy, this isn't you. The Sentinels are dead you have to stop!" Peter pleaded with his hands outstretched. Viktor only seemed to respond by shaking his head and shutting his eyes tightly as if trying to blot something out. Suddenly Viktor's hands shot up and grasped the sides of his head and began squeezing so hard Peter thought he saw blood pouring from the self-inflicted wounds, Viktor suddenly backhanded Peter with such force Peter felt like he got hit by a train.

Viktor's hands left his head and the wounds instantly shut themselves as if being cauterized by flame, Jessica was next to try and bring Viktor down as she leapt out of nowhere and roundhouse kicked him in the face. This didn't seem to affect Viktor as he swiped his clawed hand at her which she dodged his attacks skilfully with grace.

"Snap out of it Viktor! We're your friends!" Jess shouted as she dodged a brutal axe kick from Viktor which imbedded his foot in the ground. Jess used her agility to get behind Viktor and put him in a sleeper hold and wrapped her legs around the back of his waist. Jess may not have been the strongest of the team but her knowledge of close quarters combat could help here as she wouldn't let go until Viktor was unconscious.

"Just relax and go to sleep Viktor, relax and go to sleep!" Jess whisper shouted into Viktor's ear as she squeezed harder around his neck to cut off his oxygen. Viktor gave a very guttural growl and his eyes flared with fire and he let out an energy flare from his body in all directions and knocked Jess off his back.

Jess then got a good look at Viktor's eyes as he turned around to face her and the first thing she noticed wasn't the fire erupting from his eyes or the slit pupils but total lack of anything human in his eyes. Even though Viktor's eyes were a hellish red they always gave off a warm aura and a feeling of kindness in them, but right now his eyes were like that of a merciless predator intent on killing its quarry and as of this moment his quarry was Jess.

Viktor lunged at Jess who began dodging and weaving around his movements with the skill and grace of a dancer. Right now the only thing keeping Jess alive was her superior agility and speed not to mention her flexibility. This was put to a halt as Jess leapt forward and wrapped her legs around Viktor's head and did a Hurricanrana using Viktor's size and weight against him as Jess threw him to the floor.

Jess looked back to Viktor who held out his arm while on the floor and blasted her in the chest sending her flying with a scorch mark on her outfit. Tony saw this and immediately flew to her aid while Steve motion to the others and issued orders.

"Vision, Jocasta help the others recover, Thor you and I keep Viktor busy and Widow, Hawkeye you cover us from a distance!" Steve ordered as the team nodded at their commands and went to work on stopping Viktor.

"VIKTOR!" Thor shouted as he threw himself at his fellow Avenger. He got Viktor in a hold and attempted to snap Viktor out of his feral rage.

"Viktor you have been bewitched! You must remember! We are not your foes! We are your friends!" He shouted at Viktor whose eyelids where twitching as if an interior battle was ensuing at the same time. This could be seen as Viktor broke the hold Thor had him in to grab his head yet and again and fall to his knees as he began grunting as if he was straining inside his mind.

Viktor then let out a ear piercing roar as his eyes seemed to emit even more flames and the runes all over him seemed to glow brighter. He then leapt at Thor and began to unleash a flurry of attacks at the thunder god who wasn't fast enough to dodge but did his best to block many of the blows. Viktor landed one particularly powerful punch that sent Thor stepping a few steps back, he wiped his mouth to find that his lips was bleeding and looked back at Viktor with a scowl.

"Very well Viktor, you wish to test your mettle against me? THEN HAVE AT THEE!" Thor shouted as he hurled his hammer at Viktor

Meanwhile the others were trying their best to let Thor do his thing, they knew that if they all attacked at once then they might risk unnecessarily injuring Viktor, plus Thor was more than a match for Viktor.

"I have to help Viktor" Laura said trying to get up

"_Please refrain from moving X-23 you are seriously injured and need time to heal" _Vision said keeping her from moving. It was times like this were Laura wished she had her Father's healing factor as it was way more effective than hers

*KRAKOOOOM!

Thor was sent flying into the ruins as Viktor had just axe kicked him while in mid-air, Viktor landed in front of Thor and grabbed him by the scruff of his armour and pulled him up in front of him which was a mistake as Thor whacked him in the face with Mjolnir causing Viktor's nose to bleed, Thor then proceeded to hit Viktor by swinging Mjolnir at his face repeatedly. If Viktor were a normal human he would be dead, but due to his superhuman durability he would be able to withstand multiple hits with the hammer without falling unconscious. Thor then Kicked Viktor to the floor and raised his hammer above his head in a threatening manner.

"Yield Viktor, I do not want to do this!" Thor shouted at the Avenger below him, Viktor simply raised his hands and shot a dual handed energy blast at Thor putting him off balance, Viktor then kicked him away with both legs and leapt to his feet before shoulder bashing the Thunder god away.

It was very rare when Thor would battle an opponent such as this, Thor had thought the likes of the Hulk before and Viktor was up to his standard of strength. Viktor then grabbed Thor's hammer hand and kept it away while he repeatedly punched Thor in the face then Thor's free hand shot out and grabbed Viktor's hand and looked him dead in the eye. Thor's face was bloody and beaten and so was Viktor's only less noticeable due to the flames coming from his eyes obscuring most of his face.

"Viktor, you must see reason. I do not wish to fight you!" Thor pleaded to his fellow hero.

Viktor responded by growling loudly and sharply head-butting Thor hard enough to make him take a few steps back. Viktor then grabbed Thor by the helmet and brought his face down on his knee and followed up with an elbow to the back of his head. Thor fell to his knees and Viktor violently kicked his in the face which seemed to knock him out. Viktor pulled his mask down and spat out a mouthful of blood and a tooth or two.

*BOOOOOM!

Viktor was hit in the back by with an exploding projectile which put him off balance enough for Captain America to leap out and whack him in the face with his vibranium shield. This seemed to injure Viktor as he stumbled around like he was dizzy, his fight with Thor must have taken a lot out of him, the Captain then kicked Viktor's legs from under him and went to punch him in the face to knock him out, but as the Captain punched him Viktor wasn't knocked out but instead grabbed the captain by the throat and began to squeeze as he rose to his feet.

'Dammit! I must have put not enough force into that punch to knock him out!' the Captain cursed in his mind as Viktor looked him dead in the eye.

"Vik..tor…..stop this….now" Steve struggled to get out as Viktor choked him harder. An arrow then lodged itself in the ground beneath Viktor and got his attention, the arrow then exploded in a flash of blinding light and Viktor let the Captain go to shield his eyes. Steve had his eyes shut and so he wasn't blinded by the light at all, though Viktor let out a roar as he couldn't see anything and began lashing out and backhanded Steve in the face sending him to the floor, Steve spat out a tooth with a bit of blood due to the power behind that last strike from Viktor.

Once Viktor's eyes cleared he looked to where the arrow came from and saw Hawkeye and Black Widow crouching behind some ruins. He then let out a snarl before flying into the air at the two , Steve saw this and shouted at the two.

"NATASHA! CLINT! GET OUT OF THERE!" Steve shouted as Viktor flew at them.

"Ah shit!" Clint cursed as Viktor landed in front of them and snarled like an animal. Natasha pointed her gauntlets at Viktor and shot her knockout gas out at him hoping to slow him down, Viktor however shook off the initial effects of the gas as marched towards the two as they began backing away.

Clint locked an arrow and shot it at Viktor, the arrow split open into and electrified line and wrapped itself around Viktor which only seemed to enrage him.

"How the fuck is he still standing?!" Clint demanded as he locked another arrow and Natasha drew a pair of 45's

Viktor growled as he walked toward them, blood trickling down his lips. From behind him an ethereal figure put him in a headlock before throwing him off the ruins he was standing on.

"_You may want to stand back"_ Vision said to Natasha and Clint as he flew at Viktor.

"_Brimstone you will desist with all violent actions against fellow avengers or I will have to make you"_ Vision threatened as he hovered in front of Viktor who growled between his bloody teeth as Vision who responded by blasting his gem laser at him.

Viktor fell down to his knees and yelled in agony as Vision proceeded in his assault by physically attacking him with right hooks and left hooks, Viktor could feel the force put behind these blows and it was enough to send him flying back into more rubble.

"_Do you surrender Brimstone?"_ Vision asked as he grabbed Viktor by the scruff of the neck, Viktor looked very giddy and beaten and the runes on his body were glowing dimly. He suddenly grinned widely as the runes lit back up and his hands shot forward to grab the Vision's arms and give them a sharp yank, tearing them off. The Vision's arms were then thrown away, now replaced with sparking stubs revealing wires and circuits, Viktor then shoved his hands through the Vision's waist and held him above his head before giving a bellowing roar and tearing the Vision in half in a hail of sparks and loose pieces of machinery.

This by all means wasn't enough to kill the Vision as on several occasions he had survived being destroyed until he was nought but a head. This however did massively disable him as he could no longer move.

"Warning….major damage to arm and leg sections….power supply limited…self-repair systems insufficient...entering stasis mode" the Vision announced with a static voice before seemingly shutting down. Viktor grabbed the unconscious Synthezoid by the neck and raised him up high, Viktor's hand then began to glow brighter with red energy as he prepared to tear the Vision apart but was interrupted by a pair of lasers striking him down to the floor.

Jocasta now entered the fray and fired her eye lasers at Viktor, even though her eye lasers were heat based they still had the impact of a repulsar shot and kept Viktor from getting back up. Viktor, who was still in his feral state leapt at Jocasta without any concerns for his own safety and kept swiping at her like an animal. Jocasta may have been a robot but her reflexes were still above that of a human and could dodge Viktor's attacks a lot easier than certain other members of the group.

Jocasta then tripped onto her back and it seemed Viktor was about to slash into her like a rapid beast but luck was on her side as Thor landed right behind Viktor and used the handle of Mjolnir to put him in a choke hold.

"Calm down Viktor! We are not your enemies!" Thor strained to say as Viktor struggled against his grip. Then two shots of webbing latched onto Viktor's hands and tied them together like shackles as Peter leapt in and held on to Viktor as well as Carol who's strength was defiantly enough to match Thor's.

"Cool it Vik! We don't want to hurt you!" Peter pleaded to his friend as his struggling began to lessen. Laura then ran into action and held onto Viktor as well as she didn't want him getting more hurt than he already was.

"Viktor, please! Stop this!" she pleaded as she didn't want to bust out her claws.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Viktor bellowed at the top of his lungs as the four Avengers held on tightly to stop him from getting free.

Laura then saw the runes on his body begin to glow brighter and she knew what he was going to do as she had seen him do the same thing when Jess was on his back, he was going to release an energy surge to get them off him and Laura had to stop him. She extended her claws on one hand and stabbed him in a place where his pressure points would render him unconscious, she was sure not to hit anywhere vital and at first it seemed to work as the runes on his body began to fade away and his eyes lost the flaming appearance they had and went back to simply glowing red.

But as he looked to return to his normal state he suddenly went into a spasm like he was having a seizure. Laura took her claws from out of him and the others also reacted to him going into a fit and let go and laid him on the floor on his back. Jocasta with her knowledge on human anatomy quickly attended to him and tried to see what was causing him to go into a fit.

As soon as the fit began it stopped and Viktor was left on the floor unconscious with blood pouring from his mouth and abdomen. Tony and Steve went up to each other and began to talk out the situation.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked Tony who simply shook his head in a confused way

"I have no idea Steve, he seemed to be in control when the he took out the sentinels but pretty soon he just went out of control. Did you even see the look in his eyes?" Tony asked

"Yeah…I had a pretty good view when he was choking the life out of me. Something tells me our friend is going to have a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up" Steve said earning an agreeing nod from Tony.

* * *

Meanwhile at another end of the world, Zemo was trekking through the forests in search of an 'abandoned Hydra base'. Abandoned being a very loose term in this situation as it did have an inhabitant who Zemo saw as the only person her could trust in this world.

It didn't take Zemo long to find it, a cliff face covered with moss and branches. He swept his hand across the moss and branches to find an access panel with the Hydra symbol on it. He pressed a few buttons into the panel and the large door revealed itself in plain sight. Zemo walked through the entrance as it shut behind him.

Zemo walked down the stairs and proceeded to make his way deeper into the heart of the base. The entire base was in darkness with the exception of a few green light and the bio luminescent fluid filled tanks here and there. As Zemo finally made it to the heart of the base he took off his black hooded cloak to reveal his new attire.

Instead of his very colourful last uniform, Zemo's new attire looked way more tactical and military styled as the colour of his new outfit was black and instead of the tight fitting outfit he had before it was more armour plated in the style of an SS Waffen uniform only lacking a Nazi armband and the addition of armoured greaves and gauntlets. His mask was now black and had a more pointed crown design.

"_The new look suits you Zemo, it reflects your personality"_ came a Swiss accented voice from the shadows

"You always know how to say the right things Arnim…..now come out so I can see you" Zemo ordered in a surprisingly friendly tone and sure enough out from the shadows came the form of Arnim Zola who's face screen had a very curious look plastered on it

"I thought you were dead" Arnim stated

"Wouldn't be the first time my friend" Zemo shot back as he walked to a specific table in the room.

"Do you have what I requested?" Zemo asked

"Yes I have" Arnim said as he typed a few controls into a touch screen on the table. A secret compartment unveiled itself revealing all sorts of equipment.

"An Adamantium sword in the style of a rapier blade, now this was very hard to make Zemo, not to mention the materials are very rare" Arnim stated as Zemo sheathed the sword in his belt after testing its balance.

"Now may I ask what happened to the constructs I sent you?" Arnim asked making Zemo pause and sigh before answering

"Doom took control of the masters, Arnim. Chances are that he has them now" Zemo admitted

"You WHAT!?" Arnim exclaimed

"DO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DOOM COULD DO WITH THOSE IS HE USED THEM, IT COULD MEAN…." Arnim paused before asking another question

"Does he know what you were planning to do with it Zemo…does he!?" Arnim demanded

"Most likely" Zemo replied

"DAM IT ZEMO, YOU MUST STOP HIM FROM USING IT, IF HE SUCCEEDS IN USING IT THEN.." Armin said until Zemo interrupted him

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I HAVE TO DO ARNIM! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE SPEAKING TO!" Zemo shouted back

"Well…..if you don't want him to succeed in what is now his plan, I suggest you get yourself some help. He has an army now you know" Arnim said

"I know I need help Arnim….and I know just who to help me" Zemo said

* * *

I have to admit that was probably the longest chapter I have ever done and I hope you guys enjoyed it. now a lot of you are under the impression that Viktor is a demon (and I'll admit he does seem like it, especially in this chapter)

But I assure you Viktor has NO relation in the slightest to Mephisto, Dormammu, Surther or any other demon lord in the Marvel universe and is something else entirely.

Fair bit of warning we won't learn Viktor's entire history in the course of this story (I plan on saving what he is for the sequel) but you will know what his FULL IN DETAIL backstory is in the next chapter

QUESTION TIME :)

-what did you like?

-what villains (even if I have mentioned them) do you want to see soon?

-which characters do you hope to see more of?

And finally something a little different – **who is your most hated marvel character? **(for me – sentry, I always hated that guy, I don't know why, he just rubbed me the wrong way)

P.S. I am working on another story called "Through the eyes of the many" which is a series of one shots following how the many characters of the Marvel universe(Heroes, villains, civilians) would view the relationship between Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel and Peter Parker/Spiderman and I would like some suggestions for which characters to do first.

Anyway guys see you next time and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	20. Chapter 20: Viktor's Past

**Wow 20 chapters already, its hard to believe I got this far**

**Happy 5****th**** November everybody! Remember remember the 5****th**** of November, the gunpowder treason and plot, I have no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot!...god I love that rhyme**

**Anyway as promised Viktor's full detail backstory and I will warn you this chapter does get pretty graphic in places, just keep an open mind and read it through.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Viktor's past

Viktor felt himself slipping into the dark corners of his mind as he slept and the deeper he went he began to witness images and voices of times long past. He felt the images burn themselves repeatedly into his mind, again and again so he would never forget them as if they were torturing him.

"_Viktor no matter what, you will always be our son"_ said the voice of an older British man in a caring tone

"_Viktor get your arse down here now!" _the same man ordered with a chuckle evident in his voice

"_I love you brother"_ said a younger female voice in a British accent

"_This is all my fault"_ echoed Viktor's own voice as if he was crying

"_BURN IN THE PITS OF HELL YOU UNHOLY DEVIL!"_ shouted the voice of an old man with a strong British accent followed by the sounds of many people screaming at the tops of their lungs.

"_If a devil you think me…rest assured…..better the devil you know"_ Viktor's voice growled through his own head, those words echoing over and over again. The words scrambled Viktor's brain and made him sick to his stomach.

"AAAAAAGH!" Viktor shouted as he shot up awake with sweat dripping down his face and breathing heavily.

Viktor's eyes darted left and right all around the room to see where he was. The room he was in seemed very sterile like a hospital and the bed he was sat in was evident of that. He was wearing nothing but a pair of Boxers which made him wonder who the hell undressed him and why? He also saw his lower torso was bandaged heavily but what really got his attention were the handcuffs he had attached to his wrists.

"Oh my god I'm in the opening of 'Hostel' aren't I?" Viktor breathed trying to ease the tension in his mind.

"No you aren't Vik" came a familiar voice from his right, Viktor looked to see Tony wearing an expensive looking suit with his left arm in a cast, standing next to him were Steve who had a noticeable black eye, Thor who had a few bandages here and there and finally Natasha who looked perfectly fine.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Viktor asked being concerned for his friends first

"You…sort of went out of control" Steve said

"….I…..i what?" Viktor asked confused

"What's the last thing you remember?" Natasha asked

"I remember getting our arses kicked by the Sentinels….then I got impaled and was bleeding badly, then Callus leapt onto my shoulder and…Callus….where is Callus?" Viktor suddenly asked as he jerked forward only to get held back by the handcuffs.

"And why the hell am I handcuffed?!" Viktor demanded as he failed to break the handcuffs.

"What the hell are these things made of anyway?" Viktor asked as he thrashed around

"Those restraints are made of Adamantium Viktor, we had to take special precautions just in case you weren't yourself when you woke up" Steve said as they approached him

"Weren't myself...ok, what aren't you telling me? I'm getting confused, what exactly happened?" Viktor asked leaning back

"You were bewitched my friend, the sheer amount of power you put into your assault on the Sentinels overwhelmed you and you attacked us" Thor explained before anyone else could

"I lost control? That's…..that's never happened before" Viktor mumbled loud enough for the others to hear

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVE DONE THAT BEFORE!?" Tony exclaimed at the fact Viktor had gone into that state before

"Only two times before, but even then this didn't happen" Viktor said, his mind weighing heavy with the weight of the situation

"Two times before? If you've had that kind of power all along, how did you manage to stay under the radar for this long?" Natasha asked as the group grew suspicious of him

Viktor sighed and stayed silent for a moment or two before looking back to the others. In this small amount of time he had been with them, they had become like a new family to him so it was only right that he finally told them the truth….the whole truth.

"Alright….I guess I had better come clean to you, AND EVERYONE AT THE OTHER END OF THE SINGLE SIDED GLASS!" Viktor said at the mirror he saw at the other end of the room.

Meanwhile on the other side of the glass, the rest of the group were surprised he could tell. On the other side were Peter, Carol, Laura, Jess, Logan and Jocasta.

"This guy's good" Logan said

"You have no idea" Laura chuckled as they left the room to enter the med bay where Viktor was restrained.

"Good to see you aren't going gaga Vik" Peter joked as Viktor smirked at it.

"CAW!" Callus cawed as he flew from Laura's shoulder over to Viktor's

"Good to see you too feather-brain" Viktor smiled

"Now could someone please get these off me?" Viktor asked gesturing to his restraints. Steve then retrieved the key from his pocket and unlocked the wrist restraints.

"Much better, Thanks" Viktor said rubbing his wrists and sitting up

"You guys may want to take a seat for this, it's a long story" Viktor said

"Oh great, we got a life story people" Logan groaned

"What's a matter Logan, you don't like life stories?" Viktor smirked at the short Avenger

The group all sat down around Viktor and made themselves comfortable, they could tell Viktor had a lot to explain to them and it would take him a while to do so.

"Have I ever told you guys how old I am?" Viktor asked

"I don't recall you ever telling us" Steve said

"I always assumed you were in your 20's" Tony said

"I was 'born' in the late 11th century" Viktor suddenly confessed to the others gaining some very concerned looks from everyone but Steve, Logan, and Thor

"…say that again?" Jess asked with a weirded out look on her face

"Did….did you just say you were…" Laura went to ask as Viktor interrupted her

"Yeah, I was 'born' in 11th century Britain" Viktor repeated

"What year?" Carol asked

"1066" Viktor replied

"That makes you…947 years old?" Peter asked

"Holy shit really?" Natasha asked

"You got to be kidding" Carol said

"Cross my heart and hope to die, I'm telling the god honest truth" Viktor said raising a hand

"Then….why do you look like a 27 year old?" Jess asked

"I don't age" Viktor said gesturing to his face while smiling

Laura looked like her mind was trying to piece everything together, including what Viktor had told them on their night out. She needed to hear everything if she wanted to make real sense out of it.

"by the way, when I saw 'born' in 1066, It's the year I presumed I was born in seeing as that is when my father found me" Viktor said

"Ok guys I think it's best if we just let Viktor talk, we'll be here all day if we don't" Steve said as everyone paid close attention.

"My father was a soldier for King Harold the 2nds Saxon army in the battle of Hastings. He wasn't a knight or anything special. In fact he was a blacksmith who took up arms for his country, of course if you know your history you should know he wasn't on the winning side" Viktor said with little chuckle remembering how his father described it to him and how he was 'pissing his armour in fear'

"He was lucky enough to survive the battle with all his limbs intact and when he was walking through the battlefield he heard the sound of crying. Not the crying of a barely alive soldier or a man who was missing his legs, but the crying of a small child….now I don't have to tell you that it isn't very common to hear a child crying on an ancient medieval battleground. He looked for where the sound was coming from and found me, a baby boy, crying in the midst of a battlefield covered with the corpses of thousands of Normans and Saxons. He did the only thing he could do in that situation, he had already seen the death of his king along with thousands of his countrymen. He had a chance to save a life out of a day of death and slaughter, so he wrapped me up in the cloak of a fallen Norman Knight and took me as his son" Viktor said pausing to let anyone speak their mind

"Not exactly a conventional adoption was it?" Peter asked rhetorically causing Viktor to chuckle a little.

"No….not exactly" Viktor chuckled

"The rest of the story is….well….let's just say it's not your conventional origins story" Viktor warned the others as they listened intently

* * *

***time skip – 935 years ago**

"Viktor...Viktor where are you?!" shouted Viktor's father as he walked through the town streets. Viktor's father was a very good looking man by the standards of the time they were living in. He had shoulder length brown hair and stubble on his chin; he stood at 6 foot and had a very muscular build which wasn't that uncommon for a man of his profession. His name was William Harrigan and was the closest thing Viktor would ever have to a father in his life.

"Viktor!" he shouted yet again until he came by the town priest, he was a short, stocky man with a grey head hair and a finely trimmed goatee.

"Father Maynard, have you seen my son?" he asked Maynard

"I believe I saw young Viktor playing with some of the other children down in the woods, I think you will find them there William" Maynard smiled

"Thanks you father, god bless you" William said as he ran in the direction the priest pointed to

"And may he bless you my son" Maynard smiled

* * *

"Wow….how are you doing that Viktor?" one boy asked as he watched the sight of Viktor hovering in the air

"I don't know…I just can" Viktor smiled as he hovered 10 feet off of the ground

"But my father said men can't fly, that's just for birds and angels" another boy said staring at how Viktor was I the air

"VIKTOR!" came the bellowing voice of Viktor's father as he came running through the woods towards the group of young boys.

"Oh no" Viktor muttered

"Viktor get your arse down here now!" he shouted, gesturing Viktor get back to the ground and sure enough he eventually got back down on the floor. William then crouched down to eye level with the rest of the boys to speak to them about what they just witnessed.

"Now lads, I don't want any of you telling anyone about this alright?" William said

"But Mr Harrigan, Viktor can fly" one of the boys said

"This will be our little secret. You don't tell anyone what you saw here today is that understood?" William said sternly to the group of young boys who all nodded at him without question

"Good, now get back to your parents right now" William ordered as the boys ran off back to the town. William sighed and looked back to Viktor who was rubbing his arm and looking down at the ground

"Viktor, what have I told you about this?" William asked his son

"Not to do it in front of other people" Viktor said quietly. At this point in time Viktor was only 4 foot and his pitch black hair only reached his shoulders instead of the back of his shoulder blades.

"Exactly, other people cannot know about this, no matter what" William said putting his hands on Viktor's shoulders and looking at him in his red eyes

"But father i…"

"No buts, we have to go home now, your mother is making stew and your sister is helping her, so come on" William said as he and Viktor bean their walk back to their home. A loud cawing sound was heard soon and Callus flew down and landed on Viktor's shoulder, Callus was also relatively smaller as he was only the size of a magpie let alone the eagle-like size he was in present day.

Viktor reached up and starched the Crow's feathered head

"I still don't know why you keep that dam bird around" William chuckled as Viktor smiled scratching his birds head

* * *

"You had a sister?" Tony asked

"Not by blood, when I was adopted my new mother was pregnant with her. She was closest thing I had to a sister though" Viktor smiled remembering his little sister.

"What was her name?" Jocasta asked

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Harrigan" Viktor smiled

* * *

It didn't take long for Viktor and William to get back home. Their house wasn't anything that special; it was actually just a small cottage that was connected to William's forge, being a blacksmith it was best to work close to home. The cottage was small but it was home.

William opened the door and let Viktor get in first, Viktor ran inside and William closed the door behind them.

"Viktor, William where have you two been?" Viktor's mother asked from the stove, Viktor's mother was very beautiful woman with long black hair, fair pale skin and beautiful blue eyes.

"Nearly had an incident Victoria, Viktor was flying in front of the other children" William said, Victoria instantly stopped what she was doing and ran up to Viktor

"Oh god they didn't see did they?" Victoria asked hugging Viktor to her chest, ever since they had adopted Viktor she had been very protective of him since he was brought into the family during her maternal stage.

"They saw, but I made sure they wouldn't speak of it to anyone" William said to his wife

"Oh thank god" Victoria said as she hugged Viktor tightly

"Mother…your squeezing too tight" Viktor strained, Victoria instantly withdrew and looked worried until Viktor chuckled, Victoria was fooled, her son was always more sturdy than most others.

"Mother the stew is almost ready!" Called a younger female voice. From behind the kitchen counter came the smaller form of Viktor's little sister Elizabeth. She was shorter than Viktor and had brown hair like her father and blue eyes like her mother. As soon as she saw Viktor she ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Viktor! I missed you!" she said as she squeezed her brother as hard as she could

"I was only gone for a few minutes Elizabeth" Viktor chuckled as he hugged his sister back

"Come on everyone the stews ready, its rabbit" Victoria smiled as she walked over to the stove to get the stew. Everyone took their seats at the table as Victoria began to serve out the stew to everyone.

Viktor couldn't be happier, he had a wise and strong father, a beautiful and kind mother and the sweetest little sister a boy could have. His life was peaceful and content and he couldn't ask for more.

* * *

"Your life doesn't sound that bad" Logan said

"Yeah everything seems relatively storybook if you ask me" Jocasta said

"It does, doesn't it? mind you I liked my life the way it was, my mother, my father and my sister all accepted me for who I was. They believed that my…gifts were a blessing from god and I was his gift to them" Viktor said with a smile, but as he remembered more the smile disappeared

"Well that was pretty much how my life was like until I reached the age of 20, then….everything changed" he said before continuing

* * *

It was a particularly cold morning in Viktor's village, it was winter and the village was clad in snow. People were wearing cloaks as they walked through the streets and Norman horsemen were on patrol as well due to their occupation in England at the time.

Viktor had recently taken up his Father's profession as a blacksmith and was working the forge, unlike a lot of people who were wearing cloaks and heavy layers of clothing to stay warm he was only wearing a blacksmith's apron on top of his tunic and trousers. His superhuman abilities kept him warm during this time and a lot of people gave him odd looks about this.

Viktor was hammering away at a blade on an anvil, he made sure not to strike to hard less he destroy the hammer, the blade and the anvil. Over the years his father had taught him restraint in this job and in doing so became a very skilled blacksmith.

"Viktor how in god's name do you keep so warm during a time like this?" asked a passing man

"Working the forge keeps you warm, Philip, trust me" Viktor smiled as he effortlessly hit the blade on the anvil, the man soon left and was replaced by two Norman soldiers on horseback

"Blacksmith, when will you have those swords ready?" one of the French soldiers asked

"By the end of the week sir, these blades will be the finest your men have had, you have my word on it" Viktor replied before dipping the red hot blade into a barrel of water resulting in a loud hiss.

"Very good, we will check back soon, and those blades had better not be sloppily made or I will have your head" the soldier said before the two rode off slowly.

Viktor when the horseman turned their back shoved his two index fingers up at them (British version of the middle finger for those of you who didn't know).

"If they saw you do that they would kill you Viktor" came William's voice as he approached his son, over the years William's hair had greyed in certain places and his stubble had turned to that of a brushy beard, his muscled Physique however hadn't changed and was still as strong as he was years ago, he was wearing a cloak and very warm black clothing (imagine a knights watch soldier from GOT).

"I would like to see them try" Viktor chuckled wondering if he could take on fully armoured knights with his "special abilities".

"Now my son what did I tell you about picking fights?" William asked

"Those who seek out violence, get violence in the end" Viktor sighed

"Exactly, that goes for double with armed soldiers" William added, Viktor sighed as his Father put a hand on his shoulder.

"You said I have my gifts for a reason Father…what good are those gifts when I'm stuck behind a forge all the time?" Viktor asked as he took off his gloves

"My son, when I found you at Hastings all those years ago I knew you had a purpose beyond that of other people, I knew you had a deeper calling. One that I can't possibly have the answer to, but what I do know is that in time, the answer will be revealed to you, and if that means slaving away behind a forge for a few years then so be it" William said

"How can you say that when I'm not even your real son?" Viktor asked getting a stern look from his father

"I thought we talked about this, you are my son Viktor, I am your father, Victoria is your mother and Elizabeth is your sister" William said with a strong tone and a stern look in his eyes

"Then why aren't I like you? Why are my eyes this colour and why can I hear Callus speak like a person?" Viktor asked yet again with a hammer in his hand and another red hot blade in his other.

"Why do you have to burden yourself with these questions Viktor?" William asked as he noticed Viktor's hammer strikes getting less and less controlled

"Because I just want to know what the hell I am, and hitting a fucking piece of Metal all day isn't getting me any dam closer!" Viktor half shouted as he hit the red hot blade so hard that it snapped in two and the hammer broke into tiny shards.

William saw his son's eyes glowing bright red which was a sign he was angry or stressed and put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Calm down my son, breath" William said rubbing his son's shoulder

"I…can't live like this for much longer father" Viktor sighed as his eyes stopped glowing and went back to the dark shade of red they were when he was calm.

"Viktor no matter what, you will always be our son" William said in a caring voice, he genuinely thought of Viktor as a son, at first the discovery of his abilities was startling and hard to get used to, but he had grown to love the boy and even now he would give up his life to keep him safe.

"Brother! Brother!" Shouted Elizabeth as she walked down the street towards her brother and father, she was wearing warm clothing as well and seemed to be carrying a bag probably filled with supplies from the village farm. Viktor ran up to his sister and lifted her off the ground in a hug, Elizabeth laughed as her brother span around with her in his arms.

"How was work at the farm sister?" Viktor asked

"It was fine Viktor, the crops might be a little late this season but nothing that bad" Elizabeth replied, her job was that of a farm hand and due to her participation at the farm, that meant free supplies from there to keep the family afloat.

"Viktor! May I remind you, you still have to take that shipment of Crossbow bolts to the next village" William called to his son

"Thank you for reminding me father" Viktor said with a smile as he offered his arm to his sister who took with a smile and began walking back to the cottage.

Viktor took his sister back to the cottage where she could get out of the falling snow, Viktor then put on a cloak and a sword belt before getting up on his family carriage which was loaded up with the shipments he needed to take to the next village.

"Be careful Viktor" Elizabeth said to her brother as he grasped the reigns to the carriage

"Don't worry Elizabeth I'm always careful" Viktor smiled before whipping the reigns, sending the horses galloping away with the carriage behind them

"I worry about that boy at times" William said to his wife who was snuggled up next to him to share warmth

"You worry too much love, he is a good boy and he will find his way soon. We just have to give him time, besides you coddle him too much" Victoria said to her husband

"I coddle him to much? Who suggested we not let him work the forge until he is in his 30's?" William smirked at his wife who blushed in return.

Little did they know that Father Maynard had witnessed Viktor's little tantrum, he saw the boy break solid steel with his bare hands and his eyes glow a hellish red. The father may have seen the boy grow up but he trusted his instincts and knew that there were forces at work here, evil forces.

*a few hours later

Viktor had arrived at the village and was having the bolts unloaded from the back of the carriage by some of the Norman soldiers posted at the village, Viktor didn't like the Normans that much, they were a bit high and mighty and superior for him to respect them, the main reason why he didn't like them was because his father lost the war to them back in Hastings.

"Will the usual payment suffice?" the Norman commander in charge asked

"Yeah the usual rates will do fine" Viktor smiled as the Norman began to count gold and silver pieces in his hand.

"Monsieur C'est quoi au lion?" (Sir what's that in the distance?) One of the Norman soldiers asked the commander

Viktor understood French well enough due to their occupation in England, as did most people his age as it was customary for the English to understand the language of their new monarch and his army. Viktor looked to where the soldier pointed and saw smoke rising into the sky, it took him a few moments to pinpoint where it was coming from until it clicked.

"Oh no" Viktor realized the smoke was coming from his home and he quickly turned to the Norman commander

"You have to get your men over there now!" He shouted at the armour clad Frenchman

"Don't you order me around, Blacksmith, I'll send a patrol soon enough once they are ready" the Norman commander said back with a hint of disgust as Viktor's tone.

Viktor didn't have time for this bullshit and leapt onto the commander horse and began to ride as fast as he could toward home.

"STOP THAT THIEF! KILL HIM!" the commander shouted as his men shot their crossbows at Viktor, all of them missing as they did.

"MERDE, MERDE, MERDE!" the commander swore as he commanded his men to get on their horses and get after Viktor as fast as they could.

Viktor was riding as fast as he possibly could and the poor horse he was riding was probably going to have broken ribs from how hard he was kicking it. The horse although was the last thing on his mind as he needed to see if his family was alright.

It didn't take long for Viktor to reach his house as it was a flame, the fire spewing forth from the windows and the door gave it a hellish appearance .Viktor leapt off of the horse to rush into it ,Viktor tore the door off its hinges and threw it away, not caring if anyone saw him do it. he ran into the burning house not afraid of the flames in the slightest as they didn't affect him at all.

"MOTHER! FATHER! ELIZABETH!" Viktor shouted as he got into the house, he quickly spotted the unconscious bodies of his mother and father. With his sister not in sight he grabbed them both, one in each arm and leapt out of the house. As he did the house crumbled and fell down behind him leaving nothing but a burnt out husk of what used to be his home.

Viktor quickly turned his attention back to his parents and to his great sadness and distress he checked his Father he found he had been stabbed through the chest and was long dead from loss of blood. Viktor's eyes began to water and tears dripped down his face in streams, his father, the man who was always there for him, the man who taught him right from wrong was dead and he wasn't even there.

"Vik…tor" His mother spoke weakly

"Mother! What…what happened?" Viktor asked panicking over losing his mother as well.

"..May…Maynard…he burned the house down, *cough* killed your father….they…*cough*...they have your sister" she spoke weakly gripping Viktor's hand

"What…but…But why?" Viktor asked as the tears kept flowing down his face

"I don't… I don't know….he…thinks you *cough* *cough* are a…demon and….*cough* your sister is…a witch" Victoria spluttered with blood coming from her mouth.

"…this….this is all my fault" Viktor cried as he hugged his mother to him.

"Viktor…*cough* you have to leave me here *cough*….save your sister" Victoria said before he eyes began to slowly close

"No…no please...mother…please don't...please! Don't go!" Viktor pleaded with his mother in his arms as she got weaker and weaker

"Viktor…I…love you….my….son" Victoria said before he eyes finally closed and stopped breathing

"Mother…..mother….please…no…mom…please….." Viktor cried as his mother's body went limp in his arms. He hugged his mother's body close to him before he raised his head to the sky and let out a long and deafening roar

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAGHGGHGHGH!" Viktor screamed at the top of his lungs as his parents had died. He could have saved them if he was there. His eyes flared bright red as he screamed at the sky, the falling snow melting as it hit his body, and the snow was already burying his father and now dead mother. Callus flew in and landed on Viktor's shoulder and cawed loudly in his ear.

"What?!" Viktor replied as the tears evaporated from his eyes

"CAW!" Callus cawed even louder

"Lead the way!" Viktor ordered as he shot back to his feet and ran after his crow as he flew to their destination.

Meanwhile deep in the forest, Elizabeth was tied to a wooden stake while Father Maynard and the rest of the village were gathered around her wielding whatever they could scrap together as weapons.

"Father Maynard….please…stop now…you aren't a murderer!" Elizabeth pleaded with tears running down her eyes

"Silence witch! You dare to use your silver tongue on my ears you deceptive harpy?!" Maynard shouted while pointing at her

"I'm not a witch, I WAS BORN IN THIS VILLAGE! YOU BAPTISED ME! YOU HAVE KNOWN ME MY WHOLE LIFE!" Elizabeth screamed at the top of her lungs trying to convince the father to stop

"YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON GOD WHEN YOU AND YOUR BLASPHEMOUS FAMILY BROUGHT THAT DEMON INTO OUR WORLD AND HAD IT POSE AS YOUR BROTHER!" Maynard shouted at her

"Viktor isn't a demon, you all know him….he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Elizabeth sobbed as the tears flowed down her face

"I saw the demon fly when I was a child!" one man from the crowd shouted

"I saw him conjure fire from his hands as well!" another man from the crowd shouted

"His eyes were red like rubies from the pits of hell, he is a demon and your blasphemous family sought to bring him here to destroy our way of life!" Maynard accused her as he took a fiery torch from the crowd and began to make his way over to her.

"Only through fire can the sins of humanity be purged and the Demon sent back to the depths of hell from whence it came!" Maynard proclaimed as he held the torch dangerously close to Elizabeth who had shut her eyes as tightly as she could as the tears flowed like rivers from her eyes.

"MAYNARD! STOP THIS NOW!" Viktor bellowed at the top of his voice stopping him fro torching his sister, his eyes glowing bright red as he did.

"LOOK! SEE THE EYES OF THE BEAST AND SEE HE IS HERE TO CLAIM OUR SOULS!" Maynard bellowed back at Viktor

"IM THE DEMON!? IM THE DEMON?! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER YOU MURDEROUS SACK OF SHIT!" Viktor shouted back at the priest as he felt his eyes glowing brighter

"WILLIAM AND VICTORIA HARRIGAN WERE BLASPHEMERS AND HAD SINNED AGAINST GOD! DIVINE ACTIONS HAD TO BE TAKEN! AND AS FOR YOU DEMON! ONCE WE PURIFY THE SOULD OF THIS WITCH YOU WILL BE SENT BACK TO THE BLACK HOLE YOU CAME FROM!" Maynard shouted before holding the torch to Elizabeth, effectively lighting her on fire. Elizabeth felt her very flesh burning as the fire consumed her form.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAgghgggggh!" Elizabeth screamed as the flames engulfed her

"ELIZABETH!" Viktor shouted as he ran straight through the crowd, pushing them aside without any effort at all, the crowd tried to attack him as he did but their weapons did nothing to slow him down and simply bounced off of his skin. Maynard swung a sword at Viktor which he blocked with his forearm before grabbing Maynard by the collar and throwing him away to the side.

Viktor tore the burning restrains form his sister and laid her on the floor before throwing his cloak over her to put the flames out. The flames went out with a hiss but as Viktor took his cloak off her he felt his heart stop at the sight of his sister.

His sister's once fair and soft skin was now burnt, blackened and bleeding, her hair once beautiful blond locks were burnt and cindering and her blue eyes were the only thing still intact. But the worst part of this was that she was still alive and the tears were still falling down her horribly burnt cheeks.

"Elizabeth" Viktor began to cry as his put hand to his sister's horribly burnt cheek, this caused her to let out a painful yelp as the skin from her cheek peeled away and Viktor could see the muscles underneath her skin.

"Sister…please no" Viktor cried as his sister slowly died from the pain.

Elizabeth now lay limp in his arms, Viktor cried tears of sadness, despair and loss as his only family in the world died.

"BURN IN THE PITS OF HELL YOU UNHOLY DEVIL!" Maynard shouted as he swung his sword at Viktor.

The sword landed on Viktor's shoulder and not a drop of blood was shed, his skin was much too tough for that. Viktor's eyes burned with the heat of a crucible as Callus landed on his shoulder and merged with him. The flaming runes appeared all over his body as his eyes lit up like the torches that killed his sister, the interior of Viktor's mouth also lit up as if on fire.

"Devil….you dare…..call me a devil?" Viktor whispered with rage as his teeth gritted together. Viktor laid his sister down on the floor gently and closed her eyes before standing and facing the entire crowd with the flames of rage and hatred evident in his eyes.

The people in the crowd knew what they had done, they had messed with forces they had no right messing with and now they were going to pay the price.

"I'll kill you, you Devil!" Maynard shouted as he swung the sword again only for Viktor to grab it with his bare hand and burn it until it melted like putty in his hands, Maynard withdrew the sword to find it melted away to the hilt. Viktor's other hand then shot out and grabbed Maynard by his throat, he pulled him close to his face so close that Maynard felt the flames of his eyes burning the hair on his face.

"If a devil you think me…..rest assured….better the devil you know" Viktor growled in pure hatred as he glared at the priest dead in the eye.

Viktor then brought up his other hand and in a quick swipe of his hand he tore Maynard's face clean off, the priest let out a bloodcurdling scream as his face was ripped off revealing the muscles and bone underneath. Viktor tore the priest's head clean off with both hands before crushing the bodiless head in his hands.

The villagers then turned and began to run back to the village after seeing what Viktor had done to Maynard, Viktor however wasn't done yet and began to tear a bloody swathe through the people with his bare hands like a deranged animal, he would tear their limbs off, rip their organs clean out of their bodies and set them on fire like they did his family. He was remorseless, merciless and bloodthirsty in every single way as he slaughtered the people like cattle.

He didn't stop until the people around him were nothing but lumps of burnt flesh and sizzling puddles of blood sprayed all over the trees and snow. The once white snow was now coloured red as Viktor had totally slaughtered everyone around him.

He slowly walked back to his sister's corpse and picked it up as softly and gently as he could and trudged through the blood soaked snow back to the village.

He took his time and took great care when burying his family, he buried them deep in the woods where no one would disturb them and marked his Father's grave with his own sword.

Once Callus rematerialized out of his back, his eyes stopped glowing and went back to their normal state and the runes disappeared from his body.

"…im….so sorry….Mother, Father, Elizabeth….I…I should have been there….I could have saved you…..it's all my fault" Viktor kept his head down as he knelt in front of the three graves.

"_There was nothing you could have done Viktor"_ Callus spoke up to reassure him

"I could have been here….and that would have been enough….My god…..I slaughtered everyone…..why…..why did I do that?" Viktor said as he realized what he had just done, he looked to Callus and spoke "What the hell happened?" Viktor said before shouting at him

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Viktor shouted at Callus as he flew over to a nearby branch

"Why….why did I kill those people? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Viktor bellowed at Callus who cawed loudly in response

"_Don't you blame me! You wanted vengeance as did I! I loved them just as much as you and I knew you were the only one who could claim that vengeance! What I did was join with you so the both of us could take revenge on them!"_ Callus shouted back in Viktor's voice

"Vengeance is one thing but what we did was…..it was inhuman…I….I slaughtered them like animals….IM A MURDERER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Viktor shouted at him.

"_DON'T LIE TO ME AND SAY YOU DIDN'T WANT THEM DEAD! I WAS IN YOUR HEAD AND YOU WANTED TO TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB! ALL I DID WAS GIVE YOU THE POWER TO DO SO!"_ Callus shouted back

Viktor took a moment to reflect and fell to his knees in defeat, Callus was right; he wanted to kill them so badly for what they did, he wanted to tear them apart until they were unrecognisable as human beings…..but he never actually thought he could, or better yet would do it.

"_You can sulk all you want…but like it or not, Norman soldiers will be here soon and unless you want to start a war with the king I suggest we get out of here now"_ Callus said as he flew back onto Viktor's shoulder

Viktor nodded slowly as he rose back to his feet and got his things ready, he saddled up the horse he stole with whatever he needed after outfitting himself with weapons and armour. He leapt onto the horse and put on the hood of his cloak as Callus landed on his shoulder, his breath showed up as the coldness began to affect him for the first time in his life, he never felt cold before but right now he hated it. He looked back one last time to where he buried his family and shed a final tear.

"_Viktor…..we have to go"_ Callus told him caringly as Viktor tuned back to the road ahead of him and began to ride, leaving everything he ever knew behind.

* * *

The others were completely silent as Viktor finished, mixed looks were exchanged as Viktor told them the truth about him.

"…..so that's the truth, I never told because….I didn't want you to think of me like….what I was. But I guess I haven't changed at all have I?...I'm just a killer" Viktor said as he lowered his head in shame, his long pitch black hair covering his face as he did.

"Why? You could have told us from the beginning, so why hide it?" Laura asked

Viktor sighed before replying "because….you guys….you have been the closest thing I have had to a family since then, I…I didn't want to lose you" Viktor replied keeping his head low not wanting to see the shamed and hateful glances from the others, but what he didn't know was that the others didn't have looks of shame or hate, but looks of understanding and forgiveness.

Viktor turned to the side and sat on the edge of his bed with his back to the others, he put one hand to his face and the others could hear him begin to cry, tear began to flow down his cheeks as they did all those years ago as the memories plagued his mind.

Laura reached out and put a hand on his shoulder as Viktor tried his best to keep the tears in to no avail. As Laura's hand touched his bare skin he looked around at her, Laura saw the teary look in Viktor's eyes and it broke her heart to see someone as powerful as him break down into tears.

Tony also saw this and walked over in front of Viktor and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Viktor, I can't even begin to imagine how that must have felt, I can't change the past but as long as I have I say in it, you will always be a member of this team, and I'm sure everyone else here agrees" Tony said caringly to his friend as the other nodded

"And I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to help you find out what you are" Tony said

"You….you guys aren't…going to throw me out?" Viktor asked slowly

"Hey buddy, you aren't the only one with a dark past" Steve said with a smile

"Trust me, I've probably done worse" Logan added reassuringly

"Verily Viktor, we are brothers in arms, we wouldn't abandon you" Thor said patting Viktor on the back

"We won't leave you because of what happened 900 years ago buddy" Peter added with a smile

Viktor then looked to Laura who simply gave him a loving smile and put an arm around his shoulder; Viktor then smiled and felt tears of joy fill his eyes.

"Thanks guys…I…I can't thank you enough" Viktor said

Everyone smiled at Viktor and felt that he needed a little time to himself; Tony nodded to the others who proceeded to leave the room one by one, Laura however as stayed behind as she needed to talk things out with him.

"So….everything you told me wasn't true?" Laura asked

"I'm sorry I had to lie Laura….I just couldn't bear what would happen if any of you rejected me" Viktor said, Laura then cupped his cheek to make him look her in the eye.

"Viktor, we have all had our tough times, I killed people, and for the longest time I enjoyed it. it gave my life purpose and meaning, now I know it was wrong but that doesn't change who I am. You are made who you are by the choices you make…..not how you started things" Laura said softy rubbing his cheek with her thumb

"Laura….I…mph" Viktor began until Laura gentle brought her lips to his, Viktor's eyes widened as he tensed up but eventually let himself ease into the kiss. He brought his hand to the back of Laura's head to deepen the kiss and their tongues met, not to battle for dominance but to simply enjoy the feeling of the other.

"Wow" Viktor sighed as Laura broke the kiss

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" Laura smiled back

"So does this mean…were official?" Viktor asked

"It had better mean that, I don't kiss just anybody" Laura chuckled earning a chuckled from Viktor

"Does this mean you were the one who undressed me?" Viktor asked with a smirk, Laura blushed in response and Viktor hugged her tightly.

* * *

***Doomstadt, Latveria**

Meanwhile across the world in the halls of castle doom, a certain blue skinned mutant was walking down the halls intent on finding two specific people, and she used the term 'people' loosely. She walked until she heard the snarling and growling of the men she needed to see, the noises came from behind the door of a certain room where she had asked them to meet her.

"GRAH! THE SPIDER IS OURS, SO STAY OUT OF IT RUNT!" snarled one voice

"HA Ha, what's the matter daddy? No one ever told you to share?" another more manic voice said with a giggle. Mystique opened the door to see the two men she needed, the two most deadly enemies of the hero named Spiderman. The two were crouched in front of each other like predators squaring off over a piece of meat

"Brock, Kasady you two play nice" she told the two symbiote possessed humans as they turned their attention her and stood to their full height. Carnage was leaner and skinner while Venom was bulkier and taller, the two were equally repulsive though.

"Who is this? A snack perhaps?" Venom said getting right in Mystique's face flicking his long tongue as he did

"You called us here didn't you smurfette?" Carnage asked with a flick of his tongue in between his long fangs, Mystique wanted to smack him for that but had to show restraint as she knew these two would and could kill her without any problems at all.

"I am, I called you here because we have a common enemy" Mystique said, earning an amused chuckle from Venom and Carnage who seemed to be fixated on her.

"Really? Go on then pretty" Carnage said breathing hot breath on her neck as he leaned closer, Mystique was repulsed by these creatures but she had to remain calm and collected otherwise she would end up dead very fast

"Im talking about Spiderman and Ms Marvel…EGH!" Mystique choked at the end as Venom grabbed her by the throat and hoisted up off the ground

"What makes you think we can't kill them ourselves?" Venom snarled

"Shut up shit-for brains, let's hear her out" Carnage snarled at Venom who let her go with a growl

"If you could kill them so easily, then why haven't you done it already? I know how we can kill them" Mystique said rubbing her throat

"…we're listening" Venom said with a snarl

"I have plan, and it involves the both of you" Mystique smiled as Carnage grinned maliciously and Venom licked his lips.

* * *

**Ooookay everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you have no idea how long it took me to make a backstory for Viktor so I hope you liked it.**

**What did you like?**

**Next chapter will contain: Logan sits down with Viktor, Carol and Peter meet a familiar face, a new threat is born and Zemo makes his move.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and, whoa I almost forgot, seeing as it's the 5****th**** of November is will ask this question: WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE FIRE BASED MARVEL CHARACTER?**

**Be sure to check out my other stories! :)**

**Until next time everyone if I don't see you through week I'll see you through window :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Old Faces, New Threats

Fair bit of warning this chapter contains sexual content and is M rated for a reason.

I also dedicate this chapter to all you guys who helped give me the drive to keep writing, without you guys the story would have never reached this stage. Especially through the continued support of Reborn Dark Phoenix, NeoTyson, Tomzilla99, aspiringactor and patrickthenobleman whom I recommend you support as well.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 21: Old Faces, New Threats

"Tell us straight reed, what's the big head scratcher?" Tony asked

"It's hard deciding where to start actually" Reed said scratching his chin

Tony had lived up to his word to Viktor and had called over the best minds he could in order to help find out what Viktor was. He had called over probably the smartest men he knew, Reed Richards, of the fantastic Four, Hank McCoy of the X-men (Beast) and Hank Pym (Yellowjacket).

Gathered in the room where Tony, Natasha, Thor, Hercules, Laura, Peter, Carol and Viktor who were eager to hear the news.

"Well as you know we took an X-ray of another three individuals as a reference, Hercules, Thor and Peter" McCoy said gesturing to the Olympian, Asgardian and the Spider enhanced human.

"And?" Peter replied

"They are….very different" Hank replied

"…well that's good to know…..I guess" Viktor said

"How different exactly?" Natasha asked

"Well at first we anticipated Viktor's muscle and bone density to be similar to that of an Asgardian or an Olympian as he is within the same strength level as Thor, but what we found was that his bone and muscle density are almost identical" Reed explained gesturing to the X-ray scan they had taken of Viktor

"What?" Viktor replied

"Are you saying Viktor is an Olympian or Asgardian?" Natasha asked

"That would explain how old he can get" Carol said

"It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest, Viktor fights like a god and has the strength of one. I would be honoured to find that he is a brother of Asgard!" Thor proclaimed patting Viktor on the back proudly.

"From what I've heard Viktor is a great warrior and I too would be honoured to find he is a son of Olympus!" Hercules proclaimed also patting Viktor on the back

"That isn't the case though, as humans have a different bone structure than Asgardians or Olympians. Due to specific reasons their bones are more tightly packed than a normal humans, while Viktor's bone structure is more identical to an enhanced human like Peter" Hank explained

"So…..he's not an Asgardian?" Carol asked

"No he isn't" Hank replied

"Dam it" Viktor groaned and Laura put an arm around his shoulder

"What about the DNA tests?" Tony asked

"Well these were a lot more promising than the bone and muscle tests" Reed said as he got the results

"As you know we took DNA samples from Carol, Laura and Thor to make a comparison to Viktor and surprisingly his DNA has a lot in common with Carol's" McCoy said

"Really?" Carol asked with a raised eyebrow

"Then why isn't Viktor a stunning blonde with a great personality?" Peter joked, Carol gave him a sly wink as he did

"Very funny Pete" Natasha rolled her eyes

"Seriously how is Viktor's DNA similar to mine?" Carol asked with her arms crossed

"Well seeing as Carol's DNA is a blend of Human and Kree, it has base elements of Human DNA blended with Kree, Viktor's is similar because it still has those base elements of Human DNA but its blended with something….unidentifiable" Reed said

"Unidentifiable?" Viktor asked

"It doesn't match anything I've seen before, it isn't Asgardian, Kree, Skrull, Mutant, Shiar or anything else we have encountered. The best I can put it is that the other half of his DNA is….well its way more developed than anything I have seen" Reed said

"Reed you're being very vague" Tony said

"Well, the best way I can put it is that his DNA structure is more evolved or better yet, it's almost like the other part of its structure was altered artificially like Carol's was" Reed explained

"Well in that aspect isn't he more like Natasha?" Laura asked

"Not exactly, where Natasha's DNA was altered to be better at a basic level, that means enhanced speed, strength and agility, Viktor's DNA is altered at the subtlest level like he was altered during the earliest of stages of life" Reed said

"English Reed" Viktor said

"Ok, Natasha was altered after she was born so the alterations are artificial and can be told apart from the DNA that wasn't altered, Viktor was altered when he was still in the development stage so the alterations are a part of him and the altered DNA is so integrated to the rest of him that it's almost impossible to tell them apart" Reed said

"So you're saying I'm super soldier like Steve?" Viktor asked with a raised brow

"Not quite, it's more like someone altered you to such a degree that your beyond being even a super soldier, what's confusing is who did this? If you were really born in 1066 there was no one around with technology THAT advanced, we couldn't perform something like that today it's that advanced" Reed said

"Huh well I'm back to square one, I still have no idea what I am" Viktor said rubbing his head

"Don't worry Vik, we'll figure it out" Laura said

"Thanks guys, I appreciate the help" Viktor told Reed and the two Hanks

"Viktor you don't mind if we take blood samples do you?" Reed asked already prepping a syringe

"Uhh, sure" Viktor said rolling up a sleeve

"Ok guys you have fun with the syringes and the blood and everything" Peter said waving as he, Carol and the others began to leave.

"Thanks for helping out guys" Viktor thanked the others as they left.

"Well today was a big disappointment" Viktor sighed as the others were gone

"I don't think so, I reckon it's a big weight off your shoulders knowing you aren't a demon or something" Laura said

"Yeah you got a good point" Viktor replied

* * *

Carol and Peter had changed into their civilian clothing as it was almost lunch and they thought they could get something to eat together. The day was pretty chilly and they didn't want to seem out of place, even though they could take the cold with their superhuman durability.

"Sucks to be Viktor right now doesn't it?" Peter asked as they walked side by side

"Yeah I can't imagine what that's like when the smartest guy on the planet can't tell you what the hell you are" Carol said

"Don't worry I'll always be around to remind you what you are" Pete smiled

"And that is?"

"My girl" Peter smiled before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Peter may not have been open to the idea of public displays of affection but with someone as gorgeous as Carol as his girlfriend, he couldn't help himself, of course it wasn't like any of the passers-by cared due to most of the either being on their way to work or just passing by them.

Peter slowly inched his hand towards Carol's and was about to hold it, that is if Carol didn't grab his hand first. Peter looked to Carol to see the illuminating smile on her face. Peter and Carol walked down the street both enjoying the warmth of the others presence and the feel of the others hands, it didn't take them long to find a café and took their seats outside facing one another.

"So how is life in the bugle coming along?" Peter asked, a little curious about how Carol found her new job at the bugle

"I can see why you get pissed off at Jonah so much" Carol smirked

"He doesn't seem to mind you that much" Peter chuckled

"Well that's maybe because his concentration isn't exactly on what I'm saying" Carol said knowing exactly what her track record with men was like.

"Well it must be your eyes, because I can't keep my eyes off them" Peter said

"Sweet of you to say Pete but I know exactly what most men concentrate on when they see me" Carol said, Peter reached out and held her hand in his and smiled at her

"Not me, Carol. Not me" Peter smiled at her. Carol knew for a fact that Peter wasn't like most other men and he loved her for who she was.

"Thanks Pete" Carol smiled

"What jobs did you have before becoming the most attractive hero on the face of the planet?" Peter asked to keep the conversation flowing.

"Well, I was air force pilot as you know, I spent time as a newspaper reporter which was one of the reasons Jonah probably hired me, I was a model" Carol said listing off her previous professions

"You were a model? Where can I buy some lingerie magazines with you in?" Peter chuckled

"Why buy magazines when you're going out with the real thing Pete?" Carol teased with a grin

"I'll have to remember that" Peter said going the slightest shade of red

The couple got some coffee to warm themselves up and simply sat having conversations about what had happened to them in the past. Some of their stories seemed a little hard to believe or were to out there to be considered anything but fiction by some people.

"So you are telling me that you had to team up with Blade once?" Carol asked

"Well it was to make sure that he didn't cut Michael's head off" Peter said before sipping his coffee

"I can only imagine how annoyed he got with your constant quips and jokes" Carol chuckled

"I actually think he enjoyed my company" Peter said

"You're kidding right?" Carol said only to have Peter shake his head "Seriously? The most antisocial meta-human alive enjoyed your company?" Carol asked yet again

"Yeah why is that so hard to believe?" Peter asked only to get a laugh from Carol, he would have been a little offended if Carol's laugh wasn't so heavenly to listen to. Peter's line of thought was blotted out as he felt someone approach him and carol from his right.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a familiar female voice, Peter turned to see who it was and standing there was his red headed ex.

"Uh…MJ…um…well" Peter began until MJ cut him off

"Good to know" she said as she pulled up a seat next to them

"Excuse me but, who are you?" Carol asked this woman who freely approached them

"Uh Carol this is Mary Jane, MJ this is…" Peter began until MJ cut him off again.

"Oh I know exactly who she is, Tiger" Mary Jane said knowingly eyeing Carol

"Tiger?" Carol asked

"How do you know her?" Peter asked

"Aunt May told me, I didn't tell her that you dumped me for her through. I didn't want to break her heart by telling her that her nephew had dumped me for some Big Breasted Blonde" MJ said to Peter

"MJ what the hell are you talking about?" Peter asked

"You dumped me, I understood at the moment, you just lost Gwen and you were still getting over the anguish. I thought you needed some time to get back into your old self so we could go at it again, you even said that you didn't feel ready to get back into a relationship. But it turns out I was wrong seeing that you're going out with this Blonde bitch" MJ said scornfully at both Peter and Carol

"Hey, who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Carol shot at MJ pissed off at how she was talking to them like they were filth

"Apparently some stupid slut who doesn't know to stay away from someone else's man" MJ shot back at Carol who glared at her with the upmost intensity.

Peter was now living every man's worst nightmare, having his Ex meet his current girlfriend and they didn't like each other.

"MJ, Carol why don't we just calm down and…" Peter said until Carol and MJ interrupted him

"Peter, this bitch isn't going to listen to you" Carol said

"Oh really? I'm the bitch? Who stole whose boyfriend you hussy?"

"I didn't steal him, he could do better and he did" Carol shot back

"Oh yeah? Better being a slut with breast transplants?"

"Look who's talking" Carol said gesturing to MJ's large breasts

Peter couldn't believe this was happening; he didn't want these two fighting each other by any means. Sure he may have had feelings for MJ in the past but right now his heart belonged to Carol, and having these two here fighting was like a living hell.

"Hey can't you two just stop fighting for a second and…" Peter began until

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PETE!" MJ shouted at him causing Carol to leap to her feet

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT YOU BITCH!" Carol shouted back at her

"Oh fuck you, you fat ass slut!" MJ shouted back at her

"Look, I can tell you and Pete had a thing but that's in the past, but that's what it was, the past. Now piss off before I…"

*SMACK!*

'Holy shit' was the thing going through Peter's mind as MJ not only smacked Carol, but she interrupted her in the middle of a sentence. Every member of the Avengers knew that it was a bad idea to piss off the woman who was as strong as the hulk.

Carol's eyes flared with rage as she grabbed MJ by the scruff of the neck and pushed her up against a wall.

"Listen up you bitch, the only reason why I haven't smeared you over the walls is because I can tell Peter still sees you as a friend. But if you ever call me a bitch or speak to him like that again, ill fucking kill you" Carol threatened MJ before letting go, MJ fell to her knees and Peter got up to approach her.

"MJ, are you al…"

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" MJ screamed at Peter as he could tell the tears were going to flow. Carol honestly felt a little bad for MJ, making her cry like that.

Peter Looked to Carol and motioned that they should leave before things escalated. Peter and Carol walked for a little while until Peter spoke up.

"You didn't have to do that to her Carol" Peter said

"I overreacted I know, but Peter you saw she was getting violent" Carol reasoned with him

"And you didn't exactly rush to my defence" Carol said

"What was I supposed to do? Punch her? She was an old friend" Peter said

"Not to mention you can bench press freight trains, I thought you could handle a woman who weighs 120lbs" Peter said

"I didn't ask to get in a fight with her Pete" Carol shot back

"Yeah….I'm sorry about that Carol, it's not your fault, its mine" Peter said sounding a little depressed

"Hey don't get all emo on me ok, you didn't expect her to show up. Plus I can see why you aren't still going out with her" Carol said with a shrug

"What?" Peter said

"If she couldn't handle the stress of being dumped. Then how the hell would she handle being in a relationship with an Avenger?" Carol said

"You have a point" Peter said as they kept walking

"Wait a minute, did you hear that?" Peter asked

"Wait a second" Carol said before pausing and listening

"Police sirens" Peter said as he looked wide eyed to Carol.

* * *

"Dammit, where are those reinforcements Jenkins!?" shouted a woman in 1930's style clothing crouched behind a police car holding a firearm

"I don't know captain, they should have been here by noOOOOW!" the other cop screamed as a red stream of webbing snagged him up by the head.

"Shit!" she cursed as she rolled out the way as a black stream of webbing picked the car up and threw it over to the other side of the street where it collided with a bunch of other police cars.

"RAAAAAGH! WE ARE GETTING SICK OF WAITING!" Venom roared as the cars exploded into flames

"WERE IS THE SPIDER!?" Carnage screeched as the cop he snagged

"I don't know, please I have kids" the cop whimpered as Carnage's maw slobbered

"Hahaha, they are orphans now" Carnage chuckled as he opened his maw wide to bite the cop's face off but as he did a green energy blast hit him point blank in the mouth causing him to drop the cop and roll around on the floor in agony.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Peter said as he swung in with Carol

"Really?" Carol asked with a raised eyebrow, Peter simply shrugged in response

Meanwhile the cop in the 1930's clothing had regrouped with the rest of the cops and as she saw the two Avengers she gave a large smile. "It's about time" she chuckled

"Hahaha it's about time" Venom chuckled licking his lips

"Waiting for us were you ugly?" Carol asked as she touched down on the ground

"Just waiting for a chance to kill the Spider and his Whore" Carnage chuckled as he got back to his feet. Already recovered from Carol's energy blast

"Which one do you want?" Carnage asked Venom

"We want the spider"

"Too bad I want the Spider"

"GO TO HELL RUNT, WE WANT HIM!"

"Come on girls I'm in a relationship already" Peter said raising his hands. Carol rolled her eyes and sighed. She raised her fists and shot Both Venom and Carnage with a photon blast sending them into cars.

"I'll take the black one, you take the red one" Carol said to Pete

"Are you sure? I mean I think Carnage is the worse of the two" Peter said

"I'm Not fighting that 'thing' again" Carol said, Peter could hear the tiniest bit of fear in her voice. He had spoken with her very little about what she went through while he took her over and he could tell that whatever he did to her, it left an impact.

"Ok you take Venom and I'll take care of Carnage" Peter replied in a reassuring tone

"How do you take these things out again?"

"Heat and sound seem to do the trick"

Carol nodded and flew straight at Venom, tackling him into the sky before throwing him into a rooftop with a crash. Peter and Carnage locked eyes and Carnage seemed to grin widely at seeing Peter about to fight him.

"I was hoping your bitch would be the one to fight me Spider, I would love to dig myself into her mind again hahaha" Carnage chuckled manically until Peter shot a few web bullets at his mouth effectively shutting him up.

Peter leapt at Carnage and drop kicked him in the face, toppling him over. He then shot two web streams at his legs and threw him into a brick wall.

"Don't talk about her like that, ugly" Peter growled at Carnage who tore the web off his mouth and chuckled in response

"Hahaha now this'll be fun" Carnage grinned sadistically before lunging at Peter

Meanwhile up on the rooftop Carol was busy beating the living hell out of Venom. She landed a few devastating blows to the symbiote's jaw and as he roared at her she grabbed his head and kneed him in the face before elbowing him in the back of the head, this sent Venom reeling dizzily.

'Whoa, now I see why Viktor does that all the time' Carol thought as she got that technique from watching Viktor fight.

Venom shook his head rapidly and Carol took this as an opening to continue her onslaught on the symbiote. She shot a photon blast at his chest which sent him falling off the roof and into a cop car, Carol flew above him and shot a photon blast at the car setting it alight and exploding.

Carnage and Peter stopped their fight to see Venom emerge from the flaming car; he was on fire himself and was running around screeching as the symbiote separated itself from Brock who fell onto the floor unconscious. The black symbiote scurried away and Carol went to blast it, but as her fists began to glow Carnage leapt and kicked her away into another car.

"Come here lovely" Carnage said as he retrieved the other symbiote which crawled up his arm

Peter leapt to Carol's aid only for her to tell him "Go after him, I'm fine" Peter instantly began to swing after Carnage who swung into an alleyway and had disappeared without a trace as Peter came around the corner.

"Dammit" Peter swore as he returned to Carol who was already in the process of handing Brock over to the police.

"Did he get away?" Carol asked

"Yeah, did a Jimmy Hoffa" Peter said until he noticed the police captain who looked at him with a smile

"Hey Jean, good to see you" Peter smiled

"Good to see you too Spider" she smiled

"M this is Jean DeWolff; she has been hunting me down for how many years now?" Peter said

"Five, pleasure to meet you" Jean said shaking Carol's hand as she handed Brock over to the police

Suddenly without warning the press flooded the scene and ran straight up to Carol and Peter with their cameras and microphones.

"Ms Marvel! Spiderman! Can we get a word!?" shouted a male reporter

"Oh god it's the press" Carol mumbled as she put a hand to her brow

"How long have you two been an item?"

"Have you two considered marriage?"

"Do you two consider yourselves 'America's hottest couple'?"

"Whoa, whoa what the hell?" Carol asked

"Who the hell told you we're dating?" Peter asked

They both got mercilessly bombarded with questions from the press as they filmed them, took pictures and sketched things down on their notepads as Carol and Peter spoke. Carol to be honest had already had a crap day all things considered and grabbed Peter and flew away with him in her arms. As she flew she heard the press screaming and shouting more questions and she simply sighed.

* * *

"We lost Eddie….what a shame" Mystique said on the rooftop beside Carnage who was clutching his arm

"Fuck Eddie, we still have Venom" Carnage chuckled before cringing in pain as he clutched his arm

"Does it really hurt that much?" Mystique asked gesturing to Carnage's arm

"Not hurt, its hard staying myself with another symbiote. I can deal with two voices in my head, I don't need someone drowning one of them out" Carnage chuckled

"So what do we do with it?" Mystique asked

"It needs another host, I can only keep it alive for so long. It needs someone full of pain, disdain, anguish and anger" Carnage chuckled before hissing in pain again.

"Very specific isn't it?" Mystique asked with her arms crossed

"Symbiote's work best when bonded to a host that accepts us, it's harder when they fight back" Carnage spoke from experience

"You actually sound intelligent for once Kasady, I'm impressed" Mystique smiled, pleasantly surprised that Carnage wasn't speaking like a Psychopath for once

"It's not Kasady speaking, it's Carnage" He snarled back

"Fine, fine, anyway. You got someone in mind?" the blue skinned mutant asked

"Oh yeah" Carnage grinned as he watched a particular red haired woman walking down the streets with tears coming from her eyes.

"I think I do hahaha" Carnage chuckled manically.

* * *

***Elsewhere later that night**

Logan was doing what he did best, not killing bad guys but drinking himself to death in whatever bars he could find open at this time of night. He had been banned from most of the bars in the city due to his nasty habit of getting into bar fights with random strangers, right now he was sat in one of the ones that hadn't thrown him out yet.

"Keep em coming bub" Logan said as he finished a glass of whiskey

"I think you've had enough buddy" the bartender said

"I've had enough when I say I've had enough, is that ok bub?" Logan asked back giving the bartender a glare. He then took a sharp sniff of the air and pulled a cigar from his coat pocket as he sensed someone approaching him.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Viktor asked

"It's a free country bub" Logan grunted, Viktor took a seat next to him and scooted up a bit to get closer to him.

"You got another one of those?" Viktor asked gesturing to the cigar Logan had, Logan reached inside his jacket and pulled out another, handing it to Viktor.

"Cheers" Viktor said taking the cigar from Logan

"No problem" Logan said as he put the cigar in his mouth, Viktor then held his hand out in front of Logan and clicked his fingers causing a flame to erupt from his thumb. Logan looked at Viktor with a raised eyebrow before putting the end of his cigar in the flame and taking a few puffs.

"Thanks" Logan said

"Don't mention it" Viktor said lighting his cigar with his fiery thumb before shaking it away. Viktor took a few puffs of the cigar before blowing the smoke out his mouth. The two simply sat there smoking their cigars in silence until the bartender came back with Logan's next round.

"And what can I get you sir?" the bartender asked Viktor

"Whiskey" Viktor replied

"Make it a double" Logan said

"Thanks" Viktor replied

The bartender gave Viktor his whiskey and left to serve a few more patrons on the other side of the bar, leaving Logan and Viktor sat next to each other in silence. Until one of them spoke up that is.

"So….I heard you and Laura are official now" Logan said before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Yeah, she's a hell of a girl" Viktor replied

"Dam straight she is, she's one of a kind"

"You aren't a bit creeped out or concerned about the age difference?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow

"Bub, I was born before the civil war, we're on a team with a Norse god, an Olympian demi-god, a soldier from World War 2 and a 70 year old woman who looks like she is 20. Age really doesn't matter when you hang with us" Logan explained

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't" Viktor chuckled

"Listen, everything I said before all this happened. I'm sorry about it, you're a much better guy than I first thought, I just hope we can get on like teammates and put it all behind us" Logan said

"That would be pretty nice" Viktor smiled taking a long draw of his cigar

"These things will kill you kid" Logan said gesturing to the cigar

"I can't get lung cancer apparently, Reed says my immune system kills every disease, bacteria and virus known to man" Viktor said proudly

"Good for you" Logan smirked

"Not exactly, this means Reed, Pym and McCoy has been taking samples of my blood like it's on tap. I feel like I'm half empty" Viktor chuckled getting a chuckle from Logan

"I know how that feels kid" Logan grinned remembering the many times Richards and McCoy tried to make cures and vaccines from his blood.

"You know I'm older than you right? You don't have to keep calling me kid" Viktor smirked

"Stop acting like you're a kid and then we'll talk….kid" Logan smirked back causing both of them to chuckle

* * *

"Well that was….eventful" Peter said as Carol dropped him on the rooftop before landing gracefully herself.

"I…Hate….the press" Carol said rubbing her face

"Why? Technically you sort of work for the press and for that matter so do I" Peter said

"There is a difference between working within media and being a blood sucking leech like that" Carol snapped

"Whoa what's the matter? You've been acting snappy since the café" Peter said putting a hand on her shoulder

*sigh* "It's just not been my best day Pete, I've been slapped by your Ex, attacked by those symbiote freaks and finally get swarmed by a pack of vultures with cameras" Carol sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Peter could tell she was stressed, she showed it in her voice and body language so he decided that he should do his best to help her unwind.

"Hey, my place is only a few blocks away, why don't we get back and just relax for the night?" Peter asked with a smile behind his mask

"For the night? Its half six" Carol said

"Come on, I just want to spend some time with the most beautiful woman in the world and help her relax for the rest of the day" Peter said softly

"….ok, that does sound nice" Carol admitted with a small smile.

It didn't take long for Peter and Carol to arrive at Peter's apartment, it was a small place for sure and not exactly what Carol expected. It was her first time visiting this place and she had to admit it was…cosy, as that was the only word that sprang to mind.

"Well….it's not what I expected" Carol said as she walked around the apartment

"It's not Stark tower, but its home" Peter said as he shut the window behind them.

"Hey Pete, if you have a shower, would you mind if I used it?" Carol asked

"Sure go ahead, it's just behind the door to the right" Peter said pointing it out, Carol nodded and walked into the bathroom and began to disrobe.

She took off her sash first followed by the removal of her mask, then her gloves, her boots and finally her leather one piece. She placed her clothing on the side and turned on the shower, she checked herself in the mirror before stepping in, and apart from a few scratches here and there she looked fine.

She turned the shower on and stepped in letting the hot water cascade down her beautiful form. The warm water tingled against the softness of her skin and she could help but let out a loud sigh as the water poured over her face, wetting her golden hair.

She thought back to the first time she had met Peter, how she first thought of him as an irresponsible, immature jackass who would never take anything serious. Of course that hadn't changed that much, she still thought he was a jackass.

'_But he's my jackass'_ she thought with a smile as she felt the shower water warm her skin. She then remembered what Peter had went through lately, he just had to go through his girlfriend and his Ex fight in the street and he was powerless to do anything.

She also thought back to what he said about relaxing for the night and she realized that he was in need of relaxation as well as her. That's when an idea came to her mind and she smiled.

"Hey Pete, where's the soap?" she called out to Peter

"It should be in there" she heard Peter reply loudly from the living room

"There isn't any in here" she lied to get him to come in the bathroom; she then heard the door opening and the sound of bare feet against the tiled floor.

"I swear I remember buying some a few days ago" Peter said as he entered the bathroom

"Are you sure there isn't any in there?" Peter asked looking to the shower curtain. Carol could tell from behind the shower curtain he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and smiled before replying.

"Why not take a closer look?" Carol said before reaching out and yanking Peter into the shower with her. She pressed him to the wall and planted a passionate kiss to his lips, Peter's eyes were darting from side to side while he tried to register what had happened before he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the kiss and he raised a hand to the back of Carol's head, holding the back of her head to deepen the kiss she pulled him in.

The kiss lasted a minute or two as the falling water soaked the two as their tongue's clashed in each other's mouths. The kiss was broke and the two gazed into each other's eyes, Peter was lost in Carol's beautiful sapphire eyes while Carol was lost in Peter's chocolate brown orbs.

"You just keep getting better at kissing" Carol smiled

"And you get better at surprising me" Peter smiled back as the water wetted his head.

Carol's hands went down to grab the hem of Peter's shirt and began to bring it up before Peter's hands stopped hers.

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want us to rush" Peter said before Carol planted another kiss on his lips.

"I'm ready Pete" Carol smiled before slipping his wet shirt off without any effort at all; she then discarded the shirt out the shower and onto the floor.

Peter and Carol then embraced each other with another passionate kiss, relishing the feeling of each other's skin on them and the feeling of the others tongue. Peter could feel Carol's large breasts rubbing against his pectoral muscles and moaned slightly into the kiss.

The warm water running down them only served to enhance the feeling of pleasure and comfort as Carol's hands left Peter's back and tugged the waistline of Peter's wet shorts down to his ankles. Her eyes widened at his surprising size and couldn't help but gulp in nervousness

"Nice…I can see why they call you 'Amazing'" Carol smiled before planting another kiss to his lips

Carol broke the kiss and went down to her knees, only Peter grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up and put her against the wall instead. Carol could see the flare in Peter's eyes as they were like that of a predator eyeing a piece of meat and to be perfectly honest it aroused her.

Peter then dropped to his knees and eyed Carol's shaven womanhood before licking his lips, Carol closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall as she felt Peter spreading her legs apart slowly. She moaned a little when feeling Peter's hot breath against her smooth womanhood.

"Dammit Peter….stop teasing me" Carol gasped

Peter grinned before taking one long lick of Carol's womanhood, at this Carol let out a long moan as Peter began feasting on her already soaking opening. The pleasure running through Carol's mind was immense, she couldn't think straight as her mind was clouded with pleasure with her boyfriend pleasuring her below. It had been a long while since Carol felt this good.

"Oh god….yes….Peter don't stop" she moaned only to urge Peter on as he heard his girlfriend's increasingly loud cries of pleasure. Peter was feeling the animalistic urge to take her right now harder and harder to control.

Carol felt herself approaching her limit as Peter licked her harder and deeper, the pleasure this caused Carol made her cry out as she spilled her juices into Peter's waiting mouth. Peter didn't stop until his girlfriend was totally clean. Before rising back to his feet and meeting her with another kiss, Carol tasted herself on his lips and tongue through the kiss as she eagerly sucked on her boyfriend's tongue.

"That….was….amazing" Carol said between breaths looking deeply into Peter's eyes

"You're telling me" Peter said as he gave her another loving kiss on her lips

"Take me Pete" Carol said softly against his ear before kissing his neck, the tone she used went straight to Peter's Crotch and made his manhood hard.

Peter's hands went to Carol's thighs and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. He then turned the shower off before picking her up and taking her out of the shower. He carried her into the bedroom still planting kisses on her lips and neck as he did and laid her gently on the bed.

Both were still soaking wet and dampened the bed as Carol laid back. Peter positioned his manhood at Carol's entrance with her legs at each side of his waist, the look Carol gave him only served to keep the fire inside him burning.

Carol nodded to Peter with the brightest smile she could muster. Peter smiled and took a hold of her hips and thrusted with all his might, burying himself to the base. The look on Carol's face only added fuel to the fire, her eyes were closed and her mouth agape.

Peter was so tempted to just ravage her then and there but he wanted to give her some time to adjust to his size. He moved his hips slowly and the expression on Carol's face changed as he did, the fiery look in her eyes gave away all the feelings of pleasure on her face. Peter maintained the controlled and slow pace he was doing for a few minutes until Carol threw her arms around his neck and took him in a fierce animalistic kiss, Peter got a look at the fierce gaze Carol gave him and could tell she was up to something.

Carol flipped the both of them over so that she was on top in a cowgirl position with her legs on either side of his waist.

"Sorry, you were going a bit too slow for me" Carol smiled as she put her hands on his pectorals and began rubbing them slowly as she picked up the pace rocking on his lap. Peter couldn't believe what was happening, it felt like a dream only better. On his lap was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, she was his and he was hers, Peter had never felt this happy in his life as all his troubles melted away.

Peter's hands travelled up and gripped her waist keeping her level and balanced as she bounced up and down on his lap. Her large and luscious breasts were also bouncing as she did and Peter couldn't help but give in to his base male desires and reached up to fondle them.

As Peter took a hold of his Girlfriend's beautiful mounds Carol looked down and gave him a cheeky smile before continuing to rock back and forth on his lap. Carol moaned as she rocked back and forth on top of Peter while he fondled her breasts.

"Peter….I'm…I'm so close" Carol moaned loudly, Peter couldn't resist the urge and sat up to capture her lips in a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist while she threw her's around his neck. The two kissed and grinded against each other for a few more minutes until Carol felt like she couldn't take anymore at the same time Peter felt the same.

"Peter!" she screamed in ecstasy as she spilled her juices all over Peter's lap. Peter soon followed and with a loud grunt shot his essence deep into Carol

Peter collapsed onto his back with Carol falling onto his chest as well. The two panted in afterglow of sex, Carol was the first to stop her heavy breathing followed soon by Peter. Both were still wet from the shower and not to mention the bed was soaking with both their juices and shower water.

"Wow" Peter gasped brushing a lock of wet golden hair from Carol's face

"How would you describe it?" Carol asked with a gleaming smile

"Marvellous" Peter said with a smile

"What about you?"

"Spectacular" Carol replied before leaning up to kiss Peter tenderly on the lips which he enthusiastically answered.

The two lay in each other's arms for a while just enjoying the feel of the other's skin. Carol for the first time was perfectly content with her life, she had a loving boyfriend that knew exactly how to please her and he was kind, caring, handsome, smart and funny. Peter was also happy knowing he had with a perfect relationship with this goddess of a woman lying in his arms.

"So are you relaxed now?" Peter asked with a grin

"Relaxed doesn't cover it, plus….I say we put that superhuman stamina to good use" Carol smiled before kissing Peter's lips passionately. Peter was in for a long night, but hell….he wasn't complaining.

* * *

"That bitch! She had the fucking nerve to steal him from me!" MJ shouted as she threw her coat into the corner of the room. The tears running down her eyes obscured her vision as she stormed through her apartment and threw herself onto the bed with a hand to her face.

She sat up after a few minutes of crying and turned on the television to see a news report which featured two very well-known heroes just finishing.

"_And yet again we ask the serious question of whether these two well-known heroes have a soft spot for each other. Our sources spotted these two flying away in each other's arms, showing that even superheroes can find lo…"_ the reporter on the television said before MJ threw a stool at the TV in pure rage.

"CAN'T I EVER GET A FUCKING BREAK!" MJ screamed at the top of her lungs at the broken television set. (how many TV's have I broken in this story by now?)

MJ then felt a buzzing coming from the pocket of her jeans; she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

**MJ are you alright?**

**You didn't show up today**

**Call me when you have the chance**

**Harry x**

MJ deleted the message before tossing the phone onto a nearby table she then went over to her window and opened it up needing a bit of fresh air.

She opened the window and took a deep breath of fresh air before rubbing her eyes clear of tears. She felt like complete shit and there wasn't much she could do about it. She turned around after closing the window and began to undress until she was wearing a white tank top and panties. She took the covers from her bed off and was about to get in until she felt the wind blow against her bare flesh.

She turned around to see the window was open and to this she simply walked over to it and shut it again but as soon as she turned around she was met by a red face with massive fangs.

"AAGH WHAT THE FUCK!?" she screamed as she fell to the floor and scurried into the corner of the room.

"Hahaha, don't be afraid pretty" Carnage chuckled as he approached MJ on all fours like a wolf.

"Please….don't kill me" MJ whimpered with her eyes closed

"Kill you? My dear why would I kill you?" Carnage asked with a tilted head as he went into a squatted position right in front of her.

"Then….why….why are you here?" MJ asked a she opened her eyes

"I came to give you a gift" Carnage said inching closer to her

"A….a gift?"

"Yeeessss a very special gift that no one else can give you" he hissed like a snake

"What is it?" MJ asked getting braver

"Revenge, I am offering you the chance to take revenge against the ones who wronged you" Carnage chuckled sadistically

"Revenge? Why…..why would I want revenge?" MJ said trying not to give away anything to this monster

"I saw what happened today, that man and his slut. They hurt you didn't they?" Carnage asked

"Yes….but that doesn't mean I want to kill them" MJ said

"I never said kill them, I'm offering you a chance to get him back and to get a few hits back on her, to show them both that you are the better woman" Carnage hissed seductively, MJ couldn't lie, but that sounded like a great deal. She then considered it for a few minutes until she replied.

"Alright…..I'll do it" she said

"Excellent" Carnage said extending his clawed and in a friendly gesture

MJ looked at Carnage's clawed hand and slowly reached out and held it. Suddenly a black slimy substance began to creep its way up her arm, she didn't fight it as it clung to her like glue and quickly covered her entire right arm and was on its way to covering her segments of her chest. Carnage then let go of her arm as the Venom symbiote left him as it was way more interested in MJ.

"Don't fight it, just let it take you. It'll be so much better when you let it take control" Carnage giggled as the black symbiote clung tightly to MJ's form.

The symbiote took over her left arm and began to work on her long luscious legs, MJ couldn't help but feel relieved by the feeling of this substance take her over as it already covered her left leg and was close to finishing her right leg. The memories, the knowledge and the pure power surged through her as the symbiote fed off her powerful emotions.

The symbiote finally reached her neck and began to make its way into the inner confines of her mind, her eyes suddenly shifted yellow, her pupils went slitted and she gave a sadistic smile as it covered her face.

MJ rose to her feet in her new form. The symbiote covered her entire body tightly and did a great job of showing off her womanly curves, her fingertips and toe tips were now clawed and the white spider symbol was spread across her chest. Her face was now completely black with only the huge white eyes of the symbiote (ultimate Spiderwoman mask only black) and her red hair cascaded down her back.

"You look lovely" Carnage said with a flick of his tongue

"This….feeels….gooooood" MJ hissed in her new distorted voice

"You are the new Venom" Carnage chuckled

"No…..we are She-Venom hahaha" MJ chuckled manically as she opened her new symbiote maw and gave her long tongue a few lashes.

She-Venom was born.

* * *

Well what did everybody think? Right there was my first lemon so what did you think?

-what did you like?

-what do you hope to see next?

Next time: Peter and Carol meet the new MJ, Doom's plan progresses and the Avengers receive a strange new ally.

On another note I want you Carol/Peter fans to check out my other story 'through the eyes of the many' and to check out the works of my fellow writers Reborn Dark Phoenix, patrickthenobleman and aspiringactor

Thanks for reading :)


	22. Chapter 22: Beginnings

Chapter 22: Beginnings

*Doomstadt, Latveria, Castle Doom

In the throne room of Castle Doom which was lit only by the candlelight, giving it a very nostalgic appearance reminiscent of a medieval hall room only it lacked the hundreds of inhabitants a hall room would have. Doctor Doom the monarch of Latveria was sat in his throne with a chalice in his hand while some of his subordinates were gathered before him.

Magneto was holding his helmet underneath his arm, the Tinkerer was fiddling with some kind of gizmo in his hands, Loki was no longer wearing his golden armour or helmet and instead was wearing green robes with armour segments here and there (Avengers 2012 casual gear) and finally the Enchantress was present with one hand on her hip.

"May I say Eric, its good seeing you here and in one piece might I add after that fiasco back on Genosha" Doom smiled behind his mask

"Thank you very much Victor, it was thanks to some of your men of course" Magneto smiled back

"Indeed, Tinkerer how far are you in replicating the Extremis serum we have position of?" Doom asked the Tinkerer

"Very well Dr, so far the serum has been relatively easy to replicate in mass quantities, we also have a resident expert on the older stain of the virus and may I say Mr Savin has been very helpful, all we need are some viable hosts to use it on" The old man replied with a grin

"I have many men willing to sacrifice themselves for the cause, they will suffice for your tests" Doom stated

"My good doctor I'm curious, what is the next stage of the plan exactly?" Loki asked with a raised brow

"We have only two components to collect Loki, and then we will be able to proceed with my plan. Needless to say these components will not be easy to collect as they will fight back" Doom said before sipping his chalice

"Fight back? What are these components Doctor?" the Enchantress asked

"Two Mutants whose powers are vital to the success of the plan" Doom said calmly, only Magneto didn't react very well about it

"What?! You didn't say anything about using my people like tools Doom!" Magneto half shouted at him

"Which is more important to you Lehnsherr? The lives of two mutants or the continuation of your entire people?" Doom said, Magneto mulled it over before answering

"Very well" He said begrudgingly

"So when do we seek them out?" Loki said

"Soon Loki, Soon" Doom smiled behind his mask.

* * *

Peter slowly opened his eyes very tightly as the sunlight cast from the nearby open window shone on him. He then let out a long silent yawn and used his left hand to wipe his eyes free of sleep.

"Geez, what happened last night? I feel like someone beat my hips with a sledgehammer" Peter whispered to himself until he felt the warm flesh of another on his right side. He looked to his right to see Carol's angelic face with a gorgeous smile of content on her face.

'_Oh yeah…..that happened' _Peter thought with a smile as he spent a moment to simply reflect on how beautiful Carol looked and how lucky he was to have her.

Peter then gently got her from off of him and slowly got up as to not wake his sleeping lover up as she gently slept. He then looked at his clock to see that they still had some time before having to report in to the others, Peter then thought he may as well make some breakfast for when she wakes up.

He got to his feet and put on a pair of boxers before making his way to the kitchen. Peter by all intense and purposes wasn't a great cook but he could manage, hell he had managed to survive living by himself for this long without poisoning himself.

About 10 minutes passed as Peter cooked breakfast in the kitchen and Carol began to stir in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open only to be met by the sunlight shining through the opened window; she then looked to her side to see Peter wasn't in bed with her.

"Morning gorgeous" Peter said walking in the room balancing a breakfast tray in his right hand, Carol only smiled brightly as she sat up pulling the covers with her.

"Breakfast in bed? I'm flattered" Carol said with a gleaming smile

"Well, I got to make breakfast for my girl. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't?" Peter said smiling back. He sat on the bed beside Carol and lay the tray between the two of them.

"I haven't slept that well for years Peter" Carol said before kissing Peter lightly on the cheek

"Ditto Carol, last night was Marvellous" Peter said

"You made that joke last night baby" Carol said with a smile

"That reminds me, next time try to be a bit gentler, my pelvis feels like crushed gravel" Peter said with a smirk

"Who said anything about a next time?" Carol asked with a straight face, Peter felt confused until Carol's face went into a smirk and she began giggling

"Very funny, I'm starting to think I'm rubbing off on you" Peter said

"I think that's a good thing" Carol smiled back with a chuckle

"What time is it anyway?" Carol asked before taking a bite out of some of the toast on the tray.

"It is…." Peter said checking the time on his phone again before replying "half 9" he said with a smile

"My god….I haven't woken up this late since I was a teenager" Carol smiled before closing her eyes and leaning on her lover's shoulder

"Aren't we supposed to be going on patrol at 10?" Peter asked before taking a bite of some bacon

"Don't worry Pete, we'll have had breakfast and gotten ready by then" Carol said with a smile

Peter smiled and kissed her on the cheek after putting an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

*Washington D.C. The White House

"Please Mr President, Latveria is a major threat and all I need is the ok to go in and apprehend Doom" Fury said leaning on the desk of the president of the United States.

The African American director of shield had gotten sick of the Master's attacks on the Helicarrier, the research base and not to mention the chaos that ensued on the mutant isle of Genosha. Fury had enough and chose to go straight to the president with this issue, he had to listen, and Doom was a known international threat and had to be dealt with as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry colonel, but going into Latveria is a borderline act of war, not to mention we would need the approval of the U.N., Nuff said" the president said. The president was an old skinny man in his 90's which was incredible by the standards of the past presidents. His striking features included his grey moustache and his large sunglasses. (Guess who :D)

"But Mr President, Doom presents a major threat at the moment. If we don't act fast then…" Fury began until the president cut him off.

"Listen Colonel, you should bring this up at the next U.N. conference, I just don't have the authority to let you start a war with Latveria" the President said

"Please sir, it will take too long for…"

"Thank you colonel that will be all, I have a very busy schedule" the president said, Fury could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with this and swallowed his pride

"Thank you for your time President Lee" Fury said before leaving the oval office. Waiting for him outside the door was Phil Coulson who had recently fully recovered from his fight with Mystique.

"Well sir?" Coulson asked

"Looks like we have to stand by yet again, this would be so much easier if Doom lived in the states and didn't control his own country" Fury said, stress evident in his voice as he rubbed the bridge of his nose while closing his one eye.

"We could get the Avengers on the case sir, they don't need to report to the U.N. in order to assault Latveria" Coulson said as he and Fury walked side by side

"I doubt they will take orders from me Coulson, they'll go after Doom when they have no other options" Fury said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

As Fury and Coulson reached the outside, Fury's ear communicator buzzed. He then put a finger to his ear and clicked the switch.

"This is Colonel Fury, is that you Hill?" Fury asked. The only people who would use his ear communicator would be Black Widow, Maria Hill and Coulson. Right now of course Widow was off on Avenger business and Coulson was standing right next to him, it was only logical that it would be Hill contacting him.

'_Not quite Colonel'_ came an unfamiliar voice from the other side of the radio

"Who is this? How did you get this frequency?" Fury asked

'_Calm yourself fury, you can trust me. I know for a fact that you need some help in this matter with Doom'_ the voice said

"This is a classified frequency, how the hell did you get access?" Fury kept going not in the mood to let this issue go

'_For god's sake Fury, I know you are desperate, you have no idea what Doom is planning, not to mention your president has rejected your proposal for a full scale assault'_ the voice continued

"Who the hell is this?" Fury asked after a pause, was this person spying on him? Who could get access to his frequency?

'_Someone who wants to see Doom dead as much as you Director Fury'_ the voice continued

"What do you want?" Fury asked

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion Viktor was sat on the couch in the longue with Laura, Natasha and Jessica. On the wide screen television was a show that Viktor had a particular disdain for, a show full of over tanned, sex addicted young people showing just how far humanity can fall and how quickly you can flush your self respect down the drain.

"How can anyone watch this garbage?" Natasha asked with a hand to the bridge of her nose

"I have no idea Natasha, who in god's name made this anyway?" Viktor said rhetorically

"Good God I miss England, Vik please tell me TV isn't this bad back home" Jess asked hopefully

"Back home they got Geordie shore, the only way is Essex, trust me this trend has infected everywhere" Viktor said

"Oh good god" Jess said putting a hand to her face

"Be afraid be very afraid" Viktor said plainly

"Why are we watching this again?" Laura asked

"There's nothing else on except Game of thrones which is after this" Viktor said

"Ok that makes sense" Natasha said

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"I'll get it" Viktor said rising from the sofa, he would do anything to avoid watching the rest of this crap. At the moment Viktor wasn't wearing his hat or coat due to simply walking through the mansion, he still had his facemask on so whoever was knocking wouldn't see his face. His gauntlets were attached to his belt while he wore two forearm length leather gloves on his hands; these were so he could quickly slip his gauntlets on without any problems….plus they were what made the gauntlets so comfortable to wear.

"Alright if its Jehovah's witnesses again I swear I will lose my shit" Viktor said as he opened the door. But as he did open the door he was met by two new faces, one was a very beautiful woman with red hair and a very strange looking red outfit and a man with short white hair and some silver suit with a few white zigzag patterns on it.

"What have you come as?" Viktor asked

"Says the guy who looks like he shops at hot topic" the man replied

"Pietro be nice, you must be the new guy. Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch, it's a pleasure to meet you" Wanda smiled as she held out a hand in a friendly gesture. Viktor then held out his unarmoured hand and shook hers.

"The Captain talks about you two; you…..aren't what I expected to see" Viktor admitted

"We could say the same" Pietro said, Viktor gave this guy a bit of an odd look.

"My brother here is Pietro"

"Names Quicksilver" Pietro said not holding out his hand

"Huh, right. You want to come in then?" Viktor asked moving from the doorway. Wanda smiled and entered while Pietro simply walked by Viktor without so much as making eye contact.

"Wanda! How are you doing?" Jessica asked as she got to her feet to hug Wanda, Laura saw Wanda and got to her feet as did Natasha.

"I've been fine Jess; it's good to see you" Wanda smiled as she hugged the female arachnid.

"Hey Pietro, still all humourless?" Laura asked Pietro

"Good to see you to Laura" Pietro and Laura knew each other from their days with the X-men.

"So….you guys know each other?" Viktor asked with his arms folded

"I'm sorry we never got your name" Wanda asked avoiding the question in order to get Viktor's name

"Viktor Harrigan, call me Brimstone" Viktor said with a smile towards Wanda

"Brimstone huh, very original" Pietro said rolling his eyes. So far Wanda had made a good first impression and Viktor was actually beginning to like her. Her brother on the other hand was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Oh yeah and Quicksilver is such a great name" Viktor said sarcastically as he walked closer to Pietro, the height difference between the two was substantial as Viktor was at least a full foot taller than him giving him a very intimidating appearance especially when taking his red eyes into account.

Wanda was quick as her brother to see what was happening; Pietro was never a sociable guy and had a short temper when meeting super humans like Viktor. She had experience in her brother starting unnecessary fights and having to be the one to pull him out of it. There was also the fact that Tony and Steve had told her over the phone that Viktor was not someone you wanted to piss off.

"Pietro stop it" she said with authority to her brother who was glaring daggers at Viktor

"You know what….im going to be the mature one" Viktor said backing off as his eyes stopped glowing. A smile appeared on Laura's face as he did, Pietro then felt a bit embarrassed as he almost started a fight with someone who was capable of giving Thor a black eye.

"Huh…..whatever, I have better things to do" Quicksilver said before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry, he's always been like that" Wanda apologized

"Don't worry, I have seen worse" Viktor said calmly, truthfully he had met people who rubbed him the wrong way even more than Pietro, so of course he wasn't going to start a fight over this. And unlike Luke he doubted he could fight it out without killing or seriously injuring him.

"So you are brother and sister?" Viktor asked

"Yeah we are" Wanda replied

"You certainly don't seem like it, he's an asshole while you aren't" Viktor said with a shrug.

"Don't blame him, he is a bit more like our dad" Wanda said

"And your father is?" Viktor asked

"Magneto" Wanda replied

"…what?" Viktor asked.

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned how gorgeous you look in that outfit?" Peter asked as Carol had finished getting dressed into her outfit

"Apart from the past ten times in the past twenty minutes? No I don't believe you have" Carol smiled as she wrapped her red sash around her waist.

"So you wouldn't mind if I told you another ten times?" Peter replied with a smile.

"Come on, we got to go out on patrol" Carol said

"Avoiding the question much?" Peter asked before he and Carol leapt out of his widow and made their way around the streets. The streets weren't exactly full to the brim with crime at this time of day but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"So…..do you have anything on your mind?" Peter asked as he swung beside Carol

"Not really, just wondering how you got so good in bed" Carol smiled making Peter blush behind his mask. Carol could tell by his lack of a response that she embarrassed him and giggled a little, she couldn't remember the last time she giggled, Peter on one hand loved hearing it as it made her seem more feminine than usual.

"You should giggle more, it makes you sound cute" Peter said with confidence

"That's exactly why I don't giggle Pete, I'm not cute" Carol replied

"Yes you are, your Cute, beautiful and sexy" Peter said as he swung a little closer to her in order to see the slightest hint of a blush appearing on the smooth skin of her face. Peter was pleased with her reaction as it proved that he was breaking through her emotional wall and was reaching the real Carol.

Suddenly a black figure tackled Carol out of the sky and sent them both hurdling into a nearby building. Peter instantly swung after them as the two landed, the black figure on top of Carol as if trying to throttle her, Carol grabbed the figure and threw her in against a nearby chimney breaking it into pieces.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked landing next to Carol.

"Yeah I'm fine" Carol replied

"Hello Tiger" the other figure said in an eerily familiar voice. Peter's eyes widened as he recognised the voice.

"Oh god, it can't be" Peter whispered as the figure hopped out of the rubble to show the sleek yet curvy body of a female Venom with flowing red hair. She-venom's mask retreated from her face to reveal the face of Mary Jane only her eyes where now yellow and had slit pupils.

"Well tiger, do you like what you see?" MJ asked gesturing to how skin tight the venom symbiote had clung to her body in a sultry and seductive manner.

"My god MJ, what the hell happened to you?" Peter asked

"I…got….better" MJ smiled saying the words in a singsong voice

"Watson, that thing is poisoning your mind, trust me I know!" Carol shouted back at her from experience with the Carnage symbiote.

"Shut up you bitch, you really think I'm gonna take advice from you?"

"She's right MJ; you have to take that thing off before it consumes you!" Peter shouted back as he and Carol stood up.

"Shut up! The symbiote has shown me things, given me such knowledge and power, she's also told me what a deceiver and a backstabber you are!"

"She? MJ that symbiote is a 'thing' and it will poison your mind until there isn't anything left!" Peter shouted back trying to reason with her.

"Bullshit, you abandoned her just like you abandoned me!" MJ shouted back at Peter

"Listen Watson, if you don't take that thing off, I'm gonna rip it off" Carol threatened as her fists began to glow with energy.

MJ then leapt at Carol with amazing speed and tackled her to the floor. Her mask then quickly covered her face to reveal her maw and tried to bite at Carol's face only for the blonde heroine to stop her jaws with her hands.

'Shit, she's strong' Carol thought as MJ inched closer towards Carol's face. There weren't that many people who could match Carol in terms of strength yet alone overpower her but right now MJ was getting pretty dam close to biting her face off.

Peter leapt at MJ only to get tackled himself by a familiar Red symbiote. Peter's spider sense wasn't going to help him here with two symbiote possessed humans.

"Sorry spider, we have to let the ladies play for a while, oh but don't worry. You and I are gonna have a lot of fun hahaha" Carnage chuckled as he flexed his claws.

Meanwhile Carol was straining to get MJ off of her; she couldn't kick her off because MJ had her in a full mount at the moment meaning only her hands were free to keep her jaws from biting her face off. MJ was snarling like a beast as her jaws inched closer bit by bit, Carol didn't want to hurt MJ in anyway as she was still Peter's friend deep down. Not to mention the fact that the symbiotes had a habit of manipulating whoever the possessed as Carol knew from when Carnage too control of her.

"Watson, this isn't you! You aren't a murderer! You have to fight this thing!" Carol strained as she kept MJ's maw away from her face.

MJ then did something unexpected and withdrew her face to try and claw at Carol who avoided the attack by grabbing MJ's claw and throwing her to the side where she landed on all fours and growled.

"Nice move bitch" MJ snarled

"I'm warning you Watson, I don't want to hurt you"

"Well that's great news for me. Because I want to hurt you" MJ snarled back at her

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you stole him from me!"

"I didn't steal anyone, Watson. He left you and now he's with me. Plain and simple"

"I didn't come here for your opinion. I came here for your head" MJ said flexing her claws

"It's not an opinion its fact. It never would have worked between you two. All Peter did was spare you the pain of being told that in the middle of a relationship. This is the last thing he wanted to happen!" Carol pleaded with MJ

"Shut up you slut, it's time for you to die!" MJ shouted as she leapt at Carol with her claws and fangs bared.

Suddenly a beam of red energy hit the ground in front of MJ and Carnage stopping both of them in their tracks. The two symbiotes and the two Avengers looked up to see Viktor hovering in mid-air with Jessica and Wanda by his sides with their fists glowing with energy as well.

"Go ahead…make my day" Viktor said as he eyes glowed red

MJ and Carnage looked at each other and leapt from the building to make their getaway. "Oh, no you don't!" Viktor growled as he sped off after the two symbiotes, Jess then nodded to Wanda who sped off after Viktor.

"Crap! we have to stop Viktor he might hurt her!" Peter shouted he went after Wanda and Viktor, closely followed by Carol and Jess.

As Viktor sped after the two symbiotes he noticed one of them looked female while the other was Carnage whom he had fought before. Right now he was eager to get a second go at the red symbiote after what happened at Rykers. But as he chased them down a street corner he lost sight of them, he flew into the next street to see a manhole cover finish shutting. Viktor landed right beside it and tore it out before leaping in and landing in something sticky.

"Ugh crap" Viktor groaned as he checked his boots

"Viktor, get back up here, they'll be gone by now" Peter said sticking his head down. As Peter said it Viktor let out a growl before leaping back out and being sure to scrape his boot heels against the gutter.

"That's just fucking gross" Viktor said holding his nose

"It's no use going after them, Carnage knows the sewer system inside and out and I doubt we could catch up to them by now" Peter said

"We should have brought Pietro" Wanda said

"I would have suggested that, if he wasn't off having a hissy fit" Viktor replied

"So you met Quicksilver then?" Carol asked

"Should we be getting back now? I need a drink and you two need to explain why Venom looks like a fashion model all of a sudden" Viktor said pointing to Peter and Carol.

It didn't take long for the team to make it back to the mansion. Once they got there Carol and Peter explained that the Venom that they saw was actually MJ and that they encountered her after they spent the night at Pete's after that Viktor and Jess pulled Carol and Peter aside for a moment to have a private word with them in a hallway.

"Ok Jess, what's this all about?" Carol asked

"You mentioned that you spent the night together?" Jess asked with a smirk

"Oh god, are you serious?" Carol asked as Viktor and Peter didn't even attempt to try to interrupt in any way

"I want to know how far did you go? Third or fourth base?" Jess asked with a smile

"It's none of your dam business" Carol whisper shouted back

"Oh my god you went all the way didn't you?" Jessica asked with a wide smile. Viktor also raised his eyebrows and gave a silent thumbs up to Peter

"Don't tell anyone or I swear to god ill end you" Carol said sternly

"Don't worry, we'll keep it between the four of us, not a word" Jessica said doing a zipping motion to her lips

"And what about you two?" Carol said pointing to Peter and Viktor

"Don't worry Carol I won't tell anyo…"

"Oh I'm not concerned with you Viktor, he is the weak link" Carol said pointing at Peter

"How am I the weak link?" Peter asked as Carol chuckled

"Who's the person whose name is based off an eight legged arachnid that is less than a centimetre tall?" Viktor asked. Jess then raised her hand and Viktor felt like a complete twat.

"Uh Guys you may want to come in here" Laura said as she poked her head around the corner, the four then entered the main longue where it seemed the entire team had gathered. The whole roster of earth's mightiest heroes was gathered in one room.

Iron man in his mark 7 suit, Captain America, Wasp, Yellowjacket, Jocasta, a newly repaired Vision, Storm, Elektra, Quicksilver and his sister Scarlet Witch, Triathlon, Luke Cage and Iron Fist, Hawkeye and Black Widow, Bruce Banner, Logan, Thor, Hercules, Falcon, War Machine, She-Hulk and now Spiderwoman, Spiderman, Ms Marvel, X-23 and Brimstone.

"Whoa, bit crowded in here don't you think?" Viktor said drawing everyone's attention to him

"I have so many autograph book need filling" Viktor said with a smile as a few members of the team chuckled while the rest rolled their eyes.

"So why is everyone here all of a sudden?" Viktor asked

"Fury said he wanted the entire team here, don't know why but it seemed pretty urgent" Natasha said

"We decided to humour him more or less" Clint said not having the same respect for Fury that Natasha had.

Viktor took his place leaning against a nearby wall next to someone who looked like a grey military version of Tony with a Gatling gun on his shoulder.

"Hi, Viktor Harrigan, and you are?"

"James Rhodes, War Machine, great to meet you"

"Likewise, meeting all sorts of new faces today" Viktor smiled behind his facemask. Little did he know that Quicksilver was giving him a bit of a glare as he said it.

At that moment Fury entered the room with Coulson by his side into the room full of the colourful individuals. He scanned the area with his one functional eye before speaking with authority to the team.

"Now everyone, I guess you are all wondering why I asked you to gather here" Fury said with authority

"Get to the point Fury" Tony said putting a hand against the side of his head

"Alright, as you all know we have been having trouble with Doom and the Masters recently" Fury continued

"If we all know, then why is he telling us?" Viktor asked War Machine in a whisper

"Now up to this point we had no idea what Doom has been planning" Fury continued

"And we still don't know, thanks for the info Fury" Clint said only for Natasha to punch him in the arm

"As I was saying, up to this point we have been completely in the dark as to what Doom and the Masters are up to"

"Are you saying you finally found out?" Janet asked

"No but we have someone who knows what his next move will be" Fury said

"Really? And who is it?" Viktor asked

"Just promise me that you won't lose your tempers" Fury said fully aware he was dealing with a room full of people who could lift buildings, tear solid steel to shreds and shrug off missiles like they were nothing.

"Why? Who are we dealing with?" Steve asked

"Just promise alright"

"Alright we promise not to bite of their head no matter who they are" Peter said with a smirk

"Good, alright you can come in" Fury said loudly behind him. From behind Fury entered someone new and dressed in black with a spiked crown on their black mask.

"Guten tag" Zemo said with a smirk behind his mask, raising a hand in greeting

Everyone was stunned as the previous leader of the Masters of Evil was standing before them in perfect condition. Everyone except Viktor, whose eyes began glowing the brightest shade of red. Viktor ran past Natasha and grabbed one of the 45's from her belt.

"VIKTOR, STOP!" Steve shouted as Viktor ran past all of them and grabbed Zemo by the scruff of the neck and slammed him against a wall before putting the barrel of the 45 to Zemo's chin.

"BRIMSTONE, STOP! ZEMO'S WITH US!" Fury shouted. Viktor's eyes quickly shot over to Fury who had a gun trained on him and all the others looked ready to restrain Viktor. He looked back at Zemo who looked like he was smiling behind his mask, even with a loaded gun pointed to his chin.

"Go ahead Avenger….what's next?" Zemo cackled

* * *

**Cliff-hanger powers ACTIVATE!**

**I'm gonna leave this chapter there as I thought it was a great place to end.**

**I know in some parts the dialogue or something may be a little choppy in this Chapter but to be honest I haven't been on my A-game very recently**

**Just to let some of you know I'm going to introduce the X-Men within the next few chapters so which X-Men in particular do you want to see?**

**-what did you guys think?**

**-what did you like?**

**-improvements?**

**As always I am open to criticism and want to know exactly what you guys think as long as you are civil and polite about it. If there is something you don't really like then tell me, but be sure to mention what you DID like as well just so I don't end up thinking you hated it.**

**Almost forgot the question I always ask** – **WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE IRON MAN ARMOUR?**

**Until next time guys :)**


End file.
